Way of The Ninja
by NaruKurama
Summary: The war is over.Naruto managed return Sasuke back.but the Uchiha still engulfed with revenge.after Naruto heard Sakura's true feelings he was heart broken and decided to leave Konoha for nine years. when he returns will Sakura's feelings change? Will Naruto's feelings change or remain the same? And what is Sasuke new role in this story? NaruSakura and maybe other pairings. enjoy
1. Decisions

**hi guys i know it'd been a very very very very very very long time, and i know many of you want to kill me acutally i guess all of the readers who read this story wants to kill me but all i can tell you that i'm sorry that i removed it couple of times...well i had my personal reasons so try to forgive me.**

**AND ****for those who read chapter 5 before please read it again i added few things in it. hope you like it**

**i dont own Naruto**

**Chapter One  
**_Decision_

_Tobi scanned the area around him, his eyes rested on the dead body of his dream "Jyubi", eyes widened in shock, his aged body shaking nervously from anger and fear. "How is this possible? I planned and plotted everything, no reckless step was taken, how could I fail to that child? My dream… my vision… Everything is gone because of this stupid boy and his stupid persistence". Tobi tried to lift his trembling body from the ground, but suddenly Naruto, with a frightening speed stood right above him. The blond shinobi knelt down and lowered his head near Tobi's face, as Naruto stayed in that position he spoke the last words that pierced the masked man's dignity and sinister ambitions._

_"You failed because you lacked purity within your soul, you claimed to have the eye of the moon to keep peace, yet all what you were after is power and revenge, darkness took you and what good for an eye in the dark...Your vengeance had blinded you to the real purpose of life and for that you do not deserve to live in this world", as Naruto stood up, his whole body was engulfed with the golden chakra of the Kyuubi, behind him a hand of red chakra helped him to mold the legendary Rasen shuriken, then with a split of a second Naruto backed away from Tobi. _

_"The hope you denied so much will be the weapon I will use to eradicate you from this world" Naruto focused his jutsu on his target and then the Kyuubi's hand delivered the Rasen shuriken into Tobi's body creating a huge crater from the blast._

_That was the end of Tobi, the end of the Shinobi Fourth war._

**=====Kumogakure======**

It has been a week since the battle with Akatsuki, all the five villages held their own festivals to celebrate the end of the Shinobi war and the defeat of the two villains Madara and Tobi. However, in the land of lightning, Kumogakure was exceptional, the celebration lasted the whole week in honor of the two jinchuriki who changed the course of the battle and brought peace. Killer bee the host of the eight tailed beast was the sponsor of that lively fiesta, somehow he managed to convince the four Kages along with his Brother the Raikage to attend his concerts which were held daily. there he showed his unique rhymes and songs that he came up with during the past few weeks.

Everyone was having fun cheering, celebrating the future peace in a world that only knew blood, everyone was happy. Naruto on the other hand, has finished his fun the first couple of days as he already received cheers, asked to sign autographs, asked if he is single by the young ladies, yet to their dismay his heart could only be captured by a certain pink haired Kunoichi. Naruto's mind has been annoying him with rapid visions that scared him more than confronting Tobi, as he walked through the medical camp that was stationed near Kumo, he kept having disturbing images he wished it would never happen.

Ever since he ran into Sasuke and he somehow convinced him that the life of vengeance will only bring pain to him and to the whole world, Sasuke accepted Naruto's advice, which astonished the blond ninja. However, the Uchiha approved of the offer under two conditions; first to be free from all charges since he will help obliterate the enemy of the alliance, second he will not be subject to the ninja law of Konoha, he will remain loyal to his village but follows his own path and ideals. Surprisingly Tsunade agreed to this as long as he will not bring harm to the village or endanger its prosperity. She was trying to remove a dangerous enemy from the picture, having Sasuke on the allied forces side or having him at least neutral would favor the alliance in maintaining peace.

Although no one can describe the happiness Naruto felt of having his lost friend back to the village, the kyuubi jinchuriki felt a strange knot in his heart and it was utterly disturbing.

As Naruto scanned each medical tent he finally came across what he was looking for, but the moment he eyed what is inside the tent he regretted taking this decision in the first place. Naruto could not help but watch as Sakura tended to Sasuke's wounds after his battle with Kabuto which ended in the defeat of Kabuto and his Edo Tensei (summoning of impure world resurrection). He could see that his pink haired teammate still have feelings to Sasuke, which was obvious since she ran to him healing his bruises and cuts disregarding Naruto's wounds. The blond thought to himself that she might be neglecting him since his body heals quickly yet he knows in his heart that he will never stand a chance against Sasuke. He was by all means his eternal rival, both in ninjutsu and in gaining the heart of his loved one.

Sakura never left the medical camp since it was between the battlefield and Kumo; all the wounded were sent there to receive treatment, Shizune and Sakura were responsible for the medical division, so there was a little time to spare, and having the fact that Uchiha Sasuke was one of the injured, Sakura would never leave him in his condition. Sakura was in conflict with herself, she doesn't know if she is doing the right thing, ever since the war was over she hadn't have anytime to see Naruto, she always taken him for granted, always thinking he was invincible, that he could find solution to any problem he might encounter. She couldn't help but feel ashamed for neglecting his feelings, he was there with her, helping her, comforting her, making her hope again for better future. Never had he asked anything of her, never had he overwhelmed her or hurt her feelings and if it wasn't for Sai she would have never known that he loved her. Yet she never talked to him about her lie in the Land of Iron where she tried to convince him to give up on chasing Sasuke by telling him that she loved him instead of the Uchiha, she felt ashamed of herself that day. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts, she shoved it off as if nothing happened neglecting the hurt she inflicted on Naruto, yet what hurts her the most is that he never speaks of it knowing that it would hurt her feelings.

"I have to speak to him" Sakura said almost whispering to herself, "I need to tell him I'm sorry about what happened", _but will that change anything, Sasuke-kun is here with me, and I can't deny that I still have some love for him, knowing Naruto, he would bottle up his emotions to make me happy, how selfless he can be having the fact that he could be baka sometimes and how much have I became cruel to him, after all he had done to me I repaid him with negligence, he must be feeling bitterness._

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said grinning his famous smile rubbing the back of his head, Sakura was knocked out of her thoughts by his voice, she did not expect him to be here.

"Eh, Naruto.. how... are you?" said nervously, she was embarrassed that she did not run into him first, after all it was her mistake that they did not see each other for that past week. "N-Naruto, are you feeling better now? I know that your body heals quickly, but if you need me to check up on you..."

Naruto nodded in agreement with a half-smile "I'm ok Sakura-chan" but she knew something was wrong with him, he could lie to the whole world with that smile but not to her _I must have hurt him, but he has to understand that I do not have control over my heart, the minute I knew Sasuke-kun was back I couldn't contain my happiness...doesn't Naruto wish for my happiness?._

"Naruto I want to talk t-", she was cut by Naruto

"How is Sasuke doing? Are his injuries healed yet?" Naruto said with cold expression.

Sakura who was somewhat disappointed and looked to the ground, "he will be able to walk again tomorrow".

"Sakura-chan we will be leaving to Konoha tomorrow, we have rebuilding still in progress, I have to go help, so what are you going to do?"

"After making sure that Sasuke-kun is ok I will join you, hopefully by tomorrow" _crap, do I have to talk about Sasuke-kun in front of him?! Way to go Sakura._

_She still calls him Kun _Naruto thought to himself, he felt his chest close up, he needed some air, and he needed to leave as quickly as possible. He loved her too much that he could not stand and watch her drooling over another one, and it was just too painful to imagine her with someone else.

"Well Sakura-chan… I… will be seeing you soon… I guess" with that Naruto sprinted away not wanting his favorite Kunoichi to see him hurt.

_I wanted to talk to him about everything he kept running away and I think I will never have the chance to tell him my feelings _Sakura thought with only sadness could be seen on her face.

**====Konohagakure=====**

Naruto returned to Konoha to be only cheered and celebrated for his victory, he was immediately announced to be one of the legendary Sennin, since he was the disciple of the former Toad Sennin Jiraiya and defeat the supposedly Madara and Obito. The village elders along with the fifth Hokage decided to give him that name and fulfill the dream of the fourth Hokage who wanted his legacy to shine in the village and it did.

"Oi, Naruto", Naruto turned around to see no one but his old friend Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru glad that you are alright" Naruto said happy to see Shikamaru again.

"So you are the new Sennin eh? Troublesome! I hope you won't turn pervert as Jiraiya-sama did?" Shikamaru said with a smirk on his face.

"Come on Shikamaru you know me better than anyone, I won't be I promise, Dattabayo" Naruto said laughing.

"By the way… Shikamaru… how is everybody, all made it right?" Naruto looked concerned.

"well everyone is ok thanks God, but few injuries here and there, especially Lee and Kiba, I thought Lee was the only one energetic around here, but Kiba was only reckless during the battle I'm surprised he made it" Shikamaru said feeling bored, "Well I'm happy we all lived to see the day were the world is going for peace".

As Shikamaru was about to leave he turned to Naruto, "Ah, Naruto I know it is troublesome but I wanted to ask you", Shikamaru was silent for a moment thinking how to get this conversation fruitful; Naruto raised an eye brow not knowing what his friend is after "well since Tsunade-sama agreed that Sasuke would stay and be free of all charges, how will you handle him in the future, I know he is your friend and a brother to you, but we both know that he is more than that to you, he is your rival, and you know well that the both of you could not fight the urge to beat the hell out of each other, remember that we still are in a rebuilding stage and we need all the power we've got to return this village to its former glory" Naruto was tensing up but Shikamaru had to stress the matter further, he continued.

"And after what I heard from Sai about your feelings for Sakura I believe that troublesome is all what awaits you", Naruto was taken aback by this, he didn't expect that Shikamaru would be interested in his personal life,

_Man this is getting harder when I thought I would spend one day not thinking about Sakura or Sasuke I had Shika here filling my day with joy dattabayo _Naruto was annoyed by this.

"Shikamaru I don't really know what to tell you, I'm really happy that Sasuke managed to see the light, but he has this tendency of getting on my nerve to see who is better in ninjutsu or whatever, which is ok by me but he takes it personally, so expect something to happen but I will not let him get it easily, and as for Sakura, well I…I don't know what to do, I spent my whole life making her feel comfortable, happy and safe from any danger"

Naruto face darkened at this memory, "even when she went after Sasuke to kill him I was there in time to save her from being slaughtered by the one she loved, I don't know what I have to offer more for her to love me, I just feel lost"

Shikamaru kept listening to Naruto putting his hand on his chin rubbing it, "well I hate to tell you this Naruto but I don't like to dwell on the past, and as I told you before when Jiraiya-sama died, that we past the point of crying like children and soon you will be called Naruto sensei, so I will tell you this, Sakura is a nice girl and if I were you I would be hurt to see her in the arms of someone else let alone my rival, however, this is life, you can't use your method or nindo of not giving up because believe it there are things that is meant to be the way they are and one of those things is love. Sakura is not the Kyuubi whom you could manage to control, she is a human being with feelings, and she has her likes and dislikes. You have to respect that, if you are her best friend and are genuinely truthful about wanting her happiness than let her choose, and whatever her choice would be, you should accept it as a friend", Shikamaru put his hand on Naruto's shoulder he was looking at the ground with a sad face,

"So do you think I should talk to her and settle this?" Naruto sounds defeated.

"Yes" Shikamaru stated.

"I'm glad I had that talk with you Shikamaru you are truly a worthy friend, but I'm sorry I will never give up on her even if she married someone else. It is my way of ninja" Naruto looked at him with determination, yet Shikamaru knew he will end up saying something like that; he kept looking at him sternly

_Although, Naruto, this time I feel that you gave up and felt desperate and I am afraid of what would happen after you confront her _Shikamaru thought.

"Well they don't call you number one ninja in surprising for nothing; I know you can pull this thing off", Shikamaru lied to cheer him up.

"Thanks Shikamaru I will remember what you said" Naruto said smiling to his friend

"I think I will be going now I have to report to Tsunade-sama, and I know she could be ruthless when I'm late, especially me, knowing that I'm the laziest ninja in Konoha" with that Shikamaru disappeared leaving Naruto to mold things over.

_I have to tell her know before Sasuke would suddenly show affection to her and by then it will be too late to say anything, _Naruto thought to himself

"She will be here this afternoon, so I should be working on what I will say to her" _but first I have to see Tsunade-baa chan, I haven't talked to her since the war had ended._

It wasn't too far to get to the Hokage's office since it is still a little wooden house until the Hokage tower is complete. Naruto could hear Tsunade yelling at ANBUs and Shizune, he could feel their fear from the fury of the old lady. Yet it did not concern him since he knew that he hold a special part in the old lady's heart especially after all he had done.

Naruto enter the room without knocking as usual seeing a frustrated Hokage and a broken desk, _well I might keep my goofiness to a minimum if I want to live another day. _

"Baa chan, I missed you so much. haven't seen you this whole week, you must be feeling horrible without me being around", Naruto was stunt by the look that Tsunade gave him, yet again he could see a small smile forming on her face,

"You are our hero after all, but don't think this will gain you any perks, Sennin or no Sennin you still are a genin and you will stay on standby until I have further missions to give you" Tsunade glared at him.

Naruto raised his hands to object, "baa chan didn't I passed this genin level by now, it is embarrassing, for one thing I perfected Sage mode that even ero Sennin who is considered to be a powerful ninja couldn't", Naruto was frustrated by this, he didn't come here to be yelled at.

"My words are final you will remain genin until the chunin exams would be scheduled, so I suggest you should work harder to pass it" Naruto gritted his teeth, but after seeing Tsunade was about to hit him he found that it will be better if he left her to cool down.

"Well Tsunade baa chan hate to say this, but I have work to do so I will be going now" with that he sprinted out of the small office. Tsunade couldn't help but smile at the hero who lightens her heart every time she sees him, he and Sakura were more like a son and daughter to her.

_When will those two get together, I hope they don't end like me and Jiraiya _Tsunade was lost in her thoughts.

Sakura finally made it to the village she was happy to be back having victory and bringing back her old teammate _Sasuke_, although she knew that things will not be the same with her and Naruto. She knows that he has feelings for her but knowing his character he will be hiding it to make her feel comfortable around him which is one of the things she truly love about him his _selflessness. _

Sakura along with Shizune walked through the village street, greeted by everyone as heroes who saved the lives of soldiers in the battlefield, _it's nice they acknowledged us, we don't have to be Naruto to be cheered after all _Sakura thought. A voice caught her off guard made her get out of what she was thinking.

"Hey Sakura-chan you're finally back, how are the wounded? The travel wasn't tiring was it?" Naruto asked smiling his famous grin.

"No it was fine, and all made it safely, Naruto…I want to talk to you?", Sakura was nervous while she said the last part.

"Sakura-chan I was about to ask you the same thing", Naruto was blushing scratching the back of his head.

"Ok. So I guess I will see you later, I have to report to Tsunade-sama, so I will be seeing you hopefully around seven if that's ok with you?", Sakura said never left Naruto's eyes.

"Sure anything you say Sakura-chan, I will pick you up from baa chan office" Naruto left.

…..

It was around 6:30, Naruto was now confident with what he wanted to talk about _whatever the outcome is, I will accept as Shikamaru said _Naruto thought then his eyes darted _NO… I will never give up on her and if it is a losing battle for me then I will… _he suddenly snapped out of his thoughts looking at his watch "I better get going".

**Mean while**

"So, that's all Sakura?" Tsunade said looking at the report of all the wounded came to Konoha.

"Yes Hokage sama, their conditions are now stable except for minority" Sakura reported.

"good job, you earn yourself a day off I will have other mednin watch over them for the time being" Tsunade smiled at her student.

Sakura bowed in respect "thank you Tsunade sama", she was about to leave when a voice caught her "Sakura!", the pink haired turned around "did you settle your feelings, Sakura?"

Sakura looked at her master wide eyed "what are you talking about Master"

"You know what I'm talking about. Uchiha Sasuke is back what are you going to do about him?" Tsunade was frustrated by this whole Sasuke thing.

Sakura felt her tongue was heavy, words wouldn't come out of her mouth, "I…I don"

"Sakura. Don't repeat my mistake" Tsunade looked to her broken desk but with a remorseful features, "he was there in front of my eyes never left my side and it was my idiocy that blinded me from noticing the man who loved me and sadly I figured out that I shared his same feelings when it was too late" Tsunade said then looked at her student. Sakura couldn't believe her ears, Tsunade was not the type to be open about her personal life yet she is sharing her buried memories and feelings with her.

"Tsunade sama you!", the pink Kunoichi saw her master shed a tear but wiped it out quickly "Master I know what you are thinking, but Naruto and I are different. We are like brother and sister I still don't see him as someone I would fall in love with, and while Sasuke-kun is in Konoha it will make it more difficult to change my heart. I'm sorry".

"Well if that what you feel then I suggest you talk to Naruto, although I don't know how he will take it. Now go and settle this while you can, regret is bitter remember that". Sakura bowed again to her Hokage then left the office.

Outside of the wooden Hokage's office stood Naruto, nervous and tense, he thought about leaving and apologize to Sakura later, but something inside him made him stood his ground, something inside him wanted to end this torture. When he finally saw Sakura, he tried to pretend he was waiting for a while to hide his nervousness.

"Sakura-chan I was beginning to think you forget about me", Naruto said half grinning then he saw that Sakura had a sad face lost in her own thoughts, "Sakura-chan are you alright? Did baa chan give you hard time? I know this old bag could be mean sometimes",

"No I'm fine Naruto" Sakura faked a smile but was noticed by Naruto "so Naruto what did you want to talk about? You seemed tensed a little"

Naruto face began to blush a little, "well Sakura-chan I wanted t…to talk about what happened in the land of iron" Naruto cleared his throat _here it comes _"I know that you were trying to convince me not to pursue Sasuke and should worry more about myself, but the truth is I wanted tell you that I…I…" _man, this is harder than I thought._

"I really love you and I loved you since we were at the academy. Even though I knew that you would probably look at me with the same eyes as everyone in the village did many years ago, but I hoped that I might have a chance of winning your heart"

Sakura was shocked she was not prepared for this, she thought he would talk about Sasuke and team seven reunions but how could she be so naïve.

"Sakura-chan I know that Sai told you about my feelings to you, but knowing him he might have messed it up, I know that Sasuke is important to you, but can you reconsider this, I don't believe he likes you or will ever do. He is hung up on his revenge and power, he might have returned, but I sensed it in him. The Kyuubi's power gave me the ability to sense sinister chakra and I hoped I was wrong, I told myself that it must be me who is thinking this because of his past deeds, yet it was beginning to get clearer. I don't want him to hurt you again Sakura-chan, you are too valuable to be broken like this"

Sakura couldn't control her eyes any longer, she gave in and tears fell on her cheeks _its more difficult than I thought how will I tell him now that I'm still in love with Sasuke, he will be heartbroken and I fear for what might happen afterword. _

Naruto ran his hand through Sakura's hair and as he caught her shoulders he hugged her tightly comforting her, but she slowly released herself from his grip.

"Naruto, I have to tell you this, Sasuke-kun might have been lost in the past but all people can change and I believe as much as you believed before that he could change to be the old teammate that we knew before" Naruto's feature darkened and sadness consumed him.

He looked into Sakura's emerald eyes "so what are you saying Sakura-chan?" although he already knew the answer.

"I still love him Naruto" Sakura looked away from him she can't face him right now.

"oh!" is all what the blond haired could master, but he has to keep fighting he wasn't ready yet to give up "Sakura-chan I…I stayed by your side, I always put your happiness before me, so why wouldn't you give me a chance. I will make you happy, I never recalled you ever laugh with Sasuke, I of all people know you very well I know when you are happy, I know when you are angry or sad, if I didn't know you well enough I would have fallen for what you had told me in the land of Iron. But I know you too well Sakura-chan and I don't believe that you will find happiness with Sasuke and I only say this because I know that the old Sasuke will never return".

Sakura thought that she had to end this conversation she is still confused about her feelings and Naruto isn't helping "you are wrong, he's back and he will love me back in time, I will be there by his side, I will never let him go again, and if you are his friend you should support him as well, don't' let your jealousy cloud your judgment", with that she left a shocked Naruto, she never wanted to say these words harshly but she needed to get out.

_**The next day**_

A knock on Tsunade's office door "come in"

Naruto opened the door and stepped in the office, he had bags under his eyes indicated he didn't sleep well, his face was desperate and misery is all could be said by looking at him, "Hokage sama I have a request?"

Tsunade looked confused at him "Hokage! You never called me Hokage Sama. What's wrong Naruto?"

The blond jinchuriki said while staring at the ground, "as I said I have a request?"

_I have a bad feeling about this _Tsunade thought "well what do you want?"

"I want you to give me permission to leave Konoha" as Naruto let those painful words leave his mouth, his eyes started to water a little, but not too obvious for the Hokage to notice it.

"WHAT!" the blond Hokage yelled with wide eyes staring at Naruto, "why do you suddenly decide on leaving? What's going on Naruto? I demand to know the reasons behind your sudden decision"

Naruto looked at his Hokage with a bit of annoyance "my reasons are my own, besides I'm not leaving Konoha forever, I need some time to train and become stronger"

"Become stronger why? You already mastered senjutsu and controlled the Kyuubi what else do you need to accomplish?", Tsunade was frustrated by his way of thinking but she somewhat knew the reason for his request to depart Konoha, she only needed him to confirm her anticipation.

"how can I surpass my master if I don't follow his footsteps, ero sennin travelled the world gained experience and power, he was respected and feared by most of the villages we visited on our travels, the path of becoming Hokage is not simple, a leader is always unique, he is different from everyone else, it's not just power, but to have better judgment and wisdom. For someone who is not smart as I am it will need hard work to grasp knowledge and I don't think I will gain much experience being here in the village. For that I need your permission to let me train to become stronger"

"It's Sakura isn't it?" Tsunade looked at Naruto sad and disappointed expersion, he was taken aback a little by her words.

Naruto thought about lying to her but he knows too well that she will figure it out, "You read directly through me baa chan" Naruto could not help it, he gave in and tears rained from his eyes, "I talked to her last night, I tried to convince her to give me a chance, to let me in her heart but she managed to block me out, I told her that Sasuke will not be the same I felt his chakra earlier and I could sense that same darkness, that evilness in Mada…" Naruto was silent he shoved it off his head "that's why I did not bother myself talking to him anymore, because the Kyuubi's chakra gave me the power to sense the emotions of the person in front of me and I saw only evil in him, but she didn't believe me"

Tsunade was silent she really doesn't know what to say to comfort him, because this was one of the main reasons that made Jiraiya leave the village and travelled the world, he didn't see Tsunade returning his feelings so he felt bitter and couldn't call Konoha home for some time, she can only see Naruto following the same path.

"Naruto, nothing I would say will manage to comfort you, yet I want you to know that she will regret her decision, because as you are trying to walk into the same footsteps of your master, she is taking the path I took many years ago and that led me to despair" Naruto slowly looked at Tsunade, he saw tears falling on her cheeks.

"Promise me one thing Naruto. When you return to the village you will not give up on her, if you care about her don't let her live in this world alone without your companionship, without your love, don't shut away your affection towards her" Tsunade pleaded.

Naruto had a weak smile on his face, "I won't, I never give up but maybe this journey I'm taking will allow the both of us to settle our feelings, and besides I want to master my father's jutsu and master my element jutsu, I promise you baa chan I will return, and by then I will be more powerful and more reliable" Naruto halted a moment "Oh that's reminds me, I have a gift for you"

Naruto reached out his hand and gave Tsunade a Kunai, Tsunade was astonished when she grabbed the beautiful piece of sharp metal "Naruto this is the hiraishin kunai (thunder god kunai) this is one of Minato's kunai"

Naruto as always scratched the back of his head involuntary when he feels excited or nervous, "I don't know how to use those but I wish nothing wrong would happen to Konoha that you would call me for help. But believe me baa chan by the time anything happens I would have the ability to teleport to you"

Tsunade was somewhat sad about him leaving the village but she thought it will be better for him to keep some distance from Sakura, she will need it too if she wants to become better kunoichi.

"When will you return?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know maybe three to ten years who knows… when I'm ready I will return" Naruto said.

"Baa chan I want you to promise me something in return, do not tell anyone about my parents especially Sakura"

Tsunade raised one eye brow "why not Sakura?"

"Sakura is Ino's best friend, and knowing Ino being the queen of gossip everyone in the village will know and before you know it the whole world will know about the last Namikaze and I'm not ready to face old enemies of my father"

Tsunade nodded in agreement "if you put it this way, I promise I won't tell anyone but you should tell her when you return, after all both Ino and Sakura are fan girls, imagine the look on their faces when they notice that you are the son of yondaime hokage, every girl in konoha will be chasing after you" Tsunade had a devilish smile on her face.

"Well I'm looking forward to that, but I have to focus on the purpose of my journey, thanks baa chan for everything" Naruto said tried to fake a smile but the misery he holds in his heart was overwhelming to hide.

"I wish you good luck Naruto" the Hokage said with a sad smile.

_**Later that night**_

Sakura was walking in the streets of Konoha, she just finished her shift and was heading to her house which was a wooden building constructed by Yamato since she was part of his team. As she neared her destination medical ninja noticed a dark figure heading to the gates of the village, she glanced at whoever was walking, and she could see the blond spikes.

"Naruto is that you?", the blond Shinobi was nervous he didn't want Sakura to be here this moment, it will only make things difficult but he already decided his path and he will never back on it.

"Sakura-chan what are you doing alone in the dark, shouldn't you be heading home?" Naruto tried to be calm hoping she would buy it and let him go.

"I should be asking you the same question?" Sakura said staring at him.

"you should be asking me the same question!" with a cold feature Naruto mockingly repeated her phrase, which surprised Sakura hearing a new tone in Naruto's voice.

"So the caring side Sakura-chan is out in the open again" Naruto looked at her still maintaining his cold expression.

Sakura's eye brow burrowed "why are you talking like this Naruto… and why are you here on this road?" Sakura's hand slowly reached the fabric of her cloth near her heart ready to receive the sober news.

"Sakura-chan I came up with a decision that I know it will be for the best…at least for my part", Naruto looked down he could not look into her emerald eyes.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Sakura was worried; she didn't like the sound of this.

"Sakura-chan I'm leaving Konoha"

"What!" Sakura said with a low voice.

**Naruto must be feeling terrible. Hearing those harsh words from the love of his life is unbearable**

**So that's the first chapter, I hope you liked it and I'm looking forward to reading your opinion on the story. I would like to apologize for any grammatical mistakes or structural errors, I know my writing is not the best but I wanted to write this story so much and I wanted to share it with you. So please don't make quick judgments on the first chapter take your time reading it, because I know that you will like the story as it progresses.**

**Thank you I welcome both negative and positive reviews.**


	2. Mystery behind the hooded man

**i dont own naruto**

**Chapter Two  
**

_Mystery behind the hooded man _

* * *

**Nine years later**

Sakura had just finished her shift and was heading toward the market, as her daily routine, she finishes her work in the hospital then run errands for Tsunade and buy stuff for her home. Hopefully after shopping she would stop by the newly rebuilt Ichiraku to get some ramen, it became her daily diet, and as a regular customer she received special prices and treatment, she was technically the replacement of Naruto.

Sakura had the habit of daydreaming while she was on her way to the ramen restaurant, she usually keep on thinking about Naruto and _that night _the night that signed her eternal misery and regret. She kept on replaying the same scene over and over hoping she could go back and set things right, but she was only left with regret and hurt.

**Flash back**

"_I'm leaving Konoha" Naruto said looking away from Sakura._

"_What!" she said in a low voice. "Why?" sadness and shock could only be seen on her face._

"_I'm leaving to train, I haven't yet mastered all the Kyuubi's power, and I need to rely more on my jutsu, and I know there are no wind element users left in Konoha, so I will be searching for a teacher", Naruto said while his voice was cracking, he did not want to have this conversation, it will bring only hurt for both of them._

"_Can't you train here?" although she just heard his reasoning but she had to plead with him and just hope he would stay, "I mean I can help, we can figure it out, Kakashi will be more than happy to assist you, or Sasuke-kun now that he is back"_

"_Sasuke hah!" as he said his name he darted his eyes as it met Sakura's emerald eyes._

_Sakura could see the hurt and anger in his eyes as she said Sasuke "is it about what happened last night" she said almost whispering._

_Naruto stayed silent for a moment then with a slight stern look he said, "Sakura I came in terms with my feelings" he took a deep breath "I will not dwell on the past, you made it clear last night, you have chosen Sasuke over me, pretty much what I have expected, so unfortunately I lost this battle, and as Shikamaru told me before, some things are better left as they are and one of those things is love, I don't own your heart Sakura and I can't control your feelings"_

'_**I never heard him call me just by my name, that's not Naruto…is it really over between us?' **__Sakura thought to herself before looking back at Naruto._

"_Naruto I'm sorry for what I have done, I shouldn't have acted like this after all the things you have done to me"._

"_Sooner or later it had to come out" Naruto said disappointed, "this conversation would eventually happen with or without our will"._

"_please Naruto don't go, don't leave me here alone" Sakura was now shedding rain of tears, her voice was cracking from the heavy sobbing, "I know I have Sasuke-kun back, I'm still confused and I'm in a battle with my feelings, but I really wants you by my side, please Naruto", she said looking with her watery green eyes in his sapphire eyes._

"_You have to settle your feelings Sakura as I did, but whatever the outcome will be I'm still going to leave, it had been decided and I spoke with Tsunade baa chan and she granted me permission to leave"._

_As Naruto gazed at the stars his eyes began watering but he was determined when he looked back at his pink hair friend, "go home Sakura, you are a shinobi of Konoha think about your life and what you want to achieve"._

_As he was about to leave he stopped turning his back on Sakura, then he said, "come to think of it, I achieved one of the goals in my life, I returned Sasuke to you as I promised"_

"_Good bye Sakura" with that he start walking not daring to face the love of his life._

"_Don't go please, I'm sorry", Sakura's body was shaking, her legs gave in, and she fell on the ground but still had the power to continue crying._

"_You're too late Sakura, I wish you a happy life with Sasuke", Naruto's tears were falling on the ground not stopping._

"_NARUTOOOO!" she kept yelling his name out but to no avail. Sakura's chest suddenly closed up as she was hyperventilating, her heavy breathing wasn't returning to normal and she was unconscious, only to be lifted by a purple haired kunoichi who has been spying on them the whole time. Hinata picked up Sakura and quickly she sent her to the medical center._

_Sakura's last words was "Naruto forgive me"_

_She lost one of her closest and best friends._

**Flash back ended**

Every time she walks through this path in the village she is lost in her thoughts, thinking of Naruto, and the night he left,

"_Where are you Naruto, how are you doing on your own, have you met someone, have you found new love, I would be stupid to not find new love if I were you" _Sakura thought to herself. "_However, I took some of your advice and I'm now better in medicine, ninjutsu (earth release) thanks to Kakashi-sensei I learned few tricks, surprisingly some genjutsu, and I'm now a Jonin. I wish you could see me now, I know you will be proud. That if you would ever forgive me and return to the village" _

As she was walking toward the market she glanced at the bench that she shared with Sasuke 12 years ago it was after her graduation from the academy and after the teams were set. It was her first time to sit alone with Sasuke not knowing that he was actually Naruto (transformation jutsu), she remembered how she almost kissed him, "_how could I be so naïve, so stupid, how can I love someone who tore off everything beautiful in his heart and fixated his life on hurting people in the name of revenge" _she was sad and hurt as this memory rushed through her mind.

**Flash back**

"_Sakura. Hah?" Sasuke said with a dark and cold voice, "So you will try and stop me like before. You will try to convince me that I will only find happiness if I'm with you"_

_Sakura looked at him angrily and for the first time she was silent, she only came after him for the sake of what Naruto worked for all these years. The Jinchuriki dedicated a large portion of his life chasing after him, training to become stronger to get him back to his senses, for that Sakura will honor his efforts and will try to stop Sasuke from leaving again._

"_Well. Sakura answer me", Sasuke yelled, "The sooner you get it out of your mouth the sooner I will be out of this village"._

"_I thought of stopping you but seeing you like this, seeing the evil that resides in your heart, I will tell you one thing", Sakura kept her eyes locked to his, " it is as Naruto told me before, you lost all the good in your heart, your path is different from ours and for that you lost any bit of affection I had for you. If you want to leave then leave, but if you set foot in this village after your departure I will personally end your life", with that Sakura turned away from him still had her angry look on her face._

"_You know Sakura. You could still be annoying sometimes" he let out a cold laugh then he disappeared from the village never to return._

**Flash back end**

Sakura let out a heavy sigh then looked away from the bench, her team had collapsed, the two most important people in her life left her in despair, _but surely one of them deserves to go to hell_ she thought to herself. She remembered the old days, the picture she had in her room, she just wished nothing of this had happened, she wished that at least all of them would have unbreakable bond, they could have been there for each other, but that is life it will never be complete for anyone, if it had the fairness that everyone wished for then it wouldn't be called life.

As Sakura almost made it to Ichiraku she passed by Ino's flower shop, her blond friend kept watching her daydreaming not noticing where she is headed. "Hey Sakura wait up", Sakura snapped out of her thoughts only to find Ino grinning.

"What were you daydreaming about forehead?" Sakura was annoyed by Ino's interruption let alone that stupid nickname.

"Shouldn't you and me have passed that immature stage in our life and stop with the stupid nicknames?"

Sakura looked at Ino angrily, but she couldn't be upset with her last best friend ever since Sasuke left the village two years after Naruto's departure, Ino and Sakura became closer since there was no reason to fight over someone anymore. The blond Kunoichi had too realized that Sasuke couldn't be saved and it will be only a waste of time to fight over someone like him.

"Where are you going Sakura?" Ino tried to break the glares she received from Sakura; she wouldn't want to get on her bad side.

"I finished my shift and I was heading Ichiraku to eat some ramen" she said smiling a little.

"Ramen again, Sakura it had been nine years since Naruto left, since then you ate ramen on daily basis, it became more like a regular diet to you, it's not healthy you know. You should have something else for a change", Ino said sound worried about her friend.

"I know Ino, I'm not actually a great fan of ramen but honestly it is the only thing in Konoha that I could call home, everything had changed since the rebuilt, the village returned to normal now, but it lacked its liveliness and harmony as it once had", Sakura sighed for a moment again thinking of Naruto "Teuchi and Ayame made good work in redesigning the restaurant as it once was"

_He will be happy if he returns and sees his favorite restaurant _Sakura was drifted away in her own world again.

"Ino since you are here, would you like to eat some ramen with me, I would use some company, I need a close friend and no one better than you", Ino let out a smile, she was happy hearing this from her old friend.

"Ok I guess I could use your company too" with that both kunoichi headed out to the restaurant.

…..

He was sitting there, eating his meal as two women of his age walked in and start ordering their own meals. He scanned the two Kunoichi thoroughly and with a slight smile thought that both of them are beautiful, but he was more interested in the pink haired lady.

_she turned out to be a beautiful woman _the hooded man thought to himself as his sapphire eyes were fixated on this beautiful medical ninja, he founded it hard to restrain his lips from forming the smile plastered on his face.

Sakura and Ino sat down and ordered their meals, they talked about training, friends and personal stuff, Sakura was amazed that Ino managed to date Sai, "so Ino how did you managed to make him understand love and affection, I don't know if he studied these stuff thoroughly in his books"

"I don't know how, it just happened but I went by the book as he does always, he could be clueless most of the time, but he is honest and care about me, not to mention that he is so cute" Ino kept thinking about him.

As they were about to finish they noticed that there was a hooded man sitting at the end of the restaurant, but did not seem to bother looking at them. He seemed like a foreigner to the village for one thing he hadn't had a head protector signifying he was one of the leaf ninjas, yet judging from his cloth he should be a Shinobi.

The man suddenly stood up and gave Sakura a very quick glance then left. All Sakura could see was that he was wearing a long black tunic with long sleeves, opened at the sides allowing the legs to move freely, he wore black pants. He had a second short sleeveless leather tunic that just ends at his waist; both his rests were covered by vambraces that seemed to hide kunai inside them.

But what caught her eyes was his well-built body that stood out very well; his muscles were shown perfectly even though the thick fabric should have hidden it. She couldn't help but glimpse at his face and she was mesmerized when she saw pairs of blue orbs and some strands of yellow hair, but to her dismay half of his face was covered by a mask similar to that of Kakashi and the black hood made it difficult to figure out who he was.

After eating at Ichiraku both girls took a walk on the newly built bridge that linked the eastern and western side of the village, it was beautiful since they could stair at the river passing underneath the bridge.

"So Sakura, did you see that man?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, "who?"

"Really, you didn't notice? That stranger who was sitting at the end of the restaurant, did you see how he looks, he is huge for a young man like him and I can see that he is handsome, well half of his face was covered but those blue eyes were magical, I could easily fall for him" Ino said dreaming.

"Ino you could fall for any man who looks good" Sakura said annoyed by her friend's attitude _she could be naive sometimes _Sakura thought.

Ino smirked a little and decided to tease Sakura "that hunk of a man just reminds me of Nar.", before she could finish the sentence, a cart carrying vegetables past by them and suddenly the rider lost control over the horse causing the cart to knock Sakura off balance, who was leaning too much on the bridge railings and was sent down falling to the river.

Forming quick hand signs he concentrated on his target "Fuuton: sensougouheiki (wind wall)", as Sakura was falling toward the river, she felt something pulling her up as if a wall of air rapidly appeared to save her. She was gently returned to her former position by the railing only to see the same hooded man standing right in front of her. He was two heads taller than her, as he closed the distance between them she felt her body shiver a little _what that feeling _she asked herself.

"Are you ok Miss? You almost hurt yourself", the hooded man said as his sapphire eyes met her emerald eyes.

"y-yes I'm ok now, thanks for saving me, but who are you and how did you manage to lift me before I could fall?" Sakura was still mesmerized in her place lost in his beautiful blue eyes.

The man with the black hood turned away from her, grinning under his mask "my identity is not of vital importance right now" and with a split of a second he disappeared in a flash. Sakura's mouth hung open in disbelief of what just happened, _how did he…?_


	3. Team Seven reassembled

**I dont own Naruto**

**Chapter Three  
**_Team Seven reassembled_

* * *

Sakura still could not think properly, what she saw earlier stunned her, one second she was falling from the bridge and the other second she was back where she was standing. The thing that astounded her most is seeing that same stranger gazing in her eyes with his sapphire orbs, then with a flash he disappeared.

_Who are you?_ The pink hared Kunoichi thought to herself still lost in her own thoughts, but was snapped out as usual by Ino.

"Did you see that? I never thought I would see a professional wind user after Asuma sensei" Ino was as amazed as Sakura.

"What? That jutsu was wind release. Just who is this guy?" Sakura yelled in disbelieved.

"Who knows, maybe he is ANBU, you might know soon enough" Ino said plainly.

"Well I will be going now, I need to get this stuff home, I might meet you afterwards at your shop", with that Sakura disappeared leaving Ino.

_Those eyes, I feel I have seen him before, well they are beautiful, I wish I could see the rest of his face_ Ino thought to herself _Sai_ "Crap, I should be meeting him at the flower shop", she sprinted to her destination.

**Mean while**

The hooded man transported himself to a temporary apartment that he rented upon his arrival, he kept one of the Hiraishin kunai in his bedroom, it is easy to skip the hard part of walking back home, it would also be useful to escape sensitive confrontations. The masked man was amazed at how everything in the village was brilliantly structured, the same feel of liveliness could be sensed, "Tsunade baa chan made good work of returning the village to what it used to be, yet…", his mind drifted to the old days, his old memories, although some were bad, other parts were instilled in him so deep that he would always feel hurt when he goes through them. The old team seven, Ero Sennin, the third Hokage, Old Sasuke, and finally Sakura-chan. As he laid his head on his bed, he kept starring at the ceiling, as memories of his life came rushing in front of his eyes, all good memories passed quickly but he was stuck with two unforgivable images, the first was watching the eyes of the villagers staring at him, wishing the demon kid would vanish, or he would receive harsh treatment on account of what the Kyuubi did to the village 25 years ago. The second memory was Sakura smiling at him but holding hands with Sasuke.

"_Sakura-chan you are far more beautiful than the last time I've seen you, I wish I can forgive you, I mean it didn't take time for my heart to accept that you don't belong to me, however…"_ he was silent as his facial expression darkened in anger and despair.

"**Naruto I know it's not my place to interfere with your personal life, but from what I saw earlier, your Sakura-chan is hurt badly for what she has done to you nine years ago, I don't think she got over it, remember my chakra could sense people's feelings and if there are sinister chakras, there are pure chakras as yourself and Sakura. I think she might have something for you, but she is having trouble getting it out. I can't imagine the look on her face when she finds out your true identity, she will be all over you, just wait" Kyuubi said.**

"Thanks Kurama, I know what you are saying is true, but still it will take a lot for me to let her back in my heart" Naruto's eyes start to water a little.

"I'm happy Kurama we sort things out, you've been my only friend the past few years, you are the only one who would tolerate my pain and hurt that people gave me, I am for that grateful".

"**I too kid" Kyuubi said in a sincere voice. "By the way when will you reveal your identity?" **

"I will only hide my identity to my comrades but as for the elders, I guess they already know I'm back." Naruto said, still staring at the ceiling.

"**Remember you have to report to the Hokage about Sasuke and the Tsuchikage betrayal" Kyuubi reminded him.**

"I will. Although I have the feeling that someone already beat me up to Tsunade baa chan with the information", Naruto was wondering.

"**So when will you practice your new jutsus, I would like to test you"**

"The eye of the Kyuubi. Hah! Although I mastered it, I know how to use it and maintain focus, but I couldn't imagine its capabilities until I test it on someone, and I guess there is only one ninja who could help me with it", Naruto smirked a little as he remembered his old Sensei.

"I will try to save this power until I finish my training with Kakashi. I will only be using ninjutsu element release and sealing techniques, you know me, I want to make a show" Naruto start laughing at the last part.

The night was crawling to replace the light in the sky as the sun was setting it left the beautiful dim light covering all of Konoha, it was a lovely site, the Hokage was watching through her window as someone knocked on the door.

She snapped out from her Trans, "enter", she turned to face the figure standing at the door only to find her old ANBU and one of the captains of team seven.

"Ah, Yamato…it had been a while since our last meeting, I hope your mission was successful. Well it's good that you're back, I believe having you in my office means that Naruto is back as well right?" Tsunade kept looking at him hoping her predictions was right, she missed that kid.

"Yes he has returned last night, he rented a small apartment close to the village gates", Yamato said still bowing to his Hokage.

"So the little brat is back", Tsunade breathed out in relief, but worry consumed her heart, "tell me Yamato how is Naruto? Did his travels change him? How strong is he now?" Tsunade was a flame hitting Yamato with all the questions she could think of.

"Tsunade sama don't worry about Naruto, I have been watching him for the past five years, and I didn't find any hint that he would betray his village, he still is the old selfless Naruto that we all know", Yamato continued, "although he became more aware of situations around him, he has better judgment on people in front of him, I saw it in many incidences that happened to him. Also his perception and strategic thinking in battles have greatly improved".

"I see" Tsunade said. "What about his power"

Yamato had a smile on his face "Hokage sama that is a whole new Naruto we are talking about, I think he has the same level of Kakashi's ninjutsu if not I believe he is much more powerful, I don't think anyone could match him"

"How so?" Tsunade is now interested.

"He mastered his natural element to an extent that I could never reach, he even found out that he has an affinity to water element, but he didn't reveal the third element, I don't think he fully mastered it"

"Still that is amazing to have such high level of ninjutsu", Tsunade was wondering.

"That's not all" Yamato kept his grin as he watched Tsunade's eyes stared at him ready to receive more. "Besides learning large number of element jutsu using his shadow clone technique, I found out that he mastered senjutsu, he has the ability to enter Sennin mode while in combat, and could maintain it for an hour. Due to my experience in warfare and battles, I think maintaining such powerful mode for an hour is too much for an opponent to keep up with. Technically they would not stand a chance if they fight him in such mode, not to mention that he increased his normal speed and physical strength which could almost match Lee taijutsu".

Tsunade couldn't sink in the information Yamato was giving her, yet again nine years is enough to make a person better, and if that person is Naruto then anything is possible, "that is amaz…", Tsunade remembered something, she need to stress on the mater, "Yamato, what about the Kyuubi?", although Naruto controlled the Kyuubi chakra, she is still worried about this sinister power.

"unfortunately, I wasn't able to get much information out of this, I don't know if he mastered it or not, I've been with him for five years, maybe he already mastered it in the previous four years, and didn't need to use it, there were no major threats, that would trigger this power", Yamato was somehow disappointed.

"No mater, you did well on watching over him", Tsunade had a small smile, "what else do you have for me".

Yamato's face was serious and somewhat sad "there are bad news Hokage sama", Tsunade was now worried because of the way he said it.

"Tell me quickly Yamato", she was frustrated.

"During my journey back to the village I found lightning ninjas killed while I passed by the borders of Kumo", Yamato looked down annoyed "I found some of our ninja's wearing the leaf forehead protector lying beside them, it looked like a battle broke off", Tsunade's eyes was wide open, she gritted her teeth.

"That's impossible, I didn't send any squad for six months, I thought the last agreement with the Raikage limited our roaming near his lands, and it was decided that both of us won't violate this agreement. How could this be!" she still doesn't know how something so dangerous could slip under her nose without her noticing it, there has to be something.

"that's not all" Yamato continued still had his stern look on his face, "nine months ago I heard rumors of an Iwagakure movement, rumors of alliance breaking and the instigator is no one but the Tsuchikage".

"So Oonoki can't hold it anymore, that war thirst geezer", Tsunade's rage would collapse the Hokage tower. "So he must be behind the lightning ninja attacks".

"it's possible, I have my wooden clone in Iwagakure, he is investigating and if the rumors are true then I believe that no one but the Tsuchikage would do something like that, he will try to convince the Raikage to wage war against us, but that old bag is cunning he keeps his actions hidden well", Yamato was annoyed.

"But what are his intentions, why now? When the world tasted peace" Tsunade said staring at the stock of papers on her desk.

"That's life, evil always strives, and that is the nature of our world", Yamato said.

"Yamato go get Kakashi, we need to further investigate on this matter, and your clone will not be enough. Since Naruto is back I will be reassembling Team seven, this S-rank mission will be your first assignment, and I want you to gather the following members within two hours, now go".

Tsunade quickly wrote the names of Team seven members in a paper and hand it to the ANBU.

"Understood Hokage sama" with that Yamato disappeared from the office.

Tsunade sat in her office, lost in her thoughts only to find Shizune in front of her worried but smiling a bit.

"What is it Shizune?" Tsunade was frustrated by the horrible news she just received.

"Tsunade sama, I heard what Yamato told you, even though it is horrible as it is, but you forgot that when there is darkness there is always the hero to bring back the light. I don't think it is a mere coincidence that Naruto decided to show up now, I think it is destined for him to fight for his village once more" Shizune said that while the smile never left her lips.

Tsunade was somehow relieved by her assistant's words, she remembered Naruto and how he matured and became stronger.

Speaking of which, did that brat settled his feelings? I know that it will not take long for Sakura to be drooling over him. I wonder how he looks like now. Tsunade kept grinning to herself.

Yamato did not spare any time, the moment he received the order from the Hokage, he went full speed toward Kakashi.

**Mean while**

Kakashi was reading his pervert book while heading to his home, only to be disrupted by Yamato yelling his name.

"Hah?" Kakashi raised his head still maintaining his cool as he watched Yamato running into him. "How are you Tanzo? Long time no see".

"kakashi-sanpei please don't call me by that name", Yamato was annoyed. "Tsunade-sama is reassembling team seven, we are assigned a new mission, and we will be meeting in her office in about an hour"

Kakashi was stunned "wait a second", his eyes widened, "does that means Naruto is back?"

"Yes I've been following him as you know, and we just returned last night, he is resting now, I guess" Yamato said.

"How is he?" Kakashi was longing to see his old student.

"I will tell you everything after the meeting, but now I have to inform the rest of the team members", Yamato was in a hurry.

"kakashi-sanpei Naruto came to the village unnoticed I don't know why, but I think he wishes to hide his true identity for some reason, so keep that in mind, I don't know what we will call him, but try to think of a name".

"Don't worry Yamato, I have the perfect name for him", Kakashi grinned under his mask.

Sakura just went out of her apartment that she had been renting for three years; she headed toward Ino's flower shop as promised. It was a warm night, she felt energetic or happiness for some reason, she could not put her hands on what she felt but it was good, her mind drifted away as usual to the hooded man that saved her this morning, she could not think clearly after he disappeared before her eyes. Her mind raced back and forth, she knows that he looked familiar but she could not remember where she saw him.

She reached Ino's shop; found that Sai was assisting Ino with her flowers, organizing them according to their types. "Hey Ino-Sai".

"Oi, Ugly" Sai said with his usual expressionless face.

"I swear Sai if you didn't happen to be as clueless as you are now you would've suffered my wrath", Sakura said glaring at him.

Ino couldn't help but chuckle, she knew that Sai was one of Sakura's best friends and since he is supposedly one of Kakashi team she wouldn't hurt him, maybe little bit to slap some sense into him.

Ino and Sakura were about to start a conversation, only to interrupted by Yamato who appeared in front of them, "Yamato Taicho!" Sakura was shocked, she hadn't seen her captain for five years, Tsunade told her that he was out on an ANBU mission that would take a long time to finish. "How are you? Where have you been all these years?" Sakura said smiling at her old captain.

"Sakura I missed you and the others so much, I wish I could have stayed but I had an important task I had to take care of", Yamato explained. "Sakura I would like to stick around and catch up with everything, but I came to tell you that Hokage sama wants you and Sai to be in her office in about an hour, don't be late".

"Understood Yamato-taicho we will be there soon", Sai said, he was happy to see his captain, but he didn't know how to show it.

Yamato disappeared again before anyone could ask other questions.

Finally he made it to Naruto's apartment, he entered through the window to find the Jinchuriki sleeping, he went over to wake him up, surprisingly he felt a sword resting on his shoulder ready to cut his throat.

"It had been too long since the last time I saw you Yamato Taicho" a second Naruto appeared behind him still holding his Ninjato (short Katana slightly longer than Sai's sword) at Yamato's neck.

"I see you have a better use of your shadow clone Naruto", Yamato turned and faced the real one, but only to see Naruto smiling at him.

"I should say I missed you so much, but we both know who was following me for the past five years, believe me, if it was not for Baa chan I would have fought you to leave me alone" Naruto's smile became even wider, "however, we've been on the same team for so long that I wouldn't trust anyone to watch over me but you".

"I'm happy that you understand Naruto, my presence in your travels was not of my intentions, I know of the terms that made you leave the village, and I respected your decision back then. However, you know that Tsunade sama only view you as her child".

"I know and I'm happy I had someone who still cares about me", Naruto said with little sadness in his voice.

"All your friends care about you Naruto, but you made it clear that you wanted to be alone, so as a friend they respected your decision" Yamato said putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I have a message from the Hokage, she knows that you are here, and she is reassembling team seven, we are sent on an S-rank mission, for investigation", Yamato was about to continue only to be cut off by Naruto.

"Is it about Tsuchikage betrayal" Naruto said with anger.

"How did you know that?" Yamato was amazed.

"I have my ways, I'm not the old Naruto that everyone used to look down on" Naruto was looking at Yamato sternly.

_Truly, he has changed a lot_ "very well Naruto I think we should be heading to the Hokage's office, we need to be there before the others arrive. I know you want your identity to be hidden for a while"

"You're right. And you are in time to see one of my techniques, grab onto me", Yamato just followed what Naruto asked him to do and the next thing he knew he was at the Hokage's window.

"Is that the Hiraishin no jutsu?" Yamato was stunned.

"Yes and it worked well didn't it. I also perfected it using special sealing techniques, I will tell you later about that" Naruto was grinning.

Tsunade was sitting in her office, it was now dark, she wanted something to relax her mind from all the stress she had that day. She got out a glass and poured some Sake and was about to have her favorite drink but was interrupted.

"Is it appropriate for a Hokage to be drinking before an important meeting?" Naruto said hanging by the office's window along with Yamato both were grinning.

Tsunade turned to see the owner of the voice, she almost let the glass of sake fall from her hands, "who are you?" she already knows the answer but what she saw made her jaws drop and eyes wide open, in front of her stands the reincarnation of Namikaze Minato, he was almost the same height as his father if not even taller. He let his bangs grow on either side of his head and it covered parts of the forehead protector that he decided to put on again. Only the metal with the leaf sign printed on it was visible from the amount of hair hanging loosely on either side, even his whiskers was barely seen, it symbolizes that he had full control over the biju inside him.

"_Minato is that you…"_ Tsunade snapped out of it, but having a replica of Minato and the use of Hiraishin no jutsu was overwhelming.

"Naruto you've grown a lot, you are completely different from the last time I saw you" Tsunade could not take her eyes off of him, she was like seeing her son grows in front of her own eyes.

"nine years are enough to change everything baa chan", but he was cut off by Tsunade who pulled him into a warm motherly hug, her tears fell on Naruto's shoulder, "you don't know what you mean to me, after I lost Jiraiya I felt bitterness and I felt I lost all of my family, but you kept me happy and full of hope. Never ever leave this village again, it is an order" she said the last part as she looked into his eyes.

"Your father would have been proud of you", she still scanning his features, she still can't believe that she was looking at a second Minato.

"What about Ero Sennin wouldn't he be proud of what I've become?" Naruto said looking down at the Hokage, he was a head and a half taller than before.

"Jiraiya believed in you, the moment he set his eyes on you when you were still thirteen years old, he believed that you are the child of prophecy the one who would bring peace to the ninja world" Tsunade said while tears falling from her eyes.

"Enough of that. I guess no one knows of your return, because if it was known I know that all the girls in Konoha would have been waiting outside the office", Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the Hokage's remark.

"Well they have to wait until I return from this mission" Naruto said as his laugh started to disappear.

_Should I talk with him about Sakura, No I will leave it as it is for the moment_, "so Naruto, I heard from Yamato that you are far more powerful now I can't wait to see how you progressed through these nine years".

"Tsunade baa chan. I think Yamato taicho would keep you up to date", Naruto looked at Yamato. "Baa chan I would like you not to reveal my identity until my return, I heard rumors that the son of Yondaime Hokage appeared, well knowing my father, he built himself a unique reputation in the land of Earth and I think they already know how he looked like. If anyone knows of my heritage it will be dangerous for our upcoming mission, since Iwagakure is involved" Naruto said as worrisome could be seen on his face, Tsunade was happy to see how Naruto matured to being a young man with fair perception of the situation at hand.

"I promise, but you have to announce your true identity and I mean not as Uzumaki Naruto but as Namikaze Naruto, it will give hope for the villagers and will be a slap on the face for the elders. The enemy will fear that you would be your father's son" Naruto nodded in agreement.

"What should I name you then when you are introduced to the rest of the team" Tsunade was cut off.

"I have the perfect name for him" Kakashi was standing on the window making everyone look at him in surprise.

"Do you people know how to use the door! I can see that Jiraiya had a special impact on you all" Tsunade said in annoyance.

"Kakashi sensei, I missed you so much" Naruto tackled Kakashi and gave him a warm friendly hug, he was one of the first people to acknowledge him, and was the one to teach him the strongest jutsu any ninja could dream of mastering.

"My God Naruto, I never thought I would see that face again", Kakashi let out a sigh as he saw Minato, his leader and sensei, in the face of Naruto. "Sakura will be amazed, but this is you part to act on not me" Naruto was taken aback by this; he wasn't prepared to have "Sakura" into this right now.

"Kakashi sensei Sakura-chan belongs to Sasuke. Although she would be a fool if she still loves him, I ran into him during my travels and to tell you the truth, I might end his life the second I could see him again" Naruto said as his expression began to be cheerless.

"Are you sure she still loves him?" Kakashi kept looking at him not blinking an eye.

"What do you mean she…" Naruto suddenly faced the door, and quickly he put on his mask and hood.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Sakura-chan and Sai are coming" Naruto said as he cleared his throat.

"How did you know that, I haven't sense them" Kakashi was intrigued by his strong ability to sense people and identify them.

"I will tell you later, but do you have a name for me…" too late Sakura knocked on the door and entered.

"Tsunade sama you called for us?" Sakura said as she and Sai bowed to their Hokage.

As Sakura stood, she spotted a familiar figure to her right, she turned to face the figure, to find the same hooded man starring at her, but she could see a bit of worrisome in his eyes. However, this time she noticed something new, his hood wasn't covering all his head, leaving the large yellow bangs hanging on the sides of his head and beneath them she could see the forehead protector of the leaf. She narrowed her eyes and then a memory encountered her mind.

**Flash back**

_Sakura was at Tsunade's office, Shizune was there too, both the Hokage and her assistant were reorganizing the office since Tsunade is not the type to put everything in its place. _

_Sakura decided she would stick around and help her master get out of this mess. As she was going through old files she stumped upon a golden file had a broken seal on it, written on it Kages of Konohagakure. _

"_Tsunade sama, I found this file between this stock of papers" Sakura looked at her master in disbelieve of the mess she got herself into._

"_Good Sakura you found it" Tsunade opened it, to their surprise it just showed the page on the Yondaime Hokage._

"_Master, is that the 4th…" Sakura could not believe her eyes._

"_Yes Sakura that is Konoha's prodigy the yellow flash" Tsunade kept reading the information beside the picture._

_Sakura kept looking at the picture, __**he is handsome. If he was my age I wouldn't have let Ino have him, it would be a fight to the death to get him **__Sakura thought to herself. "Tsunade sama, does he have a son?" Sakura asked nervously._

"_ohh, I see you like the picture ha… Sakura" Tsunade winked at her, "I hope he has one, but believe me he won't be that easy to catch"._

**Flash back ended**

"_It can't be"_ Sakura's eyes went wide "e-excuse me could you tell me your name now?" Sakura's whole body was shivering as he kept looking at her _I have to contain myself in front of him_.

"I'm…" Naruto mumbled almost whispering.

"Tanzo" Kakashi said with a grin that could not be seen because of his mask, "his name is Tanzo, he had been working with Yamato during his long mission, they have just returned last night"

"TANZO! KAKASHI WHY?.COULDN'T YOU THINK OF ANOTHER NAME.. DATTA" Naruto suddenly stopped talking as he saw Sakura stares at him with her eyebrow raised.

"_crap, I couldn't stop this habit of saying dattabayo it will sure give me away, I have to maintain my cool, stay aloof_ Naruto mumbled with a very law voice only he could hear, "Kakashi sanpei I thought you shouldn't give away ANBU names like that, it is supposed to confidential" Naruto recaptured his cold character again.

_"God! Nine years and he still rush into things, i guess this is the child inside Naruto that will never change"_ Kakashi thought and let out a sigh.

"Well Tanzo, they are your teammates now, they have to know who you are" Kakashi looked at Yamato who was glaring at him with anger,_ hehe, Yamato's face is priceless, I knew this would be fun_.

_Of all the names Kakashi sanpei, you had to pick that one._ Yamato thought to himself.

"Ok enough with the introductions, all of you are to meet tomorrow for debrief on the mission objectives", Tsunade stared at all the team members, all of you will be under the command of Kakashi and his assistant Yamato you will follow their orders, I know that all of you are Jonins now, but you will be under the command Kakashi. You are all dismissed, Kakashi and Tanzo I need to talk to you" as she said that Shizune entered holding a black plastic bag, she nodded to Tsunade then stood beside her, "Yamato go inform Nara Shikaku of the situation and bring Shikamaru I need to talk to him".

All members minus Kakashi and Naruto bowed and left.

Naruto waited until he was sure that everyone was a good distance from the office, then he looked at the Hokage, "baa chan, you said we are all Jonins, how?" Tsunade just smiled at his silliness, "I'm practically a genin" Naruto's face was down in embarrassment of putting himself and that rank in one sentence.

"There there Naruto! Who said that you are a genin?", Tsunade watched as Naruto quickly raised his head facing the Hokage, looking dumbfound he didn't understand what going on.

_Baka, I guess some things never change but I like that about him, and I know a certain pink hair girl loves this trait about him too_. "Uzumaki Naruto, due to your captains' recommendations and your past endeavors for the village as of today you are awarded the rank of Jonin. Your name will be reinstated in the ninja core. Shizune hand him the uniform".

Shizune took out a vest similar to the one Kakashi wears she handed it to Naruto, who kept looking at it in astonishment, "this is…", words can't get out, as he tried to put it on, he glanced at Kakashi who was proud of his old student. "This is AMAZING DATTABAYO" Naruto kept laughing until tears fell on his cheek.

Tsunade head a smile plastered on her face the whole time_ That is the old Naruto that I know well. I can't imagine, that little brat, was the one who brought me to the village, he was the one to stop Kabuto from killing me, he was the one to kill Madara and now he has one more step to accomplish his dreams. I'm proud of you Naruto._

"Naruto calm down, we have to go now, Hokage sama needs her rest" both shinobi bowed as they disappeared from the office, but Naruto's last words were "thank you Tsunade baa chan".

Naruto and Kakashi took a walk catching on everything; Naruto told Kakashi about all his adventures and all his techniques that he learned, he even told him about his state with the Kyuubi. Kakashi couldn't believe his ears but knowing Naruto, he knew he could pull off anything.

"I'm proud of you Naruto, you surely surpassed me, Jaraiya-sama and your father", Kakashi was sincere, he cared a lot about Naruto, he felt that he should play the role of the godfather, since the blond ninja lost his father and his former godfather.

Kakashi stopped, turned to face his former student "Naruto I could see it in your eyes!"

"What that Kakashi sensei?" Naruto said not knowing what Kakashi was talking about.

"It is the same hurt you had when you knew that Gara was taken by the Akatsuki. I see that you have the same sadness but the source is different, and I'm sure it's not for losing Sasuke either. Then my question is, what is it?" Kakashi knew the answer but he wants Naruto to open up to him.

"Kakashi sensei it is complicated" Naruto looked the other way, he couldn't face his sensei.

"What's complicated about seeing her after all these years?" Kakashi pressed a little bit.

"I still love her sensei…and …I hate myself for having this feeling, she hurt me to an extent that I should hate her, detest her, but for some reason my heart doesn't allow it" Naruto was in conflict with himself again. "I thought that I became both physically and mentally stronger, that I would have better judgment over any situation I would encounter in my path, I thought I have sorted out my priorities. Yet when I saw her in Ichiraku, I hated myself because I felt the same heart beats that I felt before, I felt that my heart finally found its partner, I couldn't take my eyes off her, she turned into a beautiful woman"

"Kyuubi even sensed her chakra and found out that she is hurt and probably still regrets what she did to me" Naruto said still gazing at the ground.

"Maybe she is, maybe you couldn't see past your anger" Kakashi then had an idea. "I have an idea. In our mission you will get closer to her, but keep your cool, your mission is to piss her off".

"How?" Naruto said raising his eyebrow.

"As Tanzo you will talk about Naruto, bring out the worst in him, try to see how much she still cares about him, and then you will do the same thing by talking about Sasuke and see if she still cares about him too. Well I don't think it will be a problem when you bring Sasuke in your conversation, she will be pleased to hear the worst about him"

"Wow what happened between them?" Naruto was curious.

"I don't know the details, but I believe that things didn't go as planned by Sakura" Kakashi said acting as if he doesn't care. "Ok you should head to your house now you need to sleep well"

"Kakashi sensei I wanted to ask you something?, how powerful is your sharingan?" Naruto asked.

"Why?" Kakashi said, don't know what his student is getting into.

"I want to test something, but not now anyway" Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"What that, do you have another power you never told me about?" Kakashi said staring at him.

"You see the Kyuubi gave me a special ability that became a blood limit to me and my children. It is called the eye of the Kyuubi" Naruto said smiling a little.

"Eye of the Kyuubi?" Kakashi needed more explaining to this, it is unimaginable for a jinchuriki to control the Kyuubi, but having a biju power that would become a blood limit would be intriguing.

"What I will tell you is different from what I possess, the eye of the Kyuubi, acts slightly as the sage mode, it increases the strength of the body, unleash the Kyuubi chakra which will be a part of the DNA, and it is sustained according to the amount of the users normal chakra, I guess the minimum it could be kept on is for about 5 minutes. However, those who hold vast amount of chakra like me; they could go from 30 minutes to a full hour which is a lot".

"So what are its abilities?" Kakashi was worried; if this power got in the wrong hands it will be devastating.

"It cancels genjutsu; make you aware of quick hits in hand in hand combats, like the sharingan. You can copy only taijutsu and gain unimaginable speed. As for the senses I don't know if the descendents get that" Naruto said.

"So you are telling me that this kekkei genkkei (blood limit) is a replication of the sharingan, it could be more powerful than the sharingan" Kakashi still has his worrisome face on him.

"For a host it is more powerful, it increases your senses, I can sense people a mile away, notice their sent, my eyes is like an eagle, and it also enhances my hearing abilities. But the best part which I believe it is in my favor is that I can have better control over my chakra, which means eventually I can copy Tsunade brut force and can repel it" Naruto was grinning.

"Repel Tsunade's superhuman force?" kakashi's eyes were wide.

"Imagine this force using the Kyuubi chakra", Naruto then remembered one more thing "Kakashi sensei what I told you is just parts of the Kyuubi's power, the true power of the jinchuriki I won't reveal it yet" Naruto turning his back leaving a stunt Kakashi.

_Just how powerful have you become Naruto_ Kakashi thought to himself.

Naruto teleported himself to his apartment, he lied on his bed, he thought about what Kakashi told him about Sakura and how to test her feelings. But he stopped at the point when he told him that things didn't went as planned between her and Sasuke, which made him wonder if they ever dated the years the Uchiha was in Konoha. Naruto's thoughts went to the night when he left the village, he then remembered someone was spying on him and Sakura that night, Hinata, he thought about her for a moment, _I think if anyone deserves my love it should've been her, she was one of the very few who was nice to me, never had she looked down on me, she always thought I can be better and stronger. Why shouldn't I give her a chance maybe something interest could happen between us._

He remembered the day Pain destroyed the village and was gaining over him, to only see Hinata defending him and confessing her love to him. _Hinata why did you do that?, it complicates things. I don't know what to do, I never had something for Hinata and certainly not now, my heart is still locked on that pink Haired Kunoichi._

_Nevertheless, I will not make it easy for her enter my heart again. Well I have a plan I will be both Naruto and Tanzo, I will use a shadow clone to act as Naruto when I officially announce my return to the village. That Naruto will be a surprise to her, if she loves me he will do a good job of acting cold towards her which should give me some pride of what I lost all these years. I guess I have to make sure the shadow clone is gentle though, I don't want to have a bad reputation after all. At the same time as Tanzo, I will be watching over her in our missions. _

The next morning Naruto walked up early, he wore his outfit which was exactly like Kakashi's but he added his black tunic on top of it. The fabric opened from the front it was the same as the Yondaime hokage outfit instead it was black. He put on his gear and his special Kunais, he also had a sword tied to his back, the sword's blade was dark gray and had the ability to absorb chakra which gave him the advantage to use his wind element on it.

Naruto (Tanzo) reached the gates and waited for his team to show up. One by one started to appear, as Sakura appeared in the group his heart began racing up, but that wasn't what caught his attention, he heard Sakura's heart beatings increased as she came closer to him.

_I can't contain myself when he looks at me like this _Sakura said to herself as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

Naruto noticed this and he only smiled under his mask.


	4. Confusions

**I dont own Naruto**

**Chapter Four  
**_Confusions_

* * *

It was early in the morning, as members of the new Kakashi team start showing up, Naruto (Tanzo) and Sakura were the first to make it to the gates. Sakura couldn't sleep much that night; many memories of yesterday's events came rushing through her mind. Starting at Ichiraku, where she saw that mysterious man, whom she had no idea who he was, then the incident at the bridge, and finally, she found herself on the same team as he is. She's beginning to think if all what happened to her were mere coincidence or is it destiny? is it something that she would know about later?

"So, Tanzo, I see you came earlier than everyone else." Sakura was just not comfortable with the atmosphere around them.

"Being an ANBU makes you learn the hard way, Sakura-san. Since then I became more punctual with everything in my life" Naruto was making up anything to kill the awkwardness, he feared if he talked too much he might give away his identity.

Sai and Yamato joined the group, Yamato greeted both his teammates, although Sai was strangely quiet, he used to ask about any details that might relate to something he read in a book. However, after his last encounter with Tanzo at Tsunade's office, doubt filled his mind, he wasn't convinced about the hooded man's story of being ANBU, for one thing Sai's Rank in his division allows him to have full access to all ANBU files and never have he come across the name Tanzo except Yamato's code name.

_They may think I can't read people's mind or feel the mood in a situation, but I'm not stupid, there is something about this guy, and I have a hunch who might he be. _Sai thought to himself still maintaining his expressionless look.

Two hours later, Kakashi showed up late as usual, "sorry I'm late, but you see, I …"

"We know where you have been, just let us get going. Please" Sakura was annoyed by her old sensei's lame excuses of being late.

"Alright everyone, this mission is considered an S rank mission, because it is all about gathering information that will tell if the enemy is planning for war or is it just rumors. Our objective is to scout and identify the enemy, learn their motives and check for possible ambushes that might be set for our comrades. As you know, the number one suspect on the list is the Tsuchikage, he used rogue ninja's to do his bidding. For him to influence alliance with the Raikage, he gave those outcasts the leaf forehead protectors to trick Kumo into fighting against us" everyone was all ears, they all were frustrated by this disruption in the peace that was created nine years ago.

"Our mission is not to attack the enemy, only to confirm their identity, I must stress on the matter, because we don't want to suffer another war. Any reckless mistake might endanger Konoha. Remember that" Kakashi looked at everyone carefully, until his eyes rested on Naruto, he kept looking at him sternly.

_Naruto I wish what Yamato told me about your perception and wisdom on the battlefield are true. _He never tested Naruto's new abilities which left him worried about his possible attitude to any given situation; he had to hope that he had improved over the years.

Yamato took permission from Kakashi to announce the squad formation "ok everyone since this is not a normal 4 cell men squad, there will be change in formation"

"Kakashi-senpai and Tanzo will be leading the squad on either side; I will be in the middle. Sakura as medical ninja you will be at the rear, Sai will be your protection and act as long range attacker". Yamato drew the formation for all to understand their roles, with that all nodded and they disappeared in the trees since it is their quickest route.

The squad headed out to their destination; as usual for a shinobi they jumped from tree branch to another to quicken their pace in travelling. Sakura couldn't take her mind of Tanzo, it began to irritate her, she needed to know more about that man. She wasn't convinced that he was just a passing by ANBU member who happened to be her new teammate, there has to be more into this, therefore, she decided she would try and talk to him later.

However, Tanzo (Naruto) wasn't the only thing on her mind, her memories suddenly drifted to Sasuke. If people saw her now, they will think she was hurt due to her facial expression.

**Flash Back **

"_Sasuke-kun, I wanted to congratulate on being a Jonin, I heard you will be training genins tomorrow. I wish you good luck" Sakura said smiling at him._

"_Yah, whatever, this is all bunch of crap" Sasuke said annoyed and angered. _

"_Oh! Then you can train with me if you like, you seem frustrated. This will take your mind off of things" Sakura said looking worried about him._

"_Who said I want to train with you. All this nonsense, is that what you all are aiming for to be just Jonins and train bunch of weaklings? that's not the life I'm aiming for" darkness engulfed Sasuke's features. Sakura could only watch in shock as he spit these words in her face. Ever since Naruto left the village, Sakura wished that Sasuke would replace her blond friend, she wished he could be the friend that she would be comfortable with. But Sasuke always makes it impossible, which made her regret ever seeing a future with him as a friend or a lover._

"_I don't intend to stay for long in Konoha Sakura. If you are worried about me attacking the village then don't be. You have to understand, I'm not the same Sasuke you knew before. NO one in this village knows how I felt my whole life, it was bitter, and it still is, I thought that if I killed my brother everything will return to normal. I thought I would see the light again, but what I felt is despair and I lost the will to search for happiness" Sasuke said with a cold face. _

"_What's wrong Sasuke-kun? Why are you acting like this? I thought you've changed after your encounter with Naruto" Sakura asked him with hurt filling her heart._

"_Naruto hah! Even he left this pitiful village and went to seek power, didn't he?" Sasuke smirked but still maintained his dark and cold features._

_It was her turn to get angry now, "Don't you dare talk about him like that, you don't know the reasons that drove him to this decision. Naruto will never be like you, he will never have this coldness in his heart" Sakura's eyes watered, as the memory of Naruto passed through her mind._

"_I'm disappointed Sakura, shouldn't you be drooling over me, hunting me down" Sasuke looked at her not blinking "Or did Naruto managed to changed your heart" Sakura looked at him in disbelieve._

"_Have you ever asked yourself Sakura how many times, he put himself in line of death, just to make you safe? Did you know that he used to scold me every time I hurt your feelings, just because he wanted me to love you as you did?" Sakura was silent, shocked to what she was hearing, never has Naruto say anything about that. _

"_I knew from the start that he had something for you, but simple emotions like this don't concern me, yet when I fought him long time ago I read it in his heart, he wanted me back for your own sake, didn't he Sakura?" Sasuke asked Sakura with angry voice._

"_ANSWER ME SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled._

"_y-yes he did" Sakura looked down in shame and regret._

"_And you were that blind to see that he was the man you should love back" _

"_You're Despicable" Sasuke turned away from Sakura and started walking._

"_I hate people like you. I hate this entire village, don't wait for me Sakura or you will regret it your whole life" with that Sasuke disappeared._

**Flash back ended**

_Naruto._

_How can I be so naïve to love someone without a heart. _

_Sasuke! I regret every moment I wasted thinking of you, when I should be thinking about…_

_How can I be so blinded by his love to not see the true person who deserves my affection and all I could do I turned him down, it's like what Sasuke said, I'm despicable. As always all the things I can do for Naruto are small and insignificant._

Sakura was desperate, everyday memories like this would hunt her all day, making her never get out of misery.

_Where are you Naruto? Have you become stronger? Did you settled your feelings and found someone else to love? Will you accept me if you returned? _Tears of sorrow fell on Sakura's cheeks.

_Will you ever love me again? Wait why did I think that? Am I in love with him No No. it can't be._

_**Yes it is, how can you be so much stupid not to notice it.**_

"_You again! I thought you were gone"_

"_besides how can I be in love with someone whom I didn't see for nine years, I expected at least when his anger was over he would send a letter every now and then. But no he didn't he"_

"_**If you were in his place what would you do" inner Sakura asked.**_

_Sakura was silent for a while…_

"_pretty much the same" Sakura was about to cry again._

"_well this is not the case now, he's not here and I guess I will never see him so just get out of my had" Sakura said angrily._

"_**Let's put it this way. You will never get rid of me until your so called confusion disappears" inner Sakura said sarcastically.**_

"_You don't have a say in what I feel?"_

"_**Yeah whatever. You need me more than you think? I'll be back" inner Sakura left.**_

"My life couldn't get any better" she said annoyed.

The sun was starting to set, the squad have been travelling half of the day, they needed to camp for the night. Kakashi ordered them to stop and set up camp, Yamato was about to make one of his wooden houses, but was halted by Kakashi who believed it might draw attention.

It didn't take long for everyone to set up tents, gather food and have some fire going. "Alright that will be all, Tanzo—Sakura you will take the first watch" _this will give Naruto time to act on his plan _Kakashi thought_._

"Sai you will use your clone and will take the second watch, Yamato and I will take the last shift. Be on your guard all the time" with that all went to sleep leaving Sakura and Tanzo.

"Ok I will be there by the lake. Be careful" Tanzo stated.

"Understood" Sakura thought she might check on him later.

Naruto walked to the lake put down his gear, "it was a long day", Naruto took off his upper clothing leaving him with just his pants on, he start pouring water over his upper body washed himself in the lake. The blond shinobi was lost in his thoughts always thinking of Sakura, he was confused, she was crawling her way back to his heart, and he was doing the impossible to get rid of her, but he couldn't. It doesn't take anything but a glance at her beauty to melt his heart and leave him in agony and hurt. He wasn't about to leave his thoughts until a voice snapped him out of his daydreaming.

"_Oh it's you Kyuubi-sama, what do you want" Naruto asked the buji inside him._

**Meanwhile**

Sakura was silent trying to get the time pass quickly she didn't want to stay alone speaking to that _voice _inside her head again.

"I'd better check on him, it seems quiet, I don't sense any enemy nearby" Sakura said to herself.

As she was going near Tanzo she heard him speaking to someone but he suddenly stopped talking. She was curious now, she decided to hide on a nearby tree branch which is a good view to the lake in front of it. Her eyes dazed to the man who stood by the lake, she was stunt when she saw Tanzo performing strange movements.

_That's a strange Kata style. Where did he learn that? _His movements were a resemblance of a frog or a snake; she couldn't make up his style. But his harmony in moving his arms and legs was amazing, as she watched his muscles flex by his constant turns and jumps, although his body was covered by his shirt, still his muscles was stood out well.

"_**That's one hunk of a man" **_**inner Sakura said.**

"_Shut up!"_

Naruto saw her before she hid herself on the tree branch, but acted as if he didn't notice, as he faced her from his location by the lake, he formed quick hand signs then pointed his hand at her and murmured "Fuuinjutsu:Terepōtoshīru no haichi (sealing technique: teleport seal placement)" after he did that he disappeared in a flash.

"Where did he go?" Sakura looked around can't find him anywhere, then out of nowhere he appeared behind her.

"Is it appropriate for a young lady as you to be spying on me?" Naruto asked smirking under his mask.

Sakura was nerves, she thought she hid herself well "I – I just came to check if you need anything. I'm going now" she walked away with a furious blush on her face.

"Sakura-san, I'm sorry, I was just teasing" Tanzo said quickly hoping she would be comfortable staying.

Sakura stopped walking, turned and faced him smiling "it's ok"

"Do you want to stay for a while I could use some company" Tanzo asked.

"Ok but we shouldn't let our guards down" Sakura said worried.

"Don't worry about that" Tanzo said confidently.

They stayed silent for a while watching the beauty of the sun setting, its orange colors reflecting on the lake was perfect to their atmosphere.

"I wanted to ask you this earlier. Have we ever met before?" Sakura said looking at him.

"ANBU joined the war nine years ago; we fought side by side with normal ninjas, so I guess we might have come across each other. Other than that I'm always out of the village, scouting and investigating" Naruto was confident about his fake answer, he knew she will buy it.

"You see as a special division we are kept in a private school, trained for assassinations, interrogations and spying, we don't mingle with other villagers too often. It's crucial to keep our identities hidden" Naruto faked the whole thing up.

"Oh well, you just brought a memory of someone I used to know but I can't have my hands on the correct image" Sakura kept thinking.

"How can you run this fast without feeling any fatigue? One second you were by the lake and the other you are here behind me" Sakura's emerald eyes kept intact with his sapphire eyes.

_Man how can I get out of this one. Well she doesn't know anything about hiraishin no jutsu, it belonged to the yondaime so it will not be suspicious to bring it up differently. _Naruto thought about an explanation that wouldn't blow out his cover.

"It's an old technique that allow its user to teleport to any place he wants, I was able to teleport to you using certain hand signs that would place a temporary seal on you" Naruto left out the part on hiraishin kunai, he thought it will be obvious for anyone to notice that it belonged to the 4th.

"Speed like this is amazingly dangerous; it could be overwhelming for the enemy. I think I heard of someone used to have this kind of power, but I don't remember who he was" Sakura could tell that Tanzo tensed a little by this, even with his mask on he wasn't comfortable with the topic.

"I read the report on the old team seven or team Kakashi, it was disturbing to learn that you had trouble with your old teammates, especially that Sasuke" Naruto watched her as he initiated part one of his plan.

"I know he was like a brother to Naruto before his first departure from the village, both of them used to be rivals and they still are. They couldn't stand it if the other is better at a jutsu, and that was one of the major things that triggered the dark side of Sasuke the feel of being inferior to Naruto" Sakura lowered her head as she remembered the first time both of her teammates fought on the hospital's roof top, it was devastating to watch.

_Wow she called him Sasuke without the __**KUN**__. Sasuke what have you done? _Naruto was angry for Sasuke's current state.

"I read his file, I could say anything except that he is a piece of trash, he betrayed his village, joined Oroshimaru and then joined the Akatsuki. I really can't believe how the Hokage allowed him to return to the village in the first place" Naruto was trying to anger Sakura by bring out all the bad deeds his old friend done in his life.

"I know, I thought he would change when Naruto convinced him to return to Konoha, I thought he would be his old self again, I wished for the impossible. I lacked wisdom that time, my heart was my guide before, it failed me nonetheless" Sakura was angry saying the last part but it seems that she wasn't dwelling on her old feelings anymore.

_Part one of the plan accomplished, it seems that she got over Sasuke but I have to make sure it's not just an assumption _Naruto was still worried.

"Tell me if I'm intruding, didn't you have something for that Sasuke?" Naruto was nervous while he asked this question.

"How did you know that? I never said anything about my feeling for him." Sakura was suspicious and angry at the same time.

_Crap _Naruto thought. "well ANBU reports are more specific than normal ones, I had to know everything about my new team, it will help me in different situations" Naruto hoped she would buy it.

Sakura blushed at first, but she felt so comfortable talking that stranger, "I used to love him before, but come to think of it, it was just a childish crash. Sasuke was the golden egg in the ninja academy; almost all the girls my age loved him so much. His cool and brilliance were intimidating" Sakura let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Ino and I were rivals in romance and ninjutsu, both of us tried hard to claim Sasuke to ourselves, yet it was always a failure" Sakura smiled a little at her silliness when she was just 12 years old.

"So that Sasuke is out of the picture, do you have someone in your life?" Naruto wished he had never asked this question, because if there is someone else he will end up miserable again.

Sakura was taken aback by this sudden question but she decided to answer him anyway "I'd like to think there is someone, but not sure about my feelings and I'm… I don't think he loves me back" Sakura looked disappointed and a feel of regret returned to her.

"**I knew it, you love him" inner Sakura yelled**

"_Shut up, I said I'm not sure about how I feel about him; I don't know if I'm ready for this" _

"**I hope that you don't end up alone again" inner Sakura said annoyed.**

"Sakura-san, are you listening to me?" Naruto asked again.

"Yes, sorry, I drifted off. What was your question again?" Sakura listened to him.

"I said who is he?" Naruto was tensing up.

"I can't tell you that. Sorry" she said feeling guilty to disappoint him.

_Man I might kill that person if I only knew him, but let's see where this is going _Naruto wondered.

Final part of the plan.

They stayed silent for a moment then Naruto spoke up again "I'm sorry that you have to go through all this trouble, you deserve better than that. Actually it's good that both of them are gone for good. I think you are better off without them" Naruto watched carefully the change in Sakura's face.

"What do you mean by that?" he could sense a slight change in her voice, but he has to press more.

"I mean after reading Naruto's profile, I was amazed that someone who is considered a drop out, or as he was referred to by his friends _dead last_, to actually save the village from Pain. I can't imagine how that demon boy took someone as strong as Pain, well, it must be mere luck. After all Pain was much older than that Naruto, and he must have used a considerable amount of chakra that weakened him eventually" Tanzo said coldly but watched Sakura's anger growing and he could only smile under his mask.

Sakura gritted her teeth, blood rushed through her veins up to her head, anger started to engulf her. Naruto felt the ground trembling underneath him, what he didn't know is that her affinity with earth element was triggered by her anger causing change in the earth's state.

Naruto was amazed by what her power is causing to the ground under him but he has to confirm something. "Yamato senpai told me that your teammate Naruto tried to win your heart, that he strived all his live trying to make you happy, but knowing how a loser he is and how he was hated by everyone, I think he couldn't have a chance achieving his goal" Naruto noticed her increasing anger but continued anyway.

"You on the other hand, are smart and beautiful, deserves someone better than that failure, I don't know how the third Hokage passed him as a ninja" Naruto smirked under his mask and knew that he had said too much.

Sakura's rage couldn't be described, the earth under them was cracking, chakra built up in her fist, she smashed the tree beside her which caused Sai to walk up from his deep slumber.

_Wow Kakashi sensei, I didn't imagine this plan would actually work. _Naruto was bewildered by Sakura's fury, she was about to destroy the whole forest if he decided to speak further nonsense.

"How dare you talk about Naruto like that? You don't know anything about him, how he suffered all his life and how he strived to become stronger so he could be recognized by everyone, and bring back his old friend who happened to be a walking devil after all", Sakura then glared with full rage at Tanzo.

"If you ever insult Naruto again, I swear that even Tsunade sama will have difficult time healing you" with that she left an astounded Naruto (Tanzo).

_I'm not done yet Sakura I have to make sure that you are not confused anymore._

Tanzo ran after her yelling her name "Sakura-san. I'm sorry I said that, I thought you hated them both for giving you so much trouble" he was worried he couldn't complete his plan.

"I will forgive you this time but I warn you if you talked about him like that, you will have to answer to me" Sakura glared at him.

Naruto waited a few seconds in silence, he felt Sakura was about to leave, so he tried to gamble a little in the next question he asked her, hoping she won't kill him"I wanted to ask since you were outraged by what I said about Naruto, is he the one you said you liked?" Naruto said nervously he thought he will get hit in the face now.

Sakura had a blush on her face, "well I – I" Naruto could only smile at her sudden expression it didn't matter if she says his name now; because he got the answer he wanted.

_If only you could come back Naruto I will know what I really feel about you _Sakura was hurt by this.

She looked at Tanzo with anger "No he is not the one" however, Naruto kept his smile.

"Ok fair enough, I'm sorry again about what I said"

They were interrupted by Sai who stepped right between them "is something wrong, I felt something strange happening in the earth, but it couldn't be the making of one of you right?" he looked at them dumbfounded. "No matters, both of you go have some rest I will take it from here"

Both Sakura and Naruto went to their tents, but they couldn't sleep well, as both of them had memories of their little talk dancing around their heads.

**Next day**

Naruto walked up early, he checked on his teammates, found Sakura and Sai sleeping, but at both sides of the camp Kakashi and Yamato was like statues taking their watch seriously unlike what he did and Sakura.

Kakashi got down from the tree and woke up both Sakura and Sai; he looked around to search for Naruto. _Where is he now? _Kakashi was getting annoyed by his manners. It wasn't far away; Kakashi found the jinchuriki by the lake sitting on the grass leg crossed meditating. Kakashi didn't have any words to describe what he saw _That not the Naruto I used to train nine years ago, _Kakashi smiled a bit at him, he seemed to gain wisdom and a seldom inner peace that many would fight to obtain.

Kakashi approached Naruto only to find him in Sennin mode, he was in awe, _Jiraiya sama I wish you could see how your own apprentice has become. You would be so proud. _But they have to get going "Naruto I hate to interrupt your meditation but we must be going now and I know you don't want Sakura or Sai see you in that mode"

"You're right Kakashi sensei, give me five minutes I will be ready by then" Naruto stood up and head toward his tent.

Few hours later.

They ran few miles until they were at the borders of Amegakure (village hidden in Rain), they decided to establish a small base as a point to return to. They gathered around and started to formulate the next phase of the mission. They received Intel that lots of Shinobi movements took place near the border of Amegakure, so they should be close to their objectives. Kakashi got out a map and was about to explain everyone's mission, when Naruto kicked him with his elbow, which made Kakashi alerts to what Naruto wanted him to see.

_I know Naruto won't expose his sensory ability, but where is the enemy _Kakashi won't dwell on his thoughts, he has to act quickly if he want his mission to be successful. "Everyone hide, Yamato you come with me the rest of you, protect Sakura, remember the medical ninja is the most important Shinobi in the squad" Kakashi said looking at Sakura, who looked at him with a slight smile and pride.

"Understood, no harm will reach her" Tanzo declared.

All the members hid themselves on nearby tree benches awaiting kakashi's signal to attack. Naruto could feel near presence of the enemy but he couldn't blow out his cover he must remain silent until the enemy pass by, but luck wasn't so friendly with Kakashi and Yamato. Kunais were thrown as they were about to formulate a plan to eliminate those enemy Shinobi. Having enemy units in this area were not the main issue, it was the forehead protector that stunned both team leaders; they saw ten approaching ninjas all have the leaf symbol on their forehead protectors.

"that's impossible" Kakashi was confused, "Tsunade sama made it clear that there were no missions near Amegakure for the past six month, those Shinobi units must be rogue ninjas" Kakashi was worried about the extent of Tsuchikage plans. To manage to have rogue ninjas working under the kage control means that he uses them as bait, and he waits for the right time to strike, but will Konoha be ready when such thing happens.

Four ninjas intercepted Kakashi and Yamato, one of them used fire release which Yamato blocked easily using his water jutsu, then trapped one of them with his wood style, he used wood whirled around the rogue ninja and then Yamato tighten the grip to squeeze the ninja until he fell unconscious, "that's good he might be useful for us after all this is finished"

Kakashi used a combo technique to finish the other three Shinobi, the white haired ninja thought of confusing the enemy then quickly attack them. Kakashi formed quick hand seals then yelled as he tapped his hand to the ground Doton: Yochi no Douyou (Earth Release: World Shaking), suddenly the earth around the enemy trembled, the shake made the remaining three ninjas lose their balance. Kakashi saw that and cease the opportunity, he quickly used fire release on the first enemy, formed hand seal katon: Enden (fire release: flame bullet), with his mouth he released fire bullets attacking the ninja burning him to death.

As the second was about to use a jutsu, Kakashi formed another hand seals Suiton: Mizu No Tatsumaki (Water Style: Water Tornado) a tornado of water formed around the remaining two ninja, the tornado lifted both ninjas to the air. Fear overcome them as they watch the copy ninja forming his legendary chidori and smashed it in the water tornado, the lightning spread with a split of a second to the bodies of the two ninjas killing them both.

**Mean while**

Sai was about to attack one of the remaining six ninjas only to find Sakura pushing him away "Sakura-san. Stay back you are the medical ninja" Sai was yelling at her.

"I don't care" Sakura looked at the enemy with determination _I 'm not the old weak Sakura who everyone kept looking down on._

She used the right hand sign then yelled Genjutsu: Kokohin (Illusion Technique: False surrounding), the enemy suddenly were in a garden with pink flowers around them. She then used earth release, Doton: Doroku Gaeshi (terra shield) she put her hands on the ground then a huge wall appeared in front of her, separating Sai and herself from the rest. Finally she used her super fist and hit the ground only to see the enemy flying in the air, but not dead.

Naruto saw that and was amazed at Sakura's advancement in jutsu _Kakashi must have taught her that, she is now more scary, since her affinity is earth it matches her superhuman punch _Naruto smiled to himself.

However, that didn't keep the enemy at bay, one of them used lightning technique and broke through the wall, Naruto watched Sakura was about to be attacked by lightning "Sakura get out of the way" Naruto shouted as he formed quick hand signs, Futon: Odayakana Fūryoku Ageru (gentle wind elevate), Sakura was quickly lifted by whirling wind and was gently put back away from the ninjas. Naruto decided he should finish them, but he wanted to make a show.

He formed very quick hand seals that even Kakashi was amazed as he saw that speed, he then combined his hands together and yelled Mizu to kaze no sutairu: Kiri ni kakusa reta shinrin (water and wind style: forest hidden mist) the whole surrounding area was caught in a very thick fog.

Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes, "that can't be a simple genjutsu, it's not like my mist technique", he could only watch what Naruto was trying to accomplish.

Since no one can see him due to the sick mist, he used that to enter Sennin mode, he threw two hiraishin kunais between the enemies, and with blinding speed he was among the rogue ninjas. Using only tiejutsu, he attacked them using his advanced frog komote, he receieved a punch from one of the ninjas but ducked it and with a half spin he counter attack the ninja by a fatal hit in his neck, it sent him few feet away. Naruto didn't spare any second, he flipped his body forward, as the enemy tried to cut him with a katana, yet Naruto quickly dodged that as he now standing on his hands he moved his body in spiral movements and used his legs to kick all nearby enemy. His attacks knocked three enemies, he then jumped in mid air and flipped before falling over another enemy.

He thought it is taking too much time, so he unsheathed his nijato (small katana), he allowed wind chakra to be absorbed by the sword to increase the sharpness. Again using the hiraishin kunais he threw them randomly between the remaining ninjas then with a flash they were all lying on the ground dead as he quickly sliced through their body with his chakra sword.

As Naruto was finishing his show, other 70 ninjas could be spotted half a kilometer away, only Naruto was able to notice them. "Kakashi senpai please take the hostage and the rest of the squad and go somewhere safe I will finish them off" Kakashi was about to object.

"Kakashi senpai, please they are about 70 ninjas they will be hard to take if I have to watch over all of you. You have to trust me with this, you already gathered enough information, now you have to keep everyone safe until I return" Naruto pleaded.

"Are you crazy, you did a good job with those six ninjas, but you can't just defeat 70 ninjas by yourself" Sakura shouted, she was worried for some reason that he might lose.

"Don't worry Sakura-san I can take them. I only need Sai" Naruto looked with determination at the group of Shinobi closing in.

All left except Sai and Naruto, "Sai I need you to use this scroll, fly over the enemy and when I give you the signal you summon the weapons in it, and let it fall over the enemy randomly"

"Got it" Sai took the scroll and created his ink eagle jutsu and flew over the enemy as Naruto instructed. Naruto watched the enemy approach at an increasing speed meaning they spotted him and the rest of the squad, he signaled for Sai to summon the weapons.

Sai, upon receiving the signal, opened the scroll and summoned all the weapons sealed in it, only to find that it actually contained about one hundred hiraishin kunai all were thrown randomly between the enemy units. Sai was curious to what "Tanzo" plans to do next. But before Sai could think further he heard people screaming and within five seconds the whole platoon containing rogue and rock ninjas were lying dead on the ground and to his surprise he saw Naruto untouched and unharmed, standing in the middle sheathing his sword back. Sai stared at the man down there, "what a guy…"

Sai was all wide eyes but then he realized something "could it be…" Sai smiled a bit as he descended to accompany Tanzo to meet with the others.

Kakashi spot the two Shinobi landing near them, he didn't believe that they would make it this fast, "what happened?"

Sai looked at Naruto "it seems that Na—Tanzo took care of them alone", Tanzo couldn't help but smile at his old friend.

_You knew all along Sai and never tell anyone, you are truly a worthy friend _Naruto thought as he kept smiling at his teammate.

"Wow alone!" Sakura couldn't believe her ears, how in the world did he do that? But she would ask him later.

Tanzo decided he could use this to tease her more about Naruto "Of course I did it alone, I'm not like that drop out you call a ninja" Naruto knew that would unleash the Brute force of hers.

"That's it!" Sakura yelled as she raced toward Naruto, she made some hand signs and used earth release to shake the earth under Naruto, but to her dismay he gathered wind chakra in his feet and ascended couple of feet above the ground. Sakura was amazed, she never saw a Shinobi fly like that, but she quickly snapped out of her trance, she gathered chakra in her fist and was ready to show him her strength.

"I don't care how powerful you are, I will not tolerate any more of your constant insults on Naruto-Kun" she suddenly halted.

"WHAT!" Naruto eyes were wide open.

"WHAT!" both Sakura and inner Sakura said in the same time, she couldn't believe she just said that.

_Sakura-chan called me Naruto-__**kun **_Naruto was shocked as if caught in an illusion technique; his plan was a success, thanks to Kakashi.

"_Ok Sakura, I will amaze you even more, I might as well test this power on you" _Naruto closed his eyes, he opened it again it was red with slit pupils, that was for a second then it returned to normal. He gathered some of the Kyuubi chakra and mixed it with his own then concentrated it to his arm from elbow to finger tips; the chakra flowing around his rest had a purple color.

Sakura was furious now she ran toward him with her enhanced power, she thought she saw red eyes but thought it might be the sun light reflected in his eyes. What astounded her is his purple chakra forming on his arm. "I don't care what strength you have. You are no match to my superhuman strength". She jumped in mid air then aimed her punch to his face, before it made contact it was blocked by Naruto's purple chakra. He used his other fist with the same chakra control and knocked her some feet away from him.

She was totally amazed "how did you repel my attack", he stayed silent. She didn't give up, she cast a genjutsu over him, making everything blur around him.

Again, he used the kyuubi's eyes to cancel the genjutsu but he acted as if he still caught in it _I have to end this or she will get hurt._

She summoned all the chakra in her body in her fist and with her top speed she ran into him _**Shinaroo**_ she yelled as she delivered her punch to his chin knocking him to a tree which came crashing down over him. However, she was both stunned and dismayed when she saw his body disappear in a puff of smoke _that ninja I was attacking was just a shadow clone, just how powerful is the real one?_

"Wait! Shadow clone, only two ninjas I know who could possibly use this jutsu".

**Cliffhanger, so will she figure out who he is. Naruto has to think of something if he wants to get out of this mess. Well, I hope you liked it. I will be updating soon. **

**Don't forget to review**


	5. Pain of the Past

**for those who read chapter 5 before please read it again i added few things in it. hope you like it**

**I dont own Naruto**

**Chapter Five**

_Pain of the Past_

* * *

"kage Bunshin!" Sakura wondered, she thought to herself, she never so anyone uses this technique except for Naruto and Kakashi. Even her old sensei didn't use this technique a lot, in fact she only saw him do it once.

Tanzo was watching the whole fight, after his shadow clone disappeared he landed in front of both enraged and stunned Sakura. She kept staring at Tanzo, she tried to figure out something, she wanted to link his features to her old lost friend, but to her dismay his face was completely covered by his mask and hood.

"What! How can I be so blind, I couldn't even sense his chakra" Kakashi said with low voice only Yamato could here.

_There is something off about him; I can't put my hands on it yet. _Kakashi was worried.

"Sakura-san, I believe what Yamato-senpai told me was true, you are really skilled and a little short tempered not to mention, I should watch out in the future if I don't want to end up in a hospital room", Tanzo smiled tried to break the tension, however, Sakura was annoyed and angry with the whole thing, she kept staring into Tanzo's eyes with an repulsive and angry eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Sakura was annoyed by this mysterious guy.

Naruto started to sweat a bit he felt he was stuck, "what do you mean who I am? Haven't Kakashi-senpai already introduced me to you in the Hokage's office." Naruto tried to keep his cool; his covered can't be blown now.

"You know what I meant, why are you hiding your face, there is something you are not telling me… I mean us? Explain yourself" Sakura kept her stern look never leaving his eyes, although his mask hid most of his face but she could feel the tension rising from his body.

"Sakura!" Sakura looked behind her only to see her old Sensei looked unhappy with the whole situation; nevertheless, she was still angry and need answers.

Kakashi rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed "Sakura, do you know how I look like under my mask? NO. as you know I was part of the ANBU, and part of this organization's system is concealing one's identity. Since Tanzo here is still part of the ANBU he will not reveal his face, and will surely not reveal his true name, so please Sakura let it go because it is a dead end" Kakashi tried to look serious, he doesn't know what his former blond student is up to, but he would do anything to help him.

_Naruto you can thank me later for this _Kakashi thought to himself.

"thank you Kakashi- senpai for clarifying this", Naruto bowed to his sensei. _Man, that was close I hope she would back down. _Naruto seemed little bit relaxed by this.

"If you don't want to tell me who you are, that's your problem, but what about this jutsu you used earlier, I never saw anyone use this technique except for Naruto and Sensei" Sakura tried to get any information from this mysteries masked man.

"Sakura-san Kage bunshin is not a technique that is impossible to perform, it is because your old teammate's large reserve of chakra he was able to use it constantly without tiring. But as you can see I was able to perform only one shadow clone, my limit could reach only ten shadow clones, but by then I would be out of chakra" Naruto couldn't believe what he was doing, but as he watched Sakura's expression he thought he did a good job of convincing her.

"Very well, but I warn you don't you ever insult Naruto in front of me or you will regret it" Sakura was full of rage and hurt.

"I promise I will not do anything reckless like this ever again, I merely did it in order to test your strength. I was intrigued by your chakra control and the good use of your element chakra. I wanted to see the extent of your abilities, but I guess I would have ended up in a hospital" Tanzo was honest when he said those words, he wanted to see how much his old teammate progressed in these past years.

"If you are finished with your investigations and trials could you please be honest and stop being such a pain" Sakura automatically remembered Sai and his horrible attitude toward them when they first met.

_I guess all ANBU are like that._

**Mean while**

In the land of Earth, there he managed to infiltrate Iwagakure (village hidden among rocks), he was fortunate everyone were busy preparing for something he still cannot fathom, a strange power tamed the Shinobi attitude. He could not put his hands on the exact situation, since the whole village was quiet, but unstable at the same time. What astounded him, no one knows what's going on, the Tsuchikage gave orders of preparation for war, yet no one dares to question his decision or demand the kage to explain to them the purpose of this war or whom they are fighting. The whole village seemed as if it was placed under a strong genjutsu.

He climbed from roof top to roof top until he arrived at his destination, the tsuchikage building, he masked his chakra to avoid any detection, and waited near the office to get any information that could help him.

As he was on his watch, he saw a hooded man who seemed to be no older than him, the guy was very confident as he walked through the village streets, he slowly headed his way to the Tsuchikage office.

"Dam you Oonoki! Who's that hooded man" he murmured to himself as he spied from the Tsuchikage roof top.

"**I can feel dark and familiar chakra rising from the hooded man in Oonoki's office" Kyuubi said.**

I know that Kurama, I felt it too and I have an idea whom that chakra belongs to.

**In the Tsuchikage's office**

"I believe everything is going according to plan, I will be back with more report, in the mean time I expect you to be more careful, I will not tolerate any further failures. Understood"

Oonoki just nodded feeling disappointed and feared what might result from anymore future errors.

"I have some business I have to take care of, remember what I told you" with that the hooded man left the office and headed down to the gates.

"It's impossible, I can't hear anything from their conversation, I thought my senses became stronger" Naruto was pissed by his bad luck.

"**It's not that your senses are weak, the Tsuchikage, placed a special seal around his office so it would isolate the room from anyone. Whatever the conversation was about, it is dangerous and urgent. I don't like that hooded man, I guess he must be the key player in this whole mess" the Kyuubi was worried.**

"Wait he's leaving the building" Naruto darted his eyes on the hooded man's face; he wanted to have a good look to know who is that person. But the search didn't take long as his eyes rested on the familiar Uchiha red eyes.

"Sasuke…" Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Of all the places I find you here. What are you plotting this time Sasuke?" Naruto said to himself.

Naruto made his familiar hand sign "Kage bunshin no jutsu" a shadow clone appeared before him.

"You know what to do" the shadow clone did not spare any second without any word he only nodded ready to execute the order. "I know that you are not like that clumsy clone I sent to Konoha few days ago, I hope that you keep your watch seriously and under any circumstances do not engage any enemy, just disappear, it will be enough" the real Naruto was stern in every word he said, he planned for this infiltration for weeks and he was not about to destroy what he worked for.

"I guess it's time for me to return to Konoha, it been nine years, I hope everyone is ok back there", Naruto let a sarcastic smile skip his lips, "strange, I still can't believe I left my clone to check on everyone until my arrival, I should be the first to see the village after all these years".

"**it's good thing you are returning, your stupid clone is working on his own as usual, he actually had a little conversation with Sakura that turned out not well" Kyuubi was annoyed.**

"What happened?" Naruto was shocked, although he felt something like this might take place.

"**Well he tested the waters; he wanted to know about Sakura's feelings, so he had a little 'experiment'. What he learned is that-"**

"I don't want to know what happened between them, I don't care anymore, I haven't travelled all these years to end up in the same stupid circle I was trapped in nine years ago. And as I said I came in terms with my feelings, I don't need this anymore"

"**But…" Kyuubi tried to explain.**

"I'm sorry Kurama but as soon as I'm done with this I will use that sealing technique I learned, so I could block any information that foolish clone hold for me. It will be for the best".

"**I can't stop you can i?" Kyuubi failed.**

"That son of…" Naruto rubbed his temples "after all the instructions I gave him, I specially, stressed on the matter regarding Sakura, I only told him to take care of her. Ever since my last encounter with Sasuke I feared he might do something to hurt her in order to get to me, i don't want to be the cause of anyone's pain. And since Sakura was my old teammate and she is not quite strong as I last remember, I felt I'm responsible for her and all my comrades' safety. I never said anything about testing emotions" Naruto sighed as he stared at the sky.

"**Naruto, do you still have feelings for her?" Kyuubi asked.**

Naruto expression darkened, anger, hurt, pain and jealousy all came rushing to him at once, he looked down never answered the Kyuubi.

"Since when have you become a psychiatrist, you are becoming soft Kyuubi-sama" the Kyuubi didn't answer only let out a laugh.

"No matter. I guess my appearance in the village will change things, and even if there were some love in the past, I made good work of burying this feeling a long time ago. I just hope that stupid clone doesn't do anything stupid" Naruto still angry of what he heard from the Kyuubi.

_**You still haven't answer my question kid, and we will see about that buried feelings of yours, **_**the Kyuubi thought to himself.**

**Three days later **

**Konoha**

Team seven made it safely to the village; they headed to the Hokage's office to give their report excluding the event where Sakura and Tanzo fought for stupid reasons. Tsunade was enraged by what the report contained, she thought that the Tsuchikage situation could be contained, but it seems that Iwagakure is preparing for a war.

"That's all Kakashi?" Tsunade asked the white hair Jonin, not wanting any more bad news, the situation is hideous as it is.

"Yes Hokage-sama, as we expected, rogue ninja disguised as hidden leave ninja" Kakashi said with a disturbed voice.

"Hokage-sama I recommend that you have patrols around the village and we should send letters to both the Kazekage and the Raikage they need to be warned of such treachery" Kakashi was angry, after the peace they worked for, Oonoki couldn't maintain his malevolence, and disturbs the harmony the world tasted finally.

"The Kages will be informed, but I have to make sure that it is the Tsuchikage's doing and that he is not controlled as puppet by someone else behind the scene" Tsunade was in deep thoughts.

"That'll be all, you're dismissed", all left the office with concerned and worrisome features, by the time they left the building all dispersed in different directions, relaxing from their mission.

Tanzo kept his gaze on Sakura as if he wanted to ask her something, but he was hesitant whether to proceed or let it go.

"Sakura-sa" he was cut off by Sai.

"Tanzo we need to talk" Sai looked at him with his usual expressionless face.

Tanzo sighed, he knew Sakura must hate him, but he should let it go for now "What do you want Sai?"

"Just some man talk" Sai was not sure of what he said was right, but he knew that everyone would forgive his strange attitude.

**Half a mile away from Konoha**

A large figure with a wild blond hair that almost rivaled that of the Yondaime Hokage walked slowly toward the gates of his once beloved village. The spike haired Shinobi's eyes didn't leave any inch of the forest decorating the village walls as if welcoming him back to his home. He removed his short katana that was formerly placed on his back, he set down back to a tree log as he took into view his past memories of the many times he and his team walked through this road as they headed to their missions.

'_that bring back memories' _ the blond warrior smirked as he remembered the times he used to pick fights with Kiba and the times he was fed up with Sai's absurd behavior toward him. The annoyances that he felt that moment from the artist usually ended up in numerous of fights between the two and yet Sai never understood what went wrong.

'_Team' _that thought made him sarcastically laugh. _'is it that team of the witless thirteen year old shinobi who cherished a traitor and a girl who took him for granted or the team of the sixteen year old sennin who strived to return the same traitor back to the village' _the Toad Sennin closed his eyes tries to remove the old memories from his mind as he was accustomed to all these years of his travels.

After half an hour, the Toad Senin got up from his resting spot and resumed his walking until the walls of his beloved villages came into view. At that moment nothing can describe the rush of emotions that ran wildly inside him, the feel of longing, happiness, gratitude and _lov…_

The blond suddenly slowed down his pace as a disturbing memory flashed in front of him, a woeful feeling suddenly appeared in his chest and to make the matter worse the jinchuriki's eyes caught the sight of falling rose leaves. He grabbed a leaf in his hand and he looked deep at the lonely leaf now in his grasp as if trying to see past it. His eyes then traced the source of where the leaves fell from, he gasped as his eyes made contact to the beautiful flowering cherry tree lied in front of him.

'_Sakura…Sakura tree?! I don't remember seeing such tree near Konoha' _he tightened his grip around the single rose leaf he just caught as a slight feel of pain accompanying anger suddenly emerged in his heart.

A couple of minutes had past as the blond regained his cheerful mood again, he threw the pink leaf from his hand and looked at the path set in front of him "I'm finally home" Naruto smiled as he watched the city walls starting to appear from the thick forest surrounding it.

"Nine years, I can't believe I would return to this place again, I thought I would end up like Ero Sennin. Well he too returned to the village and is the reason I'm strong know" Naruto's eyes watered as he remembered all the good times he spent with his late Master.

"Konoha, I will be your shield, I swear nothing will ever harm you as long as I still breathe. And that is my ninja way" Naruto smiled and in a flash he was right in front of the village's gates.

As Naruto was about to enter the city he halted his movement " I don't know what that stupid clone of mine did, but I guess it won't harm if I went straight to the Hokage before encountering any of the other guys" with that Naruto flashed to the Hokage tower.

….

Ino and Tenten just left the Godaime's office after they presented their reports of their last missions. The two girls talked as they passed the gates of the Hokage building "Tsunade-sama sure is pissed today for some reason…I'm glad we didn't suffer her wra…" Ino suddenly stopped dead in her place and her mouth was wide opened which caught Tenten's attention who was staring at the ground the whole time.

"What's wrong Ino?" Tenten looked at the shocked expression of her blond friend, the weapon specialist looked at the direction Ino was staring at and what she saw made her mesmerized as well.

In front of them a well-built young man wearing a short coat along with a short katana, to the girls eyes he was huge, the shape of his defined muscles visible from underneath his cloth. The two Kunoichi could only gaze in awe as they kept staring at the profile of that blond shinobi face. Though it was partly concealed under the huge yellow bangs that he let grow, which strikingly resembled much his father.

Naruto kept his gaze at the structure of the tower in front of him as many memories streamed before his eyes; still he was not aware of the two girls who were in denial of seeing him in front of the Hokage's gates.

Tenten was the first to talk after she snapped out of her Trans "I can't believe it…is that…that's Naru…?"

Ino cut her off "no…no…that man can't be him although the resemblance is great, that man is way prettier than that knucklehead" the Yamanaka girl remembered Naruto's foxy grin, his loud voice and lack of knowledge even when it comes to the simplest of tasks. Although he was renowned as the village hero but he will remain in her eyes the same old Naruto.

The blond warrior shifted his head and finally noticed the presence of the two Kunoichi and the stares they gave him. Naruto looked at them still maintaining his stern features which made the two girls' heart skip a beat.

Ino's face began to blush a little from the little contact they had _'that look on his face…he looks cooler than Sasuke-kun…did he noticed me…that look in his eyes is…captivating'_. Ino was caught in her own dream world, yet the same could be said about Tenten who wasn't less taken back by the handsome features of that man in front of them.

Naruto noticed the way they look at him since he was accustomed to these kinds of admirable stares in his past travels, his mouth couldn't help but curve into a small smile but quickly returned to its prior form.

Naruto moved closer to the two girls, he was huge in comparison to their little forms, as he was a foot away from Ino he stopped still maintaining his eye contact with her. The jinchuriki lowered his head until he was inches from Ino's face which caused her to blush even more and her heart beats raced.

With a little smirk on his face "I can't believe you would forget that…knucklehead after all these years…Ino" with that Naruto left the two girls yet astonished even more.

'_Did he just heard me?!' _Ino suddenly snapped out of her thoughts with a low voice this time "what am I thinking…" she turned to face the man who has now disappeared into the Hokage's tower "Oh my God…Naruto is back".

Naruto who was just about to enter the Hokage's office sensed a familiar and warm chakra; he quickly shifted his head to his right only to see a locked room and no one in his eye sight _'I thought I just felt…anyway'_.

Naruto knocked on the office door and entered the room, after a couple of seconds the door beside the Hokage's office opened as Hinata stood just at the door's entrance with a warm smile on her face _'Naruto-kun is back'_

**Mean while**

Sakura entered her apartment, greeted her mother and then headed to her room, she dropped her bag and slowly turned to face her favorite object, Team seven picture. She has the habit of holding it and keeps crying until she falls into a deep sleep. Before Naruto's departure she used to look at one person in this photo and hope he would return back to the village, but after Naruto left and Sasuke's resolve she knew who she should long to be with. Even though she still confused about her feelings, but the idea of having Naruto around made her happy and it was the same thought that made her heart ache, for she knows that it's likely never going to happen, it became her agony and only she was the source of it.

Few hours later Sakura wake up dressed her noncombat attire and decided she would meet with Ino, TenTen and probably Hinata, but first she will eat at Ichiraku.

She made it to the restaurant only to find Ino and TenTen murmuring something, she tried to listen to what they are saying, and it seems they were talking about someone.

"Oh my God, did you see him? He looks completely handsome" Ino said, dreaming and smiling for no reason. She kept recalling her last encounter with her blond friend.

"I wonder what will Saku-" TenTen was about to continue, but was elbowed by Ino, after realizing her mistake both girls tensed and were sweating as Sakura was suddenly between them, they clearly don't want to deal with an enraged Sakura.

"So whom are we talking about?" Sakura said smiling to her two best friends.

"It's nothing" Ino tried to hide her tension, but receive weird looks from Sakura. Sakura was now more anxious to know what's going on.

"Ino you can lie to the whole village of Konoha, but you have to do a better job to fool me" Sakura was starting to get angry. "I know that you are hiding something, please tell me" Sakura pleaded but still a slight of rage ready to burst out if Ino kept silent.

Ino was about to say something when all of the sudden Hinata passed by the group and was talking to herself, what made Sakura shocked is that she heard something she never thought she would ever hear again.

"I can't believe he returned after all these years, and my goodness he became prettier and cut-" Hinata suddenly stopped and noticed that all three girls were looking at her Ino and TenTen were afraid of what will happen in a few seconds. On the other hand, Sakura was lost in her own world, she still can't collect her thoughts, Hinata's words fell on her as Kunais, she couldn't think.

_Could that be true, I must've heard wrong, it's always like this; I get excited over nothing, they probably talking about someone else. _Sakura was in trance; to everyone she was like a statue not moving a muscle.

Sakura got out of her deep thought and looked at Hinata "Hinata I will ask you this once and I want you to be honest with me" long pause "Who is back to the village?" Sakura looked into Hinata's eyes, her emerald eyes were watery and ready to burst into tears, she was actually pleading, begging Hinata to say the right answer.

Hinata looked back and forth from both Ino and TenTen to an anxious Sakura

"Mmm…"

"Answer me Hinata please"

"Naruto-kun is ba-"

Sakura's eyes were wide in shock mixed feelings rushed all through her heart and body, she was shaking, yet words are not good now and no action will be justifiable except for her feet to run to the Hokage's tower to confirm the news.

Before Hinata could finish her sentence, upon the word Naruto left her mouth, Sakura could be seen at the end of the road running toward the Hokage's building.

Sakura's beat faster as she increased her pace, she streamed toward the hokage's tower, neglecting all those she passed by and the comments she received as she kept pushing people to get out of her way. She trembled couple of times and her breathing became heavier but that weren't going to stop her from arriving to her destination.

It wasn't long before Sakura made it to the hokage's building she walked through the hallway, her step slowed down. Her legs felt weaker than before, but it wasn't from running all the way to the office, the tension and mixed emotions that suddenly entered her body overwhelmed her body.

She kept walking slowly toward the office and every step she makes different scenarios come through her head, different images…past tormenting images…painful scenes. At that moment she wished she could remember something of the happy times even glimpse of any of the scenes where he used to smile but there is always the image of the way he looked at her when he departed the village.

_"Sakura I came in terms with my feelings" _Sakura's eyes watered a little as she remembered those words like arrows constantly hitting her heart every time she remembers them, but there were more.

_breath "I will not dwell on the past, you made it clear last night, you have chosen Sasuke over me"_

"_please Naruto don't go, don't leave me here alone"_

"_You have to settle your feelings Sakura as I did, but whatever the outcome will be I'm still going to leave" _with that last memory of her last conversation with Naruto she found herself in front of the office. Sakura just stood there shacking; she doesn't know how to react after the rush, her confidence just drained out of her. She doesn't have the guts to face her past; she knows that what lies behind this door is her pain, her agony, her happiness. Behind this door stands the man who brought smile and encourage to her life and in return she brought him pain and despair.

'_I just can't…I can't face him after all that had happened between us…how can I look him in the eyes after I stabbed his…'_

'_How can I…' _Sakura train of thoughts were cut by the two voices shouting inside, one of them was the familiar enraged yelling of the Hokage and the other was deep and calm.

"I can't believe you tricked me and everyone like that" Tsunade was mad at Naruto.

"Baa-chan you have to understand I had to do-"Naruto was facing the Hokage, and had his back to the door, but before he could finish what he was about to say, he halted and his heart raced as he heard the door knob open and sensed a familiar and favorite chakra.

Sakura opened the door slowly and eagerly, but as she had a good view of who is in the office she gasped and couldn't say a word. She stood there at the door looking at the figure in front of her, all her face was red and a feeling of needles pinning and hurting her whole body, but nothing could compare to the pain she felt in her heart the moment she laid her eyes on the familiar yellow spikes which seemed to be huge compared to the last time she saw him.

The figure in front of her was placing both his hands on Tsunade's desk not moving, although half his body leaned toward the hokage, he seemed huge compared to what Sakura could remember of the sixteen year old Naruto. He was wearing a black coat cover two thirds of his body while an image of the Demon Fox was painted and stood proudly between his shoulder blades.

"_Oh my God!"_

"You are…" Sakura had difficulty speaking, her whole body was shaking.

"Naru…" said quietly.

"Naruto" Sakura couldn't even hear her own voice. Naruto closed his eyes, Tsunade watched him and felt the pain awakened in both of her favorite ninja, she felt the same pain before, yet all she could do for them at the moment was to be silent.

Naruto kept his eyes shut for a moment, his hands turned into a tight grip to the point his Knuckles was white.

_All those years I trained myself to forget, I thought I'm strong enough to do this_

_Yet I'm still…_

Naruto's body was shacking with rage and sorrow, although he was about to surrender to a slight of weakness he found in his heart and he was about to turn his head. Sakura's eyes went wide as his slight and slow shift of his head turned towards her, yet to her dismay the motion halted and with it her long gone hopes.

With a very low and deep voice Naruto began to speak but words at moments like these are not that easy to escape his tightened chest and throat "I…it's been…"

Naruto kept hesitant for a moment whether to face his _demon, _his pain and anguish at that moment but with determination, he returned his face to his prior position, he closed his eyes again in frustration.

'_I can't do this'_

He still could sense Sakura not moving a muscle; he never turned to face his old teammate and his source of despair. He opened his eyes and kept looking deep into the Hokage's eyes a link of hurt was shared between the three shinobi in the room. Naruto was silent he only communicated with the Hokage by just looking at her, he was telling her to understand his situation, and at that moment the Hokage just nodded as if she understood the message.

Sakura who was eager to hear his voice again, to see his beautiful eyes look deep into hers, only heard a faint sound come from him almost like a whisper. To make things worse due to his large yellow bangs she never gets to see his face, she didn't dare to take any step further or speak any word.

Feeling his chest tightening up more as the awkward aura kept building up; Naruto did the only rational thing in situations like this. The Silence engulfed the room after Naruto used his hiraishin jutsu and with that he left a shocked and hurt Sakura. The Hokage kept looking at where Naruto was standing and then moved her gaze to a broken Sakura, she knew that day would come, but what she didn't anticipate was that this encounter would probably take place in her office.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Tsunade was worried about her apprentice, although she blames her for Naruto's agony, she still sees her as a daughter.

"I'm… I'm alright Tsunade-sama" Sakura still couldn't take any further steps she kept standing at the door, trying to gather her emotions and feelings, tried to come back to her senses, but how when the one man she thought of as a friend, as a brother ,as a lover, she kept thinking about the last word _lover._

_Lover_

_Do I deserve to call him that?_

_Naruto you've been always by my side, you always protects me from the slightest of dangers, but why can't you save me from the grief and sorrow that I'm held as a prisoner in, I wish you can forgive me Naruto. _Sakura couldn't contain herself she fell on the ground sobbed and eventually broke into heavy tears, Tsunade sat down beside her, hugged her tightly.

"He never gives me a chance to explain myself, I was confused, I'm still confused, why can't he understand. I too was in pain because of Sasuke, but unlike Naruto Sasuke made his decision to remain in the dark" Sakura kept crying while she buried her head in Tsunade's chest.

"He will never forgive me, I broke him and now I'm paying for my past deeds. I can't believe he left the office without saying hi, without turning to face me after all these years, I still don't know what he looks like. I'm his oldest friend and I'm still the only one in the dark"

They kept in this position for few minutes, after all the crying Sakura seemed to calm down a little but still the sobbing didn't stop.

"Do you love him Sakura?"

Sakura was shocked by this, she wasn't ready to answer such question, no one ever asked her that directly even Ino, she would tease her from time to time, but never asked her seriously.

After few seconds Tsunade held her student's face with both her hands "Sakura you didn't answer my question?" the Hokage kept staring into Sakura's eyes, she only found pain, hurt and regret.

"I have to go Hokage-Sama, I will bring you the traffic report later this afternoon" Sakura stood up and was about to head out.

"Give him some time he just came back. They say time heals" Tsunade tried to reassure Sakura but only received one answer.

"I doubt it Tsunade-Sama"


	6. Nostalgia

**I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter Six**

_Nostalgia_

* * *

_I can't do this _

**Konoha in the evening**

Naruto teleported himself to the apartment rented by his clone, but for some reason he couldn't sense his chakra. He thought of releasing the jutsu and makes the clone disappear, but he has to torture him a little for his recent stupidity.

_That idiot must've known I'm here, so he hid himself, well; I'm not in the mode for searching for that bastard._

Naruto sat on the edge of his bed; he held his familiar picture with the old team seven and on the other hand a picture of the third Hokage and the three legendary Senins.

Naruto was desperate; nine years had passed, nine years he thought he would be able to heal the scar exacted by the very person he held affection for for so long. She was the blossom of his heart, the light he held up to when the whole world turned its back on him, and that very person enchanted him with a lasting curse.

Before his departure from Konoha, he thought he had a chance to change her heart, after all, it shouldn't be difficult, he did it before to the whole village, even Pain made a new decision to help Konoha which resulted to his demise. After all it should be rare for someone in the whole shinobi world let alone the leaf village to hold any grudge to either Naruto or the Kyuubi, for the tailed beast almost died in the fourth shinobi war, for the sake of Konoha and the whole allied forces. The whole village forgave the demon fox after they learned that he himself was controlled by Tobi, the blond shinobi was grateful that the old wound had been healed and gratitude went to him for achieving the impossible of bringing the peace to the ninja world.

However, why can't he heal the scar that was inflicted by the woman he always loved, why can't he change the heart of his old friend, why is it so hard for him to bend the hearts of those two who were considered the most important people to him. He was so naïve, a fool to be specific, his Master warned him of this path he was taking, the pervy sage knew more than what people think he did. Jiraya too was a victim, he too tried to take the path Naruto is taking, he thought he could change his friend's heart but couldn't and was accused of not understanding what Orishimaru went through. The Toad Sage strived to gain the heart of the woman he cherished and loved, but she was a castle with high walls preventing anyone from reaching her heart, for she lost many to trust in love again.

"Ero Senin, if you were here now, what would you tell me, would you have given me guidance like you always did? Or would you have scolded me for leaving everyone behind and running from my own troubles and hurt to seek salvation?" Naruto talked to no one but himself as he was accustomed to during his travels.

He looked again at the photo that contains Jiraya.

_Both of us took the same road, both of us thought we would endure the pain of not being loved, if history ever knows of our stories it would call us the two Senins who strived to maintain the bond of friendship and love but their fights were in vain._

Naruto, as he finished his last thought, his brow furrowed and his eyes watered from the life he was destined to walk through, yet he has to bear the obstacles that he would encounter in the process.

_Sakura, all these years I shielded my mind and heart to resolve my feelings for you, I thought I could find new love, that I will move on and forget about you, but the mere memory of you twists my heart. The thing is I no longer know if this feeling of hurt is because I used to love you like no one ever did, or is it resentment and anger of that night you threw my heart in my face when it was my eternal gift to you._

"Sakura and Sasuke seemed to have determined their path, it seems that they are lost, nevertheless, they have grown to be responsible of their own actions. And all I can do now is to look to the future and leave the past for history to feed on, I can't change anything that happened to me before this exact moment, but I can try to better my future and by that I mean I will become Hokage and my dream will be a reality" Naruto kept looking at the ceiling as he said those words.

"**You know kid; I sometimes admire your personality. On the one hand, you've came along way to become the man you are today, I watched you day after day and I can tell you, that you've grown to be a fine man. On the other hand, you are a total idiot, who still in my opinion rush into things without thinking things through" Kyuubi said annoyed with his host.**

"hey I didn't ask for all of this to happen, but it just did, that my life and I'm trying to achieve something worth doing, I will not linger on my old feelings hoping that one day everything will be bright and perfect" Naruto let out a sigh.

"Even though, I felt her chakra when she entered Baa-chan's office, even though I desperetly wanted to see how much she changed, I couldn't get myself to neglect what I determined to do years ago, I felt that if my eyes met hers, all the anger and the buried feelings I kept in my heart will just burst in her face and it will be a sight I don't even want to imagine. She broke me and choose a traitor, that's it for Naruto and Sakura 'love story', The end" Naruto let out a sarcastic laugh, but was followed with a deep hurt, and a glum expression that could be noticed by anyone.

**Earlier that morning**

"You wanted to speak to me Sai?" Naruto clone was anxious to what might be bothering his old teammate, but he knew what he might ask him.

"That's a good clone you have. Right Naruto?" Kakashi just popped up from nowhere, although his mask hid it, but it was obvious he was grinning widely, the clone on the other hand, words can't describe the expression on his face.

"So you figured it out. Hah?" the Clone was annoyed because his cover was blown; he thought that the original made good work of strengthening his clone.

As if Kakashi read his mind "it wasn't an imperfection in your clone, I find it very convincing, but what gave you away, is your battle with Sakura. You are not the only one who can sense chakra, and I know both Naruto's and the Kyuubi chakra. But to think that Naruto had the ability to strengthen his kage bunshin like this, I might say he is pretty powerful, am I right?" Kakshi looked into the clones eyes.

"Yes he is pretty powerful, my power is only a small portion of what the original can produce" the clone was disappointed by his recklessness.

"So Sai you were bringing me here for this?" Sai with his expressionless face was trying to figure everything out, he heard that Naruto returned, so he was confused, he couldn't decide which one was the real Naruto, he thought the other one might be an imposter.

"I didn't know that you are a clone. That explains it" Sai looked at the clone.

"what do you mean?" the clone was worried, he did much trouble lately that he wished he could release the jutsu and return to the original only he can't do that because he knew that the moment he disappears all the Intel he carries will pass on to the original and he will be in a mess.

"I heard from Tsunade-sama that Naruto came to her earlier, and that she was thinking of …" Sai was hasistant, he wasn't sure of what he will say is a good idea.

"Spit it out Sai" Kakashi ordered.

"She is thinking of announce the true identity of Naruto, since there is no harm will come to him after the war, she will make an announcement about his heritage to the Namikaze clan, and that Naruto is the Yondaime's son".

Kakashi didn't say a word, that was expected from the hokage to do, but the clone was thinking of something else at the moment.

"Do you mean the Original is here?" the clone's eyes were wide and in a deep shock.

"Yes" sai said plainly.

"Oh no!" Naruto then disappeared in a flash.

"I guess we won't be seeing that clone again, he messed up well" Kakashi laughed at the thought of Naruto yelling at his own clones.

**Later…**

It's twilight, the light emerging from the sun slowly faded from the village as it was replaced with the dimness of dusk. It was a quiet evening, the mass of villagers started to disperse to different directions, some to their houses, others to night duties and few were wondering the streets, captivated by the warm weather that had a slight chill of cold in it, it was satisfying to say the least. Well the atmosphere wasn't pleasant for everyone, at least for Sakura who was wondering the streets of Konoha absent minded, lost in her thoughts .

_How could it come to this? I still didn't see how he looks like, I wish our eyes could've met earlier, I wonder what feeling is hiding behind those two blue orbs, is it anger, is it hate, is it longing or is it lov… _

Sakura couldn't even complete the word in her head, and she suddenly burst into tears.

_Why am I thinking like this? Have I really fallen in love with Naruto? Was it there the whole time and I didn't noticed it until now? _Sakura was walking furrowing her brows staring at the road, every step she takes, every place she passes by, she can only see his face or what he used to look like. Countless memories passed through her head, some were bad, but the majority was a diverse of happy memories and all had Naruto in them.

She didn't know what was the time, she had no idea where she was going, her feet were leading her, but to where they were destined to take her. After a while she stopped walking, only to see herself in a familiar place.

Sakura looked around, although the dark overwhelmed the village, nothing could make her forget this place, it was this place that signed her own misery, it was this place that parts her only friend from the village and from her heart. She remembered the conversation, that wretched night; it was the night before his departure when he wanted to tell her…

_It was at the gates of the Hokage's tower_

_"I know that you were trying to convince me not to pursue Sasuke and should worry more about myself, but the truth is I wanted tell you that I…I really really love you and I loved you since we were at the academy. Even though I knew that you would probably look at me with the same eyes as everyone in the village did many years ago, I hoped that I might have a chance of winning your heart"_

"_I don't want him to hurt you again Sakura-chan, you are too valuable to be broken like this"_

_"Naruto, I have to tell you this, Sasuke-kun might have been lost in the past but all people can change and I believe as much as you believed before that he could change to be the old teammate that we knew before"_

_"So what are you saying Sakura-chan?"_

_"I still love him Naruto"_

At this memory Sakura felt her legs weak and she instantly fell to the ground, no one there to help her out, no one there to comfort her and tell her that everything will be alright. But then she remembered what he said next…

_"Sakura-chan I…I stayed by your side, I always put your happiness before me, so why wouldn't you give me a chance. I will make you happy, I never recalled you ever laughing with Sasuke, I of all people know you very well I know when you are happy, I know when you are angry or sad"_

Sakura kept playing back his last sentence "after all what I said to him he still thought he could have a chance of winning my heart and all I can do is through everything he said in his face"

**At the same time **

Naruto decided he would take a walk in the village he didn't want to meet with anyone just yet, he was trying to get Sakura off of his head, but it will take time, since he will be seeing her more often after whole nine years. It will be difficult at first, but he thought he is stronger now and it want be a problem.

Naruto kept walking in the darkness until he found himself at a close distance from the Hokage's tower; he thought he would rest a bit at a nearby park. He kept his gaze at the wall from the distance, because of the dark he couldn't see much except for the large gates of the tower. He was silent only resting his eyes in the depth of the darkness of night, but as for his memory, it never rests, this place brought scenes to him, hard and unbearable feelings resulted from that one night.

All he can think of was two sentences; those words that were his guide to what he is now…

_"I still love him Naruto"_

Naruto's expression darkened at the thought of this, he looked at the grass he was lying on and remembered the shocking words that were shot at him before she left him that night…

_"You are wrong, he's back and he will love me back in time, I will be there by his side, I will never let him go again, and if you are his friend you should support him as well, don't let your jealousy cloud your judgment"_

"Where is Sasuke now? Sakura" Naruto couldn't forgive her, she destroyed the only happiness he tried to nurture all his life she destroyed the love he held so tight to her.

**Mean while **

"Look at this, she is alone" a voice said hiding behind a nearby tree.

"It's the perfect time, we can take her now"

"Are you stupid don't you know who she is? Her fist only can send you to hell if you're not cautious"

"It doesn't matter know, I'm going" with that four men headed toward Sakura who was at this moment oblivious to their presence.

Naruto decided he would close his eyes and rest for a while, but tried not to drift into a sleep, it is bad enough that not all of his friends saw him after nine years, it is not appropriate for him to finally see him lying on the grass sleeping.

Although he tried to keep awake the world around him started to fade until he was asleep.

But it wasn't for long, few minutes later, his hearing senses caught something strange, something he thought he wouldn't come across today.

A scream.

"Get off me you bastards. HELP"

"Who the…?" Naruto stood up quickly, he looked around tried to locate the source of the scream, as the yelling kept getting louder and louder, he located the source, but was shocked to whom the screams belonged to.

Naruto's eyes widened in fear, he was shocked, he never thought he would see the owner of that voice in trouble and call for help.

"Sakura-chan!" as Naruto realized who's that he activated his Kyuubi's eye and all the darkness around him was replaced with light as if he was in the middle of the day, his eyes widened at the sight of three men trying to attack Sakura, but he found the fourth was already dead, it seemed that he suffered Sakura's brut fist.

_It's not enough _Naruto narrowed his eyes toward the remaining foes; he formed some hand signs and formed a teleport sealing jutsu.

Sakura couldn't think clearly, she was stunned by what just happened, one moment she was attacked by four men, three of them tried to rape her, and at the same moment, a strange roar appeared from nowhere and a blinding golden light engulfed the scene in front of her. The next thing she knew, they were all dead.

What caught her eyes, the man standing over their corps, he seemed angry, full of rage, she saw golden chakra consuming his entire body, but the darkness wasn't showing things clearly. The man who was looking down on his dead enemies, turned his gaze to Sakura and at that moment the golden light emerge from his body died out.

Here they are after nine years blue orbs met emerald.

Sakura couldn't find any words to say, she was still at a shock of the whole chain of events that happened to her in few minutes.

But all that wasn't important, her eyes was fixated on the figure in front of her, she still can't get a good picture of him, but all she could catch was the bangs of yellow hair at both sides of his head hanging loosely covering a big portion of his familiar forehead protector and hid the sides of his face and jaw line. What caught her eyes and made her in more confusion, is at the same moment he looked at her, she saw the hint of a slight smile; it wasn't clear, only the change in his lips showed that he almost smiled and it was sincere. She could feel his eyes expression matched his small smile.

They stayed like this for what could be forever, but in reality it was for few seconds before Sakura spoke up.

"You …" Sakura was about to continue.

"Did they hurt you? Saku…" Naruto asked as he kept looking in her eyes, he wasn't sure if what he is doing is right or wrong, but he knew that sooner or later confrontation will occur, he only hoped that he could be strong when something like this happens. He wanted to stare at her eyes to see if the hurt in her eyes met the tenderness that resided in his heart all these years, he wanted to test his strength when he is in front of the source of his desperation, will he be able to forgive her after all the damage she caused him?

_Is that a dream, my mind can't be playing tricks on me, is it genjutsu of some sort. No. _

_It's real_

"th-they didn't hurt me" Sakura was talking slowly, lost in his eyes those blue eyes that she longed for, years passed, how many times had she wished she could see him, glimpse at him for a second, and now here he is.

"That's good"

"Thank you"

_Even though I forgave Pain for what he had done to Ero Senin and to the village, the wound you caused me runs deep in my heart _

_I can't forgive you Sakura_

Sakura still can't take her eyes off of him, but it wasn't for long, his slight smile faded and a hint of regret and hurt replaced the smile. All she could see is the remnants of the golden chakra due to his sudden hiraishin jutsu.

Sakura's first instinct was to cry again but for some reason she didn't, she was very confused of everything that happened to her to night but she came to one conclusion at the end, a memory that would lighten her heart for a while, that would make her wait for tomorrow to come.

Her memory was

.

_I finally saw his eyes_

_._

_._

_._

**Did you like it? I thought of continuing this chapter but I felt it is batter to leave it at this, things are warming up and a confrontation will occur soon, can both of them handle it or will it deepen the scar. **

**I will post chapter seven soon please tell me what you think about this chapter did I rush things, is it going quickly or is it a good pace?**

**Just tell me everything you want I like reviews even if they are negative, it is a pleasure that you read my story.**


	7. The meeting and the Old Scar

**I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter Seven**

_The meeting and the Old Scar_

"How could it come to this, I sensed those guys before they can reach me, yet for some reason after I hit that guy with my chakra enhanced fist, I felt numb feeling spread through my whole body" Sakura explained to a worried Ino.

"I don't know what gotten into me, but I couldn't move, I couldn't fend for myself, even though those guys seemed practically weaker than I am, I couldn't lay one hit on the other three who dodged my fist" Sakura continued with her story still in shock by what situation she got into.

Ino who was no less staggered from Sakura, was confused of the whole situation, her main attention was about why did this happened now, and why did they targeted Sakura specifically.

"I felt some kind of genjutsu effect, I managed to release it, but it sort of helped those intruders to take advantage of my distraction" Sakura was trying to recall all that happened last night.

"Sakura, why do you think they attacked you in the first place?" Ino looked at Sakura with concerned eyes for her best friend.

"I don't know Ino, but whoever is doing this, is plotting something big, as you know I'm about to be promoted to chief of medic-nin in the hospital, it is only as far as two month for Shizuna to hand me the position" Sakura didn't like this, she hate it when something happens like this and she is clueless about it.

"But that couldn't be right, it doesn't make any sense, why would they attack the supposedly new chief of medicine, what would they gain from this" Ino wasn't convinced.

"But how did you come out of this mess, you regained your power or something?" Ino was trying to cheer her friend, she felt that she might lose her confidence, it is horrible to just imagine, taken advantage of like this. However, she knew her friend won't be touched that easy, and at that point Ino was stunned by what Sakura told her next.

_Could it be him, were they using me to get to Naruto. _Sakura shoved it from her head.

"I couldn't send them off as I told you before, I was about to surrender, until…" Sakura turned her face away from Ino who was now thirsty for more information than ever.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Ino tried to look at Sakura's face only to find tears falling on her cheeks. Sakura at that moment felt both a pain and a small feeling of happiness.

"After all these years, he is still there for me, he is there to protect me from danger, it's funny isn't it?" Sakura let out a sarcastic laugh, but it left Ino dumbfounded and slightly confused to what Sakura trying to say to her.

"Who was there Sakura?" Ino got a hint of whom Sakura was talking about, but she learned all her life that things might not be as she imagine, so she had to ask.

"You don't know who I'm talking about? Who is the only one, who could be there for me since we were at the academy?" Sakura's tears couldn't be held much longer, she covered her red face with both her hands and started crying loudly not caring if everyone in Ichiraku could hear her.

"My God! Sakura you…" Ino taped her on her back, she was hurt to see her friend in such condition, and she wished she wouldn't be in such circumstances, but this is life.

"Sakura I'm sorry" Ino said

"You shouldn't be. I'm the one who put him and I in this mess and I hurt him more than anyone can do to him. I saw it in his eyes, he still can't forgive me" Sakura slowly wiped off her tears and sat straight.

"Sakura that happened a long time ago, I'm sure Naruto would be forgi…" Ino was cut off by Sakura who slightly yelled.

"You don't know anything, you don't know what happened that night, that miserable night, you don't know how that conversation hunted me all the time, in my dreams and even when I'm awake" Sakura then realized that everyone is looking at her.

"Ok Sakura I want you to calm down, and if it is ok I want to know what happened between you two that night"

Sakura sighed, she looked at Ino with her emerald eyes which is now all red from the heavy sobbing and started to tell Ino everything.

Naruto walked up this morning, as his daily routine took a shower, had his ramen breakfast and made some warm ups, but the only thing which was out of the usual routine was the thought of Sakura being attacked by those men. On the one hand, he wished he would delay the encounter a little longer, he wasn't sure of what he would say to her or how to react when their eyes meet. On the other hand, the thought of someone hurting her made him angry and rage contained him.

_I don't know why my kyuubi chakra cloak was activated last night, I could've taken them all with simple jutsu _Naruto thought to himself, it worried him, because all these years he was able to control the full power of the Kyuubi, even if the Kyuubi rejected it he would be able to use it at his own will. However, Naruto's state is different now, since the Kyuubi is on his side it should be easy to draw all the amount of red chakra that he wants. What happened that night was something that worried both the host and the beast inside him.

"**It's not usual for my chakra to leak out like this, ever since this new seal you formed, my chakra was impossible to be used except when you open the seal. That worries me Naruto" Kyuubi said.**

_You're right I don't know what to make of this_ Naruto said.

_**Baka. **_

"**It wasn't something wrong with the seal" the Kyuubi was silent for a moment.**

_What do you mean? _Naruto stared at the huge fox in his mind.

"**What I mean is that what happened has to do with your emotions and I don't mean rage, it is something else and that worries me" the Kyuubi kept his gaze on Naruto as if waiting for a response from his blond friend.**

_You know Kyuubi sometimes I don't get anything from what you say; I guess you're getting old._

"**Baka" the Kyuubi sighed.**

Naruto got back to the real world when a familiar voice shouted his name.

"So you decided to show up?" Naruto glared at his clone who was about to wet his pants from horror.

"I-I decided to wonder around a little bit after that mission we were given by the Hokage, then I would watch Sakura to make sure she is alright as you instructed me" the clone was sweating; he knew the original won't buy it.

"First you disobeyed me, by doing the ridicules stuff you've been doing, and meddle in my personal relationship and now you lie to me about protecting her" the clone was mesmerized in his place he don't know what to do.

"I'm not lying I watched her like you ordered me" the clone tried to get out of that one, but he was wrong.

"If what you say is true then explain to me why I had to be the one saving her last night from four rapists who almost managed to take advantage of her?" Naruto was full of rage and annoyance at his stupid clone, but noticed something strange.

_My Kyuubi cloack didn't trigger off by my anger. Why? _Naruto asked himself.

The clone, which was facing the door, ready to leave the apartment, turned and faced Naruto "haven't you asked yourself why I acted like that toward Sakura"

Naruto was shocked, but remained silent, not wanting to give in for that clone.

"Ever since you sent me to Konoha, I wanted to see her to confirm something, and as I expected I foun.."

"SHUT UP!" Naruto lost his nerve, his fury was something that can't be described, being fully infuriated by this clone, he kept glaring at him, "I don't care what happened between the two of you, plus you have no right to interfere with my life you are merely a clone who will obey every order I give"

The clone closed his eyes, "you are blind when the truth is right in fron…"

"you know" Naruto suddenly appeared in front of the clone then held him by the collar, and stared at his eyes, "if I haven't already had so much things in my mind right now, I would've punished you for this, but for now you will remain as you are no one and I mean no one will ever know your true identity"

Naruto released him, "resume your mission…and…don't disappoint me again" as Naruto finished what he was saying to the clone, while fear overwhelmed his body, he didn't spare any moment and in an instant disappeared from in front of annoyed Naruto.

_I need some fresh air_

_That's good idea I might as well bump into some familiar faces. _Naruto left the building and headed to Ichiraku for some ramen.

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha, he was amazed by how much the village changed after the fight with pain, it is completely different than it used to be, but the only thing that seemed to be intact is the hearts of its dweller.

"I miss this place so much and I certainly long for eating at my favorite restaurant , I think I can sit there and eat all day", Naruto thought about it, but shoved it of as he heard someone yelling his name.

"Who's that?" Naruto turned around but didn't have the time to think, he was tackled by a green blur.

"Naruto-kun, I missed you so much" Lee examined his old friend, memorizing every change happened to the blond ninja.

"I see you are more youthful than ever my old friend, you and I have an unfinished business, and you know what I'm talking about" Lee held out his thumb since it's his usual trade mark.

"You've changed too Lee, I almost mistaken you for Guy sensei, but I'm not in the mood for a spar now, maybe later" Naruto smiled at his old energetic friend, although he saw a hint of disappointment when he turned his offer down.

"Eh, Naruto, long time no see?" Shikamaru said tried to hide his excitement.

"Shikamaru, it been forever, you've changed a lot, I hope you're more powerful and intelligent than the last time I saw you" Naruto said after he hugged his friend. Although both ninjas was different in personalities, Naruto found that Shikamaru was a replacement to Sasuke, he felt relieved every time he speaks to him.

"Naruto, since we knew about your arrival yesterday, the whole group thought of throwing a small party to celebrate your return" Shikamaru was sincerely smiling at his friend, but he felt something bothering Naruto and he got a hunch what it is about.

_She will be there I'm still not ready for this, what am I going to do now, I can't turn Shikamaru's offer. _Naruto looked disturbed.

"Naruto, I know what is bothering you, yet you and I know that one day you have to settle things and it won't hurt to come to a simple party, regardless who you might see there" Shikamaru was annoyed about this whole love circle that people fall into easily.

"I know Shikamaru but I'm not ready to see her right now, too much is going on in my head" Naruto tried to get out of this deal.

"well tell this stupid head of yours that you are coming to this party and you will have fun with your old comrades" Shikamaru didn't stay to hear more of Naruto's murmurings, he could feel that he was glaring at him, yet as usual Shikamaru ignored him.

_Troublesome_

Naruto watched both Shikamaru and Lee leave; he headed to Ichiraku but stopped dead in his track, for what he saw made him sweat.

Sakura was sitting with Ino at Ichiraku and they seemed to be discussing something, and judging from Ino's concerned expression and Sakura's reaction to every word she says, it is an important subject. Naruto couldn't help it, he hid well and tried to eavesdrop on the two girls, since his senses were incredibly powerful he didn't have to get near them.

"So that what happened that night, Sakura I'm sorry about the situation you were in, but can't you see you are taking this on yourself more than you should" Ino wanted nothing but to relief her friend from this curse she brought on herself.

"Ino I can't blame you if you can't understand, but this is hurting me so much; after all these years, I can't see him, he disappears whenever he notices me around. And then of all the places, he finds me in a position that shows only that I'm still weak and desperate in his eyes, that I still want him to protect me like he always did" Sakura stared at the ceiling and continued.

"I didn't see anything from his face last night, except for his eyes, the rest of his face was covered by his yellow bangs" Sakura sighed "I wish I could have talked to him, I wish I could have seen him clearly as you all saw him when he arrived"

"I wish I could tell him that I …" Sakura closed her eyes and Ino can see a small smile forming on her face, but followed by a single tear.

Naruto was lost in his thoughts _tell me what Sakura_, he was both hurt and enraged, he didn't want this to happen, he didn't want to leave the village in the first place and even if he had to leave, he didn't want anything but to return to the one he loved and longed for. But what she had done nine years ago was the instigation of the pain both of them suffer until this moment.

_I'm sorry Sakura, but I can't forget what happened between us_

Naruto decided it is a good idea to leave this place and go see the Hokage, but as his feet start walking, he halted and thought of something that brought a deep and sincere smile to his face.

_I wonder where Hinata is, I missed her so much._

**Meanwhile**

"Really, today?" Sakura face lit up a little

"Yes, Shikamaru should be talking to him as we speak and I don't think he will reject him" Ino grinned.

"I don't know Ino, he might refuse when he knows that I will be there" Sakura was depressed again by the thought of it.

"Don't be stupid, this is Naruto we are talking about I don't think he will be sad from what happened all these years, for one thing he matured a lot, I noticed that when I saw him, he actually reminds me of someone, a picture I saw days ago of an important ninja in the village but I can't remember" Ino thought about that picture that resembled a man who was the replica of Naruto.

"You're lucky you got to see him without feeling awkward" Sakura looked at her ramen plate that she didn't even touch.

"Don't worry I believe that all these thoughts are only happening in your head, you will see" Ino reassured her.

"Thanks Ino, by the way" Sakura looked at her with a smile on her face.

"For what?"

"For listening to me, you are truly my best friend" Sakura stood up and hugged her friend.

**The Hokage's office**

"So you decided to come out of that cocoon you kept yourself in lately" Tsunade grinned, she loves getting him irritated, but what she didn't know is that he possess the same weapon.

"Yes Tsunade-baa chan, I needed some alone time, but here I am the good old Naruto" Naruto scratched the back of his head; it seems it is one of his habits that he will never get rid of.

"Why are you here?" Tsunade asked.

"I want you to reinstate me and give me missions" Naruto was serious.

_Strange he is different from that clone of his, however, he hides something_

"Naruto I already gave you a mission, well… I gave your clone thought it was you" Tsunade glared at him, she still couldn't believe that he deceived her and Kakashi.

"Since you seem oblivious about everything, I want to tell you that you are no longer a genin, you are now one of Konoha's Jonin" Tsunade stared at the change of expression in Naruto's face.

"REALLY!" no one could describe the happiness he felt, "that's a dream come true Dattabayo"

_Some things never change I guess, _Tsunade rubbed her temples.

"Naruto, pull yourself together. Since you're here I thought of discussing two matters with you"

"What is it Baa-chan?" Naruto's excitement died out as he heard the Hokage.

"First I want to clear few things, and I'm not backing on what I will say to you" the Hokage closed her eyes finding enough power to say this, she knows how stubborn Naruto can get but he has to be tamed somehow.

"What is it?" Naruto was slightly annoyed.

"The first matter concerns Sakura" Tsunade locked her eyes with his.

Naruto's eyes widened a little; he doesn't want to speak about that subject "what about her?"

"Both of you had worked together a lot in the past, as you can see things isn't going as good as we wish, war is on verge of breaking off and I don't want personal issues as an obstacle, I don't want any sort of distraction. You of all should know that well if you haven't given up on becoming Hokage" Tsunade knew she hit a nerve there.

"Baa-chan I will never give up on becoming Hokage, I will surpass my father and I will surpass you Baa-chan, and I certainly will never lose to that cold face Gaara" Naruto was stern in every word he said.

"But Tsunade-baa chan, why Sakura, I think it is better for both of us to be apart, I mean we still haven't met and I believe she is doing a good job without having me around" Naruto felt inner pain engulfing his heart.

"Haven't you heard?" Tsunade looked at him with said face.

Naruto looked at her with confused eyes, "heard what Baa chan?"

"After you left nine years ago, I tried to convince Sakura to continue on her missions as a shinobi, she argued at first that she will never find someone who would understand her as you did. Yet later I succeeded to convince her that she had to move on…" Tsunade was silent for a moment.

"The thing is, Sakura failed in her missions, she even couldn't heal her teammates, so I decided she should be kept in the village and excel her healing abilities without endangering others" Tsunade was hurt when she thought of what her student had become.

"I tried to figure out why she was falling like this until it hit me" Tsunade looked at Naruto, who was shocked to learn all this about his old teammate.

"At that moment I believed that she really l…" Tsunade halted whatever she wanted to say, hoping that both would figure it out themselves, she wouldn't meddle in their relationship.

Naruto was silent all the time, his brows furrowed as he imagined Sakura not able to perform what she worked for all these years, but something inside him clicked, the words she spat on him that night always fueled a fire of rage in his heart. Something broke inside of him that night, and no one could ever fix it again, that what he thought and that what he believed.

"Look Naruto, I'm not trying to interfere with whatever you have with Sakura, but my first concern is the safety of this village and I see that both of you complete each other when put on the same team" Tsunade sighed knowing that she might at least tame that stubbornness in him.

"Ok baa chan I will do whatever you ask of me" Naruto still had an expressionless features, but Tsunade could feel that he was hurt and at the same time…

_It's too early to decide that _Tsunade thought and slightly grinned.

"What the second thing you wanted to talk about?" Naruto regretted coming to the office.

"The council is waiting for you to reveal your true identity" Tsunade wanted the whole Namikaze problem to be over, and everyone should give Naruto the respect that he deserves, not that they don't, but he is the son of the fourth Hokage, and as such it will be easier for him to take on his father's title and the villagers won't worry about it.

"I agree but on one condition, you have to call my friends first in your office, and tell them before anyone else, they deserve to be the first to know about my origin" Naruto was serious.

"What about Sakura do you want her to be their when I announce it?" Tsunade stared at Naruto.

"Well…sh-she is my teammate after all, it is only logical that she is the first to know" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

_Yeah right, show off, you want her to see that you are better than Sasuke. _

_Kids. _Tsunade thought.

"Well baa chan I have to leave, there is a party waiting for me" Naruto faked a smile.

"I wish I could come with you, get out of this Hokage duty" Tsunade growled from the load of work that is still waiting for her.

"Well baa chan, I hate to say this but this party is not for old bags"

"You little brat…"

Too late, he already disappeared.

"That idiot, he knows how to get under my skin" Tsunade was happy that the boy she always thought as a little brother or as a son has finally returned to cheer her up again.

**Later that evening**

**In Shikamaru's house**

"Ino I still think this is a bad idea, what if he ignored me?" Sakura still head that worrisome face, ever since she and Ino arrived to the party.

"Sakura for the hundredth time, don't worry, this is Naruto, the man forgave the whole village for treating him badly in his childhood, I think he gotten over that night long time ago. Don't worry" Ino was annoyed by Sakura's nervousness, but she couldn't blame her.

On the other side of the room that was hosting the guests, Tenten and Hinata was talking.

"I hope I get to speak with Naruto-kun, I want to know everything he been through all these years, I wished I was by his side" Hinata looked all dreamy with her porcelain white eyes.

After about an hour, the door knocked, and all were silent as they stared at who might be at the door.

Shikamaru opened the door to reveal his old friend, he guided Naruto to the room were the guests are. Nothing could describe the feelings dwelled inside of Sakura, she heard Shikamaru closing to the room accompanying another one, and he was talking to him. Every step they took closer to the room, it made Sakura's heart beats more and louder.

And then here they are.

Ino Kept staring at Sakura who was like a statue facing the door, as for Sakura, the world around her stopped, she no longer could hear anyone around her, it's as if all had left and both she and Naruto are alone in the house. Right in front of her was a tall, well-built man, who seemed to be as tall as Guy sensei, he wore his Jonin vest proudly, and underneath it was a black shirt with orange fire at the end of the sleeves. Sakura couldn't move a muscle, all she can do now is display memories that involved Naruto and she, in those few seconds she saw a thirteen year old Naruto bragging about being the Hokage and beating the crap out of Sasuke. Then the Naruto she is resting her eyes on now, however, this Naruto has more in him than it meets the eye, the only problem, she is ignorant to what he hides.

_He grown much than the last time I saw him, my god he is handsome. There is something in his face that reminds me of…_

_Fourth Hoka…_

Shikaku Nara entered the room, but was stopped by the figure in front of him, since he rarely sees Naruto even when he was around in Konoha, he actually didn't know Naruto when he entered the room, instead something interesting happened.

"Yondaime Hokage!", Shikaku was in trans as all the memories he had during the time of the fourth Hokage passed through his mind.

Sakura on the other hand upon hearing what Shikamaru's father said, she remembered the picture of Minato that she found in Tsunade's office, that only made her more confused, her mind raced back and forth. What made her suspicious is that no one until this day knows who Naruto's parents are.

_Eh, Yondaime _Shikamaru sighed and held the bridge of his nose, "Dad this is Naruto, you know the hero of our village"

Naruto laughed at Shikaku's remark, "Shikaku-san it's good to see you again" he shake hands with Shikaku who was still amazed by the close resemblance. Naruto greeted everyone he saw until he came face to face with her.

Naruto was silent, only stares were shared between the two, he examined her features carefully, her hair which she let grow, her eyes became more beautiful, yet it hides pain and a deep scar, it seemed that only he was able to decipher it, he was the only one able to see through her. At that moment Naruto felt something, a faint hurt in his heart, he felt he could hear his heart beats.

Sakura felt the heat rises through her body as he came closer to her, she wanted to disappear, she wanted to scream, but at the same time she felt an indescribable longing for her blond friend, she wanted to tackle him and hug him tightly, but this could only be in her dreams for now.

"Hello Sakura" Naruto tried to summon all his strength to show Sakura an expressionless face.

_He didn't call me Sakura-chan, I guess we're grown up now, but come to think of it, I hate it when he calls me only by my name._

"H-hi Naruto" Sakura felt her blood was boiling as Naruto was inches away from her, being close to him shows how she was very small, delicate in comparison to him, no matter what happened between them, and how it might seems that their relationship ruined she always felt safe when he was around, that everything will be ok.

Nothing can describe what Naruto was feeling right now although he saw her yesterday, however, last night she was still far from him; no real eye contacts were made that time. Now she is standing in front of him, the object of his despair, the one who forced him to leave his beloved village for nine years. He kept staring into her emerald eyes not blinking, he recalled all the times they spent together, from the time they graduated from the academy, the good times she, Sasuke and him were together and all the missions they went through in their childhood. Three years later, both he and Sakura became closer, both became more protective of each other, she feared he would be killed by the Akatsuki and he always thought of her as a fragile jewelry that should be protected all the time.

_Sakura-chan why? _He thought to himself as he kept his gaze upon her eyes.

_I loved you my whole life, I even tried to get you Sasuke to make you happy, yet you stabbed me, why didn't you give me the chance to make you happy?_

Naruto's brows furrowed for a second, his face expressed sadness but quickly he recomposed himself and maintained his impassive expression.

"It had been long time don't you think?" Naruto kept looking into her eyes but his face remained expressionless.

As for Sakura, the world around her faded away; she can't think of anything right now, she doesn't know whether to be happy for having him in front her after all these years, or how much she missed him, his spike yellow hair that he let grow, his whiskers that strangely faded from his face, or his beautiful ocean eyes, those eyes that held so much, it was the gate to knowing him, one look into his eyes and he was like an open book, although his fake smile did a good job in masking his true feelings but he couldn't hide it for long. However, the Naruto that stands right in front of her seemed different in some way, he is not that goofy, knucklehead boy she used to hit nine years ago. She could feel that he inherited the traits that would qualify a ninja to be Kage and that made her slightly smile.

Yet this blank face in front of her couldn't fool anyone _what is going on in your head Naruto, those eyes are not merely locked on mine for your longing to see me. Isn't it Naruto? _Sakura asked him in her thoughts.

_I guess not._

"You didn't call me Sakura-chan as you used to!" while faking a smile, Sakura tried to break the awkwardness but realized that she just tensed the situation more.

"Nice to see you Sakura, you've changed a lot" and with that he left her, she was devastated, if he wanted to get her for what she had done to him, then he is doing a good job at breaking her heart, yet it is nothing compared to what she saw next.

Naruto moved to the other side of the room, and approached a very shy Hinata, who was about to collapse only by seeing him closing on to her "Hinata, you grown into a beautiful woman. I missed you so much" at that moment both Hinata and Sakura were stunned, as it is always for Hinata, she immediately fainted. But for Sakura, she was damaged beyond repair; she saw the crash of a lifetime of friendship and might be even more. She was too shock to make up her mind whether to get made at Hinata for grabbing Naruto's attention or try and beat up Naruto for ignoring her like this.

Sakura's breathing was getting heavier, it was starting to be obvious and some of the guests started to notice her condition. Ino was the first to notice that, so she ran to her and asked her if she was ok, however, Sakura didn't listen to Ino, instead she pushed Ino's hand who was about to pet her on the shoulder.

Sakura with determination in her eyes went straight to Naruto.

"Naruto I need to speak to you ALONE" Sakura was about to collapse but managed to take hold of herself.

Naruto kept looking at her, he was no less hurt than she was, but he learned all his life to hide his pain from others and show that nothing is wrong, everything would fade in front of his fake smile, it worked before and it seems to still work.

"As you wish", Sakura went out of Shikamaru's house neglecting all the eyes that kept staring at her while she was leaving, Naruto sighed and followed Sakura, but before he could make it to the door, he was halted by Shikamaru.

"Naruto, I know what you've been through, but please for the sake of our friendship, for the sake of whatever good feeling you might still have for her, don't break her heart tonight" Shikamaru didn't wait to hear an answer, he left a distressed Naruto.

_Don't break her heart! _Naruto thought as he was looking at Shikamaru how was now trying to distract his friends away from Naruto.

Outside the house, Sakura waited impatiently for Naruto to come out, upon seeing him exiting the house she took a deep sigh and then approached Naruto.

She closed the distance between them, although she felt warm and safe being close to him but she had to settle this now; she can't tolerate any more of this.

"Naruto, I…well" she tried not to look into his eyes, she felt ashamed, she felt that she has no right to look at him directly, but as always she made up her mind and for a second she felt confident and stronger.

"Naruto, why do you ignore me? Don't I deserve more from you? Is that what I'm all to you now? Just someone whom you happened to know, someone you haven't have any history with?" Sakura was about to break into tears, but managed to control her eyes for a little longer.

Naruto didn't answer, how could he answer her, what should he tell her, should he take Shikamaru's advice and relief her, or should he open the gates that imprisoned his true feelings, and burst waves of painful memories and accusations to her past actions, that should be a good start to this overwhelming conversation, but is he strong enough to go through all the yelling and rage that would follow.

He decided he should bear for the moment and remain silent.

"It's that night isn't it. Why can't you forgive me Naruto? Nine years and when you see me you just call me by my name without what you usually call me and then tell me that I'm changed. You left me and went to Hin…"

Naruto was silent, he wasn't sure what to say, a part of him wanted to hug her, to tell her how much he missed her, to tell her that he still in love with her, yet another part overpowers his thoughts and feelings, this part of him is full of fury and pain, this part of him wanted to yell, wanted to destroy her for what she did to him, to what she still doing to him.

"Sakura…"

Naruto looked into her eyes, that made Sakura stop talking and she looked back into those blue orbs, she wanted to see pass his pain, she wanted to have a hope to find the dimmest of light in his heart that would lit for her, she hoped that love might still linger on for the two of them. It's a buried feeling but she could still feel it, she could still sense it, but she dare not to dig it out.

Naruto came closer to her.

"If I were to forget what happened nine years ago, if I were to forget the arrow of rejection you threw right in my heart, and if I were to forgive you for the wound you kept injuring me until it became a deep scar…"

Naruto was silent for a moment; a single tear escaped his tight grip over his eyes, he wanted to have strength not to show the weakness he still chained to.

"…Will you ever be able to heal that old scar?"

Sakura brows furrowed and she looked at the ground, but she was shocked and gasped when she felt Naruto's hands on her cheeks wiping her tears that held both their pain.

With a low and soft voice

"Answer me Sakura"

To be continued…

**Don't forget read and review, I read all the reviews **


	8. Shattered Feelings

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter Eight**

_Shattered Feelings_

The night was warm and a bit quiet around the Nara's compound; it was as if everything around Naruto and Sakura was listening to their conversation. It was true in a sense, since everyone in the party was worried things would go out of hand, they feared for the worse, all were at the window looking at the pair waiting and hoping for the best.

Naruto kept staring at Sakura waiting to hear her answer, he anticipated that whatever she says will not bring any joy to his heart, actually he was waiting for her to erect the rage dwelled inside him; however, he used all his force to make the night pass smoothly.

Sakura was quiet, she was lost in Naruto's words, she doesn't know how to deal with this situation, the last time she talked to him was disastrous, and result in a break of friendship and possible love between them, so she has to be cautious with every word she says.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, as she was raising her face to meet his eyes she scanned his whole body, he was surely well built and a true worrier of Konoha, she admired everything in him, although she was oblivious about his new power, but she bet that he is much stronger now, and those nine years wouldn't pass for nothing.

Her eyes met his, those blue eyes, she could read everything with only a glance, what made her uncomfortable is that he was not blinking, and he kept his gaze upon her, which made her confused whether it was all out of anger or could there be any sign of longing and affection left in his heart.

Sakura took a deep breathe "I…well" Sakura feared to speak any word that would part them again.

"I'm here and I'm not leaving until you answer me Sakura" Naruto said quietly, not wanting to scare her. Sakura stared at the ground beneath them for a moment then with determination she felt a little confident and looked back into his eyes.

"If all those years weren't enough to heal that scar I inflicted on you, then…" her eyes began to water a little as she continued to speak.

" I will spent the rest of my life try to heal it myself, I will do whatever it takes to make you forgive me, because Naruto I…" Sakura couldn't control her eyes and she began to cry.

"I..Lo" unfortunately before she could continue she was cut off by Naruto.

Naruto didn't expect such an answer, but he will not surrender easily, he is fed up with having a woman who is not sure who to love and who to hate, he will not wait for her to settle her feelings, he will not wait again, or that what he thought.

"Spend your whole life trying to heal my scar, you think it's that easy Sakura, to mend to a broken heart, what will you do Sakura, how do you intend to make things better between us", Naruto was mad at himself that he opened up to her like this but he can't restrain himself, he felt that he lost dignity when he spoke to her in the first place. Yet he wanted her to know how he felt, he wanted her to feel the pain he experienced all his life, the pain that was more severe than having the whole village detest him for being a tailed beast host.

_You think a simple apology would suffice to what you've done to me, if that what you think then you are wrong Sakura. _Naruto's features showed a hint of anger.

"It's not that easy Sakura" with that he start turning away from her, and back to the party, as he was leaving he was halted by Sakura who held his arm and tightened her grip around it.

He turned and faced her only to find pleading eyes staring at him, "why can't you give me a chance, I want everything to be good between us like old times, why can't the old Naruto be back".

"Because I killed that Old Naruto" Naruto maintained his cold expression.

"Sakura, I killed the old Naruto only to spare him the agony of lo… of loving you" Naruto moved his eyes away from her, "Do you have any idea what I've been through all these years, how I tried to meet someone else to fall in love with, you don't know how I tried to destroy every ounce of affection I held for…" Naruto couldn't continue for a moment.

He was breathing heavily but Sakura thought it was from being tensed from the conversation, and that made her fear it could be worse.

He continued "every day, no thought could shield me from the curse of your memory, of what you had done and still doing to me, no one could bare the torture rested upon me. Nine years since the rumble of my heart, I tried to restrain my mind from dwelling on the past, my thoughts only hovered in circles in search for a new seek to elude me from the chains of your love. I wondered night after night, will these sentiments ever depart my heart or will they linger till the end of my life. However, nothing more painful than picturing you and that idiot Sasuke together, it made me sick every time I think of it. And in my dreams, that memory hunted me; that at a moment I thought of returning to Konoha to just kill you both and end my misery"

Sakura wasn't looking at him when he said those words, she suspected that he was glaring at her and ready to exact every word he just said and end her life, but instead, she saw Naruto crying, he seemed defeated and weak, he was like someone who is in war within himself, he was lost like her.

Sakura was silent not daring to interrupt or pet him, she only kept her distance, "He is no longer my friend, and I just realized that there were no bonds between us to sever, I only let him live because I don't want you to experience the pain of a broken heart as I did"

_After all I have done to you, after all the bad treatment you received from me, you still care for me, how blind have I been all these years, when the truth_ _rests in front of me_. Sakura brows furrowed as she thought, she has to reconcile, and she has to settle her feelings.

"Naruto, if I ever knew that you loved me back then when we were in the academy, I might have changed my mind about Sasuke".

That was what Naruto waiting for, upon hearing those words his blood was boiling "you're still lying to yourself", Naruto's body was shaking, Sakura could see the veins rising underneath his skin, but what made her petrified were the familiar red eyes and the black slit forming.

"Everyone hated the dead last, the loser who contained the Kyuubi & you were one of them, even though you didn't mind me being a host but how can you be in love with Naruto the one who was the prank lover, the one who could not ever level to Sasuke. TELL ME SAKURA how can you be in love with me if I had told you earlier" Naruto continued, and it seemed that he lost control over his Kyuubi chakra.

"could you leave someone like Sasuke for a loser like me?" Naruto's voice changed and became more terrifying and darker.

"**NARUTO! Calm down, the chakra you forced out of me when we you were at the paradise island I don't have control over it, you have to suppress it before you hurt her" Kurama warned him.**

Naruto quickly realized his mistake and calmed himself; he exhaled and inhaled until he maintained his cool again. Sakura who was about to run, was hurt seeing him like this, then she decided she would be quiet for the moment and don't rush into something stupid.

After a couple of minutes Naruto lied on the ground, he was breathing heavily and sniffing from the amount of sobbing. Sakura managed to sit beside him but careful not to rush anything, she wasn't ready to face another wave of Naruto's rage.

"Naruto, may I speak now, I don't want you to get made of what I will tell you. Ok" Sakura waited for a response, but received none, so after a while she figured she would just speak what inside her head.

"What made me more hung on Sasuke was because as all the girls in my age were charmed by his looks and coolness, none of us ever considered that Sasuke might have a dark side in him. And after we were assigned as team seven I thought that he little by little was opening up to me, I thought I got closer to him, ever since the day we almost kissed. On that day he practically read my mind." Sakura regretted telling this to Naruto, but was surprised of his reaction to this.

Naruto let out a sarcastic laugh "really and when was that?" he knew what she was talking about, but he wanted to make sure he didn't miss anything.

It was after we were assigned in our team, I was sitting alone on a bench toward the gates of the village, I was as usual thinking about him and how he could never love someone like me and I thought of something I didn't like in myself that he actually figured out, which made me shocked and couldn't believe hearing him, after that we talked about…" Sakura halted; she couldn't tell Naruto what she told Sasuke that day about Naruto, and how she viewed him as an obstacle. "well we talked for a while and we almost kissed but he tensed up and ran away".

"Sakura…that day" Naruto stopped talking; he was lost in his thoughts for a moment, then looked at Sakura who was staring at him.

"That day you were complimented, right?" Naruto's gaze never left Sakura's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Sakura was confused.

Naruto smiled "your forehead makes me wants to kiss it"

Sakura suddenly gasped, her eyes widened; she was in disbelief to what she was hearing "How…?"

Naruto whose smile never left his face "because I was the one who told you this, it is because I know you too well that I liked everything about you, Sakura-cha…"

"But how did you…? There were no one except Sasuke and I am, and he was the one who told me this" Sakura was bewildered to what Naruto was saying.

"The one who was standing by the tree in front of you was me; I transformed myself into Sasuke because it was the only way I could reach to you without being hit or insulted. I spoke my heart that day, no matter what you say I find that you have a beautiful forehead, but how can I say it when your heart belonged to someone else"

"Don't tell me that you were the one I was about to ki…"

Naruto let the scenes of that day pass through his mind and he let out a sigh "yes. Before that I asked you something about myself, didn't I Sakura?" Naruto looked at her with a slight of anger.

Sakura looked down she was too embarrassed to look at him "I…I"

"I asked you about what you think of me then you answer that I was, as you phrased it that day, 'annoying'. You don't have any idea how it struck me, it was the first arrow you hit me with, but hearing you pour your love to Sasuke and you want nothing but him to accept you was a more painful memory I had to live with"

Naruto was silent for a moment, and Sakura felt ashamed of herself "I couldn't believe myself when you wanted to kiss me thinking I was Sasuke, I was about to kiss the girl I always loved" Naruto laughed at what he said.

"I ran out because of the bad milk I had earlier which caused made my stomach hurt so much, I was infuriated that I didn't have the chance to kiss you, however, I felt it was good that it didn't happened because when I think of it, you will be more close to Sasuke and I will live with a more regrettable memory"

Sakura was shocked to hear this, she thought to herself, Naruto might be lying to her, but the way he is speaking and how he relayed the event in accurate details made her depressed that even this thought that she held for Sasuke was fake. She thought that there was something to clung to in favor for him, but it appeared that there was no such thing as a bond of friendship or love between them, what was between them was a shell that contained nothing but void.

She was quiet, although she felt that Naruto fixated his eyes on her, she was lost in her on world, everything is clear to her now, everything should be clear whether she like it or not, Sasuke was not the one for her, it was Naruto all that time, but she refused to accept it, she didn't want to give up on Sasuke so easily and it only led to her being apart from the one who was genuinely in love with her and the one who would cherish her for the rest of his life.

_I'm too late_

_Am I?_

Sakura wanted to reply, she wanted to right the wrong she did in the past, but she learned that Naruto is not someone who could be convinced easily, his stubbornness led to his departure from the village to begin with. All she can do for now is try to heal that wound carefully without doing new damage.

**Back to Shikamaru's house**

"That Naruto is so full of himself, after all these years he just too arrogant to forgive Sakura" Kiba was annoyed by his old classmate, and as usual he is envy of how much Naruto progressed. However, Kiba's concern wasn't entirely for the sake of Sakura, what he was worried about is that Hinata might be chasing after Naruto or worst he might have a thing for her after he is done with Sakura.

_I might kill him if that ever happened _Kiba was angry at just the thought of it.

"Kiba if you're not stuffing that mouth of yours with food then I suggest you could try to listen to what they are saying" Choji said stuffing more food himself in his mouth.

"I can only detect scent not hear them you baka, after all these years you still can't figure it out" Kiba yelled at Choji but as always as long there is food nothing would bother the big guy.

"Would you please shut up all of you, I'm trying to concentrate here" Shikamaru yelled at them.

_Naruto don't do something stupid._

**Back to Naruto and Sakura**

After they sat silent for a while, Sakura took the risk "you have the right to hate me, to curse me and never want to see me again. But Naruto, you have to know this, I was blinded by my admiration to Sasuke which I thought was love, but after you left everything was clear to me, I wanted to give him a chance, I thought that he would redeem himself and be a completely different person, I pitted him because he won't be able to be friend with everybody, so I wanted to be the one he could go to. But after that day…" Sakura thought about the day Sasuke left the village again with a darker determination never to return, and to seek destruction.

"At that day I knew that he was never the one I wanted, he was never the one I should care fore, I found out that the one wa…" Sakura was cut off by Naruto.

"even if you think of giving me a shot in your heart now, then I'll tell you this Sakura, I'm not a spare to occupy the void you suddenly felt in your heart, I will never be a rebound to the old love you had for that fool" Naruto was sad to say this but he had to, for once he put his dignity as his top priority.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing from her old teammate, she couldn't believe she is hearing this from Naruto the one always cared for her, the one who always made sure she was alright and the one who kept his promise even though it led to his misery and was on the verge of death many times because of it.

Sakura couldn't control herself, she gave up to her tears, "it's always like this I can't do anything for you, before, I could only do little things to help, but now I'm only an obstacle in your way. Tell me how I can cure the pain you hold in your heart, when you yourself don't want me in your life"

Sakura continued crying heavily, her words were breaking up "Strange…as a min-ninja I cured the deadliest of poisons, yet the poison I inflicted upon you is too hard for me to remove; only you have the strength to heal it, if you just give me a chance".

"If you just accept me back in your life then I can make you happy again" Sakura's body was shaking she said these words quietly almost whispering she lost the strength to speak clearly.

Naruto looked away; if he listened to her further he might give in "you still don't get it"

Naruto stood up and left a depressed Sakura, turned and start leaving the Nara's Compound, but was halted by a scream.

"Naruto-kun"

"You're leaving me again?"

Naruto's eyes widened, he remembered all the times Sakura call out the Uchiha using **Kun**, even when they were fighting him and it was obvious to Sakura that he was no longer the old Sasuke that she used to love, she would show respect and never call him by his name only. Having heard Sakura calling him that made his heart skip a beat and brought a sincere smile on his face though Sakura couldn't see it.

Naruto stopped, he seemed to be still caught in the surprise, he looked at Sakura who looked awful "Naruto-Kun!"

"I'm just Naruto for you Sakura…and I'm not intending to leave Konoha again if that what worries you. It's because I will be your Hokage, Sakura. And nothing will make me leave again"

"Naruto you…" Naruto turned and start walking again

"Naruto stop please" Sakura was pleading, "what am I to you? I no longer recognize the real you" Sakura kept looking at Naruto's back, she was sad he doesn't face her.

"Answer me Naruto, what am I to you?" Sakura's words were breaking from the heavy sniffling.

"We are merely comrades" with that Naruto left a shocked Sakura never to see how he broke his old teammate.

The nightmare that hunted her all these years became a reality, she was waiting for this day, should he return. Nothing could portray the grief and sorrow, why is she always deprived of her loved ones, Sasuke turned out to be a menace, lost in the dark, and Now Naruto. Is it really the truth? Does her sadness of not succeeding in gaining Sasuke's love forced her to look to Naruto, and try plant a seed of affection, that might grow into a beautiful relationship. Why didn't she put into consideration Naruto's feelings? Why did she always take him for granted never to now his pain? He, who shouldered her own pain and his former friend's pain, She thought of the day he fought Nagato, even when Naruto faced his enemy and the one he should've exacted vengeance upon, the blond ninja simply forgave him and added his enemy's pain to his own, but what Sakura could do is look down on him, and just add to his burden.

_Damn you Naruto _Shikamaru along with the rest of the group rushed to Sakura who lost all the strength to get up and was crying crazy and loudly, she didn't care if all would see her weakness, all she was thinking of was losing the only friend she had.

"Baka! Naruto you idiot" Sakura shouted to no one she kept her face buried in both her hand refusing to get up.

**Next morning Tsunade's office**

"Shizune, where the hell is Naruto? Everyone is here and I want get this thing over with, I don't have all day for that baka" Tsunade was furious, it was certainly one of those days that you shouldn't mess with the Legendary Sennin, but who else but Naruto to frustrate her more?

Tsunade ordered all the ninjas in the same age group as Naruto, basically his old teammates to come to the Hokage's office for Urgent news, they all came to the office with hast, none was missing.

After an hour of waiting, all was worried; they don't know whether to be anxious about the upcoming announcement or to fear the wrath of the enraged Hokage.

"I will kill that idiot then hear his excuse for being late" Tsunade almost broke her desk for the thousand's time.

At last after all the waiting; all turned to the door that just opened to see Naruto entering nonchalantly as if nothing happened.

"Baa-chan, nice day isn't it?" Naruto kept his wide grin on his face oblivious to the explosion that he finally initiated. Without any warning he found himself plastered to the wall outside the office with a great pain in his jaws in front of him he could see through the broken door a furious Hokage who is breathing heavily and ready to hit him again if he made the slightest mistake.

"you know you little brat, nothing would make me happy than seeing your whole body in bandages locked in a hospital room due to my beatings, but I thought of a better Idea, the moment you take my place in this office I guarantee that you will not experience anything except a never ending pain" Tsunade sat down and tried to calm herself.

No one dared to speak after what they saw just managed to laugh at the show, remembering their old friend and how he always get under the Hokage's skin which brought a smile to everyone including Sakura who wasn't keen on seeing Naruto so soon. Even Shizune, who would scold her Master, was too afraid to say a word. Naruto got up; he managed to walk again thanks to the quick kyuubi healing.

"Well you better say what you want to say now, I don't have all day to spare" Tsunade rubbed her temples, she wanted the day to pass as quick as possible to return to her Sake.

"O-ok Baa chan, don't get mad again" Naruto grinned nervously, but his features changed as his eyes met Sakura's, although for some reason, she could see a small smile forming on his face, but she couldn't return the smile after what happened last night.

"I asked Tsunade baa-chan to call you here because I have something important to say, I suppose by know no one is in the dark of the incident of the Kyuubi when he attacked the village, and I presume all of you know who sealed the tailed beast inside me" Naruto could sense that all was glaring at him.

"Get to the point Naruto; you didn't bring us here for this, did you?" Kiba was the first to speak.

"No that's not the reason I called you here. You are here because you have the right to be informed of my true identity… I am the son of the Yondaime Hokage" Naruto looked carefully at his friends only to see everyone shocked.

"You're telling me that the fourth sealed the Kyuubi in his own son?" Neji who rarely speaks, can't imagine that Naruto, the one who he fought many years ago, the loser who got lucky to defeat a Hyuga member, is the son of the fourth Hokage. However at the same time he was proud to see him break the roles, the roles that Neji used to base his life on because of that bird cage seal, he was happy that someone like Naruto would progress to a point that he will be a Hokage as he always dreamed.

"Neji, I think all of you can see the resemblances" Naruto grinned.

"Also the stubbornness and attitude, no wonder why you act like this in the first place" Tsunade laughed.

Sakura was still in Trans, before this day, she suspected a relationship between Naruto and the Fourth, but to know that he is actually was his son, and never knew about it made her astounded. She remembered the day she asked Tsunade if the Yondiame has a son so she could date, she never expected that he will be the same person who she practically lost as a friend and as a lov…

"In few days I will announce it publically, my father feared that his old enemies might hurt me, but I don't think it will be a problem now" Naruto smiled, he was happy that his father believed in him, sealing the Kyuubi in him wasn't a bad idea after all.

The group left the office, Sakura stood by the door, she didn't feel good, she felt dizzy, emotional turmoil in the past few days got the best of her, she felt her chest closes up, she couldn't breathe. at the same time Naruto was walking out of the Hokage's office talking to Kiba, but at the instance he passed by Sakura, she collapsed on his left shoulder, he quickly held her, panic engulfed him, he tensed up, and as he found Sakura not responding to him, while he was calling out for her, he shouted for help.

"Help! Bring a medic NOW" Naruto shouted again

"Sakura chan! Can you hear me" still no answer.

_Sakura chan_

_Sakura chan_

_You will be alright Sakura-chan, I promise, I won't leave you._ Sakura was half unconscious she could only hear voices around her, but as she could make up who is calling out for her.

_Naruto is that you…_

**In the Hospital**

Naruto wasn't resting he moved back and forth in front of Sakura's room; worrisome was the best thing that described him.

Shikamaru saw that, he just looked at him confused to what his friend is doing, "man it's just troublesome to scold him but I can't help it".

"Hey Naruto" Naruto halted and faced a bored Shikamaru.

"What is it?"

"Didn't I tell you not to break her heart you idiot. I know what you've been through but haven't you ever thought what pain Sakura is feeling, ever since you left, she never been the same. If it wasn't for Kakashi-sensei, who taught her more jutsu, she would've lost confident in herself and would probably left the Shinobi life?" Shikamaru was angry.

"Well I—I" Naruto doesn't know what to say, it's something he couldn't control, it was all buried in his heart and he would burst it all out in the right moment.

"You are staying here with her, until she is back on her feet" Shikamaru demanded.

"No way" Naruto started to leave, but was halted by Shikamaru's shadow jutsu.

"Well if you don't listen to Shikamaru, will you refuse to listen to your old sensei" Naruto turned around to see no one but his white haired sensei.

"Kakashi sensei"

**Man. poor Naruto and Sakura. well hope you liked it, sorry for the bad writing , for those who find it difficult to read because of my bad english, well just try to enjoy the story as you can, and i will do my best to improve my writing.**

**c u next time and dont forget read and review**


	9. Promises

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter Nine**

_Promises_

* * *

Naruto was surprised to see Kakashi, he wasn't expecting his old sensei to be in the hospital, this would complicate things, that what Naruto thought, when he turned to face the copy ninja.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto was both amazed and happy to see him after nine years of training away from Konoha.

"Kakashi sensei been long time since I saw you…oh you still have that mask on your face" Naruto was grinning.

"it seems I won't be removing it anytime soon" Kakashi said with expressionless face as usual.

"Naruto, it been a while as you said, Yamato told me everything about your travels, your remarkable progress"

" And he also told me about your trouble in sleeping every night, judging from what he was saying, knowing you, I guess you let him see how hurt you were back then, am I right Naruto?" Kakashi carefully watched the change in Naruto's features.

"Kakashi-sensei I envy you, you sure are smart" Naruto looked down as he remembered the countless nights, he kept shedding tears, tormented by the one memory he loved keeping in his mind, yet it was the only thought he cursed.

"Naruto nothing I could say that would make it up for what you've been through, you sure suffered a lot, leaving all behind, your friends, senpai and…"

Kakashi came closer to him as if not wanting Shikamaru to hear, although, the white hair Jonin knew that Shikamaru scolded Naruto about that stuff earlier. Kakashi came closer to Naruto who was currently staring to no one while maintaining both a sad and a serious face, his old Sensei whispered in his ears "well you missed us all but the thought of Sakura would make your heart wants to break your ribs and escape the agony you placed yourself into" Naruto turned his face and locked eyes with Kakashi.

"I never thought of love as much as you and Sakura did, although when I was at your age I neglected the woman who wanted nothing but for me to accept her" Kakashi starring further and deeper into Naruto's gloomy eyes "I know how you feel to just have the memory of Sasuke holding Sakura and living happily together, while you the one who should be in his place was left in solitude…" Kakashi waited for a moment to see if Naruto would respond but what he saw on Naruto's face made him see deeper into his scar.

"Kakashi-sensei you have no idea what I've been through, how the words she fired me with hunted me every night, I cared for her wellbeing my whole life and that was my reword. A slap on the face" Naruto was slightly angry.

"The Hokage told you about Sakura's condition and her inability to join further missions, right?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, she said I was the source of her situation" after Naruto learned this from the Tsunade, remorse was his company and shame.

"However…" Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I was part of it…shortly after your departure, there was a little confrontation between me and Sakura, what I can say on my part, is that I was sad to see you leave like this, never have I suspected that one day our future Hokage would abandoned his village like that. But when I heard Sakura's part of the story, I'm ashamed to say that I held large amount of resentment to her, all the memories of what happened in the Land of Iron, and feeling the burden you tolerated all along to save Sasuke and accept Sakura's lies about loving you, all these memories rushed into my mind and I made a decision" Naruto looked at Kakashi with anxiety waiting for him to continue.

"I decided to disband team seven, and join the council, yet that happened after lots of yelling to Sakura" Naruto could see the pain that Kakashi shouldered while revealing this memory.

"Naruto, you can say that I slightly took care of things on your behalf, and I regretted doing that, therefore after a while I managed to convince Sakura to continue her training and level up her jutsu"

Naruto couldn't say any word, he was lost in his own thoughts molding what Kakashi just informed him, he was in a battle with himself, can't decide what is right anymore.

"If you two are finished here, then I should release my shadow jutsu, it really drains a lot of chakra out of me" Shikamaru said while release Naruto from his jutsu.

"Go to her, try to shut that memory for the sake of your past friendship, for the sake of any little affection you still hold for her, and mostly for your own sake Naruto" Kakashi left Naruto who was standing silent and not moving like a statue.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei"

Kakashi turned around raising his exposed eyebrow in surprise _that actually worked; I guess I still have that effect on him._

"No problem Naruto" with that Kakashi left.

Naruto put his hand on the door knob, he was hesitant, he wished he wouldn't have to face her for a while before they would be stuck into a new mission, but being in the same room with the one person who he eluded himself from was too much for him to take. He took a deep breath and opened the door, although he was frustrated at first, he wasn't ready to watch her like this, it just takes only one glance into her eyes and streams of painful memories would pass in front of his eyes. Well surprisingly that wasn't the case, as his eyes scanned the motionless body of Sakura, and glimpsed at her face, it wasn't cold and passive as he expected, on the other hand, he felt that it holds its own anguished thoughts. Naruto's brow furrowed from the sight of his first and only love lying on the hospital bed, and the cause of her condition was done by none but him, should he care for her wellbeing? Is she worthy for him to think of her? Does she deserve to be like this for her to feel a little bit of aching sensation that he felt daily in his heart? His answer was determined by the sound of the door shuts behind him.

Naruto came closer to her bed, he sat on the edge, silent, he tried to touch her cheeks, but he was afraid, he wasn't ready yet to give in like that, he couldn't get over his pain, his hands reached to her cheek, wanted to stroke it and touch it, but he only managed to remove some strands of her hair that covered her eyes, as he was doing so she moved a little bit, which made him smile _why did I smile? I guess my body doesn't obey me as I thought._

Naruto moved away from her, he thought about staying for a while then leave, but a familiar feeling hit him, it was the same emotions that he used to feel nine years ago when he was around her, the sense of protecting her, making sure that no one would ever hurt her. As his mind was attacked by these strange sentiments, he sat on the edge of the spare bed in the room and after a moment decided he won't leave her until she leaves the hospital with a stable condition.

Naruto laid his back on the mattress underneath him, he shifted his head toward Sakura and kept his eyes locked on her, and only could talk to her with his mind, even if she was awake he felt afraid to speak any word, he didn't know what to say, he was lost in his own thoughts.

_Sakura-chan, why did it come to this? Why should the both of us suffer like this? You deserve to have a happy life, both of us deserve a happy story, after all we've been through, couldn't we be happy? I brought Sasuke back, but why didn't I feel relieved, I thought if I left him to his vengeance it would have hunted me my whole life, but what for? _Naruto's depressed face was overwhelming, he wanted someone to calm him, to reassure him, to tell him that he still got friends who love him, but he didn't want anyone except for the pink haired Kunoichi to comfort him.

Naruto still kept his gaze on Sakura, _don't worry Sakura-chan, I'm here, and I want leave again, I will protect you with my life, I promise._

Naruto remembered the second night he was in the village when he found Sakura in a dire situation fending for herself against the four shinobi who almost took advantage of her.

_Why did they target Sakura? But the important question is why couldn't she defeat them? Knowing her, she should be able to survive a fight like this. I will change that in the future. I will help her get stronger. Well I don't have to love her again to be close to her, after all she was and still my best friend. Right? _Naruto asked himself.

_Still I don't know where my heart will lead me, I'm sorry Sakura-chan. _with that he slowly closed his eyes and went into a deep sleep, but the last memory left in his mind was him and Sakura.

Later that night, Sakura slowly half opened her eyes, she was in a little pain, it was likely because she didn't move her body for too long, she shifted her body to face the spare bed beside her. The vision in front of her was blurry, she sensed someone sleeping on the bed beside her, but couldn't make who that person was, well at this point she didn't care who that might be, she wanted to rest, so she fell asleep again.

Few hours later, Sakura felt some energy in her body and opened her eyes again, and felt was gaining her vision better than before, however, what struck her, she felt a heavy weight on her left hand, she turned her face toward the source, only to find Naruto on a chair beside her sleeping while placing his head over her hand, his breathe touched her skin which sent electricity through her whole body. She couldn't help but smile, as she watched his calm face over her hand, he seemed to be at peace, it was like a heavy weight lifted off of his shoulders. She turned her whole body to face him; she brought her other hand over his head and started to stroke his hair but careful not to wake him up, she starred at his yellow bangs that he let grow, he was pretty much the replica of his father. She could feel numbness in the hand Naruto used as a pillow, she was about to remove it from underneath his cheek, but as she was doing so, carefully, not to wake him up, she heard him speaking while asleep.

"Sak—Sakura-chan…I ….I…." Naruto mumbled in his sleep.

Sakura could feel butterflies in her stomach and was increasing by the second, she looked at him and smiled again _he said my name! He said Sakura-cha! is he dreaming about me? _

She kept her gaze at him _I was stupid enough to make you hate me before, because of my stupid crush over that sharingan bastard, but I will spend the rest of my life try to win you over again, I promise._

For three days in the hospital Naruto never left Sakura's side, he was literary glued in her room, he never left except when a nurse came for a routine checkup or going out to eat. However, in those three days he never see her awake, a part of him was happy that he won't go through all the awkwardness and the loss of words most of the time when he tries to speak to her, but the other part in him wished he could talk and laugh with her as before, he wished nothing of that had happened.

Sakura on the other hand, forced herself to stay awake during the night when she was sure that Naruto was sleeping and she would sleep during the day when he was awake. She feared as he also feared an uncomfortable encounter, at some point she felt that he was forced to stay with her, but seeing him every day beside her practically sleeping on the edge of her bed, instead of sleeping on the spare bed made her believe that he was contented being with her, which confused her more, considering what he said after the party about their new relationship '_we are merely comrades'. _However, she was happy to see him still care for her.

**Three days later, early in the morning**

It was early in the morning before heading to the Hokage tower Tsunade and Shizune decided to check on Sakura so they headed to the hospital. The Hokage was worried about the condition of her apprentice, ever since the day she collapsed at the night Naruto left the village nine years ago, she was worried, if it wasn't for Hinata who brought her to the hospital who knows what might have happened to her. That incident happened between them might have caused an internal injury that no medicine could heal. As they approached the room, they found Kakashi already walking toward the room.

"Kakashi, so you have come too, good I would like to discuss few things with you regarding your new mission" Kakashi just stared at the Tsunade and only nodded.

"Ok then, shell we go inside, I want to make sure she's alright. And Kakashi, if you see that blond knucklehead drag him with you, I want to speak to him as well"

"Of course, Tsunade-sama"

Tsunade entered the room oblivious to the scene she was about to see, but when that happened she was nothing less amazed and shocked from the two jonins behind her.

"My my, well that's a sight you don't expect" Tsunade saw Naruto sitting on a chair in a deep slumber beside Sakura, but what amazed her, is his tight grip over Sakura's hand while using it as a pillow, Tsunade just looked to a smiling Sakura and returned the smile but with a bit of annoyance.

_I hate brats, but I'm happy to know your true feelings you baka. _Tsunade thought to herself.

Kakashi was amazed too, he thought to himself _I only asked him to check on her, and he actually stayed the whole time with her. Naruto you…_

"So you are awake that early?" Tsunade asked Sakura as she was checking her report.

"No Tsunade-sama, I just didn't sleep all night" Sakura laughed sheepishly.

"Who could blame you, when you have a stupid yellow rock cutting blood to your hand and use it as a cushion" Tsunade glared at Naruto who suddenly mumbled something in his sleep.

"WAKE UP NARUTO" Tsunade with all the might in her voice shouted at the poor shinobi.

"What… what!" after that he fell into another slumber, that angered the Hokage even further. She stepped closer to him and with a powerful punch Naruto found himself stuck to the wall separating the rooms from each other.

"Tsunade-sama don't hurt him please" Sakura was shocked at the Hokage's short temper and rage, although she knew that it is a regular thing between the Hokage and Naruto.

"Don't worry Sakura, I won't kill your boy yet" Tsunade grinning devilishly.

"TSUNADE –SAMA!" Sakura face was all red; she was ready to burst out of the room if not for her weak condition.

"Ahhh! That hurts baa chan. why? Every time? Do you enjoy yourself doing this?" Naruto whined while feeling the horrible pain of being punched into the wall.

Tsunade ran into him then held him forcefully and got him out of the whole he created, "I wouldn't touch you, but you force me to, try to act more like the Yondaime, although your father's attitude wasn't any better" Tsunade then loosen her grip from him.

Naruto tried to compose himself, he didn't expect the day to go like this, but he spent his whole life in surprises so a little punch in the morning is the least of hurt that happened to him over the years. Naruto rubbed his temples, but automatically noticed that unlike every day in the hospital, he saw Sakura staring at him, he was stunned "_that's not good"_ he felt as if he swallowed his tongue, no word came out of his mouth for a few moments. Sakura didn't know what to say either she kept her gaze on him, she was happy to see his old self again. The entire scenario displayed in front of her moments ago, reminded her of the old knucklehead who rushes into anything without thinking through, that brought a smile to her face.

Naruto on the other hand, saw the smile but unfortunately couldn't returned it, he felt he was caught off guard, he didn't want her to notice him in the room let alone speak to him again, but what was done was done.

Still engulfed in his shocked look, he tried to mumble some words with a very low voice "Glade you're ok S-Sakura-chan" without knowing he automatically scratched the back of his head as he usually does indicating he was so nervous by the atmosphere.

Sakura looked at him, she didn't hear him the first time "excuse me", she laughed in her mind when she saw the nervousness overwhelming him, she knew at that moment that he wanted nothing but run as far as he can.

"Can you repeat what you just said?" Sakura was blushing madly.

"I…I said glade you're ok Sakura" Naruto tried to distract himself by looking at the others but only made the situation worse.

"Thank you Naruto for staying the whole time with me, I didn't think…" Sakura smile disappeared, and she looked down at the white sheets that cover her body, she was lost in her own thoughts. Naruto was yet in a more shock, he thought she was unconscious the whole time, he thought _idiot, she saw me sleeping at the edge of her bed, now she'll think everything is ok between us. Why? After nine years, I'm still the same foolish stupid idio... Why?_

Naruto cursed himself, he was annoyed and embarrassed at the same time which slightly showed on his features, but tried to maintain his cool.

Tsunade faced Naruto who was slightly angry of himself "Naruto, you should meet today with the village council, the meeting will be held in about two hours, don't be late, they are all old hags who will search for the slightest mistake to throw you out" Tsunade was dead serious while addressing Naruto.

"Tsunade baa chan, is it about…" Naruto was cut off.

"Yes, I want you to impress them" Tsunade grinned at her favorite ninja.

Tsunade then turned to Sakura who was confused about their conversation "Sakura seeing you like this, I think you should stay in the hospital for one more night, and it is better if you stayed alone this night just to make sure you had adequate rest" Tsunade was worried about Sakura's condition, she was lost in her own thoughts when a noisy ninja starts to object.

"Why let her stay alone in this condition? What? Am I that annoying? I will stay with her to night" Naruto was glaring at Tsunade who was shocked to hear him.

"listen here you little brat, you will not…" the Hokage halted whatever words she wanted to throw at him, she remembered that it would be a good chance for those two to settle things between them.

"Alright, but if you came late I will have the nurse at the reception desk kick you out of the hospital, I want Sakura to have full rest. Do you understand me?" Tsunade returned the glare to him.

"Yah whatever, did you think a door is the only option for me to come in here, Hokage you should know better" Tsunade didn't grasp what he was pointing at.

"What do you mean you…?"

Naruto came closer to her whispered in Tsunade's ear "I already placed a hiraishin seal on her, well I can remove it anytime but I did it just for percussion" Naruto grinning widely.

"Naruto why?"

"She's my oldest comrade after all"

_Just comrade hah! _Tsunade thought to herself.

"I have to leave baa chan take care of her until I come back" Naruto went to the door and was about to leave.

"Well I should go and prepare, man, this will be troublesome _I wonder what Shikamaru would do_" Naruto opened the door but was halted by a loud sigh that he heard coming from Sakura. Naruto turned around and for a moment he didn't speak, but with a small smile on his face "I'll be back Sakura, don't worry" and he left.

_Idiot Idiot, I did it again._

Somewhere near Orichimaru's hide out, in the original old shelter of the legendary sennin, Sasuke and the rest of the Taka team that he managed to locate after the war, set their search to the village of sound.

"Kabuto must have hid it in here" Sasuke said as he entered Orchimaru's hideout.

After a long search, the Taka found what they came for, "this… this is his body" Karin looked at the corps in front of her, even though the figure was dead and harmless but only the sight of him was intimidating and terrifying.

"Suigetsu, Jugo that's enough. At last I found you, now I can complete what Tobi and Kabuto can't accomplish" Sasuke whose face became colder than before slightly grinned and then activated his sharingan.

**i know it's short after a long time, but be patient i will write more in the future, and as for those who think i'm letting Naruto forgive Sakura quickly, well you know me i'm full of surprises, just wait, it won't be that easy. well i can't make most of the story about how Naruto should hate Sakura or shouldn't be that soft with her, well if that the case then i couldn't put romance in the story. just wait and see you will like it**

**hope so.**

**don't forget read and review**


	10. Secrets and Mysteries

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter Ten**

_Secrets and Mysteries_

* * *

Naruto closed the door behind him, he absent mindedly kept his hand on the door knob as if wanting to go inside again. After a couple of seconds, the blond shinobi snapped out of whatever he was dreaming about and headed to the hospital's main gate.

Naruto's mind was on fire, different thoughts, different scenarios rushed into his head, he was thinking about the meeting with the village council, although he matured enough to meet the expectations of those elders, he still feel it's not his place, he never been in such situation where he would be viewed as a character who would involve more mind work, _politics and diplomacy all these stuff _are whole new level he is not ready to engage in yet.

_How did my father go through all of this? From what I learned from my mother and Kakashi-sensei is that he was the kind of Hokage who loved being on the battlefield, doing missions more than attending those boring meetings, let alone paper work. _

That was not the only thing that was going on inside Naruto's head, Sasuke and the Tsuchikage betrayal were the main issues that worry Naruto, and lastly, Sakura.

"_Kurama what should I do? I know I have many friends who I could rely on their advice, but you are the only one who knows me the most." Inner Naruto said while lying on Kurama's head._

"_**You are one stubborn idiot, sorry I won't help you" Kurama seemed frustrated from Naruto's attitude.**_

"_**I can't believe the old man entrusted you with our…" Kurama suddenly halted.**_

"_I swear I will find them and reunite you all, I was entrusted your souls, I will never give up on that, just wait" Inner Naruto said with determination._

"_**I know, we came a long way. I still believe in you, but until you full fill that obligation you will remain the Stubborn Idiot who will never do anything right without my assistance" Kurama grinned.**_

"_Baka, I'm the one who has to live with a giant fox inside of me"_

The Kyuubi raised one of his tails and hit Naruto throwing from above his head.

"_aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" inner Naruto fell hard on the floor_

"_I'll get you for this, when I have less stuff going on in my mind"_

Naruto was grinning slightly in the real world, but his thoughts were disrupted by the sound of none other than Naruto's favorite apprentice.

"Naruto nichan, are you listening to me?" Konohomaru was both excited to see his old mentor and irritated by his attitude.

"Konohomaru, you grown into a fine man" Naruto examined his attendant's appearance, Konohomaru was almost at the same height as Naruto, he could be slightly taller, he looked more like his diseased uncle Asuma.

"Tell me Konohomaru, what level are you in now, don't tell me you're still a genin" Naruto kept his grin.

"Genin, no no, thanks to your teachings, I was just promoted to jonin last week" Konohomaru, told Naruto with pride and happiness, he thought, nothing better than a master acknowledging the growth of his apprentice.

"Konohomaru!" Naruto's eyes widened in surprise "that's great news, congratulations".

"I'm proud of you, and don't think you came all that way because of me, you worked hard on your own, and you did it perfectly. You are on your way to becoming Hokage" Naruto tapped him on his shoulder.

"I have some things I have to take care of, then I will teach you a new technique I learned long time ago" with that Naruto start walking, but after few feet he turned his head toward Konohomaru.

"You still have to go through me to become Hokage" Naruto grinned and gestured his thumb to his chest indicating that his old challenge with his student is still going.

Inside the Hokage's tower, in the conference room, the new council members of Konoha awaited Naruto's arrival, the council consists of the Hyuga Hiashi, Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, Hataka Kakashi who isn't available at the moment, Maito Gai and the ANBU leader Yamato (Tenzo).

Naruto stood in front of the conference room, he was hesitant to open the door, he felt the battle with Tobi was less stressful than this encounter, but he has to do it. Naruto took a deep breath and with determination opened the door and bowed in respect to the council members. Naruto found a seat beside Gui, he quietly took the seat and awaited the questions to be thrown at him.

"On behalf of the fifth Hokage who is occupied at the moment, I Hiashi of the Hyuga clan will lead the session"

"Uzumaki Naruto you…" Hiashi was cut off by the noisy ninja.

"it's Namikaze Naruto son of the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina" Naruto starred at the Hyuga leader, with a slight of anger, he knows well that the Hyuga members of the main family would always look down on other clans, they were no different than the Uchiha, actually the only difference was their loyalty to the village which the Uchiha lacked.

Naruto thought he should be firm when talking about his heritage, he was modest by nature, never to talk with arrogance, but he had to play as someone else to win this, or _that what he thought politics was_.

"I'm well aware of your heritage" Hiashi was slightly enraged, but maintained his expressionless features.

"However, in this room you will not interrupt me again, and you will do well maintain your silence until I permit you to".

"You don't tell me…" Naruto was cut off buy Gui.

"That's enough Naruto, calm yourself" although nine years had passed Naruto felt that Gai still maintained his youthfulness, or seemed to be striving to.

Naruto gritted his teeth and tightened his fist till his knuckles turned white from the irritating attitude, yet being Hokage is not just about being recognized as the most powerful in the village, some consequences will always accompany such great responsibility and what Naruto is experiencing now is just the start.

"I apologize for my attitude, Haishi-sama, but you of all people should understand how I suffered and strived to gain strength and recognition by everyone"

Haishi was confused at first, yet when he thought about it, Hinata and Neji are no different than Naruto they both suffered because of the clan's traditions, Hinata was always under pressure, since she was the heir of the main family, all Hyuga members had high expectations for the young heir, they looked forward for her strength, talent and wisdom. As for Neji, Haishi couldn't think of anything except for the day he placed the bird cage seal on his forehead which marked his agony for the rest of his life.

Hiashi node in agreement to what Naruto told him, "Naruto-kun I know that this might sound disturbing but I have to ask what is the reasons that made you leave the village for nine years?" Haishi maintained his calm yet serious look.

"Pardon me Haishi-sama the true reason for my departure are my own business, yet what I can tell you is that I had the Godaime Hokage's permission to leave for training and there was something else I was searching for concerning the Tailed beasts who disappeared shortly after the war"

Everyone was shocked to hear that coming from the man who previously said he was entrusted the bijuu souls, they began to whisper among themselves.

"I don't know how it happened, or why since we won the war and we are supposed to be in peace, but I have a hunch who is behind their disappearance" Naruto's eyes traveled back and forth through all members.

"Who that might be?" Nara Shikaku was the first to ask.

"I wasn't sure at first, but after I did some investigations, I couldn't think of none other than Sas- well Sasu…"

"Tsushikage of the land of rock" Naruto turned around to see his old sensei behind him, laughing with embarrassment because of his lateness.

"You're late Kakashi-senpai" Yamato rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I apologize for my delay, I had some stuff I took care of" Kakashi took the seat next to Naruto.

_Why did he cut me off, I was about to relay vital information, I'll ask him later._

"Naruto is what Kakashi says true? Is the Tsuchikage planning something?" Shikaku continued.

"I spied on him few days before I returned to the village, the whole rock ninja seemed to be under some kind of genjutsu, and all were preparing for war"

"genjustsu!" Haishi interrupted "doesn't that seem like an act of an Uchiha member" Haishi watched carefully the change in Naruto's expression.

"It's too early to either deduct Sasuke's connection to this or to come to a conclusion if he might be the instigator to this upcoming war"

Naruto tensed up at the mention of Sasuke, Kakashi, Gui and Yamato those three who were very close to the blond shinobi, sensed the uneasiness that he felt deep in his heart, all lose a friend in battles and accidences, yet to see that friend roaming the world lost in his own darkness, lost the will to live in peace, that feeling is unbearable.

"Naruto… hey Naruto, I'm talking to you" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Shikaku who kept his stern looks at him, Shikaku was one of those few who usually won't accept people quickly, but after Pain's invasion his perception toward Naruto changed to the better, seeing how he managed to pull off the impossible. He could see through Naruto, the man who changed the heart of many including the leader of Akatsuki and the heart of the Kyuubi, that same ninja couldn't change the heart of his best friend after all and it's killing him.

The meeting only took an hour of discussion but for Naruto it seemed to have last forever, and just as Shikaku was talking Naruto interrupted "I'm sorry Shikaku-san but I'm not feeling good right now so could you please spare me this meeting, I already reported to Tsunade-baa chan and gave her all the details about the Tsuchikage" Naruto stood up, bowed to the elders and start heading to the door.

"Naruto, if you want to be Hokage you have to put aside your personal feelings, I know it's difficult, but the village and the people who live in it are your first priority, you should know that by now" Shikaku then looked at Kakashi who was showing a worrisome expression.

"I know that Shikaku-san" Naruto continued to walk again when he was halted by Haishi.

"Naruto concerning the tailed beasts, I want to ask you something before you leave?" Haishi for the first time showed a hint of concern but was quickly switched into the same proud and passive features he always has.

Naruto stopped and turned his face, still his body facing the door "after the war had ended, you told us about Kurama and the rest of the tailed beasts, you told us they entrusted their soul to you, but the great dilemma occurs still. Are you the reincarnation of the Sag…"

"No" with that Naruto left everyone with puzzled looks.

Outside the Hokage's tower stood an aggravated Naruto, he wished things could've gone smooth with that meeting, he thought they would talk to him about being hokage or something, instead they went on and on about the war and Sasuke.

"I had enough of this" Naruto scratched the top of his head, then let his hand travel to the bridge of his nose and started rubbing it, he was breathing heavily, anger start to get the best of him.

"I need to practice for a while to release this stress" Naruto without further delay sprinted to his favorite training field in Konoha, and that was when team seven was officially formed.

Upon entering the ground, Naruto's vision became blur from the tears that started to form in his eyes, he was happy that this place wasn't in the range of the chinra tense caused by pain distructive jutsu to the village.

_Nostalgia_

Time went back quickly, he saw a 13 year old Naruto tied to the tree log. Naruto grabbed his vest given to him by Tsunade.

_Naruto can you see me now, isn't that what you wanted, what you aimed for, Naruto I envy you. You were care free ignorant of the many lies and hate around you. You couldn't imagine what the world have in store for you. You had a crush on your teammate mate that turned into something more, and little by little you found yourself falling into the cage of love, although you suffered solitude and bitter life as a child, she was your second pain. I'm not a wise or a genius, but I know that unlike your first agony caused by the villagers, to be struck in the heart by your close ones is intolerable. She was to you the light that kept you going but before you knew it she let you live in despair, and the funny thing is, she never knew how you felt at that time. _

_Your final pain, betrayal is an uneasy deed to forgive its holder. Sasuke, I realized it too late, you betrayed me from the moment you struck me with your chidori in the Valley of the end, there a new Naruto was born, but unfortunately pain accompanied him till this day._

"So you've decided to show up. Kakashi sensei" Naruto turned to face his former sensei.

"ahh yes, I figured you would come here" Kakashi looked sad but tried not to dwell on the matter.

"this place is not a grave yard of your past memories, I know it held beautiful thoughts, but its sole purpose is for training and for that I came to you" Kakashi raised his hand and uncovered his sharingan.

"I saw how powerful your clone was when we teamed up in that last mission, but that was a portion of your chakra. Know show me how much you have advanced after your travels" Kakashi started to form hand seals.

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu" a great fire ball headed toward Naruto, however, he wasn't fazed by the impact of this horrible jutsu, with a determined look in his eyes _I accept the spar._

Naruto formed quick hand seals " Hiraishin no jutsu…"

"Sakura, I missed so much" Ino entered the room and practically thrown herself on her best friend.

"Ino..Ino, I can't breathe" Ino realized her mistake and quickly got off Sakura how was panting heavily.

_It seems she hasn't gain her strength yet, what happened to you Sakura_ Ino tried to force a smile, she didn't come to add to the hurt Sakura already is feeling. Ino decided she would tease her a little, that would cheer her up for sure, "so tell me Sakura, I heard Mr. Knucklehead, was practically glued in your room for three days… so something happened between you two" Ino winked at her.

Sakura cheeks started to boil "Ino what are you saying, off course nothing happened, you know Naruto, he would've done the same to any of you"

"Yeah right"

"I envy you, seeing him turned to be that handsome make me want to chase after him" Ino sensed a hint of anger in Sakura's features so she decided to continue a little further. "really Sakura, if I have known that Naruto the dropout in our class would turned the man he is know I would've left Sasuke for you and tried to make Naruto love me" Ino was surprised when she saw the anger on Sakura's face turned into sadness and somehow she could feel that Sakura was experiencing the pain of guilt.

"Ino I know you're trying to cheer me up, but believe me when I tell you, if I had known the future, I would've stuck to Naruto's side and I wouldn't have let him leave nine years ago, but that's life it never cease to surprise you and force you to open your eyes to the truth." Sakura wiped off a tear.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to sadden you, I thought I could get you out of that stress, yet it seemed I added to your agony" Ino's brows furrowed, she sat beside Sakura and hugged her for a while.

After an hour in the training field, both shinobi were at their limits, barely any chakra left and panting heavily, or that what Kakashi thought.

"I'm not tired yet, this new technique… I will show you" Naruto start to form hand seals.

Kakashi could only watch in amazement, eyes wide "those hand seals - Naruto can you use fire release!"

"Katon: Gouenka (fire flower)" Naruto spits three fireballs in mid-air, Kakashi thought he would be hit by the three fireballs instead he was amazed at Naruto's talent. The three fireballs combined in mid-air and formed a giant fireball it was similar in a sense to the bijuu bomb but with fire jutsu.

"suiton: Hahonryuu (destruction torrent)" Kakashi quickly created a water vortex that spiraled as a wall around Kakashi, he used it to defend him from the impact of Naruto's jutsu.

_To think you can use fire release, you truly surpassed your father and you sensei_

Naruto saw Kakashi's jutsu, he wanted to test the strength of this technique, he knew that Kakashi would easily defend himself, however Naruto leveled down the power of the jutsu since he never know what kind of damage it would leave on the target.

Kakashi managed to deflect it easily, yet he knew that Naruto did something on the way to weaken it, which left Kakashi in disbelief of Naruto's control over the element chakra.

"That was close" Kakashi's chakra was at its limits, "let's call it a day, shall we? I'm beginning to feel I'm getting old for that stuff" Kakashi looked at Naruto, who didn't show any hint of drain.

"I will be leaving now, I hope our little spar made you relax a bit, I know the village council could be a pain sometimes, but you'll get used to their attitude, when the time comes to be Hokage" Kakashi couldn't help but smile at his former apprentice, he stared at him in silence then a thought came to mind.

"A good teacher always raises a good student" Kakashi was thinking of his diseased Sensei and Jiraya.

Naruto's eyes widened "hey, I heard that before, those are Ero Sennin's words, I didn't know at first what he was talking about but come to think of it, I'm the result of a chain of exceptional shinobi, my predecessors and you Kakashi sensei made me what I am today, for that I owe you my life".

"Well we need to be going before night fall…shouldn't you be somewhere"

One thing didn't change about Naruto his dense mind still haven't changed a bit, he kept thinking for a few seconds before he realize what Kakahsi was saying.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto tensed a bit "I have to go, bye"

Naruto teleported himself to his apartment, took a quick shower, with a rush had a quick meal, and sprinted to the hospital before the visiting hours are over.

Naruto arrived at the reception desk, the nurse there seemed to be taking a nap, her head was over the visitors check book, Naruto was annoyed; he wanted to get to Sakura quickly.

"hey.. hey nurse girl wake up" Naruto knocked on the reception desk couple of times before the nurse opened her eyes and noticed his presence.

"I'm going to Haruno Sakura's room, where should I sign my name" Naruto skimmed through the check list, but was cut off by a hand placed forcefully over the check book preventing Naruto to continue.

"Visiting hours is over, come back tomorrow" the nurse resumed her sleep.

"Excuse me!" Naruto practically shouted, his voice could be heard in the whole hospital.

"Sir, this is a hospital, keep your voice down, besides, Sakura-san must be resting now anyway"

"look here nurse or whatever your name is, I will say this one more time, let me sign my name and I will head to Sakura-chan's room or you'll have to deal with the Hokage" Naruto glared with anger at the nurse.

"Naruto isn't it? The Hokage said if you come late you won't be allowed to see Sakura-san" the nurse returned the glare but with expressionless face "so I suggest you leave quietly"

"Is that so" Naruto grinned devilishly "then I should be going now, tell Sakura-chan I came by", Naruto made it to the hospital main gate; he turned to check if anyone was watching him. When he was sure he was unseen, he formed hand signs and teleported himself to Sakura's room.

"haha… visiting hours is over huh!" Naruto looked at the bed, but was surprised to see Sakura not in the room, "she didn't check out, didn't she? Tsunade-baa chan said she has to rest tonight" Naruto decided he would wait for a while to see if she would return or have she left without anyone noticing.

After a couple of minutes the door opened and Sakura could be seen, although she entered while placing her hands over her mouth and seemed to be in a tire condition, at first she didn't notice Naruto, she fixated her eyes on the bed.

Naruto could see the change in Sakura's color, it seemed as if the blood wasn't reaching her face and she seemed very weak in comparison to when he left her few hours ago "Sakura are you all right".

Sakura freaked out at first but then a wide smile was plastered on her face "Naruto your back" she quickly tried to reorganize her hair, she felt she was a mess "I thought you won't come" Sakura smile showed her happiness to have him again with her.

Naruto on the other hand was worried, he never saw Sakura in such condition "Sakura you don't seem to be feeling well, should I ask the nurse to check on you" _although it would be troublesome if anyone sees me now. _

"I'm fine don't worry about me" Sakura walked to the bed, but just as she was about to lie down she lost balance and fell on the ground only to be helped at the last second by Naruto who sprinted to her aid.

"Sakura…Sakura can you hear me" Naruto examined her face, she doesn't seem to be unconscious yet, her whole body went numb and she felt very tired to keep her eyes open, she managed to raise her head a little bit to come closer to Naruto and then whispered something in his ears.

"Naruto… Naru" Sakura found it difficult to speak "I'm sorry" Sakura breathe heavily, she felt her chest closing up.

_I don't have time to get someone here, I'll try something I hope it works, stay with me Sakura-chan_

Naruto lifted Sakura from the floor and placed her on the bed, he then summoned some of the Kyuubi's red chakra and started to move his hand over her barely touching her "I'm not a med ninja but I will try to imitate what you always see when Sakura heal people and hope the Kyuubi chakra would do the rest" Naruto travelled his hands over Sakura's upper body allowing the red chakra to enter her body, he could feel Sakura responding to it but the heavy breathing continued.

"this isn't working I have to use it then I hope no one would notice" Naruto closed his eyes, concentrated for a moment, Sakura shivered from the strange chakra that suddenly flowed like electricity through her whole body, she felt that chakra increased rapidly.

_What's that warm feeling, I feel energy entering my body, and it's beautiful._

When she opened her eyes she saw a majestic sight she thought she won't see again, right in front of her eyes Naruto was in his bijuu mode. His entire body engulfed with the golden chakra of the kyuubi, but what amazed her is seeing the chakra taking the form of a coat similar to the Yondaime Hokage's coat, and the whirlpool symbol of the Uzumaki clan could be seen on his shoulders and on his back, but the symbol of the six Tomoe surrounding the coat's collar was what caught her attention.

Sakura's eyes was opened wide the whole time Naruto was trying to heal her, she saw him before in this form during the war but she never expected that she would be that close to him while he has such power overflowing around him.

Before she knew it her strength came back to its original state, and she could feel her chakra flow more efficiently in her body. Upon noticing this Naruto returned to his normal state, still had his worrisome expression, he looked at Sakura examining her thoroughly.

"Sakura, how are you feeling now?" Naruto could sense a change in Sakura's condition.

"Naruto, you never ceased to amaze me with your power, thank you for helping me" Sakura smiled at him.

"That chakra is different from when you used to lose control over the Kyuubi, what is this chakra?" Sakura shifted her body to face Naruto who was now sitting on the edge of the spare bed beside her.

"I mixed my chakra with that golden chakra, it is my new strength" Naruto wanted to tell her more about his experience with Kurama, but was tired to open the subject.

_No wonder why I felt so warm, I had his chakra flows in my body for a moment._

"Sakura there are things you're not telling me?" Naruto kept his gaze on her not blinking, Sakura on the other hand tried to fake a smile to reassure him while her mind was somewhere else.

**Flash back**

"_Sakura you can't continue like this you have to quit that…" Tsunade was halted by Sakura's words._

"_Please Tsunade-sama I can't quit know when he finally returned, I have to be by his side, I took a vow I will never let him go again" Sakura was breathing heavily "please Tsunade-sama don't saying anything to Naruto, I don't want him to worry about me"._

**Flash back end**

"Don't worry Naruto, you're not a med-ninja so you won't understand my condition, but rest assure I will be alright in the morning I promise" Naruto still doesn't buy it, he could see through her fake smile, that smile that she used on him back when they were in the land of Iron and she tried to convince him of her love for him but because he knew her more than anyone he saw that lie before and he could sense it now again, however, he let it go for now.

Sakura decided she should change the subject "even though, I'm astounded at how much powerful you've become, if I didn't know anything about you I would think you received medical training, I'm proud of you" Sakura kept her smile at him.

"But how could it affect me like this?" Sakura was confused about this mysterious chakra.

"I don't know how, but I kind of figured it out, ever since I was in the paradise island along with Yamato-taicho, after controlling the tailed beast chakra, he told me that my power felt a lot of life force in it which actually affected Yamato's makton, so I guess any living soul could be affect by my chakra, plus it usually heals my wounds so I had to try"

"That amazing" Sakura still is in shock about extent of that power.

"Naruto may I ask you something?" Naruto looked at her puzzled.

"Anything Sakura" Naruto said smiling.

"Is it possible for me to meet the…the Kyuubi?" Sakura's blushed a little; she felt strange asking such thing from a jinchuriki.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto had a slight angry expression; he looks seemed to be accusing Sakura of something, which he is in a sense.

"I mean he is not the demon fox that we used to fear in the past, am I right?" Sakura could feel Naruto tensing to the mention of the Kyuubi, but she wasn't sure where she went wrong.

"To meet a tailed beast you have to be accepted by it, and to be accepted by such an ancient creature, you have to show your commitment and respect. In your case since you are not a host to any of the tailed beasts you don't have to show commitment, yet for you to meet one you must show that you respect it" Naruto kept starring at Sakura while touching the place where his seal was placed on his stomach.

"I don't understand, we were always taught, that a tailed beast is just a huge mass of chakra, how can I show respect" Sakura didn't mean to be rude, she was ignorant of that kind of life, no one told her about the bijuu lives with the Sage of six path and how they were supposed to be treated.

Naruto calmed himself, he pardoned her for her lack of knowledge "Sakura, tailed beasts are like us, they have feelings and a mind of their own, but they were used as weapons, which made them just a huge mass of chakra"

"My friend is a proud comrade who respects only those who respect him" Naruto smiled "and the first step is by learning his name".

"Name?" Sakura was confused she never expect to learn that the Kyuubi has his own name, like human.

"The name of the Kyuubi is Kurama. He is the strongest and highest in rank of the tailed beasts and my best friend" Naruto was proud of introducing Kurama for the first time to someone else.

"Kurama-san, that's a nice name, do you think someone like me can meet Kurama-san" Sakura looked at Naruto with a smile that doesn't left her face.

Naruto was silent for few seconds which made Sakura think he still couldn't trust her "look Naruto if it's something that would make you uncomfortable, I won't push the matter further, after all I know I'm not worthy of your trust" Sakura expression showed sadness and despair.

"Not worthy!" Naruto was shocked to hearing that from the love of his life.

"Sakura I was taking his permission and he accepts, but that would be for later I have to rest, that training with Kakashi-sensei got the best of me" Naruto placed his head on the pillow, but something inside him wasn't resting yet, the look on Sakura when she entered the room was uneasy to bear.

"How are feeling now Sakura?" Naruto lifted his body from the sleeping position and sat at the edge of his bed.

Sakura wanted to derive Naruto's attention away from her "stop worrying about me Naruto, come on, tell me what happened in the meeting, I know they could ruin your day with just their glares, except for Kakashi-sensei and Gui-sensei" Sakura laughed crazily and was shortly joined by Naruto.

Naruto told her everything that happened in the meeting, until he came across the matter of Sasuke "and then they asked me about Sasu…" Sakura who was staring at the mattress on her bed, suddenly faced Naruto, he could sense her concern on the subject. Little the buried pain inside him start to resurface, yet he has to suppress it for his sake and for Sakura's as well, he wished he could forget, but how when he doesn't know till this day her feelings toward his rival.

_Rival, _funny he was and still Naruto's rival in everything, even in love Naruto has to go through Sasuke to gain Sakura's heart.

Naruto took a deep breath "they asked me about Sasuke, but before they could hear anything from me, Kakashi-sensei covered the rest of the topic" Naruto was silent for a moment, he had a small smile on his face "That Kakashi-sensei knows me well, he thought by answering instead of me he would spare me the undying pain of remembering Sasuke".

Naruto looked at Sakura whose brows were furrowed, "it seems that I'm not the only one who is still holding that pain" Sakura was stressed by Naruto's words.

Naruto stared into Sakura's emerald eyes "Sakura may I ask you something?"

"Ye… yes Naruto" Sakura body tensed, blood started to rise to her cheeks, she feared the question he might ask, for she knew sooner or later, she has to give an answer.

"I know I must be prying, but can you tell me what happened between you and Sasuke, why did he leave the village again?" Sakura thought of lying about one part which is revealing her true feelings toward Sasuke, she wasn't ready to experience the same ache in her heart, she need to heal first before she could tolerate any further emotional turmoil. She told Tanzo about her feeling, oblivious to the fact that he was one of Naruto's clones, she thought it was alright to speak to a stranger and that no harm would come from it, but she wasn't ready to discuss this matter with Naruto himself.

"Darkness still dwells inside him, I guess he will never get rid of it for that he left" Sakura moved her eyes away from Naruto; she didn't dare to look into his eyes.

"Sakura…well…do you still ..." Naruto couldn't finish the question, it was too hard to say it, however, Sakura knew what he was implying and her nightmare come to life. "I…I" Sakura tightened her grip over the sheets covering her body; she couldn't answer him straight she feared the consequences.

Naruto waited for her answer, but seeing her expression, he already came up with the answer himself "I see…I'm sorry for intruding" Naruto rubbed his temples, he felt rage building up in his body, and he couldn't hold it anymore. Sakura noticed this and for the first time in her life she was terrified of Naruto, all her life she felt comfortable around in him, but now she couldn't tell if he is the old Naruto or a completely different person, anyway she was ready for the worst.

Naruto tried to maintain his composure, but the subject didn't help, so he decided to leave "I'm sorry but I have to go I will pick you up in the morning… good night" Naruto tried his best to sprint to the door, before Sakura could think of something, but it wasn't that easy.

Sakura used all the strength left in her body and ran after him, just before he was about to open the door to get out he was forcefully hugged from behind by Sakura.

"Naruto please don't leave me, I…I" Naruto was in pain when he felt Sakura hugging him, he tried to lose her grip, but it only made her tighten her arms around him, she buried her face between his shoulder blade and started crying slowly. Naruto could feel the tears touching his cloth and that made him be in more pain, it's sure not easy to leave, part of his mind obeys him but the other part act on what buried feelings he still holds for Sakura.

"I know I made your life miserable, I know I'm no longer valuable for you to accept me again, I shouldn't dare to enter your life again" Sakura's tears increased.

"I will accept whatever judgment you have on me, if it means you won't leave, I will be happy to live with the consequences of my deeds"

"Naruto-kun, to me you are everything, your smile by itself is like a rising sun, please don't send me away from your side" Sakura tightened her grip more around him; she could feel that he was giving in.

"You made me a promise that you will not leave me"

"Sakura, I told you I'm just Naruto to you" Naruto's anger was still intact, Sakura upon hearing this she moved her head while still burring it in his back indicating her refusal to what he is saying.

"To me you are more than just Naruto".

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, yet a disturbing feeling in the back of his head made his anger not go away.

_Am I turning into Sasuke? Am I giving in to my anger and hatred? Will I dwell on it and let it lead my life until I lose sense of my identity?_

Naruto left the door knob and let his arms fall to his side he totally gave in to Sakura's plead, somewhat he knew he couldn't win, for one thing, unlike the pain he carries around, the sight of Sakura collapses in front of him due to his stubbornness was unbearable, he didn't want to see her in such condition again.

Naruto held Sakura's arms, he got himself out of her grip, he then turned around to face her. She looked at him in a pleading and desperate way, her eyes were begging him to forgive her, those beautiful eyes should be dry from the large amount of tears they shed by now, but it is seems they can still shed more tears for him.

Naruto moved strands of her hair away from her eyes to have a better view of her whole face, he thought about it for a while, it has been nine years since he looked at her for a long time, and he has to admit it she became prettier than before, and her long hair made her more beautiful, Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"Ok Sakura, I'm sorry I let my rage win over me, I shouldn't have asked you this, it is your life after all, and I will not leave you, if that what worries you" Naruto without thinking lift her, which made them both surprised _my body still working on its own_ he put her into her bed and then lied down in his own bed, he couldn't close his eyes to much stuff is already happening to him and he doesn't have time to rest his mind, so he stared at the ceiling molding things over.

Sakura's thought went to the image of Naruto in bijuu mode, she was curious to what the six Tomoe means, and something struck her.

"Naruto!" she turned her head to face him.

"Yes Sakura" Naruto did the same to face her.

"What do you know about the Sage of six paths" Sakura kept looking at Naruto waiting for his answer.

_What! How does she know about him?_

"Why do you ask?" Naruto was curious himself.

"Ever since the war ended, rumors went around that after you sent us away to fight Tobi alone, the Sage of six paths appeared and helped in winning the war, so it became the subject on everybody's mind, it's no longer the old myth people used to tell. So do you know anything about him?"

"Old man…I mean the Sage of six paths died many years ago or it might be just a myth as you said, don't listen to these kind of stuff, it's pointless?"

Sakura didn't buy it "not only the sensory ninja in the headquarters at that time felt the unnatural power, but everyone else felt its pressure"

Naruto answers "it's probably Kurama's crazy power or something, you need to rest Sakura go to sleep"

"But…"

"No buts… we should walk up early, check out and after that I have something that will interest you".

Sakura lit up "really, what is it?"

"Sleep!"

"No, tell me first then I will sleep"

"Sakura you're acting like a child, go to sleep or I will cast a genjutsu and make you sleep"

Sakura had a questioning look on her face "you suck at genjutsu, you couldn't possibly do that to me"

"I have other means" Naruto grinned.

"Try it then" Sakura teased him.

Naruto shifted his whole body and faced her, he kept starring at her, he wasn't blinking, at first Sakura thought he was flirting with her, and she was lost for a moment into his beautiful blue eyes. However, to her dismay, his eyes slowly changed into a strange form, she was sure it was the Kyuubi's eyes but it had some dark feeling in it, it had the same feeling of Sasuke's sharingan, but before she could figure out its features she fell into a deep slumber.

The next day, Sakura walked up on the nagging noise of Naruto "Sakura wake up, we need to be out in ten minutes, get dressed, I will finish your release papers and I'll be back to pick you up".

"Ok" Sakura said while trying to get out of her bed.

_What happened, how could he…? _Sakura thought for a while, she was confused_ he doesn't have the sharingan does he? Baka, of course not. _

"Then what was that thing I saw in his eyes?" Sakura rubbed the back of her head, she decided she would ask him about the details later but now she needs to clean up and get dressed as quickly as possible.

Both shinobi made it out of the hospital, Sakura on the one hand was happy to see the sun light after four days in the hospital, as for Naruto he was more than worried about Sakura's condition, for that he was becoming more protective over her.

"I'm so happy I got out of that place, I hate being locked up like this" Sakura was nearly dancing in the streets, Naruto was surprised to see her full of such energy after such short recovery.

_It must be the healing of Kurama's chakra or is it the genjutsu I casted on her last night, no matter the important thing is that she is ok._

"Sakura calm down. You shouldn't exhaust yourself, take it easy and rest in your house for the time being" Naruto advised her.

"Rest, no no, you mister are going to invite me to ramen" Naruto thought to himself _is that a date, baka._

"Ok but after that you are going straight home"

"Yeah yeah lets go" Sakura was about to grab Naruto's hand when she saw a disturbing encounter approaching them.

Naruto was facing Sakura when he saw her halt and gazed at something behind him while maintaining shocked and annoyed expression "Sakura what is…?"

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto knew that voice, that shy and low voice, he turned to see non other than Hinata, standing in front of him, blushing madly.

"Hinata, how are you?" Naruto smiled at her completely ignoring a boiling Sakura.

"Do you need anything?" Naruto still can't understand why Hinata acts strangely when she talks to him.

"I…I need to talk to you alone" the words was coming hard out of Hinata's mouth but she managed to deliver whatever she wanted to say.

Sakura's eyes travelled from Naruto to Hinata, confused at first but the scene when she was healing Hinata after she was badly wounded by Pain and at that moment Sakura believed the shy girl did that because she loved Naruto.

This memory used to visit Sakura from time to time, that incident was plastered in Sakura's mind and now she could feel a new pain.

**Hinata is back! it's getting interesting. i hope you liked the chapter, and sorry for any mistakes, i'm trying my best to write it in a way that everybody can read clearly so bear with me.**

**don't forget i read all your reviews, i never get bored of them.**


	11. Our Roles are switched

**I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter Eleven **

_Our Roles are switched _

* * *

"Naruto-kun, I want to speak to you alone" Hinata still maintained her blushing face; she looked at Sakura, with a bit of shame. She knew that there is something between Naruto and Sakura, but she can't live like this, she has to know how he feels about her, to know if he could return her love.

"Sakura-san, I…I'm sorry to intrude like this, but since Naruto-kun came back to the village, I hoped I would talk to him, but he is always busy" Hinata looked down, she couldn't face Sakura, and she could feel the pain inside her.

Sakura was lost in her thoughts, she almost didn't hear Hinata, she knew it would be difficult to make Naruto trust her again, and it will require a lot of work on her part, yet Hinata's situation slipped her mind. Since the day Naruto returned to the village, all the things happened between them lately, made Sakura forget that there is another major obstacle she needs to deal with and that is Hinata's affection to Naruto.

_Why is this happening to me, every time when I'm about to get to him, something always rise from nowhere, it's as if no one wants me to be with him. Wait_

_Did I just say to be with him? _Sakura placed her hand on her heart, she felt real pain come from inside her chest, she felt she will collapse again, but little she figured that this is something else, something she never have felt before. Even though when she was in love with Sasuke and she was in pain when she tried to make him love her, she never saw him with anyone other girl, and that made her felt some ease. But this is different is it _jealousy._

However, Naruto's situation is different, Hinata confessed to Naruto, not only by words but with actions, she offered her life to the enemy in hope to protect Naruto.

_Was that what Naruto felt after the war when he saw me treat Sasuke at the hospital?_

_No, it's not just that, it's deeper than that. _Sakura in just few seconds, played all the scenes where it involved her and Naruto, and she stumbled upon one _disturbing_ scene.

**Flash Back**

Sakura ran to the gates as the retrieval team was about to set out, Naruto caught Sakura's presence, he looked into her eyes and could feel her anguish and he was hurt to see her crying.

"_Naruto… this is a one life request I want from you" _Sakura still crying.

"_Please bring Sasuke-kun back"_

Naruto watched Sakura and everything was obvious to him now, no doubts the girl of his dream is in love with his rival and best friend.

"_Sakura-chan likes Sasuke…I know your pain" _

_Sakura was shocked to hear that from him, she didn't get what he was really implying, but she only managed to thank him._

**Flash back ends.**

Sakura still placed her hand above her chest, she grabbed the fabric of her cloth tightly as the pain increased, she raised her head and her eyes automatically locked on Naruto who was facing Hinata at the moment.

Sakura thought as she kept her gaze on his back, "_he said he knew my pain, I was too naïve and stupid to figure out what he really meant, but I know now how you greatly suffered. And it saddens me that I let you suffer so much because of my foolishness, and now the table is turned and I'm watching everything through you, I will have to burden what you always felt. That's my retribution"_

Naruto on the other hand, was in turmoil of his own, he always felt bad about neglecting Hinata, it was hurting him so much because he felt she was the only one who experienced the same agony he's still feeling. But since the day her returned, things weren't moving as planned, he thought he would have a talk with Hinata soon, he should tell her his answer, but Sakura kept him busy.

However, once again he is placed in a dire situation, Sakura is still recovering and he feared that anything emotional might deter her condition, and he couldn't ignore Hinata much longer. _Should I go with Hinata? Will Sakura be ok with this? _Naruto thought for a moment, then a memory angered him for a moment.

_If Sasuke wasn't the jerk he is now and if Sakura was in my shoes she would chose to go with Sasuke, after all, there is no love between us, it is always a one-sided love, so why should I care what she feels?_

Naruto closed his eyes for a second and his lips formed a very weak smile "I could make a shadow clone and everyone will be happy….no…bad idea" Naruto said with a very low voice.

"Naruto-Kun, did you say something?" Hinata couldn't get what he was saying.

"I will walk you home, and you can tell me what you want on the way" Naruto smiled at her and turned to see Sakura mesmerized, shocked and silent.

Naruto felt a lot of pressure by just looking at her, in the old days she wouldn't stand quiet like that, she would deliver him a devastating punch, but this is different, it is something that can't be solved that simple.

"Sakura…I'm…I'm sorry I can't go with you to Ichiraku. After I talk to Hinata I will make it up to you" Naruto's brow furrowed, he knows anything he would say will not make the situation better, so he excused himself and left Sakura without hearing any word from her only a faint sound of gasp ringed in Naruto's ears as he let those words escape his mouth.

Naruto walked away with Hinata, but as he was a good distance from Sakura, he slightly turned his face, and his eyes were wide opened. Sakura was still as a statue never left her spot, he couldn't figure out her expression due to the long distance between them, but he felt his heart aching, he knows that he hurt her.

**After a while**

Naruto along with Hinata were close to the Hygua residence, both were silent all the way to their destination, both have so much to say, both were afraid to hurt the other. As Naruto saw the gates to the Hygua compound, he halted and faced Hinata.

"Well Hinata we're here…so what did you want to talk about?" Naruto kept staring into her milky eyes; he thought she turned into a beautiful woman, but that thought made him have a sting feeling.

Hinata managed to gather enough power to talk, but it still sounded like a whisper "Since the day you returned to Konoha, I wanted to talk to you about…" Hinata found it difficult, she practiced many times, she was sure she knows what she will tell him, she thought she was ready and confident that she was not the old Hinata. However, being in the presence of Naruto, no matter what she tells herself, she is always the thirteen year old Hinata who is too shy to talk to the one she loves.

Nevertheless, this time she has to do it, she has to relief herself from the ache of love; she has to know if he loves her back.

"Naruto-kun do you remember the day Pain attacked the village and …" Hinata couldn't take the heat consuming her body, she practically sweat, but she was determined, Naruto upon noticing were she was going with her conversation, he gasped and could feel his chest closes up a little.

"I don't know if what I will say is appropriate at this time, but I have to get it out" Hinata closed her eyes and tried to continue. "Do you remember when I came down to you and told you that I…"

"That you love me" Naruto completed her sentence while maintaining a sincere smile, Hinata at that moment, was shaking and her blood was boiling and about to explode from her head.

"How could I forget that day, how could I forget the beautiful words you said to me, you saved me twice. You saved me from being captured and saved my soul from the doubts I had, you made me believe that I'm loved just like anyone else in the village" Naruto gazed into Hinata's eyes, he had a sincere look on his face but a slight of pain that only Hinata noticed.

"Hinata, you don't know what you mean to me, you of all…" Naruto was about to stroke her cheeks, but was halted by Hinata's next words.

"What do I mean to you?" Hinata stared at him, but this time she wasn't hesitant.

Naruto was shocked, but quickly his features showed sadness, he wanted to talk to her, to relief her from this painful feeling, he wanted her to be happy. "Hinata…"

"Do you love me?" Hinata kept gazing at him; her tears were ready to fall.

"Hinata please don't…"

"Do you love me, Naruto-kun?"

"I…I" Naruto closed his eyes, he held the bridge of his nose _I can't do this, how can I tell her._

Hinata tried to tell him what dwells inside her in hope to make him understand , in hope to make him share her feelings "I loved you my whole life, I always watched you, I always chased after you and I wanted nothing but to be with you for the rest of my life" Hinata couldn't take it anymore, her tears fell like a water fall, this was her last battle ground, this was her last stand, because after this her life will change forever.

Naruto couldn't say any word, Hinata made the situation more difficult, and the blond shinobi won't risk hurting Hinata. He always encouraged her, protected her when he was a kid, and on the day of Pain's invasion, upon seeing her unconscious body, he lost himself to the Kyuubi and was about to be transformed forever.

_How could I tell her that I don't share her feeling, _Naruto's thoughts went to the night he told Sakura that he loved her, he recalled every word of their conversation, he remembered her cold heart and harsh words that caused his present despair.

_It's just like that night but my role has changed, and here is Hinata stands before me, like I did many years ago, but unlike Sakura, I don't know what to say to her, and even if I have anything to say, I don't have that cold heart. And I couldn't hurt Hinata, so what should I do? If I lied to her, it will only add to her agony in the future, but if I tell her how I really feel about her, she will have the chance to move on and forget about me. _Naruto was confused and remained silent for a while trying to come up with the best answer.

After a moment which seemed an hour, he looked back at Hinata, his eyes never left hers "Hinata, both our lives are similar, when you first fought your cousin in the chunin exam, Lee told me you are similar to me, and you have the same fire that push us forward" Naruto slightly laughed at the thought of it "we both have the same way of the ninja" Hinata kept staring at him, without him knowing, she was further hurt by hearing this from him.

"Both of us suffered in our lives, we thrived to be accepted and acknowledged by the people around us, our powers were fueled by this" Naruto sighed as tears started to fall from his pain and continued. "I know your pain and I know it too well that it hurts me, it's like a knife constantly stabbing my heart, because like you I felt the same grief and misery and I'm still prisoner to them" Hinata was confused of what he was saying.

"Hinata, I would've given you my heart on a golden plate, b…" Naruto was silent, he came close to Hinata and to her surprise, he was about to hug her while his tears fell on his cheeks.

"Then what is it?" Hinata gently loosened herself from his grip and looked at him pleading, wanting nothing but for him to say the words that would make her happy for the rest of her life.

"Even though I can't forgive her, I…" Naruto couldn't complete it, he loves Sakura but he didn't admit it openly to anyone, he hoped by suppressing his feelings for her, it might eventually fade away, but he was wrong.

"The buried feelings I had for her resurfaced again, she stole my heart a long time ago, and it's no longer mine to give to anyone else" Naruto looked away from, the shocked Hinata.

"I'm…I'm sorry Hinata" Naruto wiped the tears that is falling freely on his cheeks, still he couldn't face Hinata, he can't look into her eyes after what he said, so he decided the best thing to do next is to walk away quietly and let her get this pain out of her chest.

Naruto tried to look at her, but he saw Hinata staring at the ground lost in her thoughts, "I..I'm" he couldn't talk he felt any words will accompany a chain of sniffs and sobbing. As he was about to walk away he heard again the low and shy voice of Hinata.

"She loves you" Naruto was taken aback by Hinata's words, his I eyes suddenly went wide open, he turned to see her while the shock and surprise never left his face.

"What did you..?" Naruto again found it difficult to get out what he wanted to say, the pressure on his chest didn't allow it.

"Come to think of it, it was in her eyes that night, you know" Hinata slowly looked into his ocean eyes. "The night you left her nine years ago, I knew that you will leave, I didn't know how but I felt something like that would happened, so I followed you without being noticed. I wanted to convince you to stay, but Sakura beat me to you. When I think of it, if she couldn't make you stay then how could I?" Hinata brow furrowed.

"You heard our conversation?" Naruto thought for a moment and he remembered that he felt he was being watched but never had he thought it would be Hinata, he thought it might've been Kakashi or Sai and he was ready to convince them to let him leave, but nothing happened that night.

"I know that for sure…she loves you, I saw it in her eyes. After you left, she collapsed, and was breathing heavily, I rushed to her and tried to get her to the hospital, and her last words before she blacked out were _forgive me Naruto _I felt that she held some affection to you at that moment, but since Sasuke-kun was in Konoha, I thought it was just my imagination"

Hinata slightly smiled at him "she really loves you, the way she acted when she heard of your return, and the way she always looks at you, it is the same way I look at you. I could see nothing but passion in her eyes, but it is accompanied by fear" Hinata didn't say any word after that.

Naruto too didn't say any word, he couldn't breathe properly it was just like what happened to him in the land of Iron when, he couldn't save Sasuke, he looked at Hinata one more time "Would you excuse me…I have to go…I'm sorry again…I…" Naruto closed his eyes, turned around and walked away. As he was walking he could hear Hinata crying and sobbing, he wanted to run to her to comfort her, yet what will it do except for inflicting her with more tenderness. His eyes never ceased to let tears fall; he can't believe he is the source of someone's agony.

_Hinata, I love you so much, but the love I have for Sakura cannot be matched. _

"_It is unbearable"_

**I hope you liked it, I know its too short, and it had been too long since my last update, but try to bear with me, and I apologize for any spelling, grammatical or structural mistakes.**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter. Did you like the Naruhina moment I know some of naruhina fans won't like it but I had to write it. so tell me if I do another naruhina moment but know that it will be painful and dramatic, just a worning in advance.**

**C u next time. **


	12. What Dwells in my Heart

**I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter Twelve**

_What Dwells in my Heart_

* * *

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha, it wasn't long since his last conversation with Hinata, he let his feet lead the way. Naruto passed through familiar faces, he was greeted by many of the villagers, yet their greetings were returned with a strange silence, Naruto was walking absent minded. Since the day he returned to Konoha, nothing went smoothly with his life, he knew something like this would happen, but he never imagined, the complexity of the situation.

_They call me the hero of the village. Wasn't that what I wanted from the start? Acknowledgment, wasn't that what I aimed for from the start? But what did it do to me? I'm still in pain._

His thoughts shifted to Hinata and their last conversation, "Why Hinata? Why didn't you move on? Why do you still think of me?"

_What have you done?_

Naruto suddenly stopped, he could practically here himself, still his mind was too distracted to notice the eyes of the villagers on him, he turned his face to a portion of the Hyuga compound from a distance, he wanted to go to Hinata, to apologize for her, to ask for her forgiveness, he caused a damage that no one except Hinata could repair. He remembered what she told him while ago.

"_What I am to you?"_

"_I would've given you my heart on a golden plate, but it's no longer mine to give to anyone"_

"Do I really love Sakura-chan to the point I would hurt others like I did to Hinata? Do I have the right to do so?" Naruto returned to his prior position and continued walking; he was supposed to go to Sakura to train her, but the thought of what happened made him lose interest, he changed his destination to his apartment.

"This needs to end; I can't dwell on my old feelings….Mom…Dad, I envy you" Naruto stared at his Father's statue on the Hokage's mountain.

"_you found each other from the first moment, you both felt silent affection to each other, and when the time came for you to reveal your true feelings for each other, none of you had second thoughts you knew what you wanted and for that you lived happily…it was a short life, but was a pleasant one" _Naruto traveled his eyes back and forth from His father's face to the empty space besides Tsunade. He stood there for about five minutes, it was like he was sorting his priorities again, he remembered his true goal from the start, and he shouldn't be distracted by obstacles, because there is no easy road to one's ambition and aim.

….

The sun began its departure from Konoha's sky, although the weather was great and a slight chill accompanied it, Sakura wasn't in the mood to observe the world around her, she had many stuff going on in her head. Few hours ago, she was beginning to feel the happiest girl in Konoha no the happiest girl in the world, but at that same moment her little world came crumpling down on her, her nightmare came to life, why of all the times Naruto was in the village Hinata has to come to him now, why? But who will answer her? Who will relieve her from her new misery?

_Why do I feel jealousy? I feel like the time when, both Ino and I loved Sasuke, but this is different, Naruto is different, he is just a friend, I can't drag myself in that same road again, I can't allow my heart to be broken again… I just can't allow it._

Sakura upon having these thoughts tears were forming in her eyes, she can't think of a time where she laughed or felt happy, it was rare, yet those little moments of happiness she shared only with him. He was the source of everything beautiful in her life, even when they were kids, Sasuke never inspired her, he never encouraged her to be stronger, it was always Naruto. Naruto's growth in wisdom and power were the cause of her own strength, she stated that to Naruto after his first encounter with Sasuke at the valley of the end, that she will be stronger to not get in his way, she envied him.

Sakura thought nothing useful would come if she dwelled on such thoughts she can't change her destiny, so she has to accept it, and try to stay committed to what she told Naruto in the hospital, but the image of Hinata never left her mind.

Sakura found herself at the Hokage's tower, she decided she should see Tsunade and maybe some hospital work would distract her from her hurt and sadness.

….

**Hokage's office**

"So, how are you doing Sakura?" the Hokage still was worried about Sakura's condition, she wanted her to rest, there is an upcoming mission that will involve team seven, she wanted to exclude Sakura this time, but how could she, when she knows it will only bring more agony plus she will be more worried if Naruto left again without her.

"My condition is steady now, thanks to your medicine, I feel much better" Tsunade suddenly felt strange flow of chakra inside Sakura, and it confused her at first but she had a hunch.

"Sakura, what's that chakra? It's fading away slowly, but I can still feel its power" Tsunade stared at her not blinking.

_Oh no its Kurama's chakra that Naruto healed me with, I can't believe I still have it inside me, Tsunade-sama will be worried now._

"w-what do you mean?" Sakura acted like a fool but she can't trick the Hokage.

"Sakura, did Naruto come to you last night?" Tsunade's expression showed some worrisome "answer me Sakura".

"Y-yes" Sakura started to feel uncomfortable; she feared if she told Tsunade what Naruto did, she might prevent the young shinobi from further missions with Naruto. "He came late that night, but not through the main entrance, you know Naruto he somehow just appeared in my room" Sakura laughed sheepishly and began sweating.

"Sakura how and why do you have the Kyuubi chakra in your body?" Tsunade was fed up she knew Sakura is hiding something.

Sakura felt defeated, she looked at the ground and started talking "it happened again…that sickness… prior to Naruto's visit" Tsunade was shocked and concerned, but she remained silent and listened to Sakura.

"I knew he will be in my room shortly, so I left the room until it's done, but when I returned and saw him, I felt the world around me was spinning fast and the next thing I felt was a warm chakra engulfing my body, when I opened my eyes I saw him in his bijuu mode" Tsunade watched Sakura's expression when she described the scene, it was the same sight of a teenage girl describing the boy of her dreams, for the smile on Sakura's lips never left.

"Sakura…Sakura are you still there" Sakura snapped out of it, she blushed from being caught by her mentor.

"I…I'm sorry Hokage-sama"

"Sakura this is serious why didn't you inform any of the mid ninjas in the hospital or one of the nurses, your condition could have gotten worse" Tsunade rubbed her temples; she seemed more concerned than before.

"But that strange chakra healed me, I felt conscious and energetic afterword, I felt… I felt I'm the sixteen year old Sakura again" Sakura brow furrowed upon remembering the old times.

"you can't rely on that, I'm happy that baka didn't mess things up and he did the right thing, however, you are not a jinchuriki, you can't rely on this chakra, Naruto can with stand it because of his huge reserve of chakra, but you can't, I will pass it this time…Sakura think of it as a first aid. You have to continue taking your medicine. Is that clear?" Tsunade was stern while scolding her apprentice, but received none other than a nod from Sakura.

"Aside from that, I can sense something troubling you, what is it?" the legendary sennin tried to change the subject, but was interrupted by Shizune how just entered the room.

"Tsunade-sama, everything is ready for the Kak… for the next mission" Shizune saw Sakura standing giving her puzzled looks, so she figured it is best not to mention whom that mission is assigned for until the Hokage permit Sakura to join.

"It's ok Shizune…did you inform Kakashi?"

"Yes, but I couldn't find Naruto, so I asked Kakashi-san to take care of him" Sakura upon hearing his name turned suddenly to Shizune, which made her senpai surprised.

"Sakura. Since you were with him lately, do you know where that idiot go?" Tsunade found it a good way to know what's bothering the pink haired Kunoichi.

"I…don't know where he is and I don't care" Sakura was slightly shaking.

_What's wrong with her, well _Tsunade looked at Shizune and then they exchanged a nod, "well I have some stuff I have to take care of, Shizune if you saw Naruto, tell him he might not go on the upcoming mission, I have some work for him to do at the moment" with that Tsunade left the office.

…

Naruto stayed the evening lying on his bed molding things over, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't rest his mind, there was a war waged inside his mind and it seemed it's not ending any time soon. As he was lost in his own thoughts, he returned to the real world by the sound of a knock on the door.

"Who might that be?" Naruto stood up and went to open the door.

Naruto opened the door and found his old friend who replaced Sasuke "Sai! What are you doing here?" although Naruto saw him couple of times after his return, he didn't have a decent talk with him.

"Naruto, you know I'm not good at this kind of stuff, but shouldn't friends who were distant for a while hang out together when they see each other again" Sai still maintained his expressionless look.

"I'm sorry Sai, but I had a lot running on in my head, I couldn't find any time…I…I'm sorry" Naruto grinned slightly and then looked at the floor beneath him.

"Although, Tenzou did a good job to occupy your place…ah sorry…I forget to introduce him" Sai laughed as if wanting Naruto to learn that he knows about Tenzou as well.

"So you know hah" Naruto was annoyed at first but returned with a smile. They headed to the little living room and sat on the couch.

"I won't stay for long, actually I was asked to inform you of your next mission" Naruto looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"Did Tsunade-baa chan learn anything?" concern began to build up in Naruto.

"Ever since your meeting with the elders, the issue with the Tsuchikage began to affect the council members with uneasiness, they already treated the matter as the village highest priority, security had been increased during the last three days and ANBU are on constant stealth missions" Naruto felt embarrassed because he was with Sakura all that time and was oblivious to the work being done, yet he managed to maintain his cool in front of Sai.

Sai continued "Naruto I learned that you have a clone keeping watch in Iwagakure at the moment, right?" "Yes, he is spying to keep me informed of any sudden movements" Naruto wanted to know what Sai is going with what he is saying. "I think the Hokage will ask you to dispel him, because she will want to have updates on the matter" Sai clarified. "I don't have to. I can't risk dispelling him at the moment, however, because I'm a tailed beast host, Kurama can inform me of the Intel I need on the enemy, it's because he can connect himself to all the clones I make" Sai stood up "well if that the case then I suggest you gather the information you've got and head to the Hokage's office because Team Kakashi will be leaving in the morning" with that Sai left. Naruto was silent, again no rest, trouble is chasing him, and more, he had to face Sakura after what happened with Hinata. "I have to talk to her tonight, I can't let her sleep before she knows nothing happened between Hinata and me" Naruto as he was leaving his apartment, he halted for a second _"why do I care so much, as I recall, she doesn't love me or anything, I can feel she still hung up on Sasuke…well she still my friend and I have to apologize"_with that he left.

…

**Meanwhile **

"Sakura I can't believe you're sad because of this. You know that sooner or later, they had to talk" Shizune tried to calm the crying Sakura.

"I…I know that, but I was that close, I had him in my life again and at that moment he was stolen from me for the second time, I know I don't have the right to intrude between him and Hinata, but I felt…I felt" Sakura couldn't say any more words the pain in her heart and the sobbing made words heavy to spill out.

"Sakura. I want to ask you something and be honest with me, remember after Pain's invasion, when we were at Tsunade-sama's tent healing her from coma" Sakura nodded that she remembers that time.

"Then I guess you remember the time when Sai came to you and informed you of Naruto's feelings for you and wanted you to relieve him from the curse of that promise between you two. At that time you cried so much that it made me confused, whether you shared the same feeling toward Naruto-kun or was it Sasuke that you were thinking of, you were very mysterious to everyone that day, only Naruto-kun read through you and saved your life" Shizune kept her eyes locked at Sakura's watery eyes from the heavy tears.

Sakura didn't want to be reminded of that day, she cursed that day, and she actually held a grudge against Sai for intruding in her and Naruto's lives but what was done was done.

"Now be honest with me Sakura, do you love Naruto-kun, because the condition you are in right now indicate that you are" Shizune could see that Sakura tensed up a little, it was a very sensitive subject to talk about, and she could see her blushing a little as well.

"I…I" Sakura thought for a while, she was hesitant, she doesn't know what she should say, what she felt at that moment was fear, she was scared of giving her heart to someone else. She did it once, why should she risk doing it again when it only brings pain and hurt and leaves her with misery. She's being selfish, she wants to be with Naruto, she couldn't stand watching him with anyone else, yet she can't allow herself to love him, but that feeling she felt when she saw Hinata, the flames that suddenly ignited in her heart that what hurt her so much.

"I don't know what I feel, but when I saw him with Hinata I felt…" she couldn't say it, she felt she can't be defeated that easily or has she already lost the battle to keep her heart from loving again.

"What did you feel Sakura?" Shizune tried to calmly stress, she wanted Sakura to say what inside her heart because it will make the pressure and pain fade away slowly.

"I…I felt… jealousy, I never had that feeling before, I couldn't stand…" the tears start falling again and her voice was cracking "I couldn't bear watching them walking away together; I couldn't imagine them pouring their love to each other. I felt someone stabbing me constantly, I felt I was being tortured and forced to see him with Hinata"

Sakura looked at Shizune "I know I look hopeless and idiot, even though I couldn't stand watching him go away from me…I can't allow him in my heart"

"If you don't love him why did you promised him to stay by his side for the rest of your life, didn't that what you told me happened between you both?" Shizune was beginning to get frustrated with Sakura's silliness.

Sakura stayed silent lost again in her own world.

"If you don't love him, then let him go and as his friend be happy and satisfied with any decision he will come up with"

Sakura stood up, she can't take it any more "I'm sorry Shizune-san, I want to be alone right now, and thank you for bearing my personal troubles" she faked a weak smile and left silently.

Sakura decided she should stay in her mother's house that night, she didn't want to sleep alone, solitude is unbearable, only people who are as strong as Naruto and Sasuke could with stand its tenderness.

…

**Haruno apartment**

Her mother was surprised to see her at the door, but the sight of Sakura in that condition made her mother's heart ache, she act according to her instinct; she grabbed Sakura into a tight hug. Sakura on the other hand didn't say any word as her mother tightened her grip around her daughter; she only lost control over her eyes and began to cry heavily and loudly on her mother's shoulder. After an hour of tears and sniffs, Sakura calmed down and opened up her heart to her mother, she told her everything, her mother tried to comfort her, but Sakura was still in pain, so she decided to go to her room to sleep.

…

It wasn't long since Sakura went to sleep, after half an hour Naruto finally found where Sakura is staying and he knocked on the door, to be greeted by Sakura's mother.

"Oh my! you've grown into a fine man Naruto-chan" said Sakura's mother.

"Ah mm…hi Mrs. Haruno, I'm sorry for coming at such late hour, but is Sakura here? I need to speak to her" Naruto was nervous it was the first time he spoke to one of Sakura's parents.

"She's in her room, I don't know if it is a good time to speak to her, but it's you after all, so go to her she might need your company" Naruto bowed to her mother, thanked her and approached Sakura's room and as he stood in front of her door, he halted for a second then he knocked gently.

"Sakura…Sakura…it's me Naruto"

No response.

"Can I come in?" Naruto felt sad this has to happen.

"Go away Naruto, there is nothing we have talk about" Sakura finally answered him.

"Well if you don't want to open the door then at least listen to me" Naruto waited for a while, when he didn't receive a response he started talking.

"I'm sorry about what happened today…I had to…It's…ah...she needed to talk to me so I couldn't let her down. You have to pardon me, you would've done the same if you were in my place" Naruto waited again for her response.

Naruto felt there was no use; she wouldn't talk to him "I'm sorry Sakura" he started to leave when suddenly he heard a low voice came from inside the room.

"Didn't you promise to be with me that day?" judging from her voice Naruto deducted she just finished crying.

He quickly returned to his prior position "Sakura…I just told you, I couldn't neglect Hinata after she… I had to talk to her, please I beg you forget about it" Naruto was beginning to get frustrated.

Again with a very low voice as if she was unsure of what she will ask "what…what… did she tell you?" Sakura knew she was intruding but she will not rest until she knows how he feels about Hinata.

"Sakura drop it please"

"Do you love her?"

Naruto's eyes were wide opened, he was taken by her sudden question, he felt something strange, he felt he was mesmerized, he couldn't move nor answer her "What did you say?"

"I said do you love her?"

"I..I" Naruto felt his tongue heavy.

"Answer me Naruto. Do you love her?" Naruto didn't respond he tried to move the subject aside.

"Sakura don't be silly, please leave whatever conversation happened between me and Hinata and open the door"

"If you can't answer me then go to her and leave me alone"

_Go to her _Naruto thought about it and he was confused "why do you care anyway?"

Sakura was silent for a moment then she spoke again "I'm sorry… I don't have the right to ask you this"

Sakura took a deep breath _I will end this, I can't live like this _

Sakura started to talk with a slow and with much agony in her voice "Naruto… I wanted to thank you for taking care of me. I know that I was a burden to you in the past and now you are forced to stay by my side due to my weak condition" Sakura began to cry.

Naruto slowly placed his hand on the door as if trying to reach to her as he continued to hear her out.

"Ever since our last conversation, I wanted to be stronger for you, I wanted to always be by your side and I wanted to heal that wound I inflict upon you, but I figured how can you, after all these years, would listen to me or forgive me. How could you ever not hate me for what I have done to you…"

Sakura took a deep breathe "Naruto… consider this to be our last talk… please forget me…you were able to live for nine years without seeing me, I know that you have the strength to do it again, I'm not worthy of your trust or your love if that ever existed"

Naruto gasped he felt deja vu, yet this is different, this time she is hurt and has the feel of despair, like he did before, she is not speaking her heart.

"Naruto…please if you ever think of me, think of the old days when you loved me, think of the days when we were all happy and remember that I always…I always…I always…L" she was silent.

"Just go. Please"

Naruto waited for her to complete, and with a low voice he said "you always what Sakura-chan?" but that was the last words, she never answered him.

Sakura could only hear the sound of his footsteps and as he was moving away she felt a part of her heart went with him.

Naruto felt sadness and he couldn't hear anything in the whole apartment except for Sakura sobbing and with that he had to endure that endless pain.

**I hope you liked this chapter, and I'm sorry again for the delay, I will upload the next chapter soon, I already made its outline and I will write it shortly.**

**For those who think that Sakura hurt Naruto again, well I don't think so because this time she is feels what he felt and she thinks she is not worthy to be loved by him again, so it is a completely different thing.**

**Please read and review, I read all your reviews and I appreciate them all.**


	13. The longing that burns to have you back

**I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_The longing that burns to have you back_

* * *

She can hear the sound of his footsteps fading away; she wanted to go after him, she almost commanded her body to get out of the room run after him and apologizes. Yet she lost the will to pursue the only man ever cared for her, she felt her body limped as if one of her organs gone stiffed, but what was the source, what was keeping her from going to him.

_Is it fear that kept me in the room? Do I fear him? Do I fear lov…loving him? Or is it doubt that keeps me away from him?_

_Strange I already miss him, I don't know how I will bear losing him again. _Sakura began to cry again, she spent most of the night with tears falling from her eyes. Her mother noticed that in the middle of the night, so she went to her and tried to comfort her, but the stubborn pink ninja, never listened to her, she refused any advice, she wanted to sort this matter by herself. She left her daughter in her own little cocoon and hoped she would settle her feelings soon.

….

**Next morning**

Naruto walked up that morning with a strong headache, he thought it was from all what happened yesterday, yet oddly he began his day with a strange feeling in his heart and odd expression on his face, he kept a calm look and cool facial appearance, if any one saw him that day he would think Naruto was full of content. With that behavior Naruto started his day with a composed attitude and discreet silence over whatever is happening inside his head.

Naruto followed advice given to him by Sai and he gathered the Intel needed about the enemy thanks to Kurama, he decided to head to the hokage's office to relay everything he have learned so far.

Tsunade was busy that morning that she didn't noticed Naruto entering the room earlier, she was given too much paper work she had to get it done before Shizune and Shikaku scold her to do her Hokage's duties better.

"Tsunade BAA CHAA!" Naruto nearly shouted to grab her attention, but he was met by a threatening look and a fist ready to send him to Suna if he is not careful in the future.

"What? Can't you see I'm working?" Tsunade kept her glare at Naruto.

"I called for you, you didn't answer me, I had to shout" Naruto still maintained his new calm façade, that actually grabbed Tsunade's attention, the last time she saw him using that face was when he first came to her office after his return to Konoha, that troubled her for a moment and she wasn't sure if it had to do with his personally life 'Sakura' or with the Iwagakure conspiracy, but she was sure it has something to do with former.

"Baa chan, I received some Intel from Kurama…he contacted the clone I had placed in Iwagakure" Naruto seemed to be lost in his own thoughts for a moment until he was snapped out by Shizune's entering the office.

Shizune gave Tsunade a sheet of paper seemed to be containing a list of names, she stood beside the Hokage in her usual spot and starred awkwardly into Naruto's eyes, he seemed confused _why is she looking at me like that? What happened?_

"You were saying?" Naruto's attention turned to the Hokage who was eager more than ever to know what's going on in the land of stone.

"Before I came to the village, I personally spied, for almost a week, on movements of both the Tsuchikage and his army. On my last day, I stumbled upon important piece information" Naruto was hesitant for a moment but he has to tell the Hokage what he saw that day.

"What did you see Naruto?" judging from Naruto sudden change in expression, Tsunade sensed that whatever Naruto is about to say it will only be painful to discuss.

"I… I saw Uchiha Sasuke leaving the Tsuchikage's office, I couldn't hear them due to a strange seal that prevented even my enhanced hearing ability from grasping what they plotting. I couldn't figure out what they were saying or planning to do" Naruto gave up to sadness and despair to his lost friend, till this day he can't figure out Sasuke, why? After Itachi made him understand a little about the Uchiha betrayal, why does he still linger on his own revenge? Naruto looked at the ground and thought for a moment of his own brother and best friend.

_You are weak Sasuke, why did you lose yourself to vengeance? Where is your resolve? It seems…_

_You don't have one yet._

"You don't have one yet" Naruto without knowing he spoke these words out loud.

"Excuse me!" Tsunade and Shizune were puzzled, "Naruto please continue, what does this has to do with your new Intel?" The Hokage tried to get Naruto to focus, she knew this was a delegate subject to him, but this is war and he has to contribute with everything he has to win.

"My clone overheard that the Tsuchikage left his village and headed to Kuma in order to discuss a possibility of alliance with the Raikage, he thought his little plane of using the Konoha head protector as a disguise and assassinate the lighting shinobi would buy him a war against Konoha" Naruto was angered with the foolishness and arrogance of that old hag who's not worthy the name of a Kage.

"Do you know anything about Sasuke?" The Hokage had to stress on the matter.

Naruto Looked down he seemed to be depressed "yes, it seems he was spotted near the land of sound few days ago, according to my information he is heading toward the land of Rain"

"I will put this information in to consideration, but in the mean while we will do nothing, the Tsuchikage might have spotted you before you returned to the village or he might be luring your clone deep into his territory, for all what we know it might be a trap. That's why I'm delaying the mission for a month until the ANBU I sent give me better Intel on the matter and then you will make your move"

"A month, but…" Naruto tried to object, but was cut off by the Hokage.

"My decision is final" Tsunade looked at the paper on her desk which Shizune gave her earlier "aside from that issue, I have something interesting for you to do until the next mission"

"Something…interesting?" Naruto with his natural goofiness forgot his previous emotionless features he came in with and just acted like a kid who was promised a toy.

Tsunade grinned "how do you feel about training genins?"

Naruto gave her a puzzled look, although he trained Konomoharu before, yet being officially a sensei for three geinins wasn't on his mind.

"Do what?" dumbly Naruto asked her again.

"Are you really that dense or do you enjoy playing stupid?" Tsunade was starting to get angry and Naruto noticed this.

"I…ah…so do you mean I will have my own team like back then with Kakashi sensei?" Naruto tried not to get on her bad side; he wasn't in the mood for one of the legendary Senin punches.

Tsunade didn't look at him she was absorbed in the paper work on her desk "not permanently".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you will train those kids for the mean time until they are appointed a commanding Jonin" Tsunade then looked at him and that surprised him a bit "there is another reason behind this" now Naruto actually seemed dumb folded.

Tsunade opened the drawer and got out a picture of a thirteen year old child, she gave it to Naruto who was still oblivious of what's going on. Naruto looked at the picture of the child and his eyes went wide he kept staring at the image in his hand. What surprised him wasn't a relationship between him and the child but rather something else.

_That hair and those markings, no no it can't be _Naruto turned the photo to see if anything written related to that child. Naruto was even more surprised and shocked when he read his name.

_Uzumaki…Kaito_

"Uzumaki Kaito. Baa chan who…who is this child?" Naruto lost the cool he tried to maintain when he entered the office earlier, his eyes is not blinking and it seemed that the shock he had previously never left his face.

Tsunade slightly grinned "see something interesting?" she enjoyed the look on his face for she knew that it was expected from a half Uzumaki.

Naruto's mind spun fast, he had thousands of questions he wanted to ask about that photo, who is this child's parents, is he related to him to his mother, and what about those markings on his face, what do they mean to appear to someone other than him.

"Naruto, I can feel you are tensing up, relax" Tsunade was very calm in comparison to her previous state and to Naruto's current state.

"This boy was found after the war few years ago, you know that your mother's clan was destroyed many years ago, but not all of them died that day. They were scattered all over the shinobi world seeking refuge, we were lucky to have Mito, Kushina and that child…Uzumaki ninja are extraordinary"

Tsunade looked at Naruto with pride, she saw in him his mother "they are exceptional both in strength and in character" Tsunade smiled after that.

"So why do you want me to train him?" Naruto still can't believe that he will meet one of his mother's clan.

"I want you to keep an eye on him for the meantime, make him stronger and wiser" Tsunade was silent for a moment "it should be easy for you, since you've trained Konomoharu before"

"Yes, but why him?" Naruto was still acting stupid.

"Haven't you ask yourself where would Kurama go after your death, it is better to have your friend inside someone you trust rather than make him be enforced into someone you wouldn't approve of" Naruto was slightly angry, he doesn't want anyone to still have the idea that the Kyuubi is a weapon, but he knows what Tsunade is talking about.

"I intend to place Kurama into one of my kids if I ever had any" Naruto looked sad for a moment.

"Why the sad face? And besides, just because Minato placed Kurama inside you after Kuchina doesn't mean you have to do the same to your child" Tsunade stood up and came closer to him, she petted him on his shoulder. Sometimes when she looks at him she doesn't only see his father and his mother, but she also see his mentor and guardian, she sees Jiraya in him and because of the Toad Sennin she trusted Naruto's power.

"Go meet that child, he might be a close relative to you, he might know stuff about your mother's clan. Try to make him like you. You can pass your legacy to more than one if you wanted to do so. Jiraya passed his strength to Minato, Nagato and you".

"I guess so" Naruto smiled at her mentioning Jiraya and was about to leave then halted. "What do you suppose those markings on his face mean?"

"Naruto, you know what they are, don't you?" Tsunade wanted to remove all doubts from his mind; he still fears speaking of his own lineage, of what he is destined to be.

"You will be surprised when you see him, he is just like you, and his chakra is almost on the same level of your own chakra reserve" Tsunade knew he will be interested now to meet that boy.

"Ok I will train him, if he is deemed worthy I will pass everything I know to him" Naruto's features returned to its prior state.

"Naruto before you leave I want to discuss with you something about Sasuke" Naruto upon hearing his name again his body tensed and was slightly enraged from the topic that will take place.

…

**Meanwhile **

Sakura decided if she kept herself in her room and dwelled on those painful thoughts it won't do her any good, so she knew she ought to resume her hospital work. At that thought she decided she will cut of her break, but first she had to see Tsunade and inform her of her current condition.

Sakura walked to her destination and nothing on her mind except Naruto's face and there last conversation, she started to regret her previous decision, yet in her opinion this was good for the both of them, she doesn't deserve him and she felt Hinata is more suited to him and deserves his love.

_I have to get these thoughts out of my head, this is killing me, I have to do any work in the hospital, Tsunade-sama can't excuse me today, I need that work to get my mind off of him._

Sakura made it to the office; her pace slowed down but was completely halted when she heard Naruto's voice. The pink haired shinobi grabbed the door knob, but was hesitant whether to enter or stay for the mean while. The conversation inside heated up, Sakura could hear Naruto and Tsunade voices becoming louder, at first Sakura thought Naruto intended to leave the village again and she was ready to block him if she heard him say that phrase again, however, what surprised her something else.

"I know that Baa chan, I want Sasuke back, and I wanted to bring him back to her but…" Naruto was cut off by Tsunade.

"Bring who back you, idiot? After all what he has done to you, to her, to the village…" Tsunade was furious but she stopped her conversation when she sensed Sakura's chakra.

"Come in Sakura, I'm finished here" Sakura upon hearing this her entire body was quivering she wasn't sure what would happen if she sees him after what she has told him yesterday, she entered and she was ready for the worse.

Sakura slowly, with small steps walked into the office "good morning Tsunade-sama" Sakura gradually and gently moved her eyes toward Naruto and with every movement of her eyes she felt her blood boils in her head.

"Ah…I…" she lost all words, as she kept her eyes locked in his. Yet what surprised her, she didn't see any hint of sadness or accusations in his eyes, she only saw anger in his face then followed by emotionless features.

"Excuse me Baa chan, but I have a meeting I must attend to" Naruto never talked to Sakura, he walked with his stern look but as he was passing her, he slightly glanced at her direction; even Sakura doubted he ever looked at her.

The same feeling she had when he first came and the agony that built up that day when she first saw him in Tsunade's office all came back to her and this time she felt she couldn't do anything to bring him back.

It was strange, Naruto didn't show any kind of grief or sorrow when Sakura entered the room, it was unexpected from him to not feel anything toward her that day, but what made him like this? Naruto himself can't understand how he was so calm and determined when he left Sakura, but the only answer is that he managed for a moment to imprison his emotions from resurfacing; he knows that he can't do it for long but he was comforted he could suppress his feelings that time.

As Naruto headed to his destination he was interrupted by nothing but the voice of his old friend Shikamaru.

"Hey Naruto, long time no see, haven't seen you since you were with Sakura at the hospital" Shikamaru smiled at him.

"Sorry Shikamaru I was busy, with Sakura's condition and council naggings, you know what I'm talking about" Naruto knew that of all his friends Shikamaru was the only one who would understand the pain of doing hard endeavor regardless of its importance.

Naruto's attention moved to the other person accompanied the genius "Neji, I'm glad I get to see you, I couldn't spare any time to talk to you since my return to the village".

"Me too, I couldn't find any time to meet with you, after all, I'm responsible for the Hyuga clan due to Haiashi-sama being away for council meetings" Naruto was puzzled.

"Shouldn't Hinata take care of this? You know…" Naruto cleared his throat, he knows it is painful to talk about the difference between the main and branch members of the family "she is the one to take over after her father" Naruto thought Neji would be bothered by this but on the contrary he showed different altitude.

Neji smiled at him "you're right, my job is to protect Hinata-sama as her cousin and help her in the family matters, should it become difficult for her to handle alone" Naruto was happy that Neji began to accept his destiny and was content of his current state.

"So where are you headed?" Naruto asked.

"Actually we were just informed of a possible mission which will be executed after a month" Neji answered.

"hmm. So you are joining our mission, I'm on that mission too along with Kakashi-sensei and Sai. Shouldn't you have a third member? Or is it a two man unit?" Naruto started to believe this mission was a troublesome.

"We don't know yet who will be the third one, but it doesn't matter, for what I know all this stuff is just troublesome to me" Shikamaru put on his dull face.

_Exactly my same thoughts _Naruto said to himself.

"If you're not doing anything, you can come with me, I'm going to meet with the new genins of this year. Well you know I'm not good at that kind of stuff, so you might help me out if I messed up".

Shikamaru looked at Neji as if reading his mind "well we don't have anything to do, so why not?" with that the three shinobi walked.

**On the Academy roof**

"I told you they appointed us another one" Akemi explained to the two boys.

"I overheard Iruka sensei, he said our new sensei is one of his favorite students of all times, he said he was renowned as a hero" Kaito held his chin for a moment as he was trying to figure out something "hmm…who might that be?"

"Baka!" Isamu finally talked "who do you think he is, you idiot"

Kaito raised one of his eye brows "huh…who is he?"

"BAKA!" Isamu hit him on his head, "he's the hero of this village, the one who ended the fourth shinobi war, don't you know him?"

Kaito feared answering this question "ahh…mmm…who?"

"THAT'S IT" Akemi tried her best to be the cool girl, she wanted to impress Isamu, but Kaito wasn't helping it so she went on rampage and start hitting Kaito "Kaito you idiot, it NARUTO-SAN".

"Akemi-chan that hurts" said while receiving another devastating punch on the face.

"I couldn't believe that comes from the woman of my dreams" Kaito said with a little voice.

"What did you say?" he received a glare from Akemi.

"heh…nothing I said I knew it was Naruto-san, I was just messing with you" Kaito laughed sheepishly.

Isamu helped Kaito stand up "they say he is the strongest shinobi in the village or rather the whole world".

"But I heard that his old teammate Sasuke is stronger than him, and he actually fately injured Naruto when he was our age" Kaito argued with Isamu.

"Isamu-kun is right, Naruto-san is said to be the most powerful ninja in the world, and I don't think that Sasuke or whatever can defeat him" Akemi looked at Isamu and for a moment she was daydreaming about him.

"Still I can't believe we have to be taught by a Jinchuriki" at that moment Kaito wished he never have spit those last words.

As Kaito was speaking to his two friends he saw three large shadows darkening the spot he is standing in and the look on Akemi and Isamu showed fear and tension or is it a shock?

"Hey Akemi-chan…Isamu what's wrong?" Isamu pointed his finger for Kaito to look behind him.

Kaito followed whatever Isamu was pointing at and the site of the three Jonins' silhouette standing behind him almost made him wet his pants.

"h-hi…heh…I don't suppose Naruto-sensei is among ?" Kaito cleared his throat. Kaito only heard of Naruto and his achievements but he never bothered to know how he looked like.

"Red hair, markings on your cheeks, you must be Uzumaki Kaito" Naruto maintained his emotionless and stern figure, hoping it will frighten Kaito.

"Y-yes" Kaito started to have the feeling he finally found the man he is looking for. Neji and Shikamaru couldn't help but smile for a second from the scene they are watching, it was like watching a second Naruto.

"So you don't want to be taught by a Jinchuriki?" Naruto showed slight anger in his tone and features, although he knew that Kaito is just a kid, but seeing his resentment to Jinchurikies means that many still fear bijuu hosts.

"I…I…didn't" Kaito couldn't fend for himself and couldn't lie at the same time; he was placed between a rock and a hard place.

"Come on...the three of you" Naruto gestured for the three to come closer to him.

"Each one of you, introduce yourself, say your name…uh mmm…" Naruto was remembering what Kakashi asked when they first met "say your likes and dislikes and any dreams you have".

"Let me start with you…blondy" Naruto pointed at the Kunoichi.

Akemi was lost in her thoughts from the moment she set her eyes on Naruto, she heard of him and saw him couple of times but never has she thought she would meet him in person let alone be trained by him.

"Yamanka Akemi, I-I like a certain someone and I like ramen, and I want to kill Kaito" Naruto as those words left her mouth he felt something in his heart.

_I heard something like that before _Naruto suddenly remembered when Sakura introduced herself to Kakashi and at that day he remembered the happiness she felt every time she looked at Sasuke. This thought made Naruto feels a slight rage which showed a sudden change in his features and that actually frightened Akemi for a second.

_Did I say something wrong? _Akemi thought, but shoved it off as she saw Naruto's face relaxed again "and my dream is to be better than Ymanaka Ino and be the best mid ninja as Sakura-san"

Naruto didn't react to what she said about wanting to be like Sakura, there is something strange happened in him, he doesn't know how to describe it, but as time goes he felt he had better control over his emotions.

"That's good", Naruto looked at Isamu, he nodded for him to begin introducing himself.

"I'm Hataka Isamu, I graduated with the highest scores, I like learning new jetsu and I'm not interested in discussing what I dislike, as for my dream, it is the same as yours" Isamu stared at Naruto with stern look that showed strong determination.

_The same as mine! and he is from Kakashi-sensei's clan, That's interesting _Naruto grinned "there is no easy road for becoming Hokage. Remember that".

Naruto finally turned his face to the last member of the team, and gestured with his hand for the Uzumaki kid to introduce himself.

"I'm Uzum…" Kaito was about to start the introduction when he was cut off by Naruto.

"yeh yeh get to the point what do you like and dislike" Naruto wanted to mess with him, little by little he saw himself in that boy, but he still in denial that he could be fully trusted.

_Man, you let the others introduce themselves, that's a pain, I don't like that man. _Kaito greeted his teeth, he tried to suppress his anger and continued " my likes and dislikes are not of anyone's concern, as for my dream is to restore the Uzumaki clan again, other than that I'm not interested in anything…except for…" he gave a quick glance toward Akemi, but quickly fixated his eyes on Naruto again.

Naruto started to get up and was about to give further instructions, but was stopped by Akemi "Naruto-sensei, you didn't introduce yourself" she looked at him smiling waiting for him to oblige.

"Ah, sorry about that. I'm Uzumaki Naruto…" Kaito's world stopped for a second, he thought he heard wrong, _did I just hear right_?

"hey hey" Kaito with all his goofiness interrupted Naruto "Uzumaki!, are you kidding me?" Kaito couldn't believe it.

"And what about you make an Uzumaki? You don't have red hair which is the trade mark of the Uzumaki clan to begin with and you're ugly" Kaito quickly turned his face away from him indicating his objection to what Naruto said.

_Is that kid stupid or something _Naruto was both confused and angry "first, I will not hold a grudge against you because of your opinion on my appearance. Second, I'm half Uzumaki, from my mother's side, she is Uzumaki Kushina".

"Kushina-obasan(aunt)!" Kaito practically shouted and showed excitement.

"You know my mother?" Naruto started to get interested to.

"I didn't meet her but I know she is a distant relative and friend to my mother" Kaito's features became gloomier as he mentioned his mother "before my mother's death she used to tell me stories of her adventures with Kuchina-obasan"

Naruto was hurt to hear that from that little boy and because he felt they both share the same pain, Naruto started to sympathize with him and gradually began to accept him.

"I'm Namikaze Naruto, son of Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, I like ramen and I don't know anything in particular that I dislike".

Before anyone could speak again Naruto began to explain their first mission, Naruto held out two bells out of his pocket. Naruto looked at the bells in his hand; he remembered every detail of his first trial in stealing those old bells from Kakashi and how both Sakura and Naruto succeeded in taking the bells from their sensei three years later.

Naruto kept looking at the bells reminiscing the old memories; he then looked at the three genins who are oblivious about what will happen to them .

"This should be interesting" he grinned devilishly.

…

**Three days after the bell test**

"You guys seem to be better than I expected, I'm proud of you" Naruto smiled at the three genins.

"What to be proud of, I'm the only one who was tied to the tree log" Kaito let out a loud sigh.

"if you have worked better with your team, you wouldn't be in such position" Naruto glared at him "but since you managed to win the second time I will treat you to my favorite restaurant" Naruto had a child's smile, even the three genins noticed his over excitement. Naruto didn't notice it yet, but he was slowly able to stop his buried emotions from emerging. However, what was keeping Naruto from falling into the cage of pain was the fact that he hasn't seen Sakura since the last time he was in the Hokage's office.

As Naruto was telling them about his days when he was their age, he halted for a second, and to the kids eyes Naruto was like a statue but in reality, Naruto suddenly felt a familiar chakra _I'm not ready for this. _As the chakra was nearing their location his heart started to beat faster _I can't believe this, I thought training those kids would do a good job of distracting me, WHY IS THIS HAPPENING! _He practically shouted to himself.

Naruto with haste put on his hood, he was thankful he wore it this day, and he made sure half his face was hidden and started walking. Sakura at that moment was going back to the Hospital, she bought some supplies need in her work, as she was walking she felt something strange, she felt a warm chakra engulfing the area she is walking in, she didn't have to have the byakugan gift to notice the aura and characteristic of the chakra closing in her direction. Sakura froze in her place, she scanned the area around her, but at that time of the day, the crowd didn't help, she knew it would be easy to spot yellow spike hair, but to her dismay she didn't find any and start walking again slowly in case she finds him.

Naruto spotted her, and as his eyes made contact with her, his whole body shaked, his hands turned into a tight grip, the tension was rising. Both shinobi closed in, and Naruto's blood was rising tremendously and his heart bits raced. There was it, they passed each other but only one was aware of the pressure building by the second. Both came beside each other and Naruto's body quivered even more to the point he was sweating and although, Sakura felt the chakra got extremely strong she didn't believe it would come from that hooded guy with the three little children, so she passed oblivious of Naruto's presence. However, what worsens the situation wasn't the unexpected encounter, yet the three genins did a good job to deter the situation.

"Naruto-sensei, isn't that Sakura-san?" Akemi asked nonchalantly, she wasn't aware of her mistake.

Naruto glanced at their direction, but remained silent in hope they won't raise their voices "I heard you had a crush on her, isn't that right?" Akemi kept pushing it.

"Hey Naruto-sensei, didn't Sakura-san fell in love with that Sasuke who was the third member of your old team?" Isamu too asked ignorant of the raging fire he just ignited inside Naruto.

Nevertheless, Naruto maintained his composure and tried to calm down his anger, but it wasn't over yet "NARUTO- SENSEI! Why aren't you answering Isamu and Akemi-chan when they are talking to you?" Kaito was frustrated by Naruto's attitude.

Naruto's eyes widened, he thought the situation is under control, but the stupid Uzumaki kid couldn't help being silent "you little…!" Naruto then glanced at the figure of Sakura as he felt she wasn't moving anymore.

_Naruto-sensei, _Sakura stopped walking and for a second she didn't know what to do, she felt something inside her heart, but was it pain of the mention of his name? Or was it hope that he might be there and she might ask for his forgiveness again?

"Shut up, the three of you" Naruto was in fury, he doesn't have any time to think, so without a moment further, he quickly glimpsed at Sakura and when he felt she will turn around he teleported himself and the genins to his apartment.

Sakura knew that the voices came from the three children and the hooded man behind her, but at the moment she turned around she couldn't find any of them, she felt lost again, she felt her hopes shattered in an instant and with despair and sorrow she turned back to her former destination and began to walk again.

"What was that?" the three little ninjas shouted at once.

"Never mind that" Naruto rubbed his temple, he sighed and was thankful for his father's jetsu, it came in handy.

"We were at the market and at the moment I shouted your name we are here in your apartment" Kaito scratched the back of his head, he was still confused.

"That's the yondaime's famous jetsu" Naruto didn't gave them a chance to continue their hundred questions " you three don't have the right to meddle in someone's private life, you will not ask me personal questions again. Am I clear?" Naruto glared at them all not blinking until all of them nodded.

…

Four weeks almost passed, she can't believe how much time had passed since she last saw him, it was getting harder every day not knowing how he is, how he still view her, does he still consider her as his lover, or was she degraded to a mere comrade in his eyes? All these questions were hunting Sakura in her dreams while she is asleep and when she is awake she always sees him in front of her, it was getting heavier to bear all that hurt she inflicted upon herself and Naruto.

Sakura entered the Hospital and as her daily routine she headed to the reception desk to give her updated records on the patients. The nurse knew what Sakura would ask so she skipped the daily question and answered her.

"room 204, it seems one of Naruto's new team members hurt himself in a D-rank mission, Naruto brought him here, he seemed to be in a rush for some reason" the nurse watched Sakura's change in features.

_Naruto's team, what did I miss?_

"Thanks, I will head there now" Sakura smiled at the nurse and went to were the genin is staying.

Sakrua approached the room, she thought she might find him inside, but she learned not to hang up on hope to much, it betrayed her the past month. Sakura took a deep breath and with some courage she opened the door, but to find none except for the two kids taking care of their injured friend.

Akemi upon seeing Sakura jumped out of her chair, she couldn't maintain her excitement to see the woman who almost leveled Tsunade's medical jetsu.

"I finally get to meet you, Sakura-san" Sakura who was for a second disappointed for not finding Naruto, she was caught off guard by the excitement the little girl showed.

"I'm not that special when you get to know me, so you three must be Naruto's trainees?" Sakura smiled at them she didn't know if she was proud of how much he had become to be a sensei like Kakashi or did she sees herself and her old teammates in those kids.

Sakura approached the injured boy and as she examined his features, she gasped at the sight she saw _those whiskers, who's that boy? _Sakura couldn't get her eyes off of that child to the point that made Kaito be uncomfortable.

"Hey lady what are you starring at?" Kaito showed his board expression, one thing he didn't like is doctors and being kept in hospital room, but after that cat retrieval mission, he thought he might visits this place a lot in the future.

"I'm sorry, you reminded me of…" Sakura was cut off by Isamu.

"Naruto-sensei, he is of the same clan as Kaito, both belonged to the Uzumaki clan, at least from Naruto-sensei's mother side".

Kaito sighed "don't remind me of that" Sakura chuckled, it was strange, he resembled Naruto a lot in features and characteristic, she thought it might be something in the Uzumaki's blood.

After ten minutes of examination and treating his wounds Sakura talked for a while with the three genins, but the purpose of this conversation was to get any updates on Naruto. From this little talk Sakura learned a lot about them, but what stunned her was their relationship with each other.

From the first moment, Sakura could notice how Akemi liked Isamu, which was nice and she knew how the little girl felt. However, what made the painful emotions rise again in Sakura, is when she noticed the change in Kaito's expression as he saw Akemi drooling over Isamu and that what ached her, she felt the stinging feeling that must dwelled inside his heart the pain to crave the one you love but can't reach when that person is right in front of you.

Sakura's chest closed up suddenly, her breathing became heavier, she felt her tears will burst out any second, so she excused herself and ran to the restroom.

Sakura washed her face couple of time in order to remove any traces of her fallen tears, she looked at herself in the mirror, and through her now red eyes she saw the thirteen year old Sakura who was no different than Akemi. Sakura saw the tenderness she had when she knew that Sasuke won't return her love and at that same image she could see those blue eyes watching her, yearning for her eyes to look at him the same way he looks at her. This scene which was more of a flashback didn't help Sakura calm herself as she started a new stream of tears.

…

**Two days later**

Sakura walked up on the noise of a knock on the door, she opened the door to find an ANBU standing outside.

"Sakura-san, I'm sorry to walk you up that early, but you need to head to the Hokage's office immediately" with that the ANBU disappeared.

_What that all about? _Sakura was frustrated that she had to walk early in her day off, but she head to answer the call.

Sakura made it to the office, she was surprised to find Shikamaru and Neji there.

"So that's our third member, Sakura-san!" Neji smiled at Sakura.

"Shikamaru…Neji-san, what's going on?" Sakura looked at Tsunade, who was enveloped in the papers in front of her.

"I will tell you everything when the other team comes until then you may be quiet and let me arrange those stupid reports" the Hokage was about to smack the desk for the thousands time with a powerful punch but received a glare from Shizune.

Fifteen minutes later, there was knocking on the door and some voices could be heard from outside.

"I will kill that ANBU if I see him again" a voice could be heard outside.

"That's why they cover their faces in the first place" the other man sighed "Just be quiet and the Hokage will explain everything".

They entered the room unaware of the second party that is already waiting for them; Naruto with no waste went straight to the Hokage and began his usual nagging.

Sakura couldn't believe herself; she couldn't control her body at the moment she set her eyes on him she felt her body weakening, she felt all her muscles relaxed and she could barely stand up

_Naruto! Kakashi-sensei and Sai, are they the second team? _After the Hokage calmed Naruto down, she started to explain the mission details, but Sakura was still in her trans.

"Sakura are you listening?" Tsunade raised her voice.

Naruto who was still ignorant of Sakura's presence, slowly turned his face and for the first time after almost a month their eyes locked once again and at that moment both felt the harshness of longing, both didn't know at that point what to say or what to do, silence spread out and it engulfed the whole room. Everyone starting from the Hokage to Naruto's friends knew everything about his personal life, so they knew the tension that would accompany every time those two ninjas meet.

_I can't believe I still had those feelings, I thought I was strong; I thought our last conversation was the closure to our relationship._

Naruto's brow furrowed but he managed to maintain his prior feature, but this time it conveyed anger. The blond ninja didn't do anything or said anything after that to Sakura, he just shifted his head back to Tsunade and continued the foregoing instructions of the upcoming mission.

_I deserve your hate, your negligence and your fury._ Sakura didn't cry that day, she didn't dared to shed one tear, what does she want? Is it sympathy? Is it acceptance? For all what she knows, she doesn't care what people might think of her or what are their opinions, however, he was the one right in front of her eyes in the past and now. Naruto was the one she cared for what he think of her, he is the one she wants to be with yet she never let him and according to how she had chosen to settle her feelings, she intend not to let him in her heart ever again.

_I can't have you in my life? Will that be my resolve toward you? Will that be the conclusion to all the suffering we beard?_

"haaah…haaah" Sakura coughed quietly and had trouble breathing due to her sickness, she used all the strength she had not to draw attention, she scanned the office and she was convenient that everyone is drawn to the mission's details.

"That will be all" Tsunade looked at Naruto who was annoyed and aggravated, she understood what he is going through, but she made it clear before that she will not allow any personal matter to hinder one's duty to the village.

"Naruto, aside from this mission, should you encounter him you know what to do?" Sakura, who was covering her mouth in order to keep her sickness from being noticed, moved her eyes from Naruto to the Hokage _encounter him, what is she talking about?_

Tsunade glared at Naruto who was about to release a hurricane of rage, yet all he could manage to do is nod with a glare that matched the Hokage's "baa chan, I will learn the rest of the mission briefing from Kakashi-sensei, please excuse me"

"Naruto wait…" Tsunade wanted to stop him, but she didn't know what to say, she seemed defeated.

"I didn't object to your orders didn't I, I simply need some alone time" Naruto glanced one more time at Sakura.

_I'm sorry Sakura-chan but I have to do this_

Naruto came out of the Hokage's tower with distress, as he was walking outside the building the thought not having the privilege of living a cheerful life ringed constantly in his mind that he began to believe it. Nevertheless, the past month was totally disastrous, if he can remember anything good that happened to him in those few days it would be meeting those three genins. He didn't show it yet, but he can't deny his contentment of walking on the same footsteps of his father and mentors. And of all these good encounters, he found a new golden egg _Uzumaki Kaito _as the days went by, the resentment that was held between both Naruto and Kaito faded away and the boy started to like Naruto and look up to him.

Naruto with Kaito as the last thought in his head he found the little kid waiting for him at the Hokage tower's gate. Naruto approached his new favorite student and sat beside him, he faked a smile but couldn't keep it plastered on his face for long, he gave in to his tears finally. He was in control since his last talk with Sakura, he thought he managed to go pass this point in his life, yet in reality it was building up in his heart until it all erected today.

He looked at his apprentice "Kaito promise me something"

"What is it Naruto-sensei?" Kaito couldn't stand watching someone as strong and powerful as Naruto, shed tears in front of him, and it only saddened him.

"Don't take the same road I took… promise me you will be better than me Kaito"

**I hope you liked it. i wanted to say that i'm not a big fan of having new characters in the story, so i won't be showing the three kids often. **

**dont forget to review and tell me what do you think of the story so far.**


	14. Cross Roads: The Severed Bond

**I don't own Naruto **

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Cross Roads: The Severed Bond_

* * *

"What do you mean Naruto-sensei?" Kaito was shocked to hear such words come out from his new favorite sensei.

Naruto who was lost in his thoughts for a moment, looked up at his apprentice, and only anguish can be seen in his eyes. He petted Kaito on his head, he felt he was talking to the thirteen year old Naruto "Kaito, when I was your age, I had an incredible mentor, I don't know if you've heard of him, he was one of the most powerful shinobi in our world and he was the one to teach me and guide me to be what I am today" Naruto smiled as he was praising his diseased master.

"Who is he Naruto-sensei?" Kaito became curious now.

"He was Ero…Jiraya the Toad Sennin" Naruto, who was still petting Kaito, returned to his prior position as he continued his conversation.

"After I graduated and became member of the former team seven, I formed a special bond with my comrades" Naruto blushed for a moment "I guess by now you know the 'special bond' I have with Sakura, although it is a one sided feeling, I try to cherish it" Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he always do when he feels nervous.

"I KNEW IT!, you have something for that pink haired weirdo" Kaito stated loudly as he pointed at his mentor.

Naruto was shocked by his sudden outburst "quiet you idiot, the whole village doesn't have to know about that"

Kaito sarcastically snorted and then broke out of laughter "hey…Naruto-sensei, the whole village already knows about you two or at least they talk about how you always drool when you see her"

"WHAT?" Naruto held his temples "I can't believe those…"

"So, sensei, what were you saying about the bonds thing?" Kaito tried to get off the subject before his teacher explodes from embarrassment. And that was it, Naruto's expressions suddenly changed, and his stern and yet depressed features, returned slowly to his face.

"Right...then you know about my other comrade, Uchiha Sasuke" Kaito nodded in agreement " Sasuke and I were rivals from the start, we hated each other, no one could stand the idea that the other is better or stronger than him but…" Naruto remained silence for a second.

"Gradually he became the brother I never had, he was my best friend, and slowly I accepted him and thrived to surpass him but when the time came to decide his path he chose vengeance over his village… I fought him…I tried to convince him to return but he was determined not to come back and that was his resolve".

Kaito looked at his sensei and he thought he saw a tear escaping his eyes "Sensei, then what does your mentor has to do with all of this?"

"Jiraya-sensei, He suffered as I did, he too believed he could bring back his friend, but when he knew that it was a lost cause he made a decision not to pursue him and rather search for peace….but you know what…I guess it hurt him to see his comrade fall into darkness and can't do anything about it"

"So why are you telling me this Naruto-sensei?" Kaito was still confused.

"I will tell you what Jiraya-sensei told me before… if you ever faced the same pain I'm experiencing know, try to run from it, never pursue it, because it will mark your life with agony and you will never elude from its existence" Naruto smiled at him and remembered what Jiraya told him "only a fool would pursue that pain, rather you should concentrate on becoming a better ninja".

Kaito began to understand but still acted as a fool "all this stuff is confusing" he scratched the top of his head "hey Naruto-sensei, what did you chose?"

Naruto looked at him and the edge of his lips took the form of a very weak smile "I pursued both paths" Naruto felt he couldn't hold his tears any longer, for some reason he felt comfortable speaking to that child. It was strange, maybe because he reminded him of his old self or of his mother since they both belonged to the same clan.

Tears ran down from the blond shinobi eyes "I thought after nine years of training and studying ninjutsu, I would forget about Sasuke and about the cursed bond… I thought I could forget about Saku…" Naruto stopped before he says her name, he thought Kaito was too young to know about Naruto's relation with Sakura and the complexity that came with it, he didn't want to bother the young genin further.

"Well Kaito, unlike me I believe you will have a happy life, and I do believe that unlike me you will walk a better path where you will have a way as a shinobi. With that you will grow into a fine ninja" Naruto smiled at him and left him with those precious words that he believed Kaito will cherish.

….

**Meanwhile**

"**I don't have much time, he has an incredible chakra so this jutsu won't hold for a long time" the tailed beast looked at him.**

"**I managed to unseal the block he placed on himself, so you have to force him to release you no matter what, understand?" the masked ninja nodded.**

…

Naruto walked through the streets, he couldn't get out the last conversation with his student of his mind, for it reminded him of his whole life and for what he strived to accomplish. _What did you accomplish till this very moment _Naruto kept thinking about until he was halted by the former Root ANBU.

"So, there you are" Sai smiled at Naruto, he sensed that this new mission would cause a heavy burden on Naruto and Sakura, so he tried to cheer him up.

"You know I'm not good at giving speeches or advice, but I can't help but notice your sad expression since the moment we learned about tomorrow's mission. What is bothering you Naruto?" Sai with his expressionless features asked.

"It's nothing important, don't worry Sai I will be myself by tomorrow. Hopefully" Naruto faked a smile.

"You know, after you left the Hokage's office, I had a talk with Sakura" Naruto at the mention of her name felt goose bump in his skin, Sai watched carefully the change in his friend's face, he could feel Naruto cheered up a little at the mention of her name.

_So after all this time she still is the source of your happiness…and despair_

"I felt she was tired, so I offered her some help then I noticed, that she is still suffering from that illness even though Tsunade-sama treated he before" Naruto for the first time saw a change in Sai appearance, but that wasn't what shocked him.

"That illness!" Naruto's eye widened he felt fear and grief "Sai. What are you talking about? Don't tell me Sakura-chan is…" Naruto's body started to shake.

_She hasn't told him yet _Sai feared he had created a problem, so he tried to comfort Naruto a little. "What do you fear Naruto? It's not a big deal, she's not like dying or something" Sai could see he worsen the situation.

"Sai tell me about Sakura's condition, you must know something I don't" Naruto's tone changed and nothing could describe his feeling except anger.

"I don't know, Sakura doesn't talk to me much, I saw her coughing so I thought she might be in pain" Naruto was in somewhere else, different scenarios played in his mind, he remembered that day at the hospital when he used the kyuubi chakra to heal Sakura and then his mind went to the words of Hinata when he told her about his feelings to Sakura. He remembered Hinata said she found Sakura hyperventilating as she collapsed the night he left the village; everything is making sense now to Naruto.

Sai saw this and he wanted to sheer up his friend, so he decided to tease him a little "Naruto don't worry yourself, Sakura is an excellent medical ninja, she is almost at the same level as Hokage-sama" Sai then smiled.

"Naruto, I've noticed something, at the mention of Sakura I felt you tensed up a little, I was wondering since that day at the land of Iron, since I messed things up, do you still love Sakura?"

_He spent nine years figuring this out, he is denser than I am _Inner Naruto was annoyed, but that didn't help the embarrassment and the blood rushing to his face.

"I..I…the last time you asked me this, things got worse between Sakura-chan and me. What do you want Sai?" Naruto with his usual goofiness but annoyed expression glared at his friend.

"I know I messed things up in the past, but I can still sense the discomfort you have. You told me before that you will tell her after you keep your promise, didn't you?" Sai fixated his eyes on Naruto's changing features as he mentioned the word 'promise'. This word which became a taboo to the blond ninja, it reminded him of the painful moments he left in the past and to what he is about to do in the upcoming mission.

Naruto didn't answer Sai, he had enough of this, and he wanted to concentrate on the assignment at hand, so he thought of ending the conversation with Sai and head to Kakashi to give him all the information he needs. However, right before he was about to talk, Sai interrupted him.

"Oh look who's coming our way, it's Mrs. Namikaze" Sai grinned as he watched the quizzical look on Naruto.

"Mrs. What?" Naruto looked behind him and at that moment he felt the world around him fades as he set his eyes on the girl of his dreams, after all these years, no matter what happened between them she still is the most beautiful girl in his eyes.

_I'm acting like a teenager now. _Naruto can't control the blood that was racing to his head, he felt his heart beats grew harder and louder every step she comes closer to him. Naruto watched Sakura as she moved through the crowd, she seemed lost in her thoughts, Naruto doesn't know if she was thinking of something or does it have anything to do with her mysterious sickness. Although, she looked downcast, he can't restrain his eyes from looking at her, he was caught again in her charms.

_God you're beautiful_

Sai couldn't help but smile at the radiant smile Naruto had without knowing "you know humans still amaze me, considering I'm gaining their traits little by little"

Naruto without taking his eyes off of Sakura "what are you talking about?"

Sai continued "I can't fathom how people can show their true hidden feelings in an instant if the situation allowed it?" Sai moved his eyes back and forth through the two love birds.

"I agree with you, it's incredible" Naruto still keeping his gaze on his pink haired friend, Naruto was in a different world right now, it had been almost a month since he saw her at Tsunade's office, and that meeting he didn't dare to talk to her, he knew Sakura will eventually ask him about what Tsunade implied when she said _should you encounter him you know what to do. _Knowing Sakura, she must have figured it out by now, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her what he intends to accomplish.

_I know deep inside you want him back, I'm sorry Sakura-chan._

Naruto's body tensed up as Sakura's eyes met him, he thought she was distracted with whatever she was thinking about, but the awkwardness should start any moment between them.

Sakura on the other hand didn't expect to see him in her path; she thought he would be somewhere away from the crowd as his usual backup plan. At the moment she set her eyes on him she never let go _stupid eyes why can't I look on something else, he spotted me, now I have to go to him and say something._

Every step Sakura closes to Naruto, she could feel the butterflies in her stomach increase rapidly, she has longed to see him, to talk to him, she wanted to feel the warmth of his hug, but he always disappears, he truly lived up to his father's nick name the yellow flash, and he was exactly like that.

It was a couple of feet between the two and neither had the courage to close in or speak, she wanted to apologize for what she said a month ago, she wanted to say so much to him, she doesn't want to lose her most important person in the world. The unreadable expression on his face was unbearable, she wanted to break that barrier keeping her away from his true feelings, she wanted to right many things but she only managed to worsen the situation lately.

Sakura looked once at him, he was very tall compared to her, she found the ground beneath her becoming interesting, she was very nervous that she started pulling some strends of her hair behind her ears "Hi…Naruto…it's been a long time" Sakura managed to say those words with a very low voice,

Surprisingly Sai managed to read the awkwardness in the atmosphere; he felt the tension rising between the two the moment they met each other, Naruto was like a statue not talking, not blinking.

_What's wrong with him? _Sai decided to act.

"You know it is the first time the three of us are together, I wished we could get together since Naruto's return, I do miss the old days, don't you Sakura?" Sai faked a smile, he wasn't sure what should he do in such situation.

"y—yes, I suppose" Sakura how was blushing madly and seemed shy, she doesn't know why this feeling is consuming her. For one thing she knows, her personality usually doesn't allow such trait to overpower her, but his presence after what she had said to him a month ago, stressed her, and the reddish color on her cheeks never ceased to leave her face which bothered her so much.

_I should say something to him; this unease aura around us is killing me_

Sakura quietly and slowly said his name "Naruto I…I…been a long time…I…" she couldn't continue due to the strong beating in her heart and the blood boiling in her body restrained her from talking to him.

"I…saw your apprentices, I treated one of them at the hospital few days ago" Sakura looked away, then glanced at his eyes, and she was lost in these ocean blue orbs,

_no one can imagine the grieve I felt to not gaze upon those beautiful eyes, no one can understand how I longed for not doing anything except to watch his every move, his goofiness, his seriousness and his gentle character._

"I wanted to congratulate you on becoming a sensei, when I met those kids, I saw us in them, and it made me happy you could relive these days in a different way" Sakura smiled but quickly her expression changed.

Naruto on the other hand was downhearted but he had to speak to her, the pain inside him discouraged him from speaking her name or addressing her all together. He wanted to answer but remained silent and that when Sai pushed him gently as if guiding him to the conversation.

_Dam you Sai, I was on my way to Kakashi-sensei, I didn't expect this to happened, what shell I do?_

Naruto felt his whole body sweating from the pressure of this unexpected encounter, for a whole month he was a master in escaping and avoiding these encounters thanks to his father's jutsu, but he seemed stuck and he has to act.

_I could teleport myself somewhere else, but that would be stupid_

Due to the pressure Naruto unintentionally rubbed the back of his head, "well Sakura-cha…Sakura…time really passes quickly, I wished you could've been there with me when I introduced myself to them. You would've laughed at me" Naruto who was still scratching the back of his had slowly put down his hand and stared into Sakura's eyes "I…I…missed you" Naruto was faking a smile but Sakura could see through it, he was readable to her even if he put on his fixed expression, she would know what troubles him.

"You…missed me?" Sakura looked down she didn't dare to look in his eyes, _why is he acting nice, I can feel his rage, why is he protecting me from himself? _

"Naruto I wanted to talk to you about that night you came to me, I was depressed and I felt…that…" Sakura was accustomed to her tears lately, so she allowed it to fall, which shows how she was defeated and imprisoned to her agony.

Sai had a worry face _Don't tell me I messed things up again, I better leave those two alone_ Sai thought of that, but he decided to stay since he doesn't trust them to work things out.

"Don't worry about it Sakura. I don't know what you were thinking of that day, but I…" Naruto who was also staring at the ground, looked into her eyes, he can't believe he could miss those pair of beautiful eyes in one month, nine years were intolerable for him to be away from her, but he didn't imagine that being apart from her so much would make him yearn for being with her more than ever.

"I wanted to give you some space, I didn't want to put pressure on you" Naruto didn't know what to say more than that, he wanted to hold her, to comfort her, but he has to wait.

Sakura looked away from him and again with a very low voice "you don't know yet…?" Naruto looked at her with a questioning look _don't know what?_

"Naruto I wish things could be good between us, like the old times, I wish you can forgive me for what I said that night" Sakura wiped out the tears before they dry on her face "I know I don't have the right to interfere with what you have with Hinata, I acted as an idiot that night. After all, this is your life, I just felt that…" Sakura thought she needed to stop she couldn't continue, she can't tell him what is in her heart, for one thing she still doubt her feelings, the fear of loving someone who will not return that love.

_What's bothering her about Hinata? _He looked at her and then thought of something.

"Sakura…" Naruto stroke some strands of her hair.

"How… do you see us?" Sakura's heart skipped a beat, her eyes widened, she didn't expect him to ask such question, she always believed he became distant, that the night at Shikamaru's house sealed any affection he might have had for her, yet he is asking her that question.

"us…I…I…don't" Sakura felt no pulse in her veins, she thought her heart stopped, she doesn't know how to answer him, Naruto needed an answer, he deserves to be relieved, she was afraid she might lose him for real this time.

Sakura was silent she scanned through his whole body still amazed of how he quickly matured from that short noisy kid to the magnificent man in front of her.

_I…_

_I… love you Naruto_

…

Sakura began to shed tears again, which confused Naruto.

_I love you so much that it ach, but I can't let you in my heart, I can't tolerate that pain again, we are better off like this; I know that Hinata will make you happy._

Sakura finally confessed her true feelings, she finally gave in to her heart, but the stubbornness she had still restricts her from admitting her feelings out loud to Naruto.

Naruto was frustrated with her silence "Naruto we are not meant…"

Those words were enough, it could have ended that day when he saw her crying in front of him to bring Sasuke back, it could have ended that night he left her nine years ago, it could have ended today, yet Naruto made a new resolve.

_If you can't see through me that's your problem Sakura-chan, but I will love you for the rest of my life_

"Sakura, I'm not Sasu…" Naruto couldn't say his name, the name by itself bear tenderness "Sakura, you go rest, we have to walk up early" Naruto put on his impassive features again and began to walk away, the sting feeling in his heart that slept the past month is awakened, but he made his resolve.

_Shikamaru, I told you before I won't give up on her and that is my ninja way…heheh… you didn't believe me that time and I doubted myself, but after all these years I came to the conclusion that I can't allow anyone else than Sakura-chan to enter my heart._

After walking few steps Naruto turned to see Sakura still standing and then a thought came to him "Sakura, I didn't forget the promise I made to you about meeting Kurama" Sakura's face lit a bit, Sai can see her expression change and it became more lively.

_What about Kurama? _Sai thought he would never understand those two.

"And… I… didn't forget about that 'promise'" Naruto gazed deeply in her eyes and had a sad smile on his face, he stayed like that for few seconds then turned and waved for both Sakura and Sai as he walked away.

Sakura stood there puzzled; at the mention of this word she automatically went back to the time when she inflicted upon him that horrible burden. However, Naruto got Sasuke back and when the blond shinobi decided to leave the village he stated to her that he fulfilled that goal.

_Why are you telling me this now? What are you hiding Naruto? Don't tell me you will attempt to bring Sasuke back. _Sakura's brow furrowed, her grave expression didn't went unnoticed, Sai who was standing beside her all this time, began to worry about his friend.

"Sakura, you shouldn't put yourself in such pain, I know that what happened between you two is still hurting the both of you, and Sasuke was the source of it. However, dwelling on such depressing memories won't do any good for you" Sai petted her on the shoulder; he wished he was better at this, but saying those words to her is all what he could master at the moment.

"Then tell me Sai, what is this promise? Did he tell you anything about Sasuke?" Sakura glared at Sai with dark expression yet sorrowful.

"He didn't say anything about him, and I guess there is not much to be said about him, whether you like it or not, Sasuke is now officially a rogue ninja and he will be killed if spotted by Konoha ninja" Sai was worried those words might've wounded Sakura further, yet he saw only fury in her eyes, glowering attribute on her face showed no love for that Uchiha, it showed only resentment.

….

**Next morning**

Naruto walked up early that morning, strangely he slept well that night, and the nightmares he used to face constantly in his sleep spared him this night. He did his daily worm ups and dressed his jonin attire, he decided he would wear the coat he was given as a gift when he visited the Raikage once, it was black with orange fire painted at the edge and on the back an image of the kyuubi spreading his nine tails behind him in a semi-sphere. He checked his gears and placed his ninjato (small katana) on his back.

Naruto kept thinking about yesterday and his little conversation with Sakura, he couldn't understand her, although he knew her better than anyone else, he still doesn't know how she feels toward him, he doesn't know if she loves him or does she view him as a friend or blame him for give up on Sasuke?

_Man, I shouldn't think about this stuff that early in the morning I have to concentrate on that mission, the village comes first._

Naruto made it to the gates only to see what he hoped for; there, Sakura was standing in her full ninja outfit ready for battle, he stopped and looked at her, a smile never left his face, he felt that this woman will be stronger than Tsunade both in skills and in beauty. He closed the distance between them, it seems she was still lost in her own thoughts to the point she didn't notice his presence.

He approached her from behind and called for her "good morning Sakura" at that moment he felt she jumped from the surprise and when she turned around a breeze of air passed by them and the long pink hair she grew in the years he was away from the village, flew at the direction guided by the gentle wind. Strands of her hair covered parts of her porcelain face and her wide emerald eyes met his eyes, he was out of breath, he could think of anything at that moment.

_Know that is a site you wish to see first thing everyday_

"You know you remind me of someone, she is the most beautiful woman I ever seen" Naruto's eyes never left hers.

Sakura raised her brow and she felt a bit of anger "and who that might be?" she glared at him, sending him a death message.

"ah..heh…come to think of it I never told about her, didn't I?" Naruto grinned as he did his usual back head scratching.

"Is she someone you've met in your travels?" Sakura tried to remain calm, but slowly she began gathering chakra to her right hand and Naruto felt danger.

"I didn't tell you anything about Uzumaki Kuchina?" Naruto wanted to tease her further.

If it wasn't for the tree, Sakura was standing beside, Naruto would have had a broken rib by now, all what he could see is the debris of the smashed tree log and a slight earthquake underneath him.

"You never told me about an Uumaki kuhina, I thought you were the last baka to survive in that clan, were did you meet misses Kuchina" Sakura glared at him, telling him to choose his next words carefully.

_That some brute force she used here. Did she grow stronger while I was away?_

Naruto felt he will get killed if he keeps on doing this "Mother…ah…she is my mother…I met her when I was trying to control Kurama before we sorted things out…him and me. She helped that day and I learned a lot about her and my dad's lives".

"You met your mother? That's amazing" Sakura was happy for him, he was always neglected when he was a kid, he was mistreated and hated, and above of all, he didn't have anyone to return to.

"What did she tell you? How does she look like?" It was one of the distressing marks in Sakura's life to bear the pain of her friend's loneliness; Naruto's solitude, the deprivation of his own parents is unbearable. But to learn that he miraculously met his mother after all these years; it brought happiness in her heart.

"She told me about how she met my father and how they…fell in love after he saved her life from lightening ninja who tried to kidnap her" Naruto was quiet for a second, Sakura thought he might be reminiscing the scene where he talked to his mother, but in reality his mind drifted to something else.

_Mom. Dad. I envy you, if you were alive right now you would be the most happy couple I have ever met, and we would have been a happy family. Who knows, I might have had a brother or a sister? I hope you are ok. I'm proud of you._

"We talked about many things, but that's not important" Naruto tried to change the subject but he didn't need to because the others have finally arrived at the gates.

"You two don't sleep?" Shikamaru with his usual irritated feature, complained.

"We just got here early" Naruto answered him, Shikamaru on the other hand, was too tired to argue about being too early on an already tiring mission.

"Very well, know that all of you have gathered I will review the mission details" Kakashi got out a piece of paper holds the map of the location they will head to.

"The two teams will be accompanying each other until we arrive at the land of mist, our Intel revealed some any movements, it's not entirely positive, but what we managed to gather from the information we had, is that the Tsuchikage will path through the land of Mist, since it is neglected by the shinobi villages, he doesn't expect any ambushes"

"That village was our first mission…!" Naruto remembered every detail in that mission, in that assignment he made his determination to become strong to protect those who are important to him.

"If you're lucky you might see some familiar faces there" Kakashi smiled under his mask, he too wanted to visit that village and see the great bridge they strived to defend, while it was being built.

"Our main objectives, first is to capture the Tsuchikage and bring him to Konoha for interrogation" Kakashi was cut off by Neji.

"That's a suicide, you know how strong is the Tsuchikage and besides, if we out matched his strength, it will be difficult to capture him since he will be accompanied by his personal guards" that worried the two teams, since Neji was one of the geniuses in Konoha and he won't submit to failure and defeat easily.

"Neji-kun, If you haven't noticed it yet, the higher ups assigned this mission to only Jonins, no genin or chunin is allowed on this mission, and certainly not any Jonin would be able to fulfill this task's objectives" Kakashi looked at Neji then scanned the whole group until his eyes rested on Naruto and Shikamaru.

"I chose exceptional ninja, who believe defeat is not an option, both our teams have mind and body power. Neji-kun, trust your comrades, they won't fail, that's what I believe" Kakashi kept his stern look at Neji until he felt the Hygua genius content with what he said.

"And our team have the best medical ninja in Konoha, no, in the whole Shinobi world" Sakura looked at him, she was surprised at her sensei's words. Kakashi, since the night Naruto left, never complemented Sakura or talked to her as the old days, even though he taught her how to use earth element, he was very strict and never showed any emotions. Yet here he is, her old sensei is praising her, and making her shine above the rest.

_Thank you Kakashi-sensei, I will do my best to bring you all back alive_

"What about our sec…ond objective" Naruto suddenly without any warning started to breath heavily, he tried to conceive it, but Kakashi noticed this.

"Our second objective, after we secure the Tsuchikage, we will wait for ANBU to take the prisoner to Konoha , after that we will split in two directions. Team number one will head to Kuma, the mission is to convince the Raikage of Konoha's innocence and present him with the needed evidence to assert their claims. Team Number two will head to Suna, they will meet with Gara of the sand to discuss the possibility of a joined force, should war breaks out". Kakashi saw the anxiety in their eyes although they've grown up, but they are still too young to suffer another war.

_Why am I worried? Those ninjas witnessed a horrible war nine years ago and they were just kids, they are strong now._

"Are you all ready?" Kakashi looked at both teams, and he could see the will of fire burning in their eyes, Kakashi smiled _your time has come to show your qualities._

"Naruto!" Kakshi looked at him.

Naruto straighten up his body as he looked at his commander "yes!"

"You spent nine years training your body for strength and your mind for wisdom and perception, I hope all those years weren't for nothing" Kakashi kept his firm look at his former apprentice, he knows Naruto is strong but he wanted to bring the best out of him.

"Kakashi-sensei, you know what they called me after the war has ended?" Kakshi looked at him waiting for him to continue "The world knows me as Konoha's Hurricane, the enemy won't notice me until it's too late"

Sakura looked at him with a sincere smile, she remembered the first time they were fighting Kakashi for the bells and how Naruto didn't have any strength or observation on the situation, he always rushed into things and got into trouble, now that goofy kid is the incredibly strong man in front of her.

_I haven't seen you in battle after the war, but when I'm with you I feel everything will be alright._

"Ok, let's head to the Mist village" Kakashi ordered the two teams to move, he watched them as they were walking, he was proud of all of them, but something inside Kakashi wasn't resting, he uncovered his sharingan and scanned Naruto's body.

_His chakra is decreasing; did he hold them for too long?_

…

For three days both teams had been travelling at top speed, they had to be at the assigned place before the Tsuchikage arrives, they rested little and it started to hinder their physical strength.

"Alright. We are close; we have approximately one more day until we reach the land of mist" Kakashi was panting heavily; he could see that the others shared his condition. "We will camp here for the night, everyone prepare the camp" Kakashi landed on the ground, he used the time to scan the area from any threats while the other finish setting up the camp.

After an hour, all settled, Sai, Neji and Shikamaru got the first watch until Sakura and Naruto prepare something for the teams to eat. Naruto wasn't content at the choice of that place since he had an unpleasant encounter few years ago; he looked at Sakura as a disturbing memory passed through his mind.

…

**Flash back**

"Sasuke!" Naruto just finished his training and was getting ready to move from the woods and visit Kuma.

"So there you are, I wondered when I would stumble upon you, Naruto" the dark grin was plastered on Sasuke's pale face.

"Are you on a mission Sasuke? because if the Hokage sent you to get me, I won't oblige that easily" Naruto glared at him as he readied his battle stance, but what brought unease inside Naruto is the increasing menace he can sense in Sasuke's chakra.

"You're that stupid, dobe?" Sasuke's grining turned into frown, as he kept his sharingan activated and locked on Naruto.

_Why did he activate his sharingan is he seeking a fight? Anyway, I have to retreat, the training I had earlier drained out most of my chakra, even Kurama's power, I can't sustain it for a long time._

"I left Konoha, and this time I'm not intending on returning to this filthy village" although Naruto knew that sooner or later he will betray the village again, but he wanted to believe that Sakura might change him, that she could find any light inside him and help him become a better person.

"You left the village!" Naruto tried to calm himself he wasn't in a condition that would allow a fight with Sasuke.

"After all the trouble you caused us, Sakura and I suffered because of your stupid decision, I wanted to keep my promise to your brother, to bring you back from the darkness you're engulfed in…I wanted…to…bring you back to Sakura-chan" Naruto couldn't help but let a single tear fall on his cheeks.

"You're crying? Naruto you are weak, and what is the difference between us my friend? Didn't you leave the village the same way I did?" Sasuke grinned.

"You don't know anything about what happened" Naruto shouted at him, he was irritated that all what he lived for was for nothing.

"Ohh. I know, actually she told me what happened between you two" Sasuke was looking for any chance to take Naruto down and he believed he is getting closer to his goal.

Naruto tightened his lips, he was furious with his rival "what happened between Sakura-can and me is none of your concern and I'm not like you, I will return to the village when I feel I'm strong enough to protect the villagers there. I will not walk through the same path you've chosen to take" Naruto's body tensed up, the rage inside him built up, but the image of Sakura in front of him is what kept him cool.

"Naruto, I will tell you this, I didn't intend on following you, you are nothing to me but a small detain in my plans, I just wanted to tell you, if you ever pursue me again I will kill you. Pray that day never come because it will be your last" Naruto was about to react, but he found Sasuke beside him holding his right hand preventing him from doing any jutsu.

"Sorry Naruto… we will play next time" and what happened next shocked Naruto, Sasuke reached to Naruto's forehead. Naruto thought he would hit him, but before he could react, Sasuke used his index and middle fingers then poked Naruto's forehead.

The blond ninja didn't say any word after that, he saw his old friend walk away from him; he saw the bond that he struggled to keep, broke for the second time in front of him. Naruto swore that he saw a tear falling from Sasuke's eyes.

_What was that?_

**Flash back ends**

…

Naruto stood in his place, remembering every word and every action taken in that place, but his eyes never left Sakura, and she could feel he was staring at her, but she was too nervous to look back at him and continued her cooking.

_That's why I feel deep inside me that he still holds some good in him, Sakura-chan, I believe you will make him find his way back, that's why I can't bring myself to do what Tsunade-baa chan ask of me._

"Naruto if you intend on not helping me with the cooking then bring some wood and get the fire going" but Naruto couldn't hear her for he was too deep in his thoughts.

_But if you attacked the village, Sasuke, I will kill…_

Something unexpectedly knocked Naruto in the real world again, he sniffed couple of times, he could smell a familiar food odor "that smell?" Naruto walked slowly toward Sakura who was consumed in the task at hand.

_You have to be kidding me_

Naruto kept walking slowly, and he began peeking, it is something he doesn't have control on. Sakura on the other hand, felt she was still being watched by Naruto, but this time she didn't feel the tension she previously had, because she had an idea what he wants.

Naruto suddenly appeared besides her "what're you cooking?" Naruto tried to figure out what was boiling in the pot but was cut off by Sakura's hand "Naruto…you still act like a child sometimes" Naruto growled and with a very low voice "I want to know dettabayo"

"IT'S RAMEN, ok, are you happy now?" Sakura was surely frustrated by his constant nuisance, yet inside her she was happy to see the old Naruto resurface every once in a while.

_I can't believe what I said to him a month ago, baka, he's adorable, how can I be away from him._

Naruto was drooling over the food that not yet finished "Sakura…let's have a deal, you let me have four bowls of ramen and I will take both our shifts" Naruto had a pleading eyes, she starred at him for what looked like a year but in reality it was for few seconds "Naruto, it's not just us on the mission remember, the others expect to have some decent food"

"Sakura, I will do anything, so please let me have some ramen" still he maintained his pleading features, Sakura couldn't resist that look.

_Here goes the goofy kid again._

"Fine. You can have three bowls and that's it" Sakura who had a serious tone in her voice, suddenly felt a smile forming on her face.

"thank you Sakura" Naruto found himself charmed again in her beauty and all that begging and pleading about ramen faded away as he looked at her, slowly he found himself getting closer to her, he doesn't know what was forcing him, but he can't restrain himself, he felt his body is moving on its own, Sakura on the other hand felt the warmth of his body as he closed on her gently, she felt her heart would break out of her body, and the boiling blood that rushed to her head wasn't helping, she felt she was completely hypnotized.

_Tel her you love her, come on. _Naruto suddenly had a disturbing image of Sasuke and that when he widely opened his eyes, he found himself inches from Sakura, he was confused why she didn't hit him, so he came near her ear and whispered "thank you Sakura"

….

The two teams ate and went to have some sleep, It was his turn to take the watch, Naruto decided the best way to kill the time is to do some training. he sat down Indian style, then started to amass the natural chakra around him, unlike every time, he felt it's becoming harder to collect outside chakra around him, but he still managed to do it.

Finally he entered sage mode, he stood up and started practicing his frog komote , according to Fukasaku, the toad who taught Naruto senjutsu, Naruto is now a master in frog taijutsu. He spent half of his watch on his close combat training. Sakura's mind was like an ongoing factory of thoughts, it never stopped, that made her a light sleeper, she would wake up if she heard the faintest of sound, after a while she heard the cracking sound of tree branches, she thought it was an enemy sneaking, but after she scanned the area around her she followed the sound to find Naruto in his sage mode practicing weird moves, _those moves, that snake or frog style, I've seen it before._

Sakura watched Naruto for few minutes, it was her first time to see him training, even when he saved her from the four ninjas who attacked her, she didn't see him take them out. Gradually, Sakura drifted into a deep sleep, she was deprived from that comfort in her sleep since the time Naruto was stuck with her in the hospital for four nights.

Naruto finally finished his training, he washed up in a nearby lake, and after he cleaned up he went to his comrades to check on them. Naruto approached the camp; his body was shivering from the cold weather, winter was certainly making its way and being close to the mist village made it more freezing.

_Way to go Naruto, you had to make the deal with Sakura-chan, now you will stay all the night until you freeze to death. Wait, Sakura-chan!_

Naruto quickly ran to where Sakura is sleeping, he approached her quietly, his instinct was right, she didn't put on a sheet to protect her from the cold, well actually she didn't need to, since she thought she will stay the whole night awake. Naruto looked at her, he can literally see her body shaking from the cold and he felt something strange, an unsettling feeling in his heart. He unfolded the sheet she left by her belongings, he gently covered her whole body with it, and he made sure the cold won't reach her. Naruto could see that she reacted to what he did, and what made his joyful expression increases was the small smile he saw on her face. Naruto sat on the grass beside her, he was still in sennin mode which allowed him to feel the flow of her chakra, and he can see that it is moving smoothly through her body and that indicated she was calm and resting. Naruto's smile was plastered on his face, but he needed to go back to his watch, he glimpsed one more time at Sakura's face.

He moved his hand toward her face as he traced her long hair, he stroked her cheek as gently as possible in hope she won't walk up and kill him for what he is doing. Naruto came closer to her; he was few inches from her. He kept his gaze on her face, as some tears fell from his eyes on her face, she blinked for a second but that didn't walk her up, Naruto was thankful, and decided he should leave.

…

The next morning Sakura walked up early, she can't believe she slept so peacefully, but what confused her was the warm feeling she is had, she looked down on her body, and she saw the sheet that she brought with her covering her whole body.

_Wait, I don't think i used this when I went to sleep, that's strange._ Sakura suddenly looked at the sky and around her, at first she didn't grasp her surrendering and she didn't think that it is already morning. _I can't believe it, he actually took my shift too, I have to go to him._

Sakura searched for Naruto, he was sitting on a tree branch, he was silent, it seemed like he was meditating, she concentrated more and she saw the rings around his eyes indicating he was gathering natural chakra.

_He looks so peaceful, he told me once that's how he is one with nature._

"Sakura, did you sleep well?" Sakura startled as he mentioned her name.

"Yes, in fact I never slept that much… you didn't have to take my watch too, I thought you were joking back then" Sakura stretched her body ready to shift with him for the remaining couple of hours before the rest of the group walk up.

Naruto ended the jutsu and stood up from his prior stance, as he stood straight, he felt his vision blur, he suddenly lost focus. Naruto felt his energy draining, he felt his body becoming weaker.

_Dam those clones, I can't keep this up._

Sakura didn't understand what he was going through at first, he was breathing heavily, but then his whole body began to lose its balance. Sakura watched in horror as Naruto start falling to the ground.

"Narutoooo!" she didn't think twice, she sprinted to his falling body and at the last moment before he could make contact with the ground Sakura hugged him and suffered the impact from the collision with the ground, although it hurt her, the effect was nothing compared to what Naruto would have felt. Sakura quickly examined him, he was still conscious but breathing heavily, and the beating rate of his heart was slowing down, she didn't know what the cause of this, but what worried her is that the Kyuubi's chakra didn't react to his condition.

Sakura gathered chakra to her hands and start healing him, she wanted to check his chakra channels and as she expected, his chakra was very low, and that puzzled her.

As she was healing him she felt his hand touches hers and that brought a chill in her body, comfort was what she felt, she looked at him to find him gazing in her eyes.

"Naruto!" Sakura said his name again with a low voice.

"S-sakura, don't worry… I'm alright" Naruto was having hard time getting the words out of his mouth and the heavy breathing didn't help him to speak clearly "don't concern yourself with this, it happens all the time, give me a few minutes and I will be back to normal" Sakura still didn't buy it, he was hiding something, but she can't nag about going to the village, she knows he won't listen to her.

_I won't rest until I know what he is suffering from_

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck allowing him to rest his head on her arm, his body was still weak but it was gaining strength gradually, he looked at Sakura and giggled a little.

"What are you smiling about?" Sakura ,without knowing, stroke his hair.

"You know… my mother told me something before she left me…" Naruto scanned her face; he set his eyes on every inch of her features as if memorizing her beautiful portrait.

"What did she tell you?" Sakura smiled at him, she was worried but she didn't show it, she wanted to comfort him as much as she could.

"She told me the one I should marry, is…" Naruto was silent, he exhaled and inhaled couple of times before he start talking again.

_Naruto! _Sakura's eyes widened but then her brow furrowed.

"She told me I should marry someone like her" Naruto looked deeply in Sakura's face he felt tears are forming in his eyes, "and I do believe in my heart that…" Sakura was silent she was waiting for him to talk what inside his heart.

_Tell her! You have nothing to lose_

"I believe that…I will find that one, someday" Naruto knew he must have hurt her, actually, he still doesn't know if she views him as a friend or something more. However, he couldn't tell her that he still in love with her, when he still believes that she has feelings for Sasuke. He believed that his pride prevents him from showing his affection to her then betray her by killing the one she loved all her life.

_How could I tell you my true feelings, when I can't keep my promise_

Sakura who was listening to him, while the butter flies in her stomach rose for a moment, felt defeated, she was once again devastated _why is this happening to me, I can't blame him if he doesn't love me, after all I'm the one who prevented him every time he tries to show his feelings._

_Wait _

"And who is that woman you are waiting for?" Sakura tried to act cool, but no one knows the fire burning in her heart.

"heh…you will be the first to know, I promise you that" Naruto managed to have a weak smile, but lost conscious.

His last words "Sakura-chan I…I" he closed his eyes, still resting his head on her arm, but the grin on his face showed the peaceful expression he felt.

"Naruto!" she shake his body, "Naruto!" Sakura began to worry " Naruto!" she checked his pulse, his heart is beating steadily and the heavy breathing he had early disappeared.

_He's perfectly ok, then what is tiring him?_

"Sakrua!" the pink haired med ninja turned her face to see her old sensei standing, he had his usual expressionless look and the mask helped portray that image.

"Kakashi-sensei, Naruto lost conscious and…he…he" Kakashi lowered his body to check on Naruto. He uncovered his sharingan and scanned his chakra system.

Kakashi with a small grin looked at Sakura, who was still concerned about Naruto's strange condition, "Sakura, he's ok, he's just resting" Kakashi widened his grin, although Sakura couldn't see it but she felt he was almost laughing "well, seeing him in this position, I believe he is getting all the rest he needs"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura glared at him, if he wasn't her sensei he would be suffering her wrath, but then again she had to ask him about Naruto.

"What's wrong with him?" Sakura looked again at the weak body of Naruto and she began to stroke his hair again without knowing, it became natural for her to do that every time she is near him.

"You didn't notice yet?" Kakashi thought to himself _knowing Naruto, he probably didn't tell her about Tenzou. _

"There is nothing wrong with Naruto, what makes Naruto that weak is the excessive use of Kage bunshin"

"kage bunshin? But I rarely see him use that jutsu, in fact since the time he return to the village I never see him use it" Sakura still has her quizzical look.

_I know it, she doesn't have any idea, this will cause some problems in the future, no matter what, I shouldn't tell her about Tenzou, this is Naruto's job._

"Before Naruto came to the village he place some shadow clones, probably two at the least, they act as spies keeping him up to date on the situation concerning Iwagakure".

"But how is it affecting him? Naruto has a large chakra reserve" Sakura needed more answers.

"Even though Naruto is like an ocean of chakra compared to other shinobi, maintaining that jutsu for more than a month is too much even with the Kyuubi chakra, he can't stay like this" Kakashi looked at the sky "Naruto, the one who is lying on the ground right now, has just third of his chakra".

_I still can't believe with just third of his chakra he kept up with me when we sparred, I can't imagine what will be his strength with his full chakra, Naruto, you are truly an amazing person._

"Sakura, let him rest for a while, we still have two hours before we leave" with that Kakashi went to check on the others.

…

Couple of hours passed, the two teams moved swiftly and stealthily; they finally made it to their destination. Sai and Naruto was the first to spot the location, since they went ahead of the others to scan and secure the perimeter of where they will set the ambush.

The two groups approached the boarders of the land of mist and the first sight they set their eyes on was the great Naruto's bridge. Sakura stopped and looked at the huge bridge in front of her, she learned before bout the bridge's name from Kakashi.

_Great Naruto Bridge _Sakura smiled as she read it, Naruto keeps on growing and gaining strength, but what makes him shine is his ability to win over others, then a thought came to her.

_That strange, almost all the enemies we've met in battle, he was able to change their hearts, why can't he change Sasuke's? Why wasn't he able to…to change my heart before? _Sakura kept looking at the bridge and then moved her eyes to Naruto who finally gained his strength, it was strange, the happiness that always comfort her heart whenever she looks at him, it was a beautiful thing but it is becoming unbearable.

_You've changed my heart, but I guess it's too late for me now _then Sakura's mind held the image of Hinata.

Naruto suddenly stopped dead in his track, he quickly entered sennin mode, Naruto scanned the area thoroughly, and he had a disturbing feeling that suddenly appeared in him.

_That chakra! That's not right, how can he be here? Were we ambushed?_

"kakashi-sensei, this place is not safe" Naruto practically shouted as the worry in his eyes reached the rest of the group.

"What do you mean? Naruto" Kakashi had a disturbing feeling but he thought it was nothing.

"If what I'm feeling is true, then our enemy is beyond our level" Naruto began to sweat, he wasn't acting himself, Sakura was worried, she never saw him acting like this before.

"Who are you talking about…?" Sakura didn't finish the sentence, Naruto dashed to the bridge, he didn't heed the others warnings.

_I can't believe his still alive; anyway I will end you here,_

_Uchiha Madara_

Naruto sprinted all the way to the other end of the bridge only to see the figure of the person he feared he would encounter ever again. The fog that was forming wasn't helping Naruto to figure out who is waiting at the end of the bridge. Even sage mode can't detect that sinister chakra he is approaching.

_That hair style and arrogant stand must be his, wait this chakra is strange, that person in front of me ha two different kinds of chakra. _Naruto ran to the other side of the bridge and at the moment he came few feet away from his awaiting adversary, he was mesmerized at the sight before his eyes, his body tensed up, it was shaking increasingly to the point he can't maintain his balance.

"You..you…who are you?" Naruto's eyes widened as he felt the aura around that figure is increasing, he can't believe the amount of chakra radiating around the person in front of him.

"After all these year! You still are the same loser, but are you still weak? Naruto?" the person inside the mist started to move closer to Naruto, he was moving in a slow steady pace. Naruto tried to presume who that person is, but his doubts began to disappear as he saw the menacing red eyes and the three tomoe began to be clearer as the person who wields them closed in.

"It can't be, you're not…" Naruto's mouth was wide open and his eyes weren't blinking, he kept his eyes locked on the other person's face, until the fog cleared and he was visible in front of him. The person in front of him was dressed in a full black and dark reddish Samurai armor, but the outfit parts weren't as large as the regular Samurai outfit, it was smaller in size and more flexible.

"And look whose here! Sakura. huh!" Naruto turned his face to see Sakura no less shocked from him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura looked in horror, her brow furrowed at the sight of her old teammate, but unlike Naruto, Sakura's fear cannot be explained.

Naruto frowned, his body that was shaking earlier from the tension has stopped and calmed down, he looked at him and rage could be visible in his expression.

"Sasuke! Is that really you?" Naruto scanned him carefully, he still doesn't know what that strange chakra flowing inside of him.

"Don't tell me, the Tsuchikage wasn't meant to pass through this place?" Naruto still head a worried and a puzzled look.

"No, I set this up so I can take any leaf ninja passes through that bridge as a hostage, and look what luck brought me '_konoha's hurricane_'" Sasuke pale face had a dark smirk on his face.

"What are you plotting Sasuke? Are you working for the Tsuchikage now?" even though Naruto saw him leaving Onoki's office when he was spying on them; he still hoped Sasuke wasn't part of this.

"I'm just looking for perfection; since you will die today I will inform you. Naruto, it's just like what you said, I made my resolve and mine is to kill you all for what you've forced Itachi to do in the past, back then when we talked after the war, I thought that the Uchiha was responsible for what happened to Itachi, but I now believe what their true intention was" Sasuke looked at Naruto with anger, although Sasuke was calm, as he remembered his clan his body started to tense up.

"The Uchiha wanted their right to rule Konoha, they were and still the most feared clan in the whole shinobi world, and I, Uchiha Sasuke will take on what my predecessor couldn't accomplish. I will complete Uchiha Madara's dream, but rather than ruling Konoha, I will destroy it and then I will restore my clan and the world will fear the Uchiha again".

Naruto turned his hand into a tight ball "Sasuke, this is not your body, what have you done to yourself, have you taken the path of Orichimaru?" Naruto still maintained his glare.

"Naruto, I did the same thing you did nine years ago, I left the village seeking power, and I believe you took the same path didn't you?" Sasuke thought of taunting him until he makes him lose his cool.

"I did this for my own reasons and for Konoha, and unlike you I will never betray this village" Naruto calmed himself, he exhaled and inhaled couple of times, and took his battle stance.

"Ah. so you're confident you can fight me equally!" Sasuke leaned his head a little bit so he can have a better view of Sakura "or is she the source of your strength now?"

Sakura, who was focused on Naruto, moved her eyes to Sasuke, she feared his sharingan, but the moment he talked about her, she didn't care and glared at him.

"Sakura, Sakura, now that I left you broken hearted…" Sasuke devilishly grinned "you turned to that weak idiot..."

"Then I guess you thought he will replace me" Sakura was shocked to hear those words coming from Sasuke.

"Naruto…seeing your expression I believe she didn't tell you what happened between us or of our intimate moments" Naruto who was glaring at him, changed his expression and it was filled with disbelief.

"Shut up, Sasuke! Nothing happened between us, and you know that!" Sakura looked at Naruto, she can see the doubt in his eyes, she could feel rage inside him or rather the sense of betrayal. Just one look into his accusing eyes she can tell how much fury resides in him _Naruto don't believe him, he wants you to fight him._

"I don't care what happened between you and Sakura" Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, before he continued.

"SASUKE!" Naruto was in fact in a full furry, he starred back into those evil sharingan, he readied his battle stance again, but he wasn't aware of what Sakura is about to do.

Sakura gathered chakra in her hands and looked at the Uchiha with anger in her eyes "Sasuke is mine" Sakura formed some hand signs "Doton: Tsuchi bunshin no jutsu (rock style: earth clone)" two clones of Sakura rose from the ground stood beside her _I can't maintain those clones for long, but they will help me with that other jutsu._

Sakura's clones did some hand signs and slammed their hands on the ground "Doton: Iwa Keira (rock trail jutsu)" two boulders rose from the ground and were pushed toward Sasuke.

_Sakura I'm impressed but this kind of Jutsu won't work on me, _Sasuke prepared himself for the approaching boulders but to his dismay…

"I'm not finished yet" the original Sakura did another hand seals and slammed the ground "Doton: Musaborudzuchi (devouring earth)" Sakura looked at him as tears fell from her eyes "I will end you with this forever"

Sasuke felt the earth beneath him trembling and it began to split _that's why she used the other clones to throw the boulders, nice move, but…_

Naruto watched in astonishment as the two huge stones collided with Sasuke and after the impact of the collision he could see the gap Sakura created to bury Sasuke's body, began to close to its original state.

_Sakura-chan, when did you become that powerful? _Naruto still had the shock on his face, he could see Sakura panting, and she was gasping for air. Naruto was worried about her _that jutsu must've used a lot of chakra, _Naruto couldn't spare any time he heard a crack from where Sasuke was attacked.

Naruto saw lightning comes out of the earth and Sasuke appeared unharmed from the previous Jutsu. But had little injuries from the effect of the boulders _if it wasn't for my Susano it would've been the end of me, to think you can use high rank jutsu_ Sasuke smirked.

"After all these years you are still weak Sakura, well that doesn't matter anymore…my turn" Sasuke readied a chidori in his left hand then he used it on his body "Chidori Nagashi" Sasuke stood up and locked on his target, he ran with his full power toward Sakura.

Naruto who was watching in horror as he saw the chidori, thought of using his rasengan to stop him, but the effect of the collision could hurt Sakura, he thought for a second _I will try it then "_futon: Joushou Ryuu (rising dragon)" a hurricane was formed around Naruto, that jutsu originally meant to target the opponent but instead he used the hurricane as an armor, Naruto concentrated the element chakra and made it smaller so that it rotates around him.

_Now he can't hit me with his chidori_

Sakura was weakened considerably, but she had to continue the fight, she vowed to end him and she will not get back on her words, she stood up and gathered the remaining chakra in her body and ran toward Sasuke intending to hit him with an enhanced fist.

Naruto watched as Sasuke and Sakura was about deliver their attacks _If Sakura got hit by this she will die, I can't allow this._

It was inches before Sasuke made the contact, at the last moment he found Naruto's body in front of him, what frustrated the Uchiha was the strong grip of Naruto's hand on his left arm _my full body chidori should have paralyzed him, what went wrong?_

Naruto tightened the grip around Sasuke's left arm with the chidori still active, "Sakura are you alright?"

"Naruto, you…" Sakura looked at him in shock; she saw the flow of wind element around his body.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with anger, yet astonishment of how much his old friend has grown in power _that strength! I can't move my arm_

"Don't underestimate sennin mode" Naruto then turned his head to Sasuke; the Uchiha eyes were wide when he saw Naruto's strange eyes, he never saw it before not even when they sorted things out after the war, it was his first time witnessing its strength.

Naruto tightened his grip even more around Sasuke's arm and he could feel it hurts him, "Sakura, from now on, this battle is not for you to suffer its outcome, Sasuke is my burden and no one will fight him except me, now go" Sakura didn't dare to argue with him, she remembered the first time those two fought on the hospital roof top, and for the first time Sakura saw the seriousness in Naruto's tone when he demanded from her that she should never interfere with their fight and she made note of that in her head never to pass that red line.

Sakura stepped back a little, due to the fear inside her and the anxiety, the tears that flowed very easily before couldn't escape her eyes this time. Sakura's whole body was shaking from the tension of the situation, she didn't move her eyes from Naruto, she felt if she turned her back something disastrous will happen "Naruto, please…I …" Sakura didn't know what to say, if she begged Naruto to leave Sasuke, he will follow him and might end both their lives, this fight is inevitable.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura looked at him, she was mesmerized, she felt the Naruto who is standing in front of her is not the same as before, something was different about him or rather something in his personality she missed before returned back "forgive me, I…I have to break the promise I tolerated all my life" Sakura looked at him and the only reaction she could send was her tears that fell like waterfall.

_Naruto, come back to me alive_

"YOU! Don't underestimate me" Sasuke changed his eyes to his eternal mangekyo sharingan, Naruto starred at his eyes and found something strange in one of them, he saw Madara's eternal mangekyo sharingan, and he can feel that sinister chakra rises more.

Naruto who still holding Sasuke's hand did a half round with his whole body, which caused the Uchiha's arm to twist to his back, Naruto then used his other free hand and created a Kage bunchin. The clone looked at Naruto "protect her" with that the clone flashed to Sakura.

Naruto quickly wrapped his other free arm and legs around Sasuke's back, then he flipped himself backwards and used his hands to touch the grown in order to balance his body as he sent Sasuke flying few meters away from the bridge. However, Sasuke managed to maintain his composure instead of hitting the ground.

"Naruto I told you before, the next time we will meet will be the end for you" Sasuke drew out his katana and charged it with lightning chakra, he looked at Naruto, and thought he will shoot him with shurikan, but to his surprise Naruto did something else and that made Sasuke halt whatever he was trying to do.

Naruto took out the object from his bag, he held it tightly at first, the blond shinobi looked at the piece of metal in his hands, he was depressed, and agony reached his heart one more time as he stared at it. Naruto looked at Sasuke, and with one wave of his hand, Sasuke's head protector flew all the way to lend at the Uchiha's feet. Sasuke who was ready to charge at Naruto, loosened up as he stared at the head protector that signified he was one of Konoha's shinobi, but the message had reached him as he saw the scratch that past throw the leaf insignia on the piece of metal.

"Sasuke from this day on, you are no longer my comrade, you are no longer a shinobi of Konoha, and…you are no longer considered my friend" Sakura wasn't too far from the fight, she listened to every word Naruto was saying, and with every word he was speaking she felt a knife stabbing her heart.

"I'm no longer your friend?" Sasuke knelt down and grabbed the head protector, he looked at it one more time, he tightened his grip on it, but what made Naruto confused is that Sasuke tied it to his belt and took the battle stance once again "fine, we are enemies now".

"NARATOO!"Sasuke shouted his name as the fury in his eyes showed his killer instinct, Naruto on the other hand drew out his ninjato which too had chakra blade; he concentrated his element chakra to the blade and ran toward Sasuke.

Naruto new that Sasuke doesn't know anything about his techniques, so he wanted to use that to his advantage. As he was charging against the sharingan user, Naruto took out one of his Hiraishin kunai and through it at Sasuke, the Uchiha dodged it easily _idiot you can't hit me with this._

"Sasuke" the Uchiha was traumatized, he was like a statue, he turned his face to see Naruto standing right behind him pointing his ninjato to his back "Hiraishin level 2".

_That speed, I didn't see it with my mangekyo sharingan, that's impossible. _Sasuke felt being outraged, he decided to charge Naruto again, although Sasuke's speed wasn't anything near the hiraishin jutsu, he was still skillful and managed to keep up with Naruto while crossing their swords and exchanging hits.

"kakashi-sensei, we should help him" Neji who was using his Byakugan all that time, was irritated from being restricted like this.

"No, this is Naruto's fight, you will just get in the way, this was a direct order from the Hokage herself" Kakashi kept watching the fight; he feared Naruto might lose this one.

"What's that?" Shikamaru and Sai looked around to see Suigetsu one of the Taka team appears in front of them.

"If you have time to talk, then you have time to fight me" Suigetsu charged with his legendary sword that he found few years ago, toward Shikamaru and Sai.

"Neji, go help the others I will go to Naruto" Kakashi sprinted to where Sakura is. Neji was about to interfere when he sensed a huge chakra coming his way, he dodged a giant fist coming from a strange looking man.

Suigetsu looked at Jugo "that man, he got to fight only one, I'm stuck with those two idiots", Shikamaru used one of his shadow binding techinique to assist Sai deliver a hit.

…

"I'm impressed Naruto, those years in solitude did a good job to better your moves, and you still haven't used your Kyuubi chakra!" Sasuke smirked at him _but I will make you use it and when you are out of chakra I will kill you._

"katon: Gokakyo no jutsu" a great fire ball came out of Sasuke's mouth and headed toward Naruto, but without hesitation Naruto countered it with a water Jutsu, the smash of the two jutsu's added to the mist that was already there.

"I'm not done yet, you think you can surpass me, you don't know anything about me...Naruto, you don't know what I've become, you think you can win with these petty jutsu…heheh…I will show you the true power of the Uchiha" Naruto took a step back, he was already exhausted, fighting with less than third of his chakra was overwhelming for him. Naruto can't think about that now because what he saw next made his whole body tremble.

Sasuke opened his eyes and then raised his hands.

"Shinra tensei" (almighty push)

**Man, that was one long chapter! I hope you liked it again I'm sorry for the bad grammar and bad structure, the story is reaching its climax, and the rest will be interesting. tell me what you think about the fighting scene should i edit it, make it more intense or is it good as it is?**

**Read and review**


	15. The Truth

**I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter Fifteen  
**_The Truth_

* * *

**Two days before Naruto and Sasuke encounter**

Tsunade sat in her office, lost in her own thoughts, she can't believe after all the blood that was spilled, and the fine shinobi who were lost in the fourth shinobi war, she can't believe that all that was sacrificed for nothing. Tsunade rested her chin on her two intertwined hands as she was thinking of the different scenes of the last war, she leaned back on her chair and start rubbing the bridge of her nose, irritated with the lack of peace she hopes she could find someday.

_I hope they're alright, I have a bad feeling about this _her thoughts went straight to her favorite brat, well she can't say he is a kid now, but since she had no children and she lost her brother, he will remain the thirteen year old knuckle head who managed to return her to the village.

_If anything happened to you Naruto, I swear I will kill you. _Tsunade's thoughts were cut off by the constant knocking on the door; she was too drained in her own world that she couldn't hear the first two knocks.

"Enter" Tsunade changed her prior position and sat upright, ready to receive any news.

"Hokage-sama, you called for us?" Guy was the first to enter and speak to the Hokage, followed him Lee, Ino and Tenzou (Naruto's clone).

Tsunade looked at all of them, she scanned every and each one of them as if making sure they are all fit for the mission "yes Guy, I know this is not the usual cell you use to set out with, but this combination is perfect as a support team"

"Support team!" Guy is oblivious about the real purpose of this mission, Kakashi never informed him of any details.

Tsunade leaned again on her desk, as she was accustomed to, she put both her elbows on the desk and rested her chin on her hands, she looked sternly at Guy "you know that Kakashi set out with two cells to capture the Tsuchikage and act as ambassadors to Kumo and Suno…"

"KAKASHI went on such dangerous mission and never tell me about it" although Guy acted clumsily, he was still angry he wasn't informed about that mission.

"I can't believe after all these youthful…."

"Quiet Guy, I don't care about you or your gone youthful life, this team will set out to the land of mist, there you will find Kakashi guarding the area. Should anything happen to them, you will act as reinforcement"

Guy looked up and thought about it for a moment; he observed the team members, although he was more than happy to have his favorite apprentice, but the new member disturbed him.

"Who are you?" all who were present in the office were taken aback by Guy's sudden question; they gave him a puzzled look. Guy raised his finger and pointed it toward Tenzou.

"I'm talking to you, I never seen you in Konoha before, and why are you hiding your face?" Guy came closer to Naruto's clone while interrogating him.

"I-I'm Tenzou, you never saw me before, because I'm part of the ANBU" Guy was inches from him; he scanned him carefully as he was giving him a doubting look.

"Guy, leave Tenzou alone, he is a capable ninja, and his sensory abilities will help you on your mission" Tsunade got up and headed toward the door. "You should be getting ready…Guy…" Tsunade looked at him with worried expression that made Guy even more troubled.

"Yes Hokage-sama"

"I have a bad feeling…please make it there as soon as possible, aside from Kakashi I don't trust any but you and this squad to assist the other teams" Guy was flattered by her praise but the troubling feeling resided in him earlier kept growing.

"I will not fail you or Kakashi" he made his famous thumb up which symbolized his youthful enthusiasm.

Ino on the other hand can't take her eyes off of Tanzou, have she known his true identity she would be hitting her head to the closest wall.

_So I will get to know Tanzou-san much better that way, to bad Sakura is still stuck in her love dilemma._

Guy and the rest made their way out of the office, while Shizune encountered them holding some documents, she waited until the Hokage's room was empty and entered to present Tsunade with the important papers.

"Tsunade-sama, I brought the acceptance papers and their signatures on them" Shizune had a worried look on her face as she handed the documents to the Godaime.

"So the council finally agreed, hah?" Tsunade skimmed through all of the documents, making sure nothing is missing, after finishing reading it she placed them in front of her and leaned back on her chair. Tsunade looked at Shizune who was looking back at her with worrisome.

"Relax Shizune, everything will be alright" Tsunade rubbed her temples.

"But his not ready for that, the council almost objected to this, it's clear why they are worried…I don't think this is a good idea, seeing we are on verge of a new war. People we will be troubled and confused"

"Shizune, I will be in this two just like the previous generation…" Tsunade looked at her with a fixed expression.

"I fear he might not be capable of…"

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade's dark expression frightened her old apprentice.

"Who brought us victory in the Fourth Shinobi War, who turned the tide of the battle, after our allies were being butchered….you said yourself if it wasn't for him you would be dead by now"

"My decision is final"

**Two days later after Sasuke's encounter**

Although having one third of his chakra was overwhelming to fight with, he was gaining the upper hand in the battle against the Uchiha. Naruto wasn't giving him any slip, he knows how powerful a normal sharingan can get, having to battle an eternal mangakyo sharingan will require different level of fight on his side, but thanks to his father's jutsu he was able to confuse Sasuke, he was grateful that the sharingan with all its levels and might can't keep up with the Hairashin no jutsu.

Yet amidst all the heat of the fight and the epicenes of the two skillful shinobi fighting, Naruto can't keep his mind off of Sakura, he made her safety as a priority to him, every time the Uchiha comes closer to her, Naruto would interfere and thus force the Uchiha to retreat to a prior ground. Nevertheless, Sasuke noticed this and decided to take it to his advantage.

_So he won't allow me to come near her even though I'm not here to kill her _Sasuke who was looking at Sakura shifted his eyes to see Naruto panting _I can't believe how much power that guy has inside him, and still he didn't use the nine tails chakra…well I can see he is reaching his limit… _Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke made somersault and backed away from Naruto, the Uchiha's eyes darted at Naruto as he activated his Susano. Naruto was starting to get worried although he saw the Susano before, but he never fought Sasuke in that form, so as a precaution he activated the kyuubi chakra mode that he took from the beast nine years ago, the jinchuriki still doesn't want to use the full bijuu mode against his old teammate.

"So, you resolved to your special chakra, I see, so you've taken notice of the Susano's power" Sasuke with all his arrogance kept on mocking Naruto and degrading him.

"Sasuke, I warn you, I will not show mercy if you keep on fighting me, I've had it with your stubbornness and stupidity, I can't believe you surrendered to your vengeance like this, you lost you true identity, you think what you have is true power, yet I can only see weakness and loneliness in your eyes" Sasuke greeted his teeth, he doesn't want to hear any more of this.

"Where is the old Sasuke I thought as a brother as a friend? WHERE IS HE, SASUKE?" Naruto glared at him as he yelled those words.

"Naruto, you still naïve, you still linger on a vanished memory, you deny yet, but you know that the old Sasuke is dead, even when I was in Konoha, when I was part of your pitiful team, I was dead. That was only an image of what was left of my old self when I was surrounded by my family. I told this before, you never knew parental love you never saw your father or your mother, you don't have any siblings to understand what I've suffered from, I don't care if the Uchiha is wrong or right…everyone works according to what they view and believe in" Sasuke readied his hands to make seals as he continued.

"my true power comes from the hate and agony dwelled in my heart, I lost the sense of purity in any of your useless words, the only purity I attempt to gain is the rise of the Uchiha clan once more" Sasuke was about to attack but was interrupted by Naruto, who was suddenly a foot away from him.

"Sasuke, you think that losing your parents would bring you true power…but unlike what you said earlier, I saw my parents, I've met them both" Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise _how that can be._

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke yelled at him.

"I'm telling you the truth before the fourth hokage sealed the kyuubi inside me he gave me some of his and my mother's chakra so that I can see them when I tried to control the Kyuubi.

_Yondaime is your father _Sasuke's face was still in shock, he had a strange feeling inside him, it was a disturbing one, but he knew as long as this mysterious emotion keeps attached to his chest he will no longer be able to complete his fight.

"I knew how my parents died, but unlike you I never held a grudge against Tobi or the Kyuubi for causing my parent's death, I killed that masked basterd to save the world"

Naruto raised his hand and pointed his thumb to his chest "I gained power because I had another resolve and that is to bring peace to this world and to prot…" Naruto suddenly halted what he wanted to say and only turned his face and looked at Sakura who was horrified by this fierce battle _and protect those I love and care for_.

_I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I didn't want you to see me fighting Sasuke, I know how much you care about him, but I have to protect you from his evilness. _

Sasuke looked back and forth from Naruto to Sakura "You love her don't you…" Naruto suddenly faced Sasuke who was having a dark grin on his face.

"What did you…?" Naruto's heart beat faster, he was too worried about Sakura that he let his guards down, but that only worsen the situation, for his worry devoured him further.

Sasuke kept his stare at Naruto, he wasn't smirking he only looked at him with a fixated cold expression "But, didn't you ask yourself does she really deserve your love, after all I'm the only who deprived you from it"

"Judging from your denial to what I'm saying, she didn't tell you of our last date…too bad you will not have the chance to know what happened between us" Sasuke closed his eyes for a second and then opened his right eye _Amatersu._

Naruto had only a split of a second to notice the black flames that almost caught him, he used the speed he gained from the kyuubi chakra mode and began to evade the black fire that Sasuke kept chasing after him. Naruto knew too well that if this fire touches him it will be the end. Sasuke on the other hand, can't believe his speed, he thought that his body was somehow weaker than Naruto but he can't believe that even his eyes can't catch him. _Then I will try this _a third hand came out of the Susano and held a black fire in it, Sasuke pointed it to Naruto and started firing black flame projectiles. _Now I will defeat him with my blazing release magatama, _Naruto didn't spare any moment, he was thankful he still kept his sage mode intact, because without it his awareness would have dropped.

As Naruto was dodging the projectiles his main concern was still for Sakura's safety if she caught one of those it will be fatal for her.

_Naruto is panting heavily, he can't continue like this with his current chakra level _Sakura was on her knees, her eyes chased Naruto as he was running and ducking the Amatersu projectiles. She stood up and was about to rush to Naruto's aid when she was halted by the voice of her old sensei.

"Sakura, don't be foolish, you will only be in his way" She looked at him with worried and pleading eyes as she returned to her prior position on the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei, please stop them"

Kakashi looked at her, his mind travelled to the day he saw those two fighting on the hospital roof top, and Sakura had the same pain in her eyes. "Sakura, I will not lie to you like I did before and tell you everything will be alright" Kakashi turned his face away from her and locked it at the overwhelming battle in front of him "this battle was foretold and bound to happen…I know it's shameful to say this, but even I can't interfere this time, those two are on a very different level than any ninja on this planet" Kakashi stopped talking for a second _the chakra radiating around those two are incredible, I can't believe they can withstand it._

Naruto clone who was in charge of protecting Sakura looked at her with a hint of anger as Sasuke kept on provoking about his old relationship with Sakura. Sakura could sense this, yet she wasn't concerned about the shadow clone's reaction, the fear of the battle outcome clouded her thinking. The pink haired Kunoichi put her hand on her chest, she felt her heart will burst out of her body, the view in front of her made her feel an unexpected numbness in her muscles she can't do anything except for hoping Naruto would come out of this alive.

Amidst the fight Naruto made a shadow clone in mid-air, and in a split of a second he was right behind Sasuke, who was still focusing his black flames on the original. "I thought after all this time you will be stronger than me, Sasuke-chan. but still you're inferior to me". Naruto's clone gathered as much Kyuubi chakra as he can in his hand, and punched through the incomplete Susano. The clone found it hard and painful to continue but he managed to grab Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke's eyes widened he never thought his Susano would be breached like this, despite the fact that it was still an incomplete Susano it should still be impossible for Naruto to brake it. _He thinks that by this he will distract me from targeting the original, but this is not the only Susano I have._

"You're letting your guard down"

Sasuke shifted his head again to see the original Naruto holding a rasengen with a shurikan chakra spinning around it.

Naruto stared at him, but this time Sasuke saw something in Naruto kyuubi eyes, he couldn't make up what it is, there was something in those eyes, something familiar, but it faded away as soon as it appeared.

_What that I just saw in his eyes? And what that jutsu he is using? _Sasuke kept starring at Naruto as he could see the blond ninja chakra started to change a little.

Naruto was about to release his rasenshurikan, he looked at Sasuke with rage and start yelling at him "I know that Sakura loves you, and she still wants you back, I can see it in her eyes, but you know what…"

Because of Naruto's yelling, Sakura could hear the words coming out of his mouth, and that when she felt her world fell apart, Sakura's body was shaking, she struggled to get up, no one could describe the pain that she felt after hearing Naruto, the only thing that she could do is stare at Naruto's back as her eyes watered automatically.

_It's my fault, if I wasn't that stupid back then, Naruto would have stayed and he could have stopped Sasuke from leaving. I'm still a burden, I still can't do anything, and all what I can do is small and insignificant._

Naruto as he hurled the rasen shuriken, yelled at Sasuke "but you know what…"

"I don't care if she still in love with you, I don't care if you still hold a place in her heart, what I only care about is…"

"**BRINGING YOU BACK TO KONOHA" **

Sasuke was shocked after hearing him saying this, he can't believe after all what he had caused him and Sakura, his old friend still has that strange determination. However, before Sasuke could snap out of his thoughts, Naruto extended his chakra hands to speed up the rasen shuriken. Sasuke could only watch in astonishment as the Rasen shuriken made contact with his Susano, "UGHHH…what that jutsu" the force of the jutsu sent the Susano few feet away.

Naruto looked closely after the dust created from the blast died down, he thought he destroyed the Susanoo, but to his dismay, he saw another form of the Susano and it was standing without any hint of cracks to the outer shell or scratches to its user.

Sasuke was panting heavily, he stood up and looked at Naruto "that was a powerful hit you threw at me…but…in front of these eyes all jutsu are futile" Sasuke closed his eyes _I'm still not used to these eyes however…._

Naruto looked in horror as he watched the pair of the legendary Rinngan, "that…that's impossible" Naruto's mind stopped working for a second; he knew the danger that generates from a Rinngan user. _This is getting dangerous, we have to get out of here _Naruto's thoughts suddenly went to Sakura, he glimpsed at her and his heart began to beat faster and faster, it was painful.

Sasuke smirked "Naruto…why are you holding back, why are you saving your powers to protect her" Naruto looked at him with a puzzled look.

"You have to use it one way or another… or do I have to send someone else to attack her for you to show me your power" Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"You sent those four ninja to attack Sakura…that night…" Naruto remembered that night perfectly, he remembered how Sakura looked defenseless in front of those four, and he was confused how she wasn't able to take them down.

"Then you must have casted a genjutsu on her…isn't that right you freak?" Sasuke looked at him while maintain his dark grin.

"So the dobe begins to think like a ninja…yes I made her fall in a genjutsu…If she was attacked I knew you will show up from nowhere, and I was right, but unfortunately I couldn't accomplish my mission that night" Sasuke thought _back then I didn't have that power, but now is a different story._

"Enough of this now witness the true power of the Uchiha" Naruto felt a strange power gathering in Sasuke's chakra, he could sense the same power when he fought pain _this is not good I have to get them…_

Sakura looked in horror " NARUTOOOOO…."

"Shinra Tensei"

The shock wave force was unbelievable, it had greater power than that of pain, the impact of the blast destroyed half of the bridge and the trees behind Sasuke were wiped out from its effect.

Neji turned his head toward the collapsing bridge while still activating his Bykugan "what's that…?"

"Don't look away when you are fighting me" Jugo landed a hit on Neji but he managed to dodge it.

…

Sasuke waited for the dust resulted from the shinra tensei to go away, he kept gazing at the place where his enemies where but instead to his shock he only saw the complete form of Kurama in front of him spreading all of his nine tails. But something was happening to the creature in front of him, it was fading away, Sasuke kept his guards on, he knows that Naruto won't be taken down that easily. However, after the Kyuubi disappeared, Sasuke found no one, he couldn't sense them anywhere around him…. _that was an after image of the Kyuubi! In that instance he took them and ran away! Naruto, how fast have you become? _Sasuke kept standing in his place.

A few miles away Naruto teleported himself, Sakura and Kakashi, they were all affected by this jutsu, but thanks to Kurama's power, they all made it alive and with minimal injuries. Kakashi and Sakura didn't receive many injuries; yet, Naruto suffered more of that attack. Sakura looked at Naruto's unconscious body; she ran to him and started healing him.

"Narutooo!"

Kakashi looked at his former student _Naruto if it wasn't for you, both of us would be dead by now. I can't believe how you managed to withstand this attack and teleport us here with just a little portion of your chakra, your growth is amazing. _

After few minutes of healing him, Naruto slowly begins to open his eyes; he grabbed Sakura's hand and looked at her with a half opened eye. "Sak-Sakura" Naruto breathed heavily.

Sakura's face lit up, as his hand touched her, she felt a chill ran through her body "Thank god you are ok" Sakura kept stroking strands of his hair while keeping the smile on her face, Naruto was confused of what she is doing, but he was too tired to think.

"I'm ok now Sakura, thank you" he smiled at her. Naruto's expression suddenly darkened replayed the scene one more time, and the memory of Sasuke and that new power devastated him.

_What will you do with that power, Sasuke? How deep are you intending to fall? Wait…_

Naruto suddenly stood up he looked around him "I have to go aid the rest; they are no match for Sasuke".

Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder in hope to calm him down "Naruto, don't worry reinforcement will be there to save them".

**Mean while**

Shikamaru was struggling with his opponent, although his partner is known to be a powerful member of Root yet their enemy doesn't leave any chance.

_I can't believe he can slip through my shadow mimic, if I can't hold him Sai won't be able to lend a hit on him _Shikamaru thought as he dodged another attack of the great Zabuza sword. Sugetsu didn't leave any opening. He used his water technique and slipped through another of Sai attacks, he was about to attack him with his blade, when…

"Konoha Goriki Senpu" Sugetsu didn't have time to react as the kick sent him a few feet away. Shikamaru and Sai both looked up at the Taijutsu master as he stood proud in his favorite green outfit, Guy turned and faced them, he raised his hand and gave them a thumb up.

Ino ran to help Sai and Shikamaru, while the rest of the group went to aid Neji. They managed to force team Taka to retreat but for some reason Sasuke didn't join the fight, instead he made Karin heal his wounds and took off to the nearest hideout.

Guy was amazed by Tenzou's power to the point that he felt something off about him, even though Guy have trouble remembering faces, he felt he saw Tenzou before, but couldn't remember exactly where. The new team Guy made sure that the enemy will not make a surprise attack, after they secured the perimeter they headed where the others were hiding.

….

Naruto was beginning to gain his strength, he was not yet in a condition to fight, but he had the power to continue his mission, nevertheless. He was sleeping under a tree when he starts to hear voices around him.

"I don't know why you brought him with you Guy-sensei" Sakura growled in anger.

"For starters I don't know him, Godaime-sama added him to the support team, why does it bother you that much, he is returning to the village anyway" Guy was oblivious to the second mission objective.

Naruto rubbed his eyes; he tried to make off what they were saying, but returned to his prior position and closed his eyes.

"Since the first objective of this mission was a complete failure, and apparently it stalled us enough to carry out the rest of our mission, so we will move on to the second objective" Kakashi traveled his eyes from Sakura to Guy.

"Second objective?" Guy was still in the dark of what they are saying; he wasn't informed of anything when he was at Tsunade's office.

"Guy just listen to what I will say" Kakashi rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Neji, Lee, Ino, Guy and myself will head to the cloud village, our objective is to present the Raikage with evidence of Konoha's innocence, and heed him to remain neutral" Guy nodded in agreement, Kakashi looked at Sakura who was glaring at the moment at Tenzou "Sakura, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sai and Tenzou, you will leave now to Suno, meet with Gaara-kun, your mission is to make sure that Suno still stand as our ally and would offer support should war break out".

"Understood Kakashi-sensei, we will head as soon as Naruto gets up" Sakura looked at Naruto who was staring at the group, eyes widened.

_What is he doing here, that bastard had the nerve to show himself in front of me _Naruto was in rage he kept his eyes locked on Tenzou. Naruto stood up his body gained enough strength to continue the travel, he came before Tenzou and it was the first time Sakura see Naruto meet Tenzou, she never thought Naruto would know him.

Naruto was a few feet away from Tenzou, Sakura saw this and introduced the new member "Naruto, this is Tenz…"

"Why did you come here?" Naruto turned both his hands into a tight ball and kept tightening it, he gritted his teeth, Tenzou on the other hand couldn't speak, he was happy half of his face was covered with a mask and the hood on his head assisted to hide the tension he was suffering from.

"You know him, Naruto?" Sakura was worried and confused at the same time, the pressure rising between the two shinobi was inexplicable, it was worse than encountering Sasuke. But what caught her eyes was the similarity between them due to Tenzou's mask she can't make out his true appearance, but the rest of his body was the exact replica of Naruto.

"Naruto, you didn't answer me, how do you know Tenzou?" Sakura looked at Naruto who was still glaring at Tenzou not blinking.

_I can't dispel him now; Sakura will get mad if she finds out. I have to talk to him later._

"Naruto-san, it has been a while, don't you think?" Tenzou smiled from under the mask but it was visible nonetheless to the others.

"I'm sorry Sakura-san, I should've told you this" Tenzou looked at Sakura as he was maintaining his smile; Naruto on the other hand feared he might blow off his cover.

"I was assigned to watch Naruto-san during his travels three years ago, due to his importance as a jinchuriki and also I had to guard him since he is the son of the Yondaime Hokage, it was a secret mission but since Naruto-san revealed it I have no problem informing you of it" Sakura was about to knock him down but she was halted by Naruto who grabbed her arm. He looked at her and had a weak smile on his face.

"Don't worry about it Sakura, I know he can be such a pain, but we have to endure his presence until we return to the village" Naruto then glared at Tenzou, telling him they have to talk later.

…

The two groups split up, it had been three days since their encounter with Sasuke, during that time, Naruto never talked to Sakura about that fight, he was in deep thoughts all the time. Naruto was actually avoiding her, but he tried to make it in a nice way, the relationship between them is not stable at the moment for him to make another foolish act. However, having Tenzou as part of the team didn't help the situation, as he was constantly provoking Naruto, which he found strange coming out of his own clone.

_Why did Tsunade-baa chan send him in the first place?_

The group was nearing the sand village, as they were walking Tenzou was searching for the right moment to execute his real mission.

"So Sakura-san, I haven't seen Naruto-san for three years, is he stronger now, or is he still the dead last everyone were talking about?" Sakura looked at him with anger in her eyes.

"He's strong enough to kick your…"

"Sakura don't listen to him, he's just trying to trigger your anger or rather mine. Why else do you think I gave him this warm greeting three days ago" Naruto glanced at him and then continued walking. Shikamaru on the other hand doesn't have any idea what they are talking about, although it was troublesome to interfere, he was filled with curiosity to what's going on.

"God, hey Naruto we need to meet with Gaara in two days, and we are late already due to what happened at that bridge, so please save all the hassle when we return to the village" Shikamaru grabbed his arm to speed his pacing.

" . you don't have to drag me Shikamaru" he let him go and continued walking.

**Inside the clone's head "you have to do it now when you have the chance, I told you I can't control that seal forever"**

Tenzou growled "Naruto, didn't you tell Sakura about your dreams" Naruto halted but didn't turn to face him, Shikamaru just slapped his forehead.

"I mean you were really loud back then in your sleep, I heard every word you said" Tenzou continued taunting him, Sakura was confused about Tenzou's strange attitude, it was as if he was picking a fight with Naruto.

"If you don't shut up I will finish you here…don't anger me" Naruto only shifted his head toward him and maintained his glare at him.

"So you didn't tell her about that one dream, when you were constantly saying I lov…" and there was it, Tenzou didn't have any time to think he was thrown few feet away.

"I told you to shut the hell up" Naruto ran to him, he jumped and tried to kick him in mid-air but Tenzou ducked it and tried to deliver an upper cut to Naruto. Naruto dodged it as he was landing on the ground, and with a one powerful punch he knocked him to the ground.

As the clone was falling the mask on his face was thrown away "baka! you still rush into fights without thinking" Naruto was in shock as he saw the mask removed from the clone's face and to his dismay the hood fell off too revealing the complete appearance of the clone.

Sakura's eyes went wide, she doesn't know how to react, shock, anger and the sense of betrayal engulfed her thoughts, she doesn't know what say. Sakura looked back and forth at the two Naruto standing in front of her, she scanned Tenzou carefully. She remembered everything happened between them on their first mission, Sakura was silent for a moment, she only managed to get few words out of her mouth quietly "how could you?" she started to cry and tears ran from her eyes "how could you trick me like this?" she glared at Naruto and started yelling "you sent your clone for what?" Naruto didn't answer "don't tell me he was in the village to protect me, don't you ever give me this crap" Sakura then was silent as she remembered her first mission with Tenzou and their little conversation.

"Sakura I did tha.." he was cut off by her.

"You sent him to know my feelings? What did you want to know? What, You wanted to know what I was doing without you? Is that what you were after?" Sakura was heavily sobbing as she yelled at him.

Naruto returned the glare at her and started yelling as well "I sent him to protect you since I met Sasuke few years ago, I wanted to make sure that idiot won't hurt you…" Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and then looked at her again "I never asked him to do anything and I don't care what you feel about me anymore, you made it clear nine years ago, you loved him and rejected me…that ended our relationship" Naruto remembered what Sasuke told him three days ago during their fight _she didn't tell you about our last date… _Naruto at this memory clenched his teeth and rage engulfed him.

Sakura looked at him she felt pain and agony in her heart _after all this time you still believe I'm in love with him._

"I asked you when you were in the hospital about your feelings for him, you didn't answer me…I thought at that moment I must've crossed the line, but when I think of it, I guess your silence that day said it all"

Naruto grabbed his hair as anger consumed him, he doesn't know what to do or what to think, "I never asked that clone to talk to you in the first place, that's why I formed a seal so that when he is dispelled his Intel will be blocked from my mind"

"Oh no you won't" Tenzou charged toward Naruto, and a rasengen ready in his hand, but before he made contact with his target Naruto dispelled the clone and it disappeared. Sakura and Shikamaru were shocked by this.

Naruto on the other hand, was silent, his mind raced back and forth, a sudden headache began to torture him, he grabbed his head and knelt on the ground as he was looking away from the group.

_What happened to the seal…ahhh…. my head, it hurts_

_**Inside Naruto's mind, flash backs**_

_Tenzou and Sakura were talking during their first mission._

_"I read his file, I couldn't say anything except that he is a piece of trash, he betrayed his village, joined Oroshimaru and then joined the Akatsuki. I really can't believe how the Hokage allowed him to return to the village in the first place"_

_"I know, I thought he would change when Naruto convinced him to return to Konoha, I thought he would be his old self again, I wished for the impossible. I lacked wisdom that time, my heart was my guide before, it failed me nonetheless" Sakura was angry._

….

Naruto who was still kneeling on the ground, had a confused and a shocked expression

….

**Flash backs continue**

_"Tell me if I'm intruding, didn't you have something for that Sasuke?"_

_"I used to love him before, but come to think of it, it was just a childish crush. Sasuke was the golden egg in the ninja academy; almost all the girls my age loved him so much. His cool and brilliance were intimidating" Sakura let out a sarcastic laugh._

_"So that Sasuke is out of the picture, do you have someone in your life?"_

_"I'd like to think there is someone, but not sure about my feelings and I'm… I don't think he loves me back" Sakura looked disappointed_

_"Who is he?"_

_"I can't tell you that. Sorry"_

…_._

Naruto's hand fell to his sides "what is th…what"

….

**Flash backs continue inside his head**

_"How dare you talk about Naruto like that? You don't know anything about him, how he suffered all his life and how he strived to become stronger so he could be recognized by everyone, and bring back his old friend who happened to be a walking devil after all"_

_"If you ever insult Naruto again, I swear that even Tsunade-sama will have difficult time healing you"_

….

The flash back ends and the clone's mission was successfully excuted

….

In the real world Naruto breathed heavily "what's that? It can't be" Naruto rubbed his eyes, his vision was blur, he felt an ache in his heart, tears start falling from his eyes.

_Kurama, you did this…_ Naruto kept crying _why?_

"**How else could I get this in your thick head?" the demon fox looked at him, he felt sorry for him, but he had to do it for his friend's sake.**

_And now what do you expect me to believe her, do you expect me to forgive her…it's true I…I_

"_**If you don't get rid of that anger and pain in your heart you will lose yourself, you will endanger the whole village and you will lose her for good"**_

_It's true I love her…but I don't know if she loves me back, if I believed what she was saying, then it could be someone else, she never said she loves... After all I'm not worthy enough for anyone to love me, even Hinata if she knew my failure; she wouldn't have held any kind of affection to me._

"_**You know, I take back my previous words, you haven't change you still that stupid idiot, you don't think…no …you don't want to think, you act carelessly, you never rely on anyone to assist you" **_

"_**No wonder why you lost to Sasuke this time" Kurama glared at Naruto.**_

_What did you say?_

"_**If you had the courage back then, you could've win, you still deny your truth, you still deny your power"**_

"_I'm not that person, how can I be entrusted this power when I can't find the other tailed beasts, I failed __**him**__, I failed you and I failed everyone"_

"_**You didn't fail the old man, whether you like it or not, you are the destined child, but you have to free your soul from the hatred, anger and pain that reside in it, you have to purify your heart, in order to shine…and the first step is to forgive her as you were willing to forgive Sasuke"**_

_Sakura-chan…I…_

"_**Didn't she want to meet me?" Naruto nodded**_

"_**Ask her when you go to Suno, I have something to tell her"**_

Naruto kept starring at the fox, he was suspicious, but he believed Kurama will never do or say anything stupid; he was his guide after all.

Naruto stood up, he took couple of inhales and exhales, he felt something strange, something he haven't felt for weeks, the chakra in his body was enormous, he was about to forget he held so much chakra inside him in the first place.

Naruto looked at Sakura he wasn't sure what she is feeling, he wanted to comfort her, to apologize to what he said, he tried to come near her, but was rejected. However, the expression on her face showed no hint of anger only despair and regret.

Sakura talked with a low voice "its ok Naruto, we lost a considerable amount of time already, and we have to make it there as soon as possible"

"Sakura…I…" but she left him and start walking, Sai came up to Naruto, he stood beside him for few seconds as Naruto watched Sakura walk away.

"You still in love with her, right?" Sai asked him although he knows the answer; he petted him on the shoulder.

Naruto finally surrendered to the ache in his heart, he let the tears in his eyes fall on his face freely, hoping they could take away the pain dewelled in him for too long "yes, I love her and I can't stand seeing her with someone else…I guess…I'm really that desperate" he let out a sarcastic laugh but still maintained his sad expression.

"No you're not, back when we were kids I caused you both pain, but know I have to tell you that you are close to getting her, if not you've already have her, the only thing left to be done is for her to resolve her own feelings" Naruto looked at him in surprise, he wanted to believe him, yet all what he get from her is the same response. In his eyes, Sakura always care about him, she always scolds him for overdoing stuff, and it had been like that since they were kids. He came to the conclusion that she might think of him as a brother or a dear friend and that what hurt him.

Sakura caught up to Shikamaru who was a good distance away from the rest, since he lost interest in their little fight a while ago. She walked by his side, he only glanced at her but remained silent and continued walking while maintaining his dull expression. _I hate it when women are unreadable like Sakura right now, man that's troublesome._

Sakura hugged her arms as she was walking, she didn't dare to look behind her, she knew the moment she locks eyes with him, her heart will burst out of her chest, and she needs to compose herself a little.

_He doesn't care about my feelings? Isn't that what he said earlier? Yet something happened to him when he dispelled his clone, it felt like he was suffering from some actual pain._

…_._

It was already late in the night as the group made it finally to Suno, all were tired except for Naruto, who for some reason felt so energetic. He still can't believe that having that clone dispelled would return him that much chakra in his body, however, his heart and mind are completely different story. _I have to get her out of my head if I want to have a decent talk with Gaara… anyway, I'm happy Shikamaru is with us, if I messed up he can cover for me._

The guards upon seeing Naruto and Sakura opened the gates and greeted them as an honorable guests. Naruto and Sakura's fame made everyone in Suno grateful to their past efforts in returning the Kazakage safely to the village.

"Uzumaki Naruto, on behalf of the Kazakage I welcome you to our village, Gaara-sama awaited your arrival, but it seems that you ran into trouble" the head of the guard scanned the group only to see them all worn out.

"The Hokage must've informed you of our arrival, I guess" Shikamaru suggested.

"That's right, a messenger Hawk arrived yesterday from Konoha…please rest tonight and Garaa-sama will meet with you tomorrow" the guards led the group to their rooms.

Before they entered the building Naruto halted and looked at the roof for a moment and his eyes moved to the brightness of the full moon, Sakura looked at him as he suddenly stopped moving, she followed with her eyes where he was looking at.

Naruto smiled "you guys go ahead, I just found my favorite old spot…and the night is sure beautiful" without any other word said, Naruto used the building wall and made his way up to the roof.

"Man, that guy will never change" Shikamaru grinned and entered the building with the others, but Sakura fell behind as she kept starring at the roof.

_Well I too don't feel that tired_

…_._

Naruto was sitting crossing his legs (indian style) he always loved Suno at night, during his travels he came to that spot since it is the highest in the buildings around him and he could better amass his natural chakra peacefully, what he loved about this place its discreetness in the night. Almost all villagers are in their houses, which left only the sound of the wind breathing on his skin.

_It had been a year since I last saw Gaara, I wonder if he grew stronger than the last time we sparred_ Naruto's thoughts went to the image of the Hokage's mountain _I will catch up to you Gaara, just wait._

Naruto heard footsteps behind him; since he was already in sennin mode he already sensed the chakra moving closer to him.

"So you've decided to finally come…I was waiting for you" Naruto opened his eyes and returned to his normal mode again.

"I wanted to check on you…I…wanted to make sure you are alright before I go to sleep" at that moment Naruto was already inches from her, she could feel his warmth as he stood tall in front of her. She always loved the feeling of being tiny compared to him, she felt that nothing in the world could harm her if she kept close to him, she felt she doesn't need anything in her life except to be by his side.

Naruto removed some strands of the hair covering her face "you know, when I used to come to the sand village, I always come up here at night, I used to stay up here alone all the night, just looking at the stars and the moon, I enjoyed the silence of this village"

"I could leave if you prefer to be alone" Sakura's brow furrowed and she started to back a little only to be grabbed by Naruto. She looked at his hand as it intertwined with hers.

"You misunderstood, I never let anyone come up here with me, but I guess since you're here then the night will be more beautiful that way" Sakura whole body shutdown her heart and mind back flipped, it was the first time since his return to hear him say something like this to her, she felt strange electricity racing through her body non stopping.

Naruto could feel he made her nerves and uncomfortable, he grinned "Sakura, why is your face all red?"

"I'm not" she automatically answered defensively which made her face burns more, she used her hands to cover her face, and that made Naruto laugh hysterically, but that resulted in a strong punch from Sakura.

"Sakura, what the…ahhhh….my nose" she covered her mouth from the embarrassment, seeing him like that made her laugh a little, she moved closer to him, she removed his hand that was holding his nose and started healing him. Naruto at that moment wished his nose would never be healed as he enjoyed her touch and the chakra she was sending inside him.

"I was just kidding earlier" Naruto smiled at her.

"That was a good way to kill the mode, you know that" Sakura gave him a weak punch on the shoulder, "then I suppose many girls tried to come up here…I mean Suno has beautiful women" Sakura carefully glanced at him, she found him smiling as he watched the stars.

_That pervert he must've remembered one of those poor girls, I will kill him_

"Yes they are beautiful…bu…"

"I knew it, you took on that stupid habit of that old hermit" she tried to lend another punch at him but he grabbed her hand, and he never let go, they stayed like this for a while just looking at the sky.

Naruto suddenly sat up straight; he looked at her "Sakura…"

"yeah?"

"Didn't you want to meet Kurama?"

Sakura felt goose bumps in her entire body; she looked at Naruto with a shocked and surprised expression "yes…I wanted to meet him…I mean I still want to"

"Close your eyes…and remember you are the only person I have ever let do this, no one except jinchuriki can enter each other's minds" Naruto placed his thumb on her forehead and closed his eyes as well.

_Kurama…I won't be there with her so please don't scare her, she's strong but fragile at the same time._

Sakura felt the energy in her body draining and was breathing heavily then suddenly she felt nothing, she couldn't sense anything in the outside world, it was very quiet. She found herself inside a large dark room and could only hear the sound of water dropping from the pipes all over the far ceiling above her. Sakura began to panic a little, but after a second she found herself in a strange place where everything was white and bright around her, but that wasn't what caught her eyes. Sakura was mesmerized as she heard the growling of the Kyuubi behind her, she turned her face while fear started to engulfed her, her whole body was shaking. She was silent, she couldn't say anything, her eyes scanned the gigantic form in front of her, Kurama sat in front of her crossing his arms and legs while his nine tails spread proudly behind him.

"**Haruno Sakura" **

**I hope you liked it, I'm sorry it is shorter than the previous chapter, I know there are many errors in the writing, but please be patient, I want to continue this story and this is the only way I can write it. anyway, as you can see Naruto finally figured out what Tanzou (his clone) told Sakura and he knew about her true feelings toward Sasuke, now that this obstacle is removed, they only have to confess to each other right? **

**I have something I want to ask you. This story is nearing its end, I can do a longer version of it detailing about the war and some drama and romance in the way or it could end in the next two chapters. Tell me what you want me to do.**

**Thanks for reading and I will wait for your reviews**


	16. Dreams

**Remember everything in this chapter talks about stuff happened seven years before Naruto's return to the village. I hope you like it **

**I don't own Naruto **

**Chapter Sixteen  
**_Dreams_

* * *

**Seven years ago**

_After Naruto's departure things didn't go well in the village, questions and rumors travelled quickly around Konoha about the reasons of Naruto sudden departure. Some actually came to a weird conclusion that he became a traitor and should be considered a missing ninja, but Tsunade already covered that when she publicly informed everyone that she accepted his determination to leave the village and he will return after he complete his training. Only few in Konoha knew the real reason for Naruto sudden departure; those were one of the factors caused the feel of pain and regret to build up in Sakura. _

_Ever since Naruto's close friends knew about the reasons behind his departure, they began to hold grudges against Sakura, some felt they should keep their opinions to themselves while others showed more aggressive sides, and actually confronted the pink haired Kunoichi to present her reasoning for causing him to leave. However, in the middle of this entire emotional crisis in Sakura's life, few understood what she was going through, three to be precise still cared for her wellbeing and tried to support her in her depression. The Hokage was the first to understand what Sakura was going through, for she too had a rough romantic life, which in a sense more painful in comparison to what Sakura is experiencing now. Ino despite her rejection to Sakura's decisions, she was there for her and finally Hinata. It would be strange to say Hinata didn't hold a grudge against her, but actually she felt sorry for her, she knew exactly what she was feeling, because like Sakura, Hinata was in a similar pain of her own._

_The agony and stress didn't stop there, after few months of his departure, rumors spread of Naruto's death, at first people didn't believe such speculations, after all the war has ended and no one would benefit from Naruto's death. However, the so called peace began to be veiled with the seeds of a new hatred. The situation in Iwagukure triggered the beginning of a new warfare; there were the rumors on Naruto's death began to be accepted. Panic and anger began to rise in all corners of Konoha, to the point that some wanted to avenge Naruto's death. Before chaos broke out the Godaime, yet again, made a public announcement that Naruto is still alive, but will not return anytime soon. The Hokage's speech made good job in calming the villagers but still doubts reside in some of them and it actually reached Sakura as well, who was the most effect by these rumors._

_Sakura felt she was alone, she doesn't have anyone to turn to, and her friends must hate her by now, since they will hold her responsible for Naruto's rumored death. Her sensei deserted her, she can understand his agony, but she heard that recently he was going through a deep depression, he doesn't talk to anyone, even Tsunade spared him the missions he was assigned to execute. Sakura can't find anyone to go to; even Sasuke who recently recovered from his injuries remained the same cold unreadable person he used to be. Sakura tried visiting him, he was always in deep thoughts, he never talked to her, never showed happiness when he sees her, it was only that downcast features he always had. _

_The word love was still far away for Sakura to grasp, whether she could hold it for Naruto or Sasuke, she doesn't know, she felt she will never get to that place where she will finally resolve her feelings. Naruto as usual made his resolve, he chose not to dwell on his old feelings for her, he choose to become stronger to reach that place he want to be in. the question is, what is the place Sakura wanted to be in? What is she hoping for? Her world as of now trembling; she is losing those who are dear to her. Naruto's death will not pass from her life that easily and she has only herself to blame._

…_.._

The night had claimed the skies of Konoha, the village that was a moment ago filled with crowd everywhere, is now like a deserted place, silence spread quickly and nothing could be heard except for the sound of the wind roaming the streets freely.

It was on that night that she tried to speak to the only one person whom Naruto cared for deeply in his heart, but the Uchiha never responded to her attempts. If people don't know much about Sakura at that time, they would think she was trying to seduce Sasuke or try to make him love her like when she did during their early years. However, the feelings inside her were totally different, for some reason she never thought she would care less about what Sasuke thought of her. All what she thought of when she regularly visiting him was to honor the hard efforts of her blond friend for returning Sasuke to Konoha. Little by little did she realized that what dwelled inside her wasn't the love she yearned for, it was something else, she came to the conclusion that Sasuke is already lost like her, for that she wanted to comfort him, she hoped the both of them would still maintain the bond tied team seven, yet it was surely broken by now.

Sakura looked back at the newly constructed Uchiha compound, her eyes brow furrowed as she felt the pressure and anguish that radiated from that particular place in Konoha; it was the start of all hatred and despair to the whole world. Sakura walked alone not sure where her feet will take her, she practically dragged her body as she was slowly walking. Sakura's mind was in a battle of its own, various thoughts occasionally visit her from time to time, and now those memories just couldn't picked a better time. It was yet another fail attempt to get to talk to the Uchiha, since he was the only one left in her recently disassembled old team.

_Naruto…I…I can't do this alone…why did you leave me? I want you back…if those rumors are true…then this world will be unbearable for me to live in._

Sakura hugged her arms as she was walking _I don't know where to go…should I go to Ino? No. No. it's late and she will think something terrible happened to me._

Sakura stopped for a while in the middle of the street; she closed her eyes as tears start falling on her cheeks. Sakura wanted all these reality around her to fade away she wanted to believe that all this was just a genjutsu, she wanted to wake up from it, no she wanted him to wake her up from these illusions, and that the first face she will set her eyes on will be his shining face.

As usual, she found herself in front of her home, she sighed before entering the apartment she recently rented. Sakura went straight to her room, she didn't bother to turn on the light, or to eat, she was too miserable to remember the taste of food _ramen…that what he used to eat a lot…I…can't believe I managed to live without seeing his drooling over a bowl of ramen. It used to be annoying but I loved that in him. _Sakura throw herself on the bed, she hugged the extra pillow beside her and stared for a while at the moon through the window which was sending a dim light in her room, and it was beautiful. She felt the moon was staring back at her as if sympathizing with what she is feeling, she kept replaying all the happy memories she shared with Naruto and at the image of his face smiling she fell into a deep sleep.

_Sakura slowly opened her eyes, she felt her head heavy, she looked around her but the image was still blurring, she felt she was in a different place, the colors around her and the smell all were different from the room she used to sleep in. Sakura tried to get up but she felt she wasn't in control of her body, she rubbed her eyes trying to have a clear view of the room she slept in but suddenly she heard something. _

"_Kushina I said Kaito-sensei wants to meet with us, you should hurry up with what you're doing" a boy yelled._

" _Kiyomi, take care of the house until we return" the boy ordered his little sister._

_Sakura looked around her still can't get up, she grabbed the sides of her head as the headache increased, but it surprisingly faded away as she heard a child footsteps running toward the room, at that moment Sakura was closing her eyes only to be opened again at the sound of an eight year old girl._

"_KUSHINA! She final woke up" Kiyomi starred at Sakura with her sparkling emerald eyes and the innocent and childish smile she had was plastered on her face as she watched Sakura opened her eyes._

_Sakura managed to shift her head slowly and looked at the little girl in front of her, the girl's skin had a tanned color, she had emerald eyes that matched Sakura's and beautifully long yellow hair. Sakura looked at the girl in amazement, she scanned her thoroughly "who…who are you?"._

"_You don't know me?" Kiyomi laughed hysterically "you're so funny as always"._

_Sakura doesn't understand what she was talking about, she kept starring at the strange child in front of her but still has that shocked expression "please just tell me who are you"_

"_c'mon, you don't know your own daughter"_

**Dream ends.**

Sakura suddenly set up straight, she gasped for air, she tightened her fist on the sheet that was covering her earlier "wha…(breathed heavily) what was that?"

Sakura got out of her bed, she felt she wanted to take a hot shower; it was something that she used to calm her mind and made her at times think right.

_Who is that girl, she's exactly like…_

….

For four years the dream appeared regularly in Sakura's sleep, it was the exact same dream, ending with the beautiful child coming to her room and claiming to be her daughter, but one night something strange happened in that dream.

_Sakura looked at Kiyomi as the girl held out her tiny hand; Sakura looked at her for a moment then took her hand, at that instant she felt her body gained strength unlike previous dreams._

_Sakura got out of the bed still holding the girl's hand "where are you taking me?" Sakura still doesn't know anything about that house she found herself in._

"_I want to show you something interesting" Kiyomi laughed as she dragged Sakura out of the room, for some reason, Sakura felt she heard that kind of laugh somewhere._

_Sakura tried to keep up with the little girl as she doesn't know anything about that house and certainly doesn't know where Kiyomi is heading. However, the questions inside Sakura's head were over as she was in front of a large door. Sakura looked at the large wooden door then turned to Kiyomi "what's inside?"_

"_Mother, you don't know what's inside this room?" the girl sighed. "How can you not remember my father's room?"_

_Sakura was shocked when she heard her "your father, that mean his my…" Sakura looked at the little girl again "who's inside this room?"_

"_I told you it's a surprise. Just enter the room and you will know" with that Kiyomi left._

_Sakura slowly held the door Knob and opened the large door of this mysterious room; the room was obviously large in comparison to the rest of the rooms in the large mansion, but still seemed simple. Sakura entered the room cautiously, every step she made she looked around carefully; the dim light didn't help her to notice what was inside._

_The pink haired Kunoichi made it to the end of the room only to be stopped by the sound of a person speaking to her._

"_You're late…" Sakura turned around to see a little girl sitting on a carpet crossing her legs, judging from her voice, she seemed to be older than the previous one she met earlier, and the girl had a depressed expression that never left her face. _

_Due to the darkness in the room Sakura couldn't make up the features of the girl, she stepped closer to her, and her eyes went wide. In front of her was the spitting image of her thirteen year old self, the only difference was the color of the girl's eyes, Sakura was lost in the beauty of those two blue orbs that reminded her of…_

_Sakura spoke quietly "I'm late for what?" _

_The girl looked at her and tears ran down on her cheeks "after all what had happened you still don't know?"_

_Sakura looked at her with puzzled face "you must be Kushina, I heard the other girl shouting out the name earlier….but…what are you talking about? What happened?"_

_The girl didn't look at her she only raised her right hand and Sakura's heart seemed to halt, the girl on the ground started to gather chakra to her hand and slowly Sakura saw the chakra starts spinning until it formed the rasengan._

"_Who…who taught you this jutsu?" Sakura breathed heavily, she was shocked at what this girl doing._

"_Oh this, Kaito-sensei taught me how to use it" Kushina looked at Sakura._

"_Who's that Kaito? And who taught him in the first place?" Sakura began to get worried and angry._

"_My father trusted it to him and my sensei trusted it to me" Kushina ended the jutsu, but still maintained her sad expression as she kept glaring at Sakura._

"_Where is your father?" Sakura held her chest as her heart began to beat faster._

_The girl eye brow furrowed._

"_You killed him"_

**Ok I know this is a very short chapter, but as I said earlier I had to write it. Well tell me what do you think of it. I know I must have many errors, I wrote it in rush. But the next chapter will be where the last ended. It will start with the meeting between Sakura and Kurama. I will be update the next chapter next week.**

**Read and review**


	17. Unexpected Turn of Event

**I wanted to thank all those reviewers: **

**Dknight27 Animaman raidersfan777 Konoha's Crimson Fox SubXero thedarkpokemaster Natsu-xXx-Erza undergroundirector thesearemyconfessions The portalmaster ultranx Showtime09 Komljenovic Nocturnal Shinobi wulfreign91 Starfire99 maxslayer10 and i what to thanks all the other reviewers and readers who read and enjoyed this story in the past.**

**This chapter starts with the conversation between Sakura and Kurama, for those who forget, this is taking place in Suna the night before they meet with Gaara.**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter Seventeen  
**_Unexpected Turn of Event_

* * *

The beast stared down at the little creature in front of him; Kurama's features didn't help smooth the atmosphere, he tried hard to show his calm face, but it didn't help since he spent all his life consumed with hatred and rage. Sakura who moments ago turned her body to see the huge tailed beast before her, was trembling, she knew that he won't hurt her, why should he act like that towards her when he just agreed to meet her. But nothing she could think of could calm her shivering body, she is standing in front the Kyuubi, the one who is feared in the Shinobi world, he was the one who attacked the village years ago, the one who caused the death of the Yondime Hokage and the one to caused Naruto a life of solitude and agony.

"**Haruno Sakura" the Kyuubi called for her as he was maintaining his glares.**

"K..Kyu…b…" she received a glare from the beast, but he knew that she was scared from him "I…m…mean K..Kurama….Kurama-sama" Sakura answered with a very low voice, the fear that engulfed her, as the tailed beast called for her, made her heart beat faster it was ready to break out of her chest. She felt the blood had settled somewhere away from her face.

In the real world Sakura was still sitting in front of Naruto closing her eyes, the blond could sense her body started to shake, her jaws slightly chattered from the fear that suddenly invaded her body, the color on her face became pale and Naruto felt her blood was ejected slowly from her body. Naruto frowned as he watches her face began sweating crazy. _What is he doing to her?_

'_Hey Kurama, just because I'm not there with you, means you scare the hell out of her, I told you be gentle' Naruto yelled._

_**That kid! Heh.**_

"_**Are you scared of me Sakura?" the kyuubi asked.**_

"_I'm…I do…I mean…I don't know what th..that feeling inside me" Sakura's words were breaking from the nervousness she is feeling._

"_**So you are that girl. Huh?" Kurama tried to soften his glares a little.**_

"Wh…what girl?" Sakura dared to look up at the ancient beast.

"**You are the one who caused pain to my host" the Kyuubi's face was unreadable, Sakura can't figure out if he is happy or angry to see her.**

"I…I'm" Sakura looked down, although the tension rose due to his sudden question, she felt her fear slowly began to fade away.

"**I watched him every day, and in the nights I was the only one around to hear him when he was alone in the dark, sweating, hurting, breathing heavily while the nightmares never ceased to stop hunting him" Kurama's features showed a hint of rage.**

"**Even though, after all these years, I can't believe he returned to Konoha and accepted…" the Kyuubi halted whatever he wanted to say making Sakura suddenly look up again at him.**

"**Sakura, why did you want to see me?" Kurama sensed her discomfort and decided to lighten up the aura around them.**

"I wanted… to…to meet the hero… of…. the fourth shinobi war, everyone knows how you took a major role in defeating Tobi and the ten tails. N-Naruto thinks of you as his best friend, I just wanted to see what kind of a tailed beast you are" Sakura's shaking body didn't seem to halt any time soon.

"But…what…act..ually… made me come here, is that I wanted to see the one who…" Sakura gulped, she knows she might be dead if she continued what she wants to say, but she felt little courage to continue.

"I wanted to see the one…who caused Naruto the suffering in his life, the nine tails who was feared and hated by all the villagers…I wanted to know how could that beast turn into the kind hearted Kurama Naruto always goes to for guidance when he feels pain or hurt" Sakura shed a single tear but shoved it off quickly.

**Kurama stared at her, he was amazed by her honesty and bravery, he was shocked that even though the menace that seemed to be emitting from his red eyes, she still had the guts to say what in her heart.**

_**Some girl. huh! You're lucky Naruto **_**Kurama thought to himself.**

"**I used to despise human, I used to hate them, actually I wasn't keen on becoming that kind hearted beast you are talking about, but instead, I made a decision that I will not further account humanity for the crimes done by the few, that's why, thanks to that kid, I began to understand that some shinobi might still care for the wellbeing of us bijuu"**

By that Sakura's body began to calm down, the anxiety occupied her earlier faded away "I watch how Naruto respects you, how he never allows anyone to insult you or the other tailed beasts….hearing that you watched Naruto during his travels makes me…jealous" Sakura again looked down, she felt shame of what she caused Naruto.

"I felt I missed on many things that must've happened to him during his travels…I wanted to be there for him too, I know what he likes and dislikes…I know everything about him since his days with me in the Academy… I wanted to comfort him, but he didn't listen to me, I know I wronged him, I know I spit out those words that destroyed anything beautiful he must've had for me. But I just wanted to be there for him…I wanted to…set things right" the sad expression on Sakura's face softened Kurama.

_**What that's I am feeling? Could it be….? **_**The Kyuubi's eyes widened for a second **_**the resemblance is remarkable, she is just like….**_

"**Sakura, you think you know everything about Naruto, but the truth is only me and Killer be plus the eight tails know of Naruto's past"**

Sakura's eyes went wide _'Naruto's past? Does he know something I don't?'_

"**I see you are surprised. Sakura, for you to know Naruto's pain, the source of his resolve, you must know who his parents were, you must know what they did to protect him and the village"**

Sakura was still taken by all of this, she never gives it a thought to interfere in Naruto's past, for one thing she thought he never knew it himself.

"**I want you to calm your mind, I will let you into a deeper place inside Naruto's mind, this place though is precious to him, he never let anyone inside, but I guess you're a different case"**

Kurama placed one of his tails above Sakura's head it barely touched her **"know close your eyes, I will show you what it was like during the time Naruto was born. You will see the pain he actually lived with till this day"**

Sakura did as what the Kyuubi said and closed her eyes, at first she felt nothing, and that confused her, but after a moment she began to feel a chill in her body as she saw a dim light in the darkness she was staring at earlier, the light became brighter and brighter with that she didn't feel her body, she felt like flying. Sakura looked around her only to see light everywhere no hint of any other image, yet as she was scanning the space around her, sounds and voices could be heard coming from all over the place, she was scared at first but as a stream of scenes came rushing to her, she was in shock to see these scenes. _How that possible? Where am I?_

Sakura saw scenes of Minato and Kushina being happy to receive the news of having a baby, Sakura watched the two happy couple in amazement, at first she didn't know who those two were but when she saw the resemblance between Minato and Naruto, at that moment she gasped _that the guy from the other picture Tsunade showed me, that is the Yondaime Hokage? _Sakura continued to watch in astonishment as the two couple poured their love to each other.

Kurama showed Sakura different memories of Naruto's parents until the day the Kyuubi attacked, she saw the terror rose in the village that time, she saw the fire emerging everywhere from the impact of the kyuubi attacks, she saw people cut into shreds, others fell unconscious, it was a horrible site to witness.

Sakura suddenly found herself in a forest away from the village, she was standing beside Minato as he just performed the Shiki Fujin to seal the kyuubi and himself in the shinigami. Sakura watched the agony that replaced the happiness she just saw few minutes ago _how can that be?_

The pink haired medic was knocked out of her thoughts by the sound of Naruto's mother yelling at Minato for wanting to seal half of the Kyuubi's chakra inside him and the other half inside Naruto. She kept listing to their dramatic conversation until Minato mentioned her name and that when Sakura felt numbness in her body.

"Kushina, your village was destroyed so you should understand what I'm doing" Minato was convincing Kushina to accept what he is about to do to protect both Naruto and the village.

Sakura looked at them silent, still her eyes where wide from the shock _did he just called her Kushina. It can't be, that the same name from my dream. In the dream, Naruto's daughter was called Kushina. _Sakura watched in horror as the couple saved their child from the claws of the Kyuubi who was about to kill Naruto, she listened carefully to everything that were said that night. However, what ached her heart was the advices Kushina gave to Naruto before she died. Sakura grabbed the fabric of her shirt trying to grab her heart _even when she was dying she wanted to guide him in his life. Naruto, I never thought I would see this, after seeing this I feel that I never really knew you, I feel that I wasn't the friend that should've supported you all these years, I'm despicable._

Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Kushina say her last advice which sent electricity to Sakura's body.

Kushina was stating the last of her advices as she looked at baby Naruto "as for love, I don't know much about it, but I'm a woman and this world is split into men and women, just don't be with a weird girl, pick someone like me" at that statement Sakura remembered the day on their last mission when Naruto was out of chakra and he….

**Flash back**

"_You know… my mother told me something before she left me…" Naruto scanned Sakura's face; he set his eyes on every inch of her features as if memorizing her beautiful portrait._

"_What did she tell you?" Sakura smiled at him, she was worried but she didn't show it, she wanted to comfort him as much as she could. _

"_She told me the one I should marry, is…" Naruto was silent, he exhaled and inhaled couple of times before he start talking again._

_Naruto! Sakura's eyes widened but then her brow furrowed._

"_She told me I should marry someone like her" Naruto looked deeply in Sakura's face he felt tears are forming in his eyes, "and I do believe in my heart that…" _

"_I believe that…I will find that one, someday"_

**Flash back ended**

Sakura remembered every word was said that day and that left her in a shock, Sakura who was closing her eyes as she replayed what Naruto had told her before, opened them again to see the fourth Hokage performing the seal that would mark Naruto's life to be full of agony and despair. Sakura suddenly felt her body mesmerized as she saw Minato shifting his head towards her, he locked his eyes with hers and a small smile formed on his face, after that the scene disappeared to be replaced by a fading light.

_Did he see me standing there beside him? It must be coincidence. It must be… _Sakura opened her eyes, she found herself standing in front of Kurama once more, what she didn't noticed is that her whole face was fluffed due to the very heavy tears she uncontrollably released from her eyes.

Sakura sniffed as she start rubbing her eyes and trying to make her appearance more presentable "why…why did you show me this…this is unbearable"

"**You're right…this is unbearable to see, no child should experience such harsh circumstances, so why do I have to go through all this to show you something that was already in the past and cannot be changed?" Kurama kept looking at her.**

Sakura was silent, her sobbing weren't over yet, she tried to come up with an answer "I…I don't know"

"**I suppose Naruto haven't told you that he was intending on not returning to the village again" **

"What are you talking about? Naruto would never think like that, he is not like Sasu…" Sakura halted as she remembered her past pains with the Uchiha.

"**why do you think Naruto spent whole nine years of his life roaming the shinobi world…knowing him he should be able to finish any jutsu in few days thanks to his Kage bunchin" Kurama closed his eyes and sighed as he continued.**

The pinked hair shinobi looked at the nine tails with puzzled looks, she doesn't know what Naruto must've felt alone all these years, before when he traveled with Jiraya it was for a strong reason, and he wasn't alone, he had someone like a father to always turns to if he felt something wrong.

"**Naruto for seven years walked this earth having no idea where to go, he might seems to have friends everywhere, Killer bee suggested he would come and live in Kumo, Gaara offered him to live in Suna, he even allowed him to join the sand shinobi on S-rank missions…but Naruto couldn't accept any of these offers, you know why?" **Kurama brows furrow as he looked down at Sakura who had sullen features on her face, she shook her head not knowing what to answer, her mouth quivered and her eyes threatened to send another stream of painful tears.

"**Because Naruto lost his home, he lost the place to return to…that's why he moved from one place to another, he doesn't know where to go, he searched for this home but he couldn't find it, he couldn't feel his heart belongs to any other place except for…" Kurama was interrupted by Sakura.**

"if what you say is true then why didn't he returned to Konoha, he had his friends eagerly waiting for his return, he had the Hokage, his sensei, _he had Hinata and he still has her._ We were all worried about him" Sakura gritted her teeth as she remembered the purple haired girl, she closed her eyes as she remembered the day Pain destroyed Konoha in which she healed Hinata after trying to save Naruto.

"If he was mad of me and Sasuke at that time, then why didn't he struggled to get over his anger like he always does, why did he surrendered to the pain I caused him…"

"**YOU IDIOT! YOU ARE HIS HOME" the Kyuubi yelled causing the whole place to shake including Sakura's body and heart.**

Sakura looked at him with a shock; she didn't understand what he meant at first.

In the real world Sakura gasped as tears started streaming on her cheeks, which made Naruto worried about what is going on with those two. _I swear Kurama you will not hear the end of me, if you hurt her any further._

"**You…are his home; you are the place he always wanted to return to. I've always watched you through Naruto's eyes, I always watched the caring character you were nine years ago and I can see the feelings dwelling in your heart right now" Sakura quickly looked at him as being caught off guard "At first I didn't care since I hated everyone, but the things you do for Naruto regardless their sizes made me more interested to see how things will end up with you two"**

"**He will never oblige to any other person, he will never call anyone home except you. The dreams he had every night cannot be tolerated, and one day he decided he should at least be around you, even though, he held much hatred and rage to what you did to him, he knew that no matter how far he keeps himself away from you he will never find contentment…that's why he chose to return" Kurama's features softened as he saw the hurt and regret showing on Sakura's face.**

"**You know why I showed you those scenes?" **

"Why did you show them to me?" Sakura felt her muscles weak and she knelt on the ground, defeated, her whole face was a mess from the amount of tears and sobbing invaded her.

"**Because I can see her in your face, the resemblance is extraordinary, the short temper, the caring and funny character all….you've inherited everything about her" **

Sakura was bewildered by what he is saying "you mean Naruto's mother?"

"**Yes…I believe her will lives inside you, her heart matches yours…even that rage of yours resembled her saw much…that's why Naruto can't find a place to come to except you, you are his family, his friend and his love"**

_Did he just say 'his love?'_

"**Why are you surprised Sakura? he didn't admit it yet, but you must've known that he loved you before and that feeling never got away even if it is buried now deep inside his heart he will come to terms with his feelings, but he will need your help to dig it out"**

"You are asking me to do something impossible" Sakura started to panic.

"**Why Sakura? It's simple; you only need to surrender to what inside your heart"**

"you don't understand I caused him too much trouble, I can't go to him and try to claim him after what I have told him before I…I stabbed him, I killed that love years ago…you're mistaken he only cares for me as a friend"

"**Sakura" Kurama stared at her, he was silent for a second, and he was like sensing something in her "what is the real reason for denying your feelings for him?" **

"**Don't you dare lie to me, I will sense it" Kurama threatened.**

Sakura looked down, she was ashamed and defeated she knew that someone has to know even though she strictly demanded that Tsunade shouldn't tell Naruto anything about it.

"I have an incurable illness in my body"

**Kurama was silent, only looked at her as she continued.**

"I don't know how it developed but I believe it happened directly after the war, Tsunade-sama doesn't know exactly what it is but I believe its lung cancer"

"**I sensed that when Naruto used my chakra to heal you before" Kurama closed his eyes and a little smirk formed on his face.**

"**Are you scared?"**

"Y..yes" Sakura sighed and a pain kicked in her heart.

"You're telling me I'm the only home he has, yet I will leave this world and I will leave him soon…" Sakura frowned and looked back at the beast.

"That's why I can't show him my feelings, I can't let him know that I lov…"

"I can't let him be happy for a while then live in despair because of my death. I just can't do that to him, what we have now should stay as it is, it will be for the best" Sakura began to cry again.

"**Sakura my time is up I will leave you with these final words, this the last time you will be seeing me, so listen carefully…" Sakura looked at him, she can't believe she spent that long talking to a tailed beast let alone the nine tails.**

"**Whether you confess to him or not, he will always love you, wait until he spit it out…and he will always think of you as his only family" Kurama looked at her and smiled.**

"**He has the power to remedy your illness"**

_**He is the old man's reincarnation**_**… the Kyuubi thought.**

"**If you cured his heart then both of you will live a happy life"**

The creature in front of her started fading away, only the echo of his sound was left in the room she found herself in **"remember you are his home, let him confine in you, you are the only one who he cherish"**

….

Sakura felt she is regaining her strength back, she could feel her muscles again, she can still feel the stress from Naruto's thumb on her forehead. Slowly, Sakura begins to open her eyes and at the moment she locked her eyes with the cerulean eyes of Naruto, she threw herself into his arms and cried crazy on his shoulder "Na…ru..to, I…I…am sorry….I" Sakura's words was breaking, she can't contain herself, the streams of emotions that rash to her heart made it difficult to come up with any decent word.

"shush…it's okay" Naruto tried to calm her down _you've done it Kurama, good job _Naruto was angry as he had that thought.

Sakura kept crying and the sound of her sobbing was enough to wake up the whole building "Sakura you have to calm down. What did he tell you? What did he do to you? I'll kill him"

Sakura freed herself from the hug, she held Naruto's face with both her hands, she looked deep in his eyes, Naruto at that moment was mesmerized he doesn't know what's wrong with her or what she is planning on doing.

As tears ran smoothly and slowly on her red cheeks, Sakura smiled "Naruto…I'm your home"

"Home?" Naruto raised one eye brow, he was dumb folded.

"What are you talking about?" he is completely oblivious to what she is saying.

_That's what I love about him _Sakura thought as her smile widened "you don't have to understand…I just wanted to tell you this. That's all".

Naruto still giving Sakura puzzled looks _that damn fox; he must've mess up with her head. She's talking riddles._ Naruto's thoughts halted as he watched Sakura suddenly coughed heavily. Sakura kept her hands on her mouth as she continued to cough harder every time.

Naruto watched in fear, he doesn't know what to do "are you alright Sakura?" she nodded.

"I think we should find a medical ninja, you don't look well"

Sakura lowered her hand that was partially covered with blood due to her coughing, she made it so that Naruto wouldn't notice, she rubbed off the blood on her hand on the floor beside her. Sakura was thankful it was still dark so Naruto wouldn't notice the blood. However, her condition worsened, she suddenly felt her body weakened, she felt her muscles went numb as she was falling backward Naruto quickly caught her then he lifted her bridal style.

"I'm ok Naruto, it happens a lot, I just need to rest and everything will be ok in the morning" Sakura liked the way Naruto held her it made her close to him, it made her feel his warmth, it made her feel more protected and it felt like home.

"But…but you look sick Sakura, I think someone has to look at you" the fear and concerned for what just had happened made Naruto's heart beat faster.

"Shush Naruto, just take me to my room, I know my condition better than any doctor"

Sakura who was leaning her head on Naruto's chest as he was heading to her room heard the change in Naruto's heart beats _it's beating faster than before, he is scared for me _Sakura couldn't help but plaster a smile on her face.

Naruto placed Sakura in her bed gently as if holding a delicate jewelry, he made sure she is securely tucked into her bed, he stroke her hair as he kept smiling at her. Naruto was about to leave when a hand grabbed him, she tightened her grip around his wrest.

"Can you stay here with me tonight?" Sakura looked at him with pleading eyes, Naruto on the other hand, was shocked at first but his eyes and lips form showed a sincere relaxation and smile to her request.

"Alright, I will sleep on the couch over there if you need anything just wake me up" with that Naruto headed to the sofa and both shinobi fell fast asleep.

….

**Next Day**

Naruto woke up on a series of knocks on the door; the annoying sound of the hand hitting on wooden door didn't cease to stop. Naruto growled and yawned a little before he stretched from the deep sleep he just had.

"That was one good sleep, although my back hurt a little bit from the position I slept in" Naruto stood up and headed to the door.

"I'm coming"

Naruto opened the door to see none other than his old friend Shikamaru standing by the door bored and frustrated.

"You know I will not even bother asking what are you doing in Sakura's room…I'm actually fed up with the group's attitude in this mission…come to think of it…the whole mission is a complete failure" Shikamaru let his hands fall to his sides announcing his defeat.

"What do you want Shikamaru, is Gaara ready to see us, because if not, then we shouldn't have this little conversation because I really want to go back to sleep"

"GAARA is up…the whole sand council is up and waiting for you to show you face, please wake up Sakura, I will give you five minutes no more"

"I don't think Sakura could make it, she's sick and tired from the travel, I will go with you" Naruto stood out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Whatever just let us get over with this, I want to go home" Shikamaru said as he quickened his pace.

Naruto on the other hand looked at him totally annoyed with his attitude early in the morning and smirked as a thought came to him as a revenge "so I guess you still haven't seen Temari yet"

Shikamaru looked at him suspiciously "why do you ask?"

"Because if you have done so you wouldn't be dragging me all the way to the council…I bet you are doing all of this stupid stuff just to meet with her soon" Naruto watched the change in Shikamaru's dull face.

"I told you before there is nothing going on between Temari and I, so just drop it"

"That's good because last year I heard she is seeing someone" and that what was Naruto been waiting for. Shikamaru suddenly stopped dead in his place; he turned his head toward Naruto.

"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru tried to hide the slight of rage or whatever feeling he just had right now.

Naruto looked at him for a moment, he couldn't contain his calmness anymore, after watching Shikamaru's changing expression, Naruto burst into hysterical laughter "he he heh…got ya…heheh"

"Your face is priceless" Naruto was about to fall on the ground from the amount of laughter he is having. "admit it…you like her don't you"

"I just told you…"

"Don't you lie to me or I will…." Naruto tried to act serious but the situation made him laugh more.

"I don't…"

"What did you say?"

"I said I don't like…"

"Can't here you"

"Fine, I do like her…are you happy now?"

Naruto looked at Shikamaru "that's wasn't so hard, was it?" he petted him on the shoulder and continued moving to their destination.

"I swear I will kill you Naruto. One day" Shikamaru couldn't help but have a small smile on his face.

….

The Kazekage waited patiently along with the rest of the Suna elders, behind him stood the two powerful shinobi and personal guards of Gaara. On his right was his older brother Kankoru who recently became high commander of Suna forces and on his right was his beautiful yet powerful wind user Temari. For some reason Gaara could sense that Temari was acting strange since they were informed of Naruto's arrival, and for some reason she kept asking constant questions and all included Shikamaru in them. But as carrying Gaara could be he wasn't one to look into personal affairs while the world was on the edge of war. The Kazakage started to lose patience waiting for Konoha shinobi to make their entrance, the situation couldn't get any worse and the news of the Kumo leaning toward the Tsuchikage's side only deterred any kind of negotiations.

Gaara held the letter sent to him by the Hokage, he tightened his grip on it. _Alright Hokage-sama I will test him, I will see if he in fact grew wiser or still his old self._

Finally Naruto and Shikamaru met with Sai before entering the large room containing Suna higher ups. Sai couldn't understand the wide grin on Naruto's face as he kept looking at Shikamaru who wanted nothing at that moment but to kill the blond shinobi.

"So you've finally decided to come?" Sai said still keeping his unreadable face intact.

"That baka here gave me hard time searching for him, until I found him in Sakura's room" Shikamaru sighed as if having all the trouble summed up till this moment wasn't already enough for him to just kill himself.

"What were you doing in Sakura's room?" Sai gave him a suspicious look, even though he was still training to get the correct expressions in accordance to the situation, Naruto couldn't say if he was accusing him of something or is he asking nonchalantly.

"Nothing Sai, she was sick last night and I thought it's better to stay with her in case she needed anything" Naruto explained.

"So she came up to you last night, didn't she?" Shikamaru thought of taking revenge on him since he was nothing but nuisance until now "so something happened between you two?"

"something between me and Sakura, please Shikamaru" Naruto acted like nothing happened, he doesn't have to tell everybody that he let her meet Kurama and she kept crying on his shoulder after word.

Suddenly the door of the great hall opened forcefully as the three shinobi were forced to enter the room due to the sand engulfing each of them. Naruto can see the figure of a tall man with a gourd standing at the end of the large room, he looked furious.

"If you are done with your little chitchat then I believe this meeting should get starting" Gaara released the three shinobi after bringing them in front of him using his special sand.

_If you weren't surrounded by those geezers I would've kicked your…._

"Naruto…it has been a while since your last visit" Gaara lips formed a very weak smile that only Naruto could notice since he is considered one of his close friends.

"I hope that you've gotten stronger Kazakage because I can't allow another draw between us" Naruto looked at Gaara with determination yet still had his childish grin on his face.

_Even though he has this much power that resides in him, he still thinks that both our strength are equal. You are an amazing person Naruto._

"I think I'm free today…meaning we can finish what we started last year…but this time I will not hold back" Gaara stared at him with his own determination _I will test your strength and then decide if you are worthy of that responsibility._

"Shikamaru long time no see" Temari looked at the Nara boy, unlike her character she seemed nicer to him, as she kept her sincere smile while keeping her eyes on him.

Sai looked at Shikamaru then at Temari, he held his chin as if figuring out something "hey Shikamaru…why are you blushing?"

"WHAT?" Shikamaru growled as he closed his eyes for a second, he tightened his fist "I read it in one of my books that…"

"Baka!" Shikamaru landed a hit on Sai's head.

_That reminded me of a similar situation that concerned Sakura. I don't know what I'm doing wrong _Sai rubbed his head from the pain caused by Shikamaru.

…_._

"Naruto, I know that you are here to strengthen the alliance between our two villages, I've been informed of the Tsuchikage's advancement…though I don't believe he will be able to drag the Raikage into this"

"how can you be so sure?…the Raikage as of now might still believe that his own shinobi were attacked by leave ninja, that's why Kakashi-sensei along with other members went to present him with the correct evidence" Naruto's seriousness while addressing Gaara interested Shikamaru, he was proud that his old friend is no longer the Knuckle head who rush into situations without thinking.

"Naruto, don't worry I've already dispatched a messenger, he should be at Kumo borders by now, I just hope the message arrives in the correct time…"

"What does this message contain?" Naruto was curious yet afraid of any unexpected developments.

"Before I tell you what I wrote him…I want you to tell me who did you encounter before you decided to come to Suna?" Gaara watched the change in Naruto's features.

Naruto tightened his fist until his knuckles went white "it is Konoha's business, nothing that you should worry about Gaara"

"I think the Unchiha isn't Konoha's business anymore…why are trying to defend him, when you know it yourself that he is the instigator of this coming war…didn't you ask yourself why is it that every single war is waged and cause thousands of deaths because of that cursed clan? And yet you still think you can save Sasuke?" Gaara glared at him not blinking "answer me NARUTO".

"The Tsuchikage let himself be dragged down this road too; you should hold him accountable for this mess? If I meet Sasuke again I will decide whether to let him live or die, whatever the path I chose will be I will guarantee he will never be able harm anyone anymore. You just have to trust me"

"We did, all of us trusted you before…you said that he was still young and he could be influenced quickly if left to the wrong hands, but I can see that he made his decision and he is not backing from what he set out to do…Then tell me Naruto should we all wait for you, risk our lives, the lives of our villages, families and loved ones, just for you to restrain your friend again?"

Naruto was silent he doesn't know what to say, Sasuke is truly hung up on that hatred, he is mindlessly carrying the sinister will of the Uchiha, he sometimes think that his sharingan friend is lost, he doesn't have any resolve in his life except to burst the rage inside of him on the whole world.

"If you were the kazakage what will you do? No if you where the Hokage what would be the decision you will have to take in order to maintain the peace we all strived and died for? What will you do for the safety of your village?" Naruto was still silent again, he didn't agree to what Gaara is telling him but deep inside him he knows that this is the truth.

"Naruto come with me…" Gaara stood up he passed the three shinobi who stood in front of him a second ago, as Gaara was about to leave the room, he was halted by Naruto.

"Where are we going?"

"You wanted to spar right?" Gaara answered without looking at him "then follow me"

….

Both shinobi left the Kazakage tower and headed to an old arena at the eastern borders of the Sand village, this training place was different than the ones Naruto used to practice his jutsu.

"What's so special about this place?" Naruto looked around him he didn't notice anything expect for the fact that it was larger than the old practice area, and it just had…more sand in it.

"This place is somehow isolated from the village few only come here, in fact since I became the Kazakage, it became almost a forbidden place for anyone except me to enter this arena".

"What do you like in it?" Naruto still was confused about this.

"I just told you it's isolated and…it has special sand" Gaara grinned it was weird since he's not accustomed to facial expressions.

"Naruto… as I told you earlier I will not hold back…if you can defeat me…I mean if you can survive the sand, I will tell you what I wrote to the Raikage" with that Gaara took his stance and Naruto followed suit.

_What is he planning to do? Anyway I can't let this sand touch me. Whatever special about this sand I can't allow to get hit with it._

"Gaara…you're still underestimating me" Naruto took out a scroll; he did a hand sign then summoned a hundred Hirishan kunai.

"What are you attending to do with those kunai?" Gaara looked at the way those Kunai where thrown, they were all scattered randomly across the sparring area _there is no particular pattern in which those Kunai were placed…what are you planning Naruto._

"You still impetuous Naruto…you never think before you fight" Gaara looked at him while he was slowly raising his right arm.

"What do you mean? The fight hasn't started yet" Naruto took back few steps for percussion.

"The moment you set foot on this particular ground…you were already caught under my jutsu… I can't believe you missed this obvious trap" Gaara closed his eyes and sighed.

"I told you this place has special sand in it" the ground underneath Naruto began to shake as Gaara concentrated his sand to capture Naruto "enough talk…lets end this".

"Gaara…you're still naïve if you think I'm the old Naruto" Naruto grinned as the sand already consumed half his body.

"sabaku: kyuu (binding coffin)" but it was futile, the second Gaara tightened his fist, Naruto was right behind him.

Naruto placed his kunai near Gaara's throat "now tell me Kazakage…How your absolute shield will protect you from me now?"

"I'm impressed Naruto…you truly mastered that jutsu well, however…" the send in Gaara's gourd came quickly out and pushed Naruto away from Gaara and at the same time a hand shaped sand emerged and tried to grab Naruto in mid-air. Naruto upon seeing the hand closing to him, he waited until the sand solidified further then he used the sand as a leverage to push himself further. While in the air Naruto readied a rasengan and made a shadow clone to push him down toward Gaara, at that moment the Kazakage noticed this, thus decided to remotely guide the sand arm that he created early to attack Naruto.

The blond ninja noted the sand arm still following him, so instead of hitting Gaara with the rasengen he teleported himself to a safer ground.

"I see, so this is why you randomly threw those strange kunai in the first place…_he's becoming more and more aware of the battleground and the environment around him…that's interesting then I should take this further" _Gaara closed his eyes for a moment which made Naruto nerves, since he's practically standing inside his jutsu and he was in a disadvantage.

Gaara opened his eyes and raised both his hands "Sabaku hundred arms" _now let's see how that jutsu of yours can assist you against this one._

Naruto watched in horror as the whole sparring ground start to rise, it was amazing how Gaara can have control over such amount of sand. The amount of sand now emerging arose in the air and began to take shape of tens of sand arms; all were ready to strike Naruto.

_This practice fight had gone too far _Naruto thought as he watched the rain of arms heading his way.

"Let's see how strong you've become" Gaara guided the sand arms to strike Naruto simultaneously but Naruto was able to dodge the great amount of arms aimed at him. However, what Naruto didn't know is that Gaara shifted his sand arms and made them ascend again above the arena. After all hundred sand arms stood in the air above Naruto, they started to continuously barrage the jinchuriki with each one after the other the span between the attacks was very little which gave Naruto hard time to come up with a counter attack as he was striving to evade each deadly hit.

_What that jutsu?…he's attacking me for real like what Sasuke is doing. Are all close friends like that? _Naruto thought as he dodged another of those deadly sand arms.

"Don't get distracted Naruto…I will kill you if you're not careful" Gaara's features was disturbingly serious.

"Gaara I don't want this training to become bloody" Naruto became serious as he was threatening Gaara to cease his attacks.

"I already told you this spar is different than the last one…now show me how strong you are" Gaara halted the rest of the sand arms and with all his force shoot them all at once at Naruto. Naruto looked at the attack being targeted at him and at that instant he was able to hastily enter sage mode, thanks to his previous practices he is now able to amass natural chakra faster.

_Fine I will get serious_

"Futon: Joushou Ryuu (rising dragon)" the hurricane spun fast around Naruto acted as a shield which surprisingly deflected all the sand arms.

"Senpo: chou odama rasengen" Naruto created fifty shadow clones each one was holding a huge rasengan, and all flew and ready to rain the powerful jutsu on Gaara.

"So you resorted to that jutsu again…heheh" Gaara kept standing not moving a muscle at which Naruto landed his strong jutsu on Gaara. The impact from the attack was amazing the whole sand in the arena shattered in the skies, the dust took a considerable amount of time until it calmed down again.

Naruto waited to see if he managed to destroy the sand shield Gaara automatically used to cover him completely, to the blond ninja astonishment, he was happy to see the large whole he made in that strong shield. But to his dismay he found the unconscious body of Gaara collapsed, for it was actually a sand clone.

_It was a clone all that time. _Naruto thought as he starts looking around him.

Naruto shifted his head to the right as he found the real Gaara rises from the ground and without any further delay he slammed the ground with both his palms which caused a strong trembling in the sand covering the fighting ground, what made Naruto shocked is that the shockwave wasn't intended to hit him rather it aimed at the kunai Naruto through earlier. The slam that Gaara did to the sand threw all hundred thunder god kunai, all them where thrown with great force that it made every last one of them to be tossed a fairly far distance away from the arena.

_Now that I took your flash, how will you dodge my sand _Gaara still maintained his fixed expression, just staring at Naruto who was on the other hand shocked from the brilliance of his friend.

"I'm not done yet…" some of the send bound Naruto's leg since he has nowhere to teleport to, Gaara raised his arm and pointed his hand toward Naruto "sabakurou (desert prison)" the send around Naruto covered all his body restricted his movements, the Kazekage only left his face because he wanted him to watch what he will do next.

"Now tell me Naruto, how will you be able to save your village, your friends or your loved ones, if you can't trust in your power?" Naruto gritted his teeth, he can't continue this fight because it will turn into a real fight and that would worsen the situation between the two villages.

"You have to learn to make choices and be responsible for the path you chose" the sand behind Gaara split as a hand like the one-tailed arm rose holding a person. Naruto looked in horror as he saw the unconscious person who's imprisoned by the sand hand.

"Sak…Sakura-chan…how…how did you?" Naruto glared at Gaara who seemed to be having a strange expression on his face.

"GAARA what the hell wrong with you…you've crossed the line….release her now, I demand" Naruto kept yelling at his old friend.

"NOW…Gaara… Release her now" Naruto kept breathing heavily.

"And if I don't what are you going to do about it?" Naruto tightened his fist, "Naruto…answer me…what are you going to do if I kept tightening the grip around her to the point she can't breathe anymore"

Naruto tried to release himself since he is still in sennin mode, he was about to get free from the desert prison when he suddenly fell in a whole created by Gaara.

"Ryusa Bakuryu (desert avalanche)" the sand completely engulfed Naruto's body minus his head which he kept outside. "What is taking you so long…you are about to die, your loved one is about to be crashed…I don't care about you or Konoha…I will ally myself with the Tsuchikage and the Raikage…we will crash Konoha for sure"

Naruto couldn't believe what his old friend is saying he thought to himself it must be a trick, but the look on his face is dead serious, he is not bluffing.

"Now time to die Naruto…" Gaara closed his eyes as he raised both his arms one targeted Sakura and the other targeted Naruto.

"Naruto I missed the fire that burnt inside you when I first fought you years ago…at that day you showed me how I should protect and cherish those who are close to me, at that moment I was about to kill Sakura but you saved her" Gaara looked at him "now how will you save her when you both are about to be crashed" Naruto was placed between a rock and a hard place, his facial expression was quivering with fear as he kept watching Sakura groaning inside this sand hand, but how can he save her without killing the Kazakage. If he do that then it will surely be a fifth Shinobi war.

Naruto's thoughts were halted by the faint sound of Sakura.

"N…Naruto h..help"

"Sabaku Kyuu (desert coffin)" gaara tightened both his hands into a tight ball as he initiated his jutsu.

"S...Sakura-ch..chan"

Suddenly, the whole scene turned into a whole big explosion, the dust that rose high into the sky and the sound of the blast was visible even to those who were still at the Kazakage tower and eager to know what was going on between the two powerful shinobi, Shikamaru and Temari faced the source of the disturbing sound as they felt the shock from the explosion impact. The fog-like dust prevented anyone to see what is going on inside the battleground which was by now turned into rabbles of rocks and craters. Naruto stood at the collapsed body of Gaara, who was breathing heavily, the Kazakage watched Naruto in his bijuu mode where he had his chakra coat that looked like the yondaime hokage's coat, he could fear the rage and power rising from his blond friend.

Naruto glared at him, his furious face wasn't calming instead it was increasing every second he reminded himself of that battle that just ended. Naruto looked pass Gaara to see that Sakura unconscious on the ground _she must've received a heavy hit from that last blow. _However, as Naruto was about to allow his tears fall from his eyes, he saw Sakura's body turned into sand and it merged once again with the rest of the sand all over the place.

_That…that was sand clone of Sakura? But why?_

Naruto looked again at Gaara only to see the Kazakage struggling to get up and was panting heavily "you…you had that much power in you and you he…held back. Ugghhhh" Gaara collapsed once again for he wasn't ready to get up sooner.

"Why did you go that far Gaara? What were you thinking? I could've killed you?" Naruto's face started to calm down as he stared down at his old friend.

"Now you know… you know how to protect those who are dear to you. I wanted to test you; I wanted to see how much you've grown. Although you still use your body before your head, you instinctively took the right decision at the nick of time and that is a rare trait that only be found in the strongest of men"

Naruto helped Gaara up, the Kazakage groaned from the injuries he has, though because of his shield he made at the last second the impact became weaker "honestly, you could have finished me by now if I was truly your enemy"

"Naruto you wanted to know what I wrote to the Raikage. Right?" Gaara slowly looked at his friend, still struggling to maintain his composure.

"What did you write in it?" Naruto was angered since he had to go through all this to know some info from Gaara.

"I stated that both of us Suna and Kumo should not interfere in the war and we will have to remain neutral since the enemy is not the Tsuchikage at that point"

"What do you mean? He surrendered himself to his darkness and agreed to Sasuke's plan, why should we be lenient with him?"

"Naruto, I didn't finish…I asked the Raikage to cease his search for Sasuke"

"What" Naruto's eyes went wide "then what will you both do?"

"We trusted you before and we will trust you with this one…why do you think I ran through all this trouble of fighting you…" Naruto looked at the ground he felt rage as he played the scenes from that last spar.

Gaara put his hand on Naruto's shoulder "I wanted to test you, I wanted to make sure that the fire lives inside you is still lit"

"As for the Tsuchikage, if he continue to attack Konoha after you've taken care of Sasuke, then we will interfere…because it will be obvious that he is not controlled and he is acting on his own will"

"Naruto you should go now, you have to return to Konoha and prepare for your battle, because unlike the battle with Tobi, the outcome of this war will mark your legacy, it will light your path…and the next time I see you…" Gaara halted for a second who made Naruto wonder what he was thinking of.

Gaara smiled "the next time I see you, I will be looking into the eyes of the new Hokage of Konoha" Naruto in return smiled and shook hands with his friend.

"Don't worry I haven't given up on that yet" Naruto left Gaara and returned to set out to leave Suna.

_Tsunade-sama…he's ready_

….

The return to Konoha took three days, before that due to the loss of chakra and the furious battle with the Kazakage, Naruto rested for a while to endure the trip home.

On the way back, Shikamaru and Sai kept asking Naruto questions about what happened with Gaara and why there was a large explosion from the place they were sparring, but the only response they got from Naruto was a simple grin. Sakura on the other hand, was oblivious to the whole Gaara part; she kept looking back and forth between the two shinobi trying to get Naruto to talk.

The blond hair shinobi stopped and let his two friends pass by him only to receive glares and sighs, Naruto waited until Sakura was beside him "how are you feeling Sakura? I didn't have the chance to check on you, since I had that…little thing I had to settle with Gaara"

Sakrua turned to face him, she had a weak smile on her face "I'm fine Naruto, don't worry about me"

Sakura was lost in her own thoughts, the recent talk she had with the nine tails had a toll on her mind, she kept replaying the one sentence Kurama told her '_you are his home'._

Sakura looked at Naruto and without having control on his body she found herself coming closer to him and held his hand allowing both their fingers to intertwine, they kept like this until they made it to the gates of Konoha.

….

"Then Suna will not take part in the fight, seeing what Gaara told you, he must've trusted you with ending this war" Tsunade looked at Naruto who was standing along with Sakura, Shikamaru and Sai.

"Yes he did baa chan" Naruto was deep in thoughts, he seemed disturbed.

"Don't worry Naruto, I know that when the time comes you will make the right decision…you have to make the right decision" Tsunade just stared at him, but what was standing in front of her wasn't Naruto anymore, it was his father Minato and his mentor Jiraya, both extraordinary shinobi looked back at Tsunade smiling while crossing their arms.

_You did a good job inheriting the will of those two._

"All of you have the day off, go and rest" with that all four shinobi made their way out of the room, but for some reason Naruto found Sakura glued to him more than usual she actually offered to accompany him to his apartment.

"Sakura you didn't have to come all the way to my apartment after all you need the rest" Sakura looked at him smiling but still has a worried face; Naruto could feel something different about her. _What's wrong with her? She has been acting strange since that conversation with Kurama._

"Naruto I..well…have a good sleep I will see you tomorrow" She just stood there watching him as a sincerely smile never left her face, she was about to say something, but thought it is best to end the day. she waved at him and turned the opposite direction to head to her home. Naruto waited for her until she disappeared into the crowd, he couldn't restrain the beatings in his heart that kept shaking his body as it rises by the second.

_One day. One day Sakura we will…_Naruto halted his thought and entered his apartment, as he made it to his small bedroom he found a strange scroll on his bed, it was a very strange scroll, the thin rope wrapped around it was made of gold and the piece of parchment seemed manufactured of high quality material, but there was another folded paper beside it, it seemed less fancy and smaller in size.

"how did this come to my house, I'm sure no one has a spare key, even Sakura-chan still doesn't have an extra key to my apartment"

_Anyway_

Naruto grabbed the scroll deciding to read the other folded paper later, he carefully untied the golden rope, he opened the scroll and began to read:

_Council of Konoha_

"_this letter is addressed to Namikaze Naruto, on behalf of the Huyga clan, Yamanaka clan, Izuna clan, Nara clan…etc" _Naruto skimmed through all the clans that are listed in the scroll _the village sure has lots of clans._

"_In prospect of the recent events and the possibility of a future war on Konoha, the council along with the Godime Hokage have approved the decision to take drastic measures in order to equip the village hidden in leaf with the best defense._

_Due to your past endeavors regarding the fourth shinobi war and the heroic act of defending Konoha from the Aketsuki previous attacks_

_We the council and the Hokage are honored to grant you _

_Namikaze Naruto _

_The title of _

_Rokudaime Hokage_

_Senju Tsunade_

_Konoha High Council_

**He tolerated the hardship in his life, he never gave up and for that he claimed his price. But will he claim Sakura's heart? I hope you liked this chapter, I'm sorry if the fight seen with Gaara was hard to describe but I did my best. And sorry again for any grammatical or structural errors. I hope you are still interested in this story because your reviews what make me want to write more.**


	18. Rokudaime

**I will leave a little spoiler that will take place in one of the upcoming chapters.**

**((((((((SPOILER)))))))**

He turned away and walked to the door, she watched him leaving the room, but she can't keep silent forever, she wanted the pain inside her to be cured, that agony and jealousy must go away. She quickly raised her head and faced his back "Naruto stop!"

Naruto halted before he was about to open the door, but still he didn't face her.

"I…I" Sakura breathed couple of times before she continued "during the time when you fought Pain…" Sakura hesitated for a moment but then she found a little courage to complete what she wanted to say "If it was me who had been fatally injured by Pain instead of Hinata would you have lost yourself to the Kyuubi?"

Naruto's eyes widened but then his brow furrowed, he released his tight grip over the door knob and shifted his whole body to face Sakura.

…

**I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter Eighteen  
**_Rokudaime_

* * *

"Rok…Rokudaime…" Naruto's heart skipped a beat, his hands were shaking, and his grasp on the scroll loosened due to the unexpected news he just received. The blond shinobi let his hand holding the scroll fall to his side as he kept staring at the ceiling, still in a trance.

_Rokudaime…Hokage…_

The last two words in the letter kept rotating inside Naruto's head; his mind was completely emptied of all the latest events that took place in the last mission. At this moment he forgot about Gaara and the little spar they had, he forgot about the deadly fight he had with his Uchiha friend.

He fell down on his knees as he brought the letter close to his eyes, and again he read every single word carefully making sure he didn't skip any details, he wanted to be positive about every piece of information he just read.

"Heheh…they think I reached Kage's level….heheh" Naruto laughed as he wiped the tear that fell from his eyes _I should tell Sakura-chan about this…hah….wait….what's the time now? _It was midnight by now, Naruto looked at the watch hanging in his bedroom _she must be sleeping…if I go to her, she will think something is up and I will end up with a serious punch from her. _

"Tsunade-baa chan, I have to go to her….ah…wait" Naruto slapped his forehead and started scratching the back of his head _idiot…get it in your head already! No one is awake at this hour of night. _Naruto was angry of his ridiculousness, but who could blame him, you don't get promoted to Hokage every day. As Naruto kept silent for a moment he leaned his head on the side of his bed, he can still feel the weakness in his muscle due to the shock. Naruto kept in this position, he was deep in thoughts before he slowly closed his eyes resting his head on the edge of his bed, while a smile plastered on his face.

….

**Next morning**

A knock on the door…

"Enter"

Tsunade stared at the person about to enter the office as if anticipating someone important to show up, but her hopes were down when she found Sakura closing the door behind her, not that she doesn't like having Sakura in her office, but the Godaime wanted to get over with the upcoming upheaval that will be down upon her by no one other than her favorite blond brat.

"Oh, it's you Sakura" Tsunade sighed, the excitement that was present on her face a second earlier turned into slight irritation, the legendary Sennin tried to hide it in order not hurt Sakura. However, the pink haired shinobi spot the change in the Hokage's features.

"I'm sorry Shisho….if it is a bad time I can come later" Sakura knew well her master won't be irritated by her presence, yet to be targeted by this expression coming from the Hokage herself could affect a young apprentices such as Sakura.

"Sakura, it's ok, I was just expecting someone else…however having you early in the morning would lighten my day" Tsunade smiled at Sakura and her apprentice copied her smile.

"Shisho, this is the daily report of the hospital and I ran into Shikamaru…he asked me to give you the daily report on the military routine check as well" Sakura put the papers in front of Tsunade as she was explaining what each report presents.

For some reason Sakura could feel that her master is not in her usual self, although the young Kuniochi knows well how much the Hokage hates the sight of documents on her desk, but that wasn't the problem. Sakura halted what she was telling Tsunade about the contents of the reports, she thought the Hokage would notice her sudden silence, but she found that her master is already drifted off to another world.

"Shisho…"

"Shisho.." Sakura repeated much louder this time.

"Tsunade-SAMA!" Sakura raised her voice to a point where her master should snap out of her thoughts.

"huh. What?" Tsunade was brought back to the real world; she looked at a confused Sakura then at the reports in front of her. Tsunade leaned back on her chair and rubbed the bridge of her nose, which made Sakura feel that it's not the time to be discussing village issues.

Tsunade kept silent for a moment then opened her eyes, she faced Sakura who was still oblivious about what is going on inside the Hokage's head. The legendary Sennin smiled as she kept locking her eyes with Sakura's.

"Sakura…have you seen Naruto yesterday?" Tsunade kept her gaze on Sakura which made her apprentice feel that this is an interesting subject all of the sudden.

"We talked for a while after we gave you the report on our mission, because it was late, I left him in front of his apartment and went home…" Sakura looked at her suspiciously "did something happen?".

_Judging from the way she said it, Naruto haven't told her yet _Tsunade smiled at her "nothing I'm just asking, so are things going well between you two?" Tsunade had a weird grin on her face.

"W…what do you mean Shisho?" Sakura's cheeks were red like a tomato.

"Come on Sakura; don't play dumb with me here. You know what I mean?" that didn't help Sakura's embarrassment go away, Tsunade could feel the nervousness in Sakura and that made her smiles even more.

"N…nothing happened between us" Sakura's voice was shaky, she thought to herself no one should know about the little conversation with Kurama, even Naruto shouldn't know what happened between her and the tailed beast.

Tsunade upon seeing Sakura's discomfort, she decided to make things interesting "Sakura, seeing you like this I get that you haven't heard the news" Tsunade watched Sakura carefully.

"What news?" Sakura's past nervousness was halted and her attention was all on Tsunade's words. "I didn't hear anything…is Naruto alright, something happened to him?" Sakura wished she never said that as she slammed her hand on her mouth _me and my loud mouth._

_Naruto…Naruto…that's the first thing came to her mind…that Sakura! _Tsunade looked at her eyes wide open "why would something be wrong with Naruto?" Tsunade kept her grin.

"I...don't know…maybe he..ah…d-did something stupid or something…after all he's a baka, knucklehead, crazy guy who is always obsessed with ramen" Sakura cleared her throat while playing unknowingly with strands of her hair.

_I'm sorry Naruto, I don't mean those words…I…am such an idiot._

"Relax Sakura nothing wrong with him, in fact…" Tsunade was about to continue but stopped _this is interesting let's play around a little longer._

"I'm appointing a new Hokage" Tsunade's expression became serious, and she began to look into the reports while she was speaking with Sakura. On the other hand, Tsunade's favorite apprentice, was shocked to hear this, she never believed that she would hear those words coming out from the fifth Hokage.

"Shisho, I can't believe what I'm hearing, you are retiring?" Sakura couldn't contain the anxiety suddenly engulfed her body, million questions came to her mind, she wanted to shoot Tsunade with all the worrisome inquiry in her head.

"Retire! No one said anything about retiring" Tsunade sighed as she saw the worried expression on Sakura.

"Then. Then. who did you chose and why are you appointing someone else to this position? And what will you do? And where will go?" Sakura waited for a logical answer from Tsunade.

"relax…God…it's not like I'm leaving the village" Tsunade stood up and came closer to Sakura, she petted her on her head, she still seemed shorter than the Hokage which made Sakura feels like she was talking to her mother, she felt protected that way.

"First I'm not leaving my position, I will remain the Hokage, but that won't be for long, as soon as the new Hokage get accustomed to the way things work here I will step down and leave everything to him, but that want happened anytime soon, so don't panic" Tsunade patted her student again as she continued " war is upon us, and unlike the last war, Konoha is alone in this fight, if there is no charismatic leader who will make the village trust him and follow him, then we will lose this fight and no one will risk coming to our aid" the Godaime walked to the window behind her desk she watched the village and the people walking here and there.

"We suffered a lot Sakura…this village suffered heavy damage in the past, if my grandfather was still alive he wouldn't have allowed such disaster to happen in the first place" Tsunade shifted her body again and smiled at Sakura.

"The Rokudaime will be the hope that was forsaken even after the fourth shinobi war, he will be the preacher of peace, the symbol of strength, he will be the new light that the world will follow and talk about" Tsunade walked back to her desk and sat on her chair. Sakura looked down at the ground for a moment, she too was searching for that hope deep inside her heart, it was because of the hatred in the world that she experienced pain; it was because of all the agony and vengeance that she lost a dear friend. Although she used to love the Uchiha, she only thinks of him as a close comrade and a dear member of team seven.

"You are right Tsunade-sama, the pain of hatred and the rage that followed must be stopped" Sakura had a sad expression on her face as she faced the Hokage.

"Then I believe the only one suitable and most experienced is Kakashi-sensei" Sakura wasn't honest when she thought about Kakashi, when she was thinking about who might be the new Hokage her mind hastily went to the image of Naruto, yet she thought that Tsunade and the council will choose someone more experienced and more collected.

"Not quite right" Tsunade winked at her as she maintained her devilish grin.

"Then who is it?" Sakura couldn't tell if Tsunade is happy or sad about it, the Hokage was mysterious about this.

"Who do you think? He is none other than our knuckle…." The Godaime didn't have time to complete her sentence.

"TSUNADE-BAACHAN!" both the Hokage and Sakura were shocked by the blond Shinobi outburst.

Sakura gritted her teeth as anger could be visible on her face, she walked up to Naruto while the fire in her eyes couldn't be described, and she held him by his collar "Naruto! You will never grow…you baka….you burst into the Hokage's office like this without permission…that thick head of yours will never mature" she kept yelling at him while continually knocking his head with her fist.

"Sakura…urgghhh…Sak..Sakura that really hurts" Naruto whined in pain from the forceful hit delivered to him by Sakura.

"There're more where that came from, if you don't start acting your age" Sakura glared at him, for one thing she can forgive him anytime, but when it comes to bothering her master she can't stand it.

"That's enough Sakura" Tsunade ordered her while hysterically laughing at the two ninja.

"I'm not finished yet" Sakura grabbed Naruto again and was about to hit him "and here Shisho was about to tell me important information, but you have to interrupt with that knucklehead…"

Tsunade closed her eyes "Sakura…if I were you, I won't be hitting the new Hokage"

At that second Sakura's mind went blank, she stared at Naruto as he was trembling in fear from the fist that was about to make contact with him. She lowered her hand and stepped back a little giving him space to compose his body.

"Naruto…is the…Rokudaime?" Sakura eyes were still wide opened and the shock on her face doesn't seem to stop any time soon.

Naruto rubbed the top of his head in hope to ease the pain he felt earlier "you know…urghh…I still can't believe how a little person like you can cause so much damage to me" Naruto stood up seemed still hurt by Sakura's punch.

"I can't believe you two…after all these years you still act like kids" Tsunade growled from irritation.

Sakura still can't believe her ears, she was used to Naruto's annoying dream of wanting to become Hokage, but she never knew that this day will actually come that fast. She slowly looked at Naruto while the astonishment still plastered on her face, but as their eyes locked she quickly turned the other way "I'm sorry Naru…I mean Hoka…" Sakura felt her face became more reddish, she felt the blood in her body was boiling and burning in her face.

"What…you say something, Sakura" Naruto still wail from the pain his teammate caused him.

"Seriously you are grownups now, you should quit these childish acts…Naruto ….I beg you for the sake of this village, please try to be more calm and more collective".

"Baa chan, this scroll…this letter…what is written in here is it what I think it is?" Naruto was all warmed up he had mixed and different feelings rushing inside him, he doesn't know what it is, is it anxiety? Is it fear? Is it happiness? But what he was sure off that his body will remain shaking for a while.

"relax kid…_this is a pain…_you deserved it, you suffered your whole life, you strived to be better… to be the best…you remained committed to what you believed in your whole life…you changed people's hearts and that is a rare trait that could be found in a handful of leaders". Naruto looked down, he was happy to hear this from the Hokage, it made him proud to meet the expectations of those whom he hold dear in his heart, but that's not what made him gloomy all of the sudden.

"Naruto your efforts in the past ten years qualified you to reach this level, believe me if I doubted you for a split of a second you wouldn't be holding that scroll in your hand…now…" Tsunade stood up and walked toward Naruto she grabbed both his shoulders and stared in his eyes.

"Minato will be proud…Kushina will be proud…and…" Tsunade halted as she saw the sullen expression on his face.

"As much as I wished my parents could see me right now…the thought of not having _him _with me…is…unbearable" Naruto's eyes became watery, Sakura couldn't help but feel a knot in her heart, the pain of solitude, to no have loved ones around you is truly unbearable. Unlike Naruto, she had her parents, she had her sensei, and she has her master to praise her for her achievements, to scold her for any mistakes. But Sakura made a promise to Naruto, she made a promise to the Kyuubi that she will not let him be alone; she will be everything he wished to have in a family.

Tsunade stroke his cheek as she smiled at him "I know the pain of being alone…of losing the loved ones…I know how much you want Jiraya to be here with you to see you as Hokage" Tsunade was silent for a moment as she remembered how much she wanted to confess to her old teammate about her feelings, she wanted to cure his heart. She knew that she made him suffer and it was mostly her fault that he didn't think of having a family, how can he when the one he wanted to love him back will not be a part of his family.

"But…you know what….you and I will never be alone, because the love we had to those who are dead was just reborn in those who are around us now" Tsunade glanced at Sakura and formed a sincere smile, Naruto understood what Tsunade was saying and he too smiled, although Sakura couldn't see him since she was standing behind him.

"Naruto you and I will rule this village…but eventually the burden will fall on you…I'm just here to help" Naruto had a serious look on his face, but it wasn't from anger or sadness, it was a look of determination; it was the look of the Hokage.

"Now rise and become the shield of Konoha…with your beautiful personality, your will of fire and your pure heart, you will make all the villagers follow you because they will trust that you will…"

"Become a Hokage like none before" Naruto felt nervous and he starts to scratch the back of his head as his usual sign of discomfort.

"Now that you became the spitting image of your father, you inherited his looks, the girls will have someone to chase after all…it had been a while since we had a celebrity in the village…don't you think Sakura? " Tsunade leaned her head and looked passed Naruto to see a furious Sakura glaring at her.

_That old hag knows how to get under my skin _Sakura's blood was about to explode from her head.

"I don't care" Sakura tried to act cool about that but her short temper gave her away, and Naruto could feel a disturbing aura around her, which worried him because that will eventually lead to severe injuries caused by the love of his life.

Tsunade went back to her chair, she wanted to mess more with those two, she was fade up with their stupid stubbornness. "I guess it will be easier that way to go on a date, since you used to be the pursuer, now I can't imagine a girl refusing an offer like this from the Hokage and hero of the village" Tsunade had an evil grin on her face. _Come on kid help me out here, will you?_

Naruto smirked and let out a small laugh "Tsunade-baa chan I'm not that kind of a guy, well I know that Ero-sennin would be mad at me, but I always believe that those girls who pursue the hero are always the weak ones…and that is the exact opposite of what I desire"

_A committed man and loyal... Can you hear that Sakura? He wants you and you still can't understand it or do you deny it?_

Sakura was silent the whole time, she didn't dare to interfere, she kept listening to the two Kages while keeping her eyes on the ground. She wanted to look at him, she wanted to look him in the eyes, she wanted to feel the pride that one of her teammates is the strongest shinobi in the world that he achieved what none of his generation ever did. At that moment a sting of pain she felt as Tsunade kept telling Naruto about having a date with a girl. _Is she provoking me, did she give up on me being with Naruto that she feels like angering me by what she is saying?_

Sakura peeked at Naruto, although she was glued to him the past few days, as she scanned him, she could feel a wide gap between them, she felt so tiny compared to him. She scanned his body one more time, and she felt that he became larger than before, she doesn't know if that was her imagination because he just been promoted to Hokage or did she realized that he is far away and that a girl like her would never be able to reach a guy like him? _Is it jealousy?_

"Why don't you take her to Ichiraku? I know she will love it since it became her natural diet these days" Sakura who was a moment ago lost in her own thoughts upon hearing Tsunade's little talk, her eyes became wide and she felt all electricity running through her body.

"Shisho….? What…?" Sakura couldn't speak clearly but the Hokage could make up what she wanted to say and she neglected her.

Naruto wasn't less embarrassed by Tsunade's question he was quiet from the sudden shock he had "What did you say baa chan?"

"I said you two go out together you won't die from it…I promise" Sakura looked at the Hokage as her face was completely red.

"TSUNADE BAA CHAN!" Sakura suddenly put her hand on her mouth as she realized what she just said, but it was too late as both the Hokage and Naruto looked at Sakura with an utter surprise.

The Hokage was the first to comment "baa chan?! Since when did you start calling me that Sakura?" Tsunade found something new to tease Sakura with.

"I…I..don't kn…" Sakura start rubbing her arms as her eyes wondered in every place in the office except for the Hokage and Naruto she can't have eye contact, she would rather die.

"To much Naruto in your life I guess?" Sakura was stunned by Tsunade's words, upon hearing her she looked more embarrassed and hurt, and without looking at her master she bowed in respect to Tsunade "I'm sorry Shisho, but I have to leave" Tsunade understood her condition and she spared her for the time being. However, something happened that made both Tsunade and Naruto shocked to say the least, as Sakura was about to leave the room she stood still and then turned her whole body until she completely faced Naruto. He wasn't sure what's wrong with her at this moment but the next action she did made his heart ache.

Sakura had a single tear in her eyes as she kept starring at Naruto "I apologize for my rude behavior Rokudaime -sama" with that she bowed in respect to Naruto and then stormed out of the room not wanting to hear more words.

Naruto kept looking at the place where Sakura stood a while ago, he didn't move a muscle, never in his life thought that anyone of his friends would treat him that way once he become Hokage let alone Sakura.

_Sakura-chan_

"Hey Naruto…don't worry she will calm down, she must've felt the difference in power between the both of you, I bet she is hurt more than you are right now, you will have to deal with her later…right now you will have to come up with a speech to address the people you're meant to lead"

"Baa chan why did you make me Hokage? I don't think I'm ready for this"

"Baka….we are on the brink of war and you tell me you're not ready!" Tsunade's tone began to darken "who else would I entrust that title if not you? You will lead this village and you will be the sword and shield of Konoha. Deal with it Rokudaime"

Naruto looked at his feet as he felt stupid for what he just said earlier, what happened earlier with Sakura affected him some way "I'm sorry…I doubted myself for a second, I didn't want to be distant from the ones who acknowledged me, from the ones I loved and cared for…but you're right Konoha's safety is my priority right now"

But suddenly Naruto realized something he missed, something he shouldn't have missed "SPEECH! No…NO… I can't do that" Naruto crossed his arms and closed his eyes signifying his denial to what Tsunade said earlier "Thank you but Uzumaki Naruto doesn't do speech"

"You're still as dense, then what was that talk about Konoha's safety, you should do something about the way you think, if you don't want this village to suffer"

_I knew that being Hokage will be a pain after all…but_

Naruto looked at the ground as he kept thinking about Sakura "Baa chan, what's wrong with Sakura?" Naruto raised his head and he looked at Tsunade who seemed taken aback by his sudden question.

"What do you mean what's wrong with her?" Tsunade asked him while resting her chin on her hands.

"I'm not that fool Tusnade-baa chan, I know that Sakura is suffering from some sort of illness…back when I stayed with her in the hospital, I was about to lose her…if it wasn't for the Kyuubi's chakra she could have died that night" Naruto closed his eyes as he kept reminiscing about that night, yet as he was remembering all the nights he spent with her in the hospital, his lips unconsciously formed a smile. The rage that Naruto held in his heart before staying with Sakura in the hospital was indescribable, he had so much hate and pain that he thought he will never forgive her. However, at the slightest of situations he couldn't maintain his façade as he saw Sakura that day fall on his shoulder, something triggered the old feelings inside him, and little by little the buried affection he held for her resurfaced.

As he finished remembering the hospital incident, Naruto put his hand over his forehead trying to cover his eyes that began to water a little but he was able to restrain the tears this time. "Please tell me about Sakura's condition?" Naruto rested his hand to his side and looked again at the Hokage.

"Now not the time for this, you have to focus on what you're going to say…forget about Sakura until the ceremony is over…well it will be a quick one since we need to prepare for the war…but after that I will tell you everything you want to know"

Naruto waited for a moment he wanted to object, he can't wait till tomorrow, but Tsunade has a point and he needs to sort his priorities from now on and the village should always comes first. With that Naruto excused himself from the office and head to his apartment but the thought of Sakura bowing to him was killing him, it was a disturbing feeling that he will not allow in the future.

The day didn't pass that smoothly for Naruto and Sakura; both had many things going on in their minds. Sakura spent the day in her room not wanting to see anybody even her friend Ino who came checking on her earlier, she made her mother apologize for not being able to see her. Sakura thought about the chain of events that happened to her in the past few days which ended up by the scene where she ridiculously bowed to Naruto. Although that thought was painful for her, she sarcastically laughed at the situation _who could think that old knucklehead would be our future Hokage…but who else would fit that title except him, Dattebane._

_Oh my God….what did I just said?!..._ Sakura growled as she looked at the ceiling _I must've had too much Naruto influence in my life._

Naruto locked himself in his apartment, he tried to avoid meeting friends as much as he can, he needed to focus, he can't start his administration with a disturbed mind, but Sakura didn't make it easy and he needed answers, he wanted to be relieved. However, his thoughts brought him to another memory.

_I'm going to be Hokage._

_I wish you could see me Ero-sennin…. I wish you could see me Sasuke…maybe then you would have acknowledged me._

…..

**Next day.**

"Come on Shino, we're going to be late" Kiba looked around him, the village seemed to be a little too quiet, Kiba looked at his friend while they were walking toward the Hokage tower.

"We are not late that's because they didn't announce when will it begin" Shino answered Kiba still not showing any of his face and Inuzuka Jonin still can't understand Shino's character, his face is unreadable as ever.

"I can't believe that Naruto…he doesn't cease to amaze me and now…" Kiba sincerely smiled "he will become Hokage"

"That's because he worked hard to earn it" the two Shinobi could hear cheers and applauses as the gathering began to come to view.

Since the announcement took place last night, people began to show up in front of the Hokage tower, some came very earlier in the morning while others practically overslept in order to have a good view of the ceremony. It's amazing how Naruto could change the hearts of those who resented him in his childhood, one would think the villagers and ninjas in Konoha would actually reject the idea of a Jinchuriki becomes their Hokage. However, the blond shinobi is not a normal bijuu host, he never surrendered to the idea of hatred and vengeance, he wanted to be strong for the village, for his friends, for his love.

Today Naruto's chronicles will be carved in the history of the shinobi world, from this day forward, the fame of the Rokudaime will continue to astonish the world and strive to maintain the peace that the five Kages sworn to govern and protect.

Naruto's friends gathered from different sectors of the village, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Sai and Hinata all came to witness the rise of their friend, all came to support him, to cheer for him, all came to acknowledge him.

Neji was lost in his thoughts as he remembered his fight with Naruto, all the scenes from that fight and conversation that took place back then made Neji smile _the caged bird that weathered the hatred will never break free from the first attempted, but the one which remedy its heart with determination its wings will meet the sky again._

Hinata stood beside her cousin, words can't describe the feeling she is having, it was painful but different than what she used to feel toward Naruto, she can't determine if it is still longing to be with him, happiness or jealousy. But whatever this ache in her heart she is proud of her old classmate because if it wasn't for him she wouldn't be the person she is today and there is no other Shinobi in the village fit to be their next Hokage except for him, that's what she believed.

Shikamaru elbowed his friend Choji "I can't believe the Godaime Hokage won the bet afterall…that Naruto!." Shikamaru closed his eyes and let out a small laugh "he's still reckless and still rush into situations without thinking…but I would never except anyone beside him to be our leader and I will be there for him…I will be his mind" Choji looked at his teammate and smirked.

"You're right Shikamaru"

Ino's smile didn't leave her face, she felt her heart beating faster and faster as she was waiting for the moment Naruto will appear before his friends and the villagers from the top of the Hokage tower where he will address them all.

"Sakura and Kakashi-sensei must be very proud of him. Don't you think Sai?" Ino looked beside her as her eyes met her boyfriend.

"Yes…he did so much for us, we all relied on him and he always met our expectations, thus we are all proud of him" Sai shifted his head and stared at the top of the tower waiting for his friend to show up.

"Speaking of which have you seen Sakura? All the others are here…but I can't sense her anywhere in the crowd" Sai looked around him trying to find his pink haired friend.

Ino's brows furrowed _Sakura…you_

Ino remembered the night after the villagers had been informed of the news, Ino was walking with Sakura, and they just finished shopping. After they finished walked for a while as their feet took them unintentionally toward the building Naruto lives in.

"_Sakura you're acting strange today…something happened?" Ino looked at her friend worried._

"_Don't worry Ino, I'm fine…I think that last mission brought some painful memories…it just hurt me to see Sasuke turn out that way…it hurts me to see how Naru…I mean" Sakura stopped talking as Naruto's name came to her mind, she crossed her arms and looked down and only sadness could be visible on her face._

"_Sakura, did something happen between you and Naruto?" Ino was not one to fool, she know when Sakura lies to her or when she tries to hide something from her, after all she is her best friend._

"_Nothing happ…" Sakura didn't have time to continue as she found herself in front of his house, but to make the situation more excruciating both girls saw flyers on the ground and on the walls all have the announcement of tomorrow's ceremony to instate Namikaze Naruto as the Rokudaime Hokage._

_Ino was reading the announcement to Sakura while her pink haired friend was staring at the balcony of his apartment, but after hearing what Ino was saying Sakura couldn't control herself and she stormed off leaving Ino by herself puzzled to Sakura's sudden reaction. Later that night Ino went to Sakura's house but she was informed by her mother that her friend would rather be alone that night._

"I don't know where she is Sai…" Ino looked down "actually I don't think she'll be here".

"If Naruto noticed that he will be devastated, you know that Sakura is the most important one he will want to be there for him…that's not good" Sai rubbed his temples _why are they so stubborn._

….

"Kakashi after the ceremony…you will debrief us about the result of your mission" Tsunade looked at Kakashi with a fixed expression, however she can't hide the worrisome inside her, she knows the Raikage is not one to convince easily after all that had happened he might still think Konoha has something to do with the death of his men.

Tsunade looked at the nervous person standing at the window looking at the large mass of people cheering loudly anticipating the new Hokage's speech. Naruto's eyes were wide open as he travelled his eyes back and forth scanning the villagers, his eyes caught some of his friends, but he couldn't detect the one person he wanted to desperately see this day.

_Where is she? I can't find her in the crowd…I thought she will be in the office to calm me down...i can't believe this._

Naruto frowned from Sakura's weird altitude, but he can't dwell on these thoughts, he has people he must meet and speak to them, he must act like the Hokage he will soon be.

Tsunade noticed his anxiety, she came beside him and petted him on the shoulder in hope to calm him down, this is a big day for him, and he has every right to act like that. "Naruto pull yourself together, you've been in situations worse than this…you will do well I believe it" Tsunade smiled at him and then got out a bag from underneath her desk. She pulled out a black coat similar to that of the Yondaime's but with different color, Rokudaime Hokage is imprinted vertically on the back of the attire beside the title the shape of the Kyuubi spreading his tails behind him and drawings of orange flames on the edge of the coat.

"That's amazing…that's how I imagined it" Naruto held the coat as he happily examined it carefully.

"I don't know why you want the image of the nine-tails on it"

"Tsunade-baa chan, you should know by now that I'm a two men cell…Kurama had been my partner in all the battles I fought, and he will remain my closest friend…because I wouldn't have been the person I'm today if it wasn't for his guidance and assistance" Naruto smiled as the image of Kurama formed in his mind, he was proud of the Tailed beast.

Kakashi who was no less content and proud of his apprentice, tried to cover his emotions, because unfortunately what will accompany this great title is tireless work since a new war is about to start.

"Naruto…you have to make a powerful presentation, the Hokage should show his strength in order to intimidate the subject" Kakashi looked at Naruto still his face is unreadable.

"What do you mean?" Naruto gave him a questionable look.

"the previous Hokage's all had unique abilities that made the people feel safe and protected…you should provide this by your own power and I'm not talking about Kurama…you have to show them your power"

Naruto scratched his head; he doesn't get what Kakashi is trying to say "so what should I do?"

"You know what you are capable of better than anyone here…but hurry because you have about five minutes before it starts" with that Kakashi began to leave the office but before he opened the door he halted "and Naruto…" Naruto shifted his head toward his former sensei waiting to hear what he is going to say.

"Don't worry about her…she won't miss a day like this…I will be waiting at the rooftop…impress me" Kakashi left after saying those words. However, to Naruto these words strangely gave him courage, he doesn't know if it is because he was reassured that Sakura might be actually watching or if it is because he finally realized that he must show the people the thing that made them acknowledge him.

_Thank you Kakashi-sensei_

Naruto closed his eyes and brought his to hands together in a form which indicates he is starting some kind of seal, Tsunade could feel something strange in the air, she carefully looked at Naruto and she could feel the aura around him changing _what's that feeling…no it can't be…the Kyuubi chakra is different from this…so what's that…?_

The ground starts to slightly shake under Naruto but still he kept his eyes shut and his hands locked to form the seal of RAM. As Naruto suddenly radiate a huge mass of chakra around his body, the feel of that chakra according to Tsunade's shock is nonhuman _how…how can this be…his chakra is almost equal to the first Hokage…no…no this is different._

Naruto took a deep breath then "Uuuuughhhh" with his roar the chakra being amassed in his body suddenly released and Tsunade can actually see the blue chakra spread from his body to a very wide range that almost covered the whole office. Naruto's muscles grew to the point it was about rip and his veins was clearly visible, his cloth started tear off from the sudden growth in his body and his hair was more spike since it reacted to the sudden release of chakra he had earlier.

"Naruto…you…"

"Baa chan you wanted to see my power, right?" Naruto looked at Tsunade and his features was more fearsome than the Raikage in his full rage, the furiousness in his look actually unsettled Tsunade's strong personality, she no longer recognized the man in front of her.

"Naruto did you open any of the chakra gate like Guy and Lee?" Tsunade was curious of how he had that much power inside him besides Kurama's chakra.

"NO. This is something else" with that Naruto put on his Hokage coat and slowly went his way up to the tower roof.

_That's not all I've got _

Kakashi, Shizune, the council along with the ANBU were waiting at the roof for Naruto's arrival, as they were await him, Kakashi felt a strange chill in the air, he can't make up what's going on but he could feel something disturbing, something powerful approaching him. The copy ninja quickly uncovered his sharingan and began to scan the area for any possible threat, however, he wasn't the only one feeling the strange power closing in, Hyuga Hiashi head of the Hyuga clan quickly activated his Byakugan, but unlike Kakashi, the expression on Hiashi stopped the gray haired ninja from suing the sharingan any further. The Byakugan user focused at the door, he can see the huge amount of chakra radiating from an individual coming up the stairs, but suddenly the person stopped and he starts to make hand seals.

Hiashi was annoyed by that huge chakra it actually made his vision blur he can't make up who is releasing such chakra.

…

Naruto stood behind the door that leads to the roof, he made his favorite hand seal "Taju Kage bunchin jutsu" as soon as the hundred shadow clones appeared they flashed away from the tower, and Naruto disappeared as well.

Hyuga Hiashi who was watching all of this was amazed by the sudden increase of chakra and was shocked that it suddenly vanished. _That huge amount of chakra tremendously increased, but how can it disappear that quickly…what's going on?_

The crowd who was waiting for hours started to get impatient, Kakashi can hear their voices rising and he was too disturbed by what just happened. Yet, suddenly the mass of people who was just complaining a second ago, became quiet as they felt a strange power approaching from all directions The chakra was dense and powerful to the point that people felt it was beginning to burn their skin.

Lee looked at Hinata "what's this chakra…Hinata can you see where it's coming from?" Lee asked Hinata and she instantly activated her Byakugan, she looked around her and she was mesmerized.

" …I can't believe it…I can feel multiple sources all radiating the same amount of chakra…is the village under attack?" Hinata panicked as she kept locating the sources of that chakra _that chakra can't be radiating from one being; although I feel it's familiar._

Above the Yondaime Hokage statue on the Hokage mountain, she sat on top of his head, hugging one knee and the other leg was hanging loosely, she kept looking at the quantity of people gathered around the Hokage tower. Sakura was in turmoil, the happiness inside her cannot be described, she was proud, pleased and satisfied with the turn of events, she was actually looking forward to this day, to see the man she respected and loved rise in status and power. However, another part of her felt ashamed, she felt guilty to what she caused Naruto in the past, she was hurt that he still treats her as if nothing had happened between them. After she met Kurama she wanted nothing except to comfort him, to be something useful in his life in hope she can repay him and make up for all the wrongs she caused him in the past. That other part of her held her back, she remembered when Tsunade said he is the new Hokage, at that moment she felt a great gap between them, she asked herself how can he like or love someone like her, someone who is weak, someone who is of a normal clan, how can he love someone who is dying.

Sakura kept crying as she hugged both her knees and buried her head, she wanted all that pain and sorrow to go away she wanted to open her eyes and don't see anyone except him and herself in a faraway place where they can grow old together and she can be the home and family he will always return to.

"I…I'm so…sorry Naruto I…I don't know what's happening to…" at that moment Sakura stopped her sobbing as she felt a powerful chakra close to her it was very close to the point it started to hurt her body she stood up and tried to get away from the Hokage mountain when she saw a figure standing above the first Hokage's head.

_That's…._

As the crowd was full of terror and nervousness, Naruto clones flashed and stationed themselves around the village roofs and on the village wall; they were practically in every corner of Konoha.

Sakura still standing on the Hokage Mountain but managed to hide herself, she was amazed by the figure in front of her, she can't believe the power of the chakra released and orbited around him. Naruto clone stood above the first Hokage statue with all his might he crossed his arms as he looked with an influential and confident smirk at the people gathering down at the Hokage tower. Although Sakura feared that the clone would eventually sense her presence, she felt she lost power over her body the moment she set her eyes on Naruto fully dressed in his Hokage attire.

_I can't believe how powerful that clone is…but where is the original_

Both Kakashi and Hiashi were amazed by the chakra engulfing all the perimeter of Konoha; the chakra itself leveled that of a whole army. Kakashi talked to himself "Naruto I told you to impress me, but this is…" Kakashi can't find words to describe the power of his former student. _Now I get what he wants the people to know…the strength of the Kage is usually measured by the amount of chakra he has and the variety of jutsu he can use, Naruto made it his dream to surpass the previous Hokages and to do that he has to have a chakra that level up with the first Hokage…but seeing the flow of chakra everywhere, I don't think the first Hokage had that much chakra in him….and that blue chakra not coming from the Kyuubi either then what is it? _Kakashi tried to come up with any explanation to that mysterious power then it struck him.

_That's…I can't believe it…_

...

Somewhere deep in the forest away from Konoha Uchiha Sasuke stood at a high place where he can view the whole village, along with him the rest of the Taka team, their mission was to scout the area for the upcoming battle.

Sasuke activated his Rennigan, he wanted to see what kind of barrier the village is using, but his eyes widened as he saw the humongous and powerful chakra radiating from Konoha "what an incredible chakra…are they assembling their army?" Sasuke focused more on the flow of chakra.

_No…that's impossible…that chakra belongs to only one person… _Sasuke face glowered, he greeted his teeth.

_Naruto…_

…_._

The people kept starring at the clones around them, all the shadow clones stood like statues crossing their arms and just releasing chakra, no one dared to open his mouth.

"Where is the original?" Shikamaru looked around him as he waited for Naruto to make his entrence, but it wasn't long as the attendants heard a huge explosion in the sky above the Hokage tower, after the smoke died down the villager saw three huge toads coming down with high speed, all eyes were locked at the huge frogs as they landed harshly on top of the Hokage mountain caused a strong trembling in the ground. There stood Gamahiro and Gamaken but in the middle stood the chief of those ferocious warriors, Gamabunta stood proud as he was the one to hold the Rokudaime Hokage on his back, that sight was nostalgic to Naruto because it reminded him of the time he was summoned back to Konoha along with these warriors to fight Pain.

Sakura surprisingly didn't suffer the impact of caused by the toads as the landed earlier, after she composed herself she traveled her eyes until it met the person standing over the huge toad, that was a view she will never forget. It was at this time she really knew how insignificant she was compared to Naruto's power and skills, she tried to run away before Naruto could sense her, but Gamaken spotted her and before she could escape he jumped right in front of her preventing her from leaving the mountain.

"Haruno Sakura we are ordered to watch you until the Hokage finishes the ceremony, after that you are free to leave" Sakura looked at the huge frog in front of her and for the first time in her life she felt so weak and defeated that she accepted the order without any struggle.

Naruto didn't even glance at Sakura, he looked down at the gathering and in a flash he took Gamabunta and he was in midair above the tower. Gamabunta the Toad chief landed in front of the Hokage tower after the villagers cleared the space for it. The ground quaked as the giant Toad stood proud holding on his back the Rokudaime Hokage. Naruto hastily teleported himself and in a blink of an eye he was beside Kakashi.

"You're late"

Naruto looked at him and smirked "the hero always comes late"

"That was a surprisingly remarkable way to display your power…they are waiting for you" Naruto nodded at his sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei I'm glad you are here with me" Naruto smiled at him.

"Naruto I think you will appreciate an older brother more than your sensei" Kakashi looked behind Naruto, while the blond shinobi gave him a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi stopped Naruto and he gestured with his finger for Naruto to look behind him.

Naruto's eyes widened, he wanted to speak but his mouth kept open in astonishment, tears ran down his cheeks as he gazed upon the first person to acknowledge him in Konoha. "Iruka-sensei…I haven't seen you in a while" Naruto threw himself at his sensei and give him a warm hug.

Iruka whispered in his ears "the dream you chased after all your life ceased to run away from you, because you managed to turn it into reality…now surpass all the Hokages before you…become the new guardian of Konoha"

Iruka looked at him one last time, Naruto was now taller than him and that added to his pride of seeing his young student grow so much "I'm proud of you Naruto"

Naruto smiled at him and then walked to the edge of the roof and at that moment the chakra that was covering the whole village faded away and all that could be seen is the person above the Hokage tower looking at his people and ready to address them. At the second Naruto came into view cheers and applauses like thunder could be heard everywhere, Naruto's eyes kept going back and forth trying not to leave out any corner that occupied people. The day that he wished for had finally come.

**Naruto…we love you… Naruto**

**God save you Rokudaime-sama **

**Naruto is the greatest Hokage in Konoha **

**Naruto**

**Naruto**

Naruto stood there still mesmerized he didn't think the people will welcome him like that, after all he did to the village he still thought he would be underestimated by many of them and he would be hated by others, but today any reminisce of hatred and rage in his heart faded away and he could feel the love that binds him to this village.

Naruto raised both his hands to silent the crowd and all did as commanded, Naruto rubbed the back of his head as sweat started to run down on his face. Naruto cleared his throat and began to concentrate on what he wanted to say.

"I…I…had a dream when I was…young…uhhh" Naruto gulped he felt so nervous that Kakashi slapped his forehead.

_After all this show off of your power…the knucklehead number one ninja strikes again_

Naruto breathed couple of times before he started over "I'm…I'm sorry I'm not used to this…I'm not good with the words obviously"

"But I will try to tell you what is inside my heart and I know you will forgive me if it isn't presented as it should be"

"by now I guess everyone knows that I'm the Kyuubi jinchuriki…and all know how those who become hosts to the tailed beasts suffered solitude and tolerated the anger and hatred of the people around them" Naruto remembered all the times he was neglected by the villagers and got beaten up by the elders.

"I was deprived of my childhood, I was deprived of the love of family every child had…I was accused of being the demon fox and because of that I was hated and some wished that the third Hokage would've banished me or thrown me out of the village" Naruto closed his eyes as he continued.

"At that moment I wanted so hard to release that monster inside me…I wanted everyone to pay for what he had caused me…but…" Naruto opened his eyes and turned his head to see Iruka and Kakashi smiling at him.

"before I could turn into a criminal, I was saved, I was acknowledge…I was acknowledged by Iruka-sensei and then Kakashi-sensei helped me be a better Shinobi… after that I formed my first bond with Sasuke and Sakura-chan" Naruto glimpsed behind him at the Hokage tower he wished Sakura can hear him.

"little by little everyone started to see the true Naruto, the one who wanted nothing but to help those around him…and because of that I decided to gain full recognition from all of you I set my eyes and goal on the Hokage title…I lost important people along the way, bonds were severed, but that didn't deviate me from the path I set to walk through"

"Jiraya-sensei taught me how to live like a shinobi, he taught me how to purify the world from pain and hatred, and he taught me how to be a hero…he was hurt by the exasperation and hatred in this world, he wanted to change this world to the better…but he was only one man so he entrusted his will to his deciples and I as one of his students will use every power inside me to hone the future to make this world taste peace"

"Someone told me years ago that one doesn't become Hokage to be acknowledged but those who are acknowledged ought to become Hokage" Naruto remembered those words because they were the fire that made Naruto wins the fourth shinobi war.

"The one who instilled those words in my heart was Uchiha Itachi" at the mention of the Uchiha S-rank criminal, Naruto heard talks among the people and whispers.

Kakashi came closer to Naruto "Naruto you know you shouldn't mention anything about Itachi, that what was decided before by the council…" Naruto cut him off.

"Kakashi-sensei…I'm the Hokage now, and I will never let a hero's name die without being recognized and untainted from any accusations" Naruto's features was dead serious about what he is saying and all what Kakashi can do is to nod in agreement to what Naruto is saying.

Naruto turned to face the people again "I know that all of you view Itachi as a criminal who wiped out the Uchiha clan…I will not go into details about his true intentions back then but all what I will say about him is that he was a hero who protected Konoha from a formidable foe, he accepted the hatred of all the villagers including his little brother in order to keep the Uchiha name clean…although Itachi asked me never to say the truth about him, I believe that someone like him is a worthy ninja that all of the people of Konoha should respect, I think of him as a brother and a friend…" Naruto's eyes watered a little.

"Sasuke's dark resolve is the product of the lie spread about Itachi, because of what was said about him, he set out to kill him but when he learned the truth, he couldn't bear to watch the village that held a dear place in his older brother's heart turn against him…he couldn't tolerate to see everyone live a happy life, while Itachi suffered being a hero and died carrying the hatred of the village and the whole Shinobi world"

"All what I ask from you is to believe in me…I will protect the village, I will never let anyone even those who are dear to me to hurt any individual within the village walls, my love for Konoha will always be above any individual…please believe in me like you did before… I will not let you down…I WILL SURPASS THE PREVIOUS HOKAGES" Naruto cried out the last words.

"Uchiha Sasuke is tainted with vengeance, he lost the sight of the faintest of light, he lost the will to search for purity, he fixated his goal on killing everyone in the village and return his clan to its former glory…in the past I used to refused the idea to destroy the first one to form a bond with…but if I have to cut all the ties that bind me with him in order to protect those I care for then I will gladly give up my life and take all his hatred with me"

Kakashi looked at Naruto with a grave expression _Naruto you still think if you fight Sasuke you both will die?_

"War is upon us and I will need every one of you to help me… I trained for many years, but still I'm too young to lead this village that's why I will act as the sword and the shield of the Konoha and I will need you to guide me to the right path and with that no one will ever conquer our walls" Naruto ended his speech, he breathed heavily, he didn't think it would take that much of energy out of him, yet as he finished talking the whole area stormed with very loud applauses, roars and cheers.

The ceremony went on for couple of hours and within that time Naruto was greeting by his friends and all wished him luck in his new position. Naruto looked around him; he was distracted for some reason as he was feeling that he was forgetting something.

…

The three toads disappeared shortly after Naruto ended his speech; they left Sakura sitting there by herself. Although the Hokage tower was away from the mountain, Naruto had a very loud voice, so she heard his speech. Sakura went down to the Yondaime Hokage's head again, she doesn't know why she suddenly favored that spot, but why was she surprised? that statue is what reminded her of her blond friend.

She sat up there until the voices down their became quieter and the sun began to set, Sakura loved that time of the day, because she can lose herself to the thoughts and memories regardless of them being good or bad. She just sat there starring at the clouds and let her eyes gaze upon the endless depth of the orange sky above her, she wasn't aware of her surrounding, she only satisfied herself with the sound of the wind blowing away her long pink hair and the tickling sensation it sent to her cheeks, that delighted her. Sakura was slowly forgetting all the pain she held in her heart, the annoying memories of her past washed away.

"I can't believe you'll still be here"

Sakura jumped from her place and yelled in fear at the source of that noise "Narutooo what's wrong with you?!"

Naruto kept glaring at her; he had a fixed expression on his face.

"Forgive me Hokage-sama…you…you just startled me" Sakura quickly stood up and bowed to Naruto.

"What are you doing?" Naruto looked at her with a questionable look.

"I…I'm sorry… I didn't mean too" Sakura lifted her head up and started mumbling quietly, Naruto slowly closed the distance between them, which made Sakura feel goose bumps and had butterflies in her stomach.

"Hokage-sama?" Naruto was few inches away from her, he stroked her cheeks and that made her blush, he lowered his head toward her right ear.

"Sakura please shut up" he faced her again and he can see she is staring in his eyes, they stayed like this for what seemed like eternity blue ocean eyes meet emerald eyes.

_I don't know how I managed to resist your beauty…I wish for nothing but to hold you forever and tell you that I love you, but I can't do that until I know your real feelings._

Naruto started speak with a low and warm voice "You know…I'm really disappointed in you…I thought you will be the first one to be by my side, I wished to see your face, your smile when I was addressing the people as their new Hokage…I wanted to see…" Naruto looked sad and he looked down not facing her which surprised Sakura; she thought he would be angry with her, she thought the next time he will see her will be all yelling and it might all end that moment. However, here he is as gentle as ever, he never held a grudge against her, he never gets mad at her, and he is as selfless as he always has been.

Naruto looked up again and locked his eyes to hers, his sad expression started to fade away but what's left was a serious face "what happened to you Sakura? Why are you acting like this?"

Sakura looked at him and she began to be nervous "what do you mean Hoka…?" Naruto placed his finger on her mouth.

"I mean this...why are you putting distance between us? Sakura I've been always your favorite knucklehead and I will always be your friend whether you like it or not" at that Sakura grinned but quickly hid it.

"I want to know why you are acting like this. Does it bother you that I became Hokage?" Sakura kept staring at those blue eyes, she felt she was enchanted by their beauty but soon her eyes felt agony as she remembered the only thing that would part her from him and she can't bring herself to tell him about her illness and judging from the way he is speaking with her Kurama didn't tell him yet.

"You are now in a different place than you used to be…surely we are still friends but what can a person like me ever do for the Hokage" Sakura couldn't look at Naruto now.

"So that's what was bothering you huh…and I thought I was the dense one" Naruto laughed at Sakura's silliness, he put his hand under her chin and raised her face to meet his.

"Sakura…if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be Hokage…if it wasn't for your scolding and yelling I would've found myself in greater troubles when we were teenagers…I became Hokage because you gave me the power to be that" Sakura's face lightened a bit at his words.

"Sakura I will always be Naruto to you…and don't you ever address me like you address that old hag baa chan" Sakura smiled at him and he gave her one of his innocent trade mark smiles.

"But that's not appropriate…I just can't…" Sakura started to blush a little as Naruto kept starring at her.

"You know that you look very beautiful when you blush?" Naruto watched as Sakura was about to pass out from embarrassment, yet he knew she was strong enough to maintain her composure.

"How about we go get some ramen, I didn't have one since we returned from the mission"

Sakura looked at him shocked and still silent _is he asking me out? No. No. we are just friends. No. we will just have diner together. Don't get your hopes up._

Naruto saw Sakura confused about this so he figured she won't go easy with him, he devilishly smirked as he suddenly lifted her up bridle style, Sakura didn't have time to think or react as he tightened the grip around her and held her close to his heart.

"What are you doing, you are the Hoka.." Sakura's face was burning from nervousness and embarrassment and that made Naruto grin wider.

"Shush…" he looked at her with a smile and a look that is full of love and compassion.

Since Sakura was like a feather in his arms he was able to come closer to her face and he whispered few words that made all the troubles she recently had disappear.

"I will always be your Naruto" the pink haired Kunoichi gasped as she smiled at him but then she rested her head on his chest and with that they teleported close to Ichiraku.

….

Naruto walked in the streets to his destination still holding Sakura, the blond Hokage looked around him and could feel the eyes locked on him, every time he passed by a group of people they start whisper and giggle. Sakura saw this and began to sweat from the embarrassment.

"Naruto…you're still holding me…and…and people are looking at us" Sakura tried to get free of Naruto's grip, but surprisingly he tightened his arms around her even more "Narutooo…they can't see us like this…you are the Hokage" Naruto just kept walking while having his favorite smile on his face disregarding everything Sakura is telling him.

"huh. Did you say something Sakura?" Naruto looked at her smirking.

Sakura stared at him, she was both angry with his absurdity, and was happy to be close to him like that "Naruto please put me down…please…I can't stand it people are looking at us…oh my God…they are whispering things and laughing…they must think I'm…" Naruto lowered his head to her while keeping his smile.

"Sakura for the second time this day…please shut up…I don't care what others say or think…it's just you and me…and…ramen" Naruto laughed.

_I can't believe this _Sakura finally surrendered to him, she grabbed the fabric of his cloth and she deeply buried her face in his chest in order to hide from the eyes of the people around them, she mumbled some words "I will get you back for this, Uzumaki".

They finally made it to the restaurant, Naruto let Sakura free and they sat to have some ramen to celebrate Naruto. Teuchi greeted them, he and his daughter Ayame were proud of their favorite customer, they always knew he will reach the position he is in someday.

After a couple of minutes, Sakura began to speak "Naruto…I'm sorry about how I acted earlier…I just felt…" Sakura stopped talking for a second, she stared at the chopsticks that she unconsciously start playing with.

"What is it?" Naruto looked at her while keeping a compassionate smile.

Sakura looked at him for a moment then shifted her face to her prior position "I just felt how far you are from me…I felt I will never reach you…that feeling actually never left me…I always mess up, I always in the way. I finally realized how insignificant I must be compared to you" Sakura's eyes brow furrowed and she felt a knot in her heart.

Naruto who was gazing on her all this time moved his hand closer until it covered her tiny hand that was placed on the bar, Sakura felt a chill in her body at Naruto's action "Sakura you are an amazing medical ninja, without you many would have died during the war…you saved many lives, I couldn't believe you would master Doton techniques of high level in just nine years, you sported powerful jutsu in the last mission. You are an incredible and caring Kunoichi" Naruto kept his wide grin intact "…and you have some brute force"

Sakura's eyes widened and she looked at Naruto angrily "don't ruin the atmosphere baka" she suddenly covered her mouth as she realized what she had said _oh no I just insulted the Hokage._

Naruto grabbed her hand and moved it away from her face, but still he kept holding it "relax Sakura…I told you before I will always be your Naruto…and to me you are everything" Sakura's mouth was open, she can't believe the words coming out of Naruto.

_Tell him. Tell him that you love him._

_No, I can't._

_What's wrong with you? You might not find a better chance to tell him your feelings._

_I..I can't. He will eventually get hurt._

"Sakura…Sakura…are you still there?" Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Naruto startled a bit.

"I'm sorry…I just remembered something…you were saying something?"

Naruto gave her puzzled look " I was saying did you hear anything of my speech this morning?"

Sakura was silent for a second, then she playfully grinned at him "I heard few things here and there, but there is something you said that actually interested me"

Naruto raised one brow while looking at her "what did I say?"

Sakura pulled her chair closer to him, and it was Naruto's turn to get a little nervous, his cheeks slightly began to burn "I heard you…talking about your first bonds…" Naruto gave her questioning look but waited to see what she is getting at.

"I couldn't help but hear you mentioned my name" Sakura kept her smile as she was staring at Naruto.

"W…what about it? Did I say something wrong?" Naruto began to sweat.

"No" Sakura said with a low voice and she continued "I was just happy that this time you called me Sakura-chan as you used to in the past" Naruto's eyes widened, he felt his heart beating faster.

"I don't remember saying that" he quickly looked away. Sakura laughed since she knew she made him uncomfortable _I said I will get you back for what you did earlier._

"Deny it as long as you want, but I heard you saying it loud and clear" Sakura said that and to Naruto's amazement she hugged his left arm and rested her head on his shoulder "it's good to hear it from you every once in a while" Sakura tightened the grip around his arm and Naruto's blood was boiling, Sakura could actually hear the strong and fast beating of his heart and it brought a wide smile to her face.

They stayed like this for a while just talking and laughing, but without either of them realizing what was happening they actually had their first date and it was a beautiful one to remember.

…

**Next morning in Tsunade's office**

"You look to gloomy for a new Hokage. What's wrong Naruto?" Naruto looked a bit downcast, he didn't want to have a new pain in his heart, but he has to know, he must be prepared for the worst.

"Tsunade-baa chan. I want you to tell me everything about Sakura's condition"

...

**That was a long chapter, I was actually squeezing my head to come up with ideas, I really not very happy about this chapter, so if you have any problems with how it was written I can understand you. But if you liked it then thanks you a lot for supporting me.**

**Again I appoligize for my bad grammer, bad structure and bad English.**

**I'm sorry again for the long long long delay… I will post the next chapter next week, I still need to complete it, edit it and if I have time I might have a chapter 20 posted shortly after that.**

**Please read and review and tell me what you think of the spoiler above. I welcome both negative and positive reviews.**


	19. Screams of Hurt and Despair

**ok guys this is the first new chapter in a long while i dont know if you will like it but i hope you will still support and read this story. i want your opinion on this one because i didn't read this chapter in a long time and i have no time to edit it. **

**I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 19**

Screams of Hurt and Despair

* * *

Naruto stood in front of Tsunade, his body was slightly quivering from the anger and sadness he's suffering, his grave and sullen expression made Tsunade hesitant. The Godaime knows how much he loved Sakura, how much he cherished her, she knows that once she spill out the news of her illness it will devastate him.

"Baa chan, p…please don't… keep me in the dark. I want to know everything" Naruto's voice was cracking down, he looked at the Legendary Sennin with pleading eyes, those eyes that once belonged to a cheerful person, now threaten to burst out tears. Tsunade just stared at him, she wanted to throw him out, to shout at him, she wanted to do anything in order to prevent him from learning the truth. However, one thing she knows never changes in the blond shinobi, his stubbornness was like steel, it was unbendable.

"Please Tsunade-baa chan" Naruto turned his fist into a tight ball and closed his eyes ready for the grief news to be shot at him.

Tsunade kept her stare, she was in deep thoughts her heart wanted to tell him but her mind argued against it. Naruto is the Hokage now and anything that might disturb his vision and goal might endanger the safety of Konoha in the future. Yet, she knows that sooner or later he will learn it, if it's not from her mouth then he will probably force Sakura to tell him and complications might happen then.

.

.

.

"Lung cancer"

"What?!" Naruto looked at her, his expression in that moment was unreadable, he still can't fathom the words that entered his ears second ago.

"Wh…what.. do… yo..you mean?" Tsunade found it hard to understand Naruto's breaking words, but she expected this to happen.

"Naruto…even I, who was praised as a legendary medical ninja, don't know exactly what Sakura is suffering from" Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed quietly.

"During your absence, we made several tests on Sakura's body in hope to know what kind of illness or disease she had…but we couldn't come up with a valid diagnosis to her condition"

Naruto didn't say a word, his body continued to shake and it was increasing as the grim news sank in in his head.

"But all our tests led to the only possibility that Sakura is suffering from lung cancer"

_ that can't be happening _

"D…does that mean sh…she will…?" Naruto didn't dare to say the word.

Tsunade's brow furrowed as she watched the sadness engulfs Naruto, she wanted to stop, she wanted to spare him the pain of losing someone, but he has to know. "If we can't find a cure for her illness she will eventually…die" Tsunade's eyes couldn't meet Naruto's after saying those words, she can imagine the tenderness and agony he must be feeling now.

"Naruto…I…" she can't find any way to comfort him; she doesn't know what to say to ease his pain.

Naruto looked one more time at the Hokage and then turned the other way and made his way to the door.

"Naruto promise me you will never say anything of our conversation to Sakura, it will bring her more suffering" Tsunade was the one pleading now, she can't stand seeing those two live further in agony. Naruto just nodded without facing the Godaime.

"Naruto…you must be strong…you are the Hokage"

"A flower will always wilt in the absence of the sun…if I lose my sun I can't flourish" again Naruto answered Tsunade without looking at her and then he left the office with a new despair and torture.

Naruto made his way out of the Hokage's tower, he was in a different world, he lost conscious of everything around him. The blond shinobi let his feet lead the way, he was called out by many as he passed by them, but they only received silent response of a walking dead man.

"Naruto-sensei!" Kaito along with Akemi and Isamu called out for their sensei but didn't receive any response as they saw the sorrow and sadness on the Rokudaime's face.

"What's wrong with sensei?" Akemi moved her hand to her chest as she watched their teacher move away without even glimpsing at them, the way he was walking was not a walk of the Hokage instead it was a walk of a defeated man.

'_Naruto-sensei! What happened?' _Akemi thought to herself as her brow furrowed.

…

Naruto made it out of the village he didn't realize that he walked all the way to the gates until he smelled the scent of the forest and heard the whistling sound of the birds around him. Naruto kept walking until he was completely away from the villagers' eyes and ears. The young Hokage looked at the grass beneath him, he tightened his fist, and tears started to fall freely on his cheeks. Not feeling his muscles, Naruto fell on his knees and used his hands to cover his face which was completely messed up from the tears.

Naruto stayed in this position as he stared in front of him into nothingness, his eyes tired from the water crept out of it continuously. The young Hokage tried to shut off his emotions, the inevitable fate awaiting him, yet the blank and detached feelings he tried to maintain were overwhelmed by the image of his loved one, by the scene of a bed where he will be by her side as she whisper in his ears her parting words. Naruto's chest tightened, his heart beat faster as the realization of the situation come forth to him. He felt like a caged animal, chained in the prison of tragedy, surrendering to the inescapable truth yet to come.

_Sakura-chan… . That is just a horrible nightmare. It must be a nightmare… Someone… wake me up…__**someone wake me up**__... Someone tell me this is just an illusion. _

_Sakura-chan!_

_Sakura-chan!_

_**Sak…kura ch..an**_Naruto's body totally collapsed on the ground, he lost control on his emotions, and he cried his eyes out in the depth of the forest where no one can hear him. The deep sobbing of his body increased, as he moaned from the pain and distress, the blond shinobi couldn't take it anymore as the thoughts kept crawling to his mind never cease to end his suffering, he screamed. Using the strength left in his body Naruto looked at the sky and cried out her name.

"SAAAKURA CHAAAAN!" Naruto couldn't open his eyes anymore as it bled sorrow and suffering.

"AUGHHHHH!" he hysterically shouted out, he grabbed the grass under his hands, then raised it to his head and kept beating himself up.

"I CAN'T DO **ANYTHING!**...AUGGHHHHH…S…SOME…SOMEONE H…HELP ME" Naruto breathed heavily.

"I CAN'T LOOSE YOU…I WILL NOT LOOSE…I RATHER DIE…BEFORE THAT DAY COMES" no easiness, no comfort, no contentment can relief him from the constant stabs in his heart. The thought of watching his beloved one dying is unbearable to just think of, yet he doesn't have control over his mind anymore. It tortured him, burnt his entire body and left a mark of desolation on his heart and memories.

Unaware of his surroundings, the jinchuriki didn't feel the eyes that kept watching him as he was in torment; Kaito, Akemi and Isamu all watched from a distance their dear sensei cry out in pain, they saw the tears as it burst carrying the emotions that for long time buried deep inside the blond. Akemi couldn't stand it anymore; she can't watch such powerful ninja looks defeated and weak.

Akemi tried to run to him, but Kaito grabbed her arm "let him be…I don't know what happened to him, but he need to get it all out"

"LET ME GO!" Akemi forcefully loosen her arm from his grip and ran to Naruto's collapsed body.

"SENSEI!" Akemi shouted while tears fell from her eyes, she kept running tripped couple of times before she made it to his location.

As she dropped herself beside him, Akemi clutched the fabric of his cloth, and raised his upper body in a sitting position, she can't believe how weak and fragile he has become. She patted him on his back, her eyes couldn't hold the water in her eyes, seeing her sensei in this situation brought pain to her heart and she start crying "please…please sensei…calm down…everything will be alright".

Naruto raised both his hands and hugged his head, his moaning and sobbing increased as he rocked his upper body back and forth. That cage he was imprisoned in was destroying his mind; he can't stand the ache surging inside him. Akemi stroked his back further but to no avail; she settled her head on his shoulder as she continued to cry.

They stayed like this for what was like an eternity but it was for few minutes.

After these moments of watching the no ending waterfall of tears run down from Naruto's eyes, Akemi suddenly felt a hand grab her waist and without thinking she was total engulfed by Naruto's arms as he rested his head on her shoulder. But that doesn't lessen the streams of water, his breathing slowly started to return to its normal state, but his vision was blurring. Naruto used one hand to wipe the water from his face but nothing could stop the drops from making its way down to his cheeks and that only left his face red and swollen.

Akemi doesn't know how to react, she only hugged him back and tightened her arms around him in hope it might bring comfort to him, then he start whispering words to her.

With a very low voice "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" his eyes watered again.

"Sensei…please tell me…did something happen to Sakura-san?" Akemi starts to become worried, she never saw him like this.

"Sakura-chan…is…is…" Naruto became silent, it seemed that he was staring at something past Akemi but in reality he was looking at an endless path of pain, he can hear screams _his screams_, _tears and grief_.

"sensei…I don't know what happened…but whatever happened between you and Sakura-san can be fixed…I understand that you don't want to tell me…but if something wrong with her, I believe she will use everything in her power to make herself better…after all she is the inheritor of Tsunade-sama"

"You don't understand…her illness is incurable" Naruto said with a breaking low voice.

Akemi's eyes were wide open as the shock strikes down, but she has to be tough for her Sensei, for the Hokage "Naruto-sensei…you have to be strong for her sake, for the sake of this village…and I know that you will never let her go, I know that you will fight for her with every ounce of power you have".

"You can cure her because you love her…" Akemi tried to convince him, she tried to ease his pain, she wanted to return him back his strength and determination.

"Please sensei promise me…promise you will continue to fight….promise me you will never lose sight of your path" Akemi formed a weak smile "I'm only telling you what you have already taught us".

Naruto kept listening to the genin's words as it was the only comfort that might ease the pain of his devastating wound. He was silent, he thought for a moment about what she said, about what he exemplifies to those young shinobi.

_She's right no tear, no moan no pondering of my behavior of late would cure her…the weakness that suddenly touched me only hinders me…it fades the symbol I once carved upon my soul…the phrase I used to ramble on and on carelessly and excessively without having the rationality to know what it really meant and the power and determination it __breeds__._

Naruto looked at the little girl still resting on his shoulder with a still thoughtful expression_ 'I will not go back on my word…_ _sore wa watashi no nindodearu' I already lost many lives, saving Sakura-chan's life is my redemption. _

"Akemi…" the little apprentice slightly moved away from the Hokage, she looked in his eyes waiting for him to speak.

"Thank you…for coming to me…I…I…raised a wonderful student" Naruto smiled at her and began to slowly get up, he slightly turned his head to his right "you can come out now…Kaito. Isamu"

All three genins accompanied Naruto back to the village, they did all in their strength to cheer him up, the blond Hokage appreciated their concern and love, but that pain can't be easily healed.

_I have to see her…she must be in the hospital_

_But wait…_Naruto placed his palm on his forehead and gritted his teeth _I can't tell her that I know about her condition…but…I will not rest until I see her face._

Naruto looked at his students one more time, he smiled at them "I'm sorry I acted like an idiot earlier…and…thank you a lot, to me you are three jewels that I will protect with my life…and…" Naruto travelled his eyes to Akemi. As he locked his eyes to hers, he lowered his head near her ear.

"You are truly a magnificent girl…I envy the man you will be with in the future" Naruto kissed her forehead and tapped her on her shoulder.

Kaito looked shocked at him _why does he get to kiss her forehead?!…if I was in his place, I would be sent flying by now from a strong fist._

The four shinobi parted and all walked in their different destinations.

….

Naruto entered the hospital, still he felt downcast, the disturbing images of Sakura moaning from pain and the scene of her dying weakened his body. As he entered the hospital, he was greeted by different kinds of people all from high ranked medical ninjas to nurses and the patients seemed livelier as they set their eyes on their new Hokage. However, the greeting was another sign of acknowledgement that Naruto was happy for, the knot in his heart didn't allow him to be happy nonetheless.

Naruto tried to get pass the mass of people, and he finally made it to the reception desk. Naruto sighed as he rested both his hands on the front desk, the nurse stood up in respect for him, her body was shaking. Naruto can tell she's as shy as Hinata, but he wasn't in the mood to be thinking about something else.

"Hokage-sama…I…I..well…do you want….I…mean…can I help you with anything?" although no one can describe the tension and nervousness the nurse is feeling right now, the moment Naruto smiled at her she felt she was in another dimension.

"Where can I find Haruno Sakura?" Naruto waited for the nurse to reply but he received nothing, so Naruto repeated the question with a louder voice, yet nothing happened.

_I don't have time for this_

"HEY miss!" Naruto raised his voice at the nurse making all eyes on him, but it did the trick and the nurse snapped out of her thoughts.

"I'm…I'm sorry Hokage-sama…I just…" the nurse face was completely red from embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it, just tell me where is Sakura?" Naruto's sad face was visible that even the nurse at the reception desk noticed that and quickly answered him.

"She should be in room 345 doing checkup on a patient" Naruto nodded to her and made his way to the third floor.

As Naruto walked in corridor, he halted his movement and hasted to the men's room; Naruto stood in front of the mirror, he examined his features thoroughly. _I can't believe all those people saw me like this, my face is quite a mess. _He opened the water faucet until the sink was half filled with water then he closed it back, Naruto began washing his face simultaneously making sure his sadness was well hidden.

Naruto walked again in the pass way and it wasn't far as he heard the beautiful nagging sound of Sakura scolding a patient for neglecting his medicine. He can't believe how can his heart react to just the sound of her voice, unlike the time Naruto entered the hospital, he strangely felt strength in his body, and his pace quickened, he wanted to see her, he can't live a day without making sure she's alright. Naruto made a decision that until he find a cure for her illness he will make her the happiest girl, he thought to himself _even if she doesn't love me I will cherish her in my heart, I will make her happy._

As Naruto's feet took him toward Sakura's voice his mind was preoccupied with different images and the last scene where he lifted Sakura as a bride and walked her to Ichiraku brought a smile on his face. Naruto's musings halted as he came in view with his pink haired friend, she didn't notice his presence yet, so he kept watching her as she was working.

_She's so kind with her patients yet stern no wonder why I have the sense of family when I'm around her…that caring personality what made me fall in love with her in the first place. _Only the sight of her face made all the painful news he learned earlier fade away.

Sakura was just explaining the importance of taking the medicine since the patient's condition would deter as a consequence. However, the man lying on the bed suddenly shoots his head up and just stared at the door without blinking.

Sakura halted whatever she was saying as she saw the old man totally ignores her advices "hey! Are you listening to…?" Sakura didn't finish the sentence because the voice she heard behind her made her heart skip a beat.

"I would give the old man a break if I were you" Naruto interrupted her while leaning his shoulder at the room's entrance.

Sakura just stood there captivated as she kept her gaze upon his blue eyes, she can't think of anything to say to him, they stayed like this for a while not saying any word. The patient looked back and forth at the two statues in front of him and it was his time to make Sakura snap out of her Trans.

"Sakura-san"

"Sakura-san…you were saying something about my medicine?" the old man gave her a puzzled look _what's wrong with her? And why is the Hokage visiting me?_

"huh….oh…right…ummm" Sakura felt embarrassed as she realized she goggled at him few seconds ago.

"Naruto!...ahh…I mean Hokage-sama!" she didn't manage to say anything at the moment except for his name.

Naruto just smiled at her nervousness, he always liked that about her "good you remembered my name"

Sakura didn't answer him, she just kept looking into his eyes, while her mouth slightly opened forming a permanent smile, the look in her eyes revealed the truth that dwelled in her heart, it exposed her hidden feelings for the young Hokage. She wanted to prolong any conversation later to be said, she was hungry for those eyes, and last night at Ichiraku when she was inches away from him she felt she can touch the stars. The assumed date between them wasn't what she wanted, yet being with him in any place whether it is fancy or modest, knowing that he is with her that he will never let go of her meant the world for her. Yesterday she thought she lost Naruto because of his new position, but last night she felt she found her other half; she finally felt what true love is. Any word he said little it might have been was enough to let her heart melt.

'_**I will always be your Naruto'**__._

That knucklehead doesn't know what he did that moment to her, he doesn't know the impact of those few words on her body and feelings, if he just listened that moment to her heart he could have felt the boiling and beatings of her blood and heart screaming at her to confess to him, to tell him the three magical words that will ease their pain.

Naruto straightened his body and start closing his distance between himself and Sakura, every step he makes toward her a piece of his pain and agony depart from his memory and heart. Sakura on the other hand just watched him as he came closer to her, she loves the feeling of being tiny compared to his huge form. The pink haired shinobi remembered the way he lifted her from the ground and walked in the streets of Konoha, she remembered the embarrassment that was killing her from the inside, however at the same time she wished he would never let go of her that he would hold her and keep her forever.

They are a foot away from each other not saying a word just their sparkling eyes and the compassionate smile did the job for them, but someone has to say something to the other one.

Sakura looked up at him with playful eyes "So what is the Hokage doing in our humble hospital?"

Naruto just smiled at her and gazed in her emerald eyes before he began to speak, Naruto lowered his head near her ears "I missed you…so I thought I come to see you" he said with a low loving voice.

Sakura's cheeks began to blush as he spoke those words, she doesn't know how to react, she doesn't know what she should do. Did he really forgive her for what she had done to him? Did the wound she inflicted on his heart cured by itself? Seeing him that way shows how much she was an idiot to let go of him in the first place. But it must be destined for them to walk that road; maybe a road of pain would knock some sense to her and let her eyes grasp the reality that was always before her eyes.

"Sakura you seems quiet lately…I'm not used to that" Naruto moved some strands of her hair behind her ears, he wanted to have a full view of her beauty.

"Why did you come Naruto? I can sense something troubling you" Sakura tried to keep a smile to hide her worrisome, though, he only answered her with a sincere smirk.

Sakura felt something different; that smile he just gave her wasn't his usual smile, it didn't match his eyes. It was the same smile he used to fake when he felt downhearted.

"It's nothing…I probably look tired because of baa chan's torture…you know that Hokage and Shizune can be such a pain…but I came to see you, I don't know why, but I felt I…I…" Naruto blushed a little as he scratched the back of his head, Sakura just stared at him with a gentle and carrying smile, but as he began to blush she slowly start giggling.

That made Naruto more nervous "I…felt I needed to see you…you know…uhhmmm…I don't think last night was enough…so…I..eh…hope you…ah…" Naruto closed his eyes from frustration _why is it so hard to ask her out? I mean come on…anyway she will think we're just hanging out…Naruto…be cool…you're the Hokage._

"hmmm…!" Sakura cleared her throat loudly since she saw the blond shinobi mind teleported in another dimension. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts, he looked at Sakura as he laughed sheepishly.

"You were saying…?" Sakura had a playful and teasing tone in her voice, she knows what he is getting at but she wanted him to spill it out.

"Are you…busy tonight?" Naruto didn't dare look in her eye.

"Why are you asking? Do you need anything?" again with a playful voice Sakura seized the chance to mess with him a little.

"I was…just wondering if you want to…to go out with me tonight…" Naruto suddenly gulped as he realized he just asked Sakura on a date.

Sakura still maintains her roguish grin, but this time she took the initiative, the pink haired closed the distance between them making Naruto feels nervous. She softly clenched on both his wrists, which made Naruto gave her a questionable look she tiptoed to make herself at the same height as he is and closer to his face. She tightened her grip on his wrists and used them as a leverage to give her feet more strength to stay in that position.

'_What is she doing?'_

'_That's…?'_

'_Too close. That's too close'_

Naruto just watched in shock as Sakura narrowed the distance between their faces she was practically an inch away from him. Naruto felt his mind playing tricks on him, he felt dizzy all of the sudden as he felt Sakura's breath on his skin which gave him chills in his whole body.

Sakura gazed in his eyes and he too lost himself in her beautiful emerald orbs, they stayed in that position for few seconds then Sakura began to speak.

"Is the Hokage asking me out on a date?" Sakura's teasing and playful voice had a great effect on Naruto, he just gape at Sakura which made his blood boils inside him.

'_I'm not used to this kind of pressure…Sakura-chan you're not making it easy'_

"What's wrong _Hokage-sama? _You seem bit quiet lately", Sakura saw that Naruto completely lost his ability to speak or to move a muscle in his current state, so she made it easy for him. Sakura slowly leaned forward and Naruto was about to drool over himself. Sakura came closer to his ear and whispered "I wouldn't miss for the world".

Naruto couldn't do anything but remain in his statue form listening and watching her as she continues to torture him. But then suddenly the two love birds came to the realization of what they were doing when they heard a voice.

"I don't want to sound rude or anything, but can you please complete your check up so I can go back to sleep" the patient sighed as he rubbed his temples _kids._

Sakura suddenly became conscious of the position they're in; she slowly backed away from a trembling Naruto. She softly ghosts her fingers over his wrist until she reached his hand but before Naruto could grasp her little delegate hands she removed it away from him. The medical Kunoichi gave him a playful quick glance before she turned her attention to the infuriated old man.

Naruto stayed for a moment still entranced by the whole situation, he returned to the real world as he heard Sakura's sweet voice "pick me up at seven" she said as she was whelmed in her work. Naruto smiled at her, he loved how she can have that effect on him. He made his way out of the room, but was halted by Sakura's voice.

"It's not a date. Right?" Naruto's eyes wide open, he gritted his teeth from frustration "WHAT! You just assumed it's….ah…date and you agreed to it…then…what" Naruto closed his eyes and slapped his forehead _'that woman!'_

"I'll pick you up at seven" with that Naruto sighed loudly and left the room but as he was in the corridor he heard Sakura giggling. He stopped and turned to face the room which was few feet away from him, the blond Hokage formed a weak smile.

_I'll never let you go…you're my life, my future and my love and I will never give up on finding a cure to make you live and be the happiest girl in the world._

…

**In the land of rock**

The Tsuchikage sat on his desk just staring in the oblivion of his once determined and strong mind, his memories, his will and his strength all are imprisoned in a dungeon. The chain of seals and genjutsu around his brain were detestable to him, at first he was able to encounter them, he was fighting with all the purity he attained after the fourth shinobi war. However, none of these seals can rival the three tomae in the Uchiha red eyes. The power of its genjutsu doesn't give you the time to realize that you have been defeated, it just overpowers your brain; limits it to a specific chain of thoughts and commands. Your power and will are simply subjugated to the caster, and only he can release you from that curse.

The genjutsu that Sasuke used on Onoki didn't completely seal his mind, he only overwrote the previous thoughts and goals with a new purpose, a new resolve, the illusion was 'destroy Konoha and restore the Uchiha clan'.

It was nightfall and the Tsuchikage anticipated the arrival of the sharingan user any moment, he wished nothing of this had happened. The old man Onoki doesn't understand why the Uchiha kid left a part of his brain with his old conscious, is it a way to turture the Tsuchikage? Whatever the motives of that sharingan user are, he needs to break this genjutsu fast; he needs to destroy that boy for his malevolence deeds.

The old Tsuchikage didn't have time to think because the Taka team appeared in front of him; Onoki didn't faze a bit of the sudden appearance of that inheritor of the accursed clan, just glared at him. "What does the brat wants from me now?"

Sasuke maintained his cold and emotionless features as he addressed the Tsuchikage "careful old man…the only thing that keeping you alive is that army of yours…but if you pass the line again I will not hesitate to end your life" the aura around Sasuke darkened as he fixated his glare on Onoki.

"Uchiha…why did you left part of my conscious intact, knowing the way of your clan you should've completely controlled my mind…" Onoki's heart was still like a stone, but seeing the power of this sharingan he can't fight him in his current state.

Seeing Onoki in that state, Sasuke feared he might soon break from the genjutsu, so he decided to strengthed it with his mangakyo sharingan "after this meeting you will not remember anything about your past or your so called redemption after the fourth shinobi war…but I will do you the favor to tell you why I've chosen you".

Sasuke ordered the rest of his group to wait outside, with only a glance of his eyes the other three members of the Taka team made their way out of the office. Sasuke then grabbed a chair and sat in front of the Tsuchikage.

"it's not that you have something special, but you were a part of a plot I intended to do…by leaving part of your conscious awake, your words and actions will deceive the other villages, they will not suspect the Tsuchikage to be manipulated by any other ninja…I used your men to provoke the Raikage into joining you in battle by making him think that Konoha is killing his shinobi" Sasuke seemed frustrated a little as he narrowed his eyes.

"if it wasn't for that damn Kakashi and that blond loser...my plan would be complete" Sasuke looked at the old Kage and smiled "no mater…your army alone has good earth element users, they will come in handy when the time is right".

Sasuke activated his eternal mangakyo sharingan as he continued to speak "know this conversation will be sealed away from your brain…you will do as I say" Sasuke closed the distance to the old Tsuchikage and Onoki couldn't do anything at this point except to stay still surrendering his will and power to malevolence of the last Uchiha.

"You will assemble your army at the borders of Konoha…in two weeks we will wage war on Konoha" with that Sasuke disappeared from the office.

…

**Konoha**

It's already past seven as Naruto waited impatiently in front of the hospital gate "what is she doing up there? Is it one of her games?" _you can't leave the Hokage waiting like this, _Naruto laughed at that thought.

After waiting for almost an hour he saw the gates open and pink hair started to appear from behind the door. Although it was a long day for Sakura in the hospital and she must look horrible by now, in Naruto's eyes she still is the most beautiful girl in the world. Naruto didn't gave her a chance to advance on him, he rushed to her, he seemed a bit irritated from her lateness.

"Naruto…I…I'm so sorry I kept you waiting…there was a sensitive surgery that involved even Tsunade-sama and I had to wait till the end" Sakura grabbed her hair, she actually looked tired and she was mad because of the way she looks. She believed her whole figure was a mess in Naruto's eyes; she wanted to be perfect in front of him.

_Oh no…baa chan is still up there, if she sees me here after I promised her I will finish those paper work for her she will kill me for sure._ Naruto looked worried for a moment and Sakura could sense that but he quickly formed a smile as he gazed in her eyes one more time.

Sakura looked up at him only to see him smiling at her _that loving smile again, I can't believe it…after all that he doesn't get mad at me…To forgive me that quickly! He is not a normal person._

Sakura looked at the ground and with a low voice "Naruto…I don't want to ruin this night, I'm already a bad person for making you wait like this, but as you can see my appearance is not suited for hanging out and I need to be more representative if I'm going out with the Hokage" Sakura faked a smile she was beating herself up from the inside.

Naruto grabbed her hand and began to walk "hey! Weren't you listening to me at all?!" Sakura tried to stop him.

"I heard you mumbling something about your appearance but then I dozed off" Naruto made his trade mark grin.

"You baka!" Sakura hit him on his shoulder trying to get her hand off his tight grip but then he stopped and turned to face her.

"Sakura…there is two ways to go about this…either you walk with me or I will hold you like yesterday. Your choice?" Naruto kept a small grin on his face as he watched Sakura's shocked expression.

_I wouldn't mind being carried like a bride, that way I will be close to you…but… . The people will see us…and they will start to talk and…and..._

"Ok let's go" she walked beside him and slowly slide her arm around his, she hugged his arms and tightened her arms around his which made Naruto blush madly _here we go again…I can't understand that woman._

"So where are you taking me tonight?" She looked at him while still hugging his arm never wants to let go of him.

"I don't think you will be interested in Ichiraku so how about we eat somewhere else?" Naruto looked back at her waiting for her reply.

"oh! So no Ichiraku tonight!" Sakura seemed down for a moment and Naruto noticed it _I didn't think she's that fond of Ichiraku._

"Then again, nothing can beat up that ramen shop" Naruto said laughing and Sakura's expression changed.

_Even the simplest things that make you happy I will never neglect._

They made it to the restaurant and Naruto ordered ramen for both of them, after they finished their meals they talked about their work and how Naruto received constant beatings from Tsunade who spent half of the day teaching him the diplomatic formalities and etiquette that should be embaded in as a basis in the Hokage's character. Sakura upon hearing Naruto's day with Tsunade made her laugh madly since she knows Naruto what oblige to the Godaime's will that easily. It's something in his blood that made up the character he is now, and that was one of the things that made Sakura can't regret letting him leave the village in the first place.

As they were talking, Sakura can't help but notice the eyes shooting at them as they walked to Ichiraku and while they were eating at the restaurant that made her uncomfortable. However, a simple incident triggered a new hidden trait in Sakura; as the two shinobi were eating and talking, one of the young girls sitting beside Naruto dared and intrude in their conversation.

"You see…I told her I'm not suited for that kind of cra…" Naruto was halted by a sweet sound of a young girl behind him, who suddenly cut his conversation.

"I can't believe it...i'm honored to meet you Hokage-sama" the girl was nervous as she spook, she actually blushed but the joyfulness in her face was quit visible.

Naruto turned to face her, he was shocked at first but then after hearing her he started to blush a little which triggered something in Sakura. _Why is he blushing?_

"I can't believe I got to meet the new Hokage…I mean I met you along time ago during the war you saved me from one of those white Zetsu…ever since that day I wanted to talk to and thank you for your help"

"no problem…glade to be of help…uhhmm…have you met my friend" Naruto then gestured at Sakura who was beginning to boil

_Friend! I mean after all this he's telling her I'm just a __**friend**__!_

Naruto could hear a slight sound of a wood cracking but shoved it off "this is Sakura the Godaime's appren…"

"yeah yeah…Hokage-sama ever since you returned to Konoha I was dying to meet you in person, I wanted to tell you many things…" as she noticed his eyes looked to hers she found herself unable to handle the pressure so she looked away quickly.

_Oh my good he's cuter than what I heard _the young woman thought to herself.

Sakura noticed the change in the woman features, she knows that expression, she remembered the way Sasuke looked at her when they were little and the pressure she felt from his glances even though it was nothing from his side. Yet, Naruto's eyes has more depth and feelings than Sasuke and sometimes the pink haired ninja doesn't know how she can maintain her composure when Naruto looks deep inside her eyes.

_So the Hokage thing is getting into his head after all…and that girl! And the way she's looking at him while blushing! _

"Hokage-sama….may I ask you a question?" the girls voice became lower and was hard to hear from the tension she was feeling.

Naruto's attention was all on that girl neglecting a boiling Sakura "call me Naruto"

At that moment Naruto felt a sting feeling inside him, he felt the atmosphere around him begin to change, a sense of danger is what would describe his present feelings. The blond Hokage slightly turned to see that Sakura shut her eyes as her face was position toward the kitichen of the restaurant, but she was breathing heavily. _What's wrong with her?_

"are you single?" Naruto's eyes shoot wide as he realized what the girl suddenly asked him, but what surprised him is that Sakura's expression met his as she was shocked by the girl's daring question.

Naruto began to sweat as he involentarly scratched the back of his head "well…I…uhhh…mmm…I kind of…uhh…"

"I love you Hokage-sama"

And that was the last thing he could remember from that incident, because after that he felt everything blacked out, only the sound of stuff breaking and screams. Actually he remembered being quickly pushed away from his seat which made him hit the ground and a pink blur passed in front of his eyes accompanying terrifying yelling. As for the poor young woman who was thrown couple of feet away, he doesn't know if she would made it alive after Sakura rampage.

However, noticing the dire situation they placed themselves in Naruto managed to grab the enraged Sakura flash themselves to a distant place away from the crowd. At a high ground away from the village, Naruto teleport both himself and Sakura, he wanted to be away from all this mess he know that in the morning both them will receive injuries from an enraged Godaime when she learns of what have happened.

"THAT SON OF A…first she negelected me and then she…she gave you those looks…and…" Sakura breathed heavily as a her rage was rising by the second.

"Sakura please calm down…shhhh…" Naruto tried to grab her but she forcefully pushed him away.

"how dare she ask you about your personal life…." Sakura formed a fist and she tightened it more.

"how dare she tell you she loves you like that…" Sakura slowly hugged her arms and looked down at the ground and silence filled the place around them only the sound of grass being gently hit by the breath of the cold wind could be heard.

Naruto looked at her, he was confused at first but he formed a weak smile _I don't know what you are feeling Sakura, but if that the way you want it to be then I will not force you to love me the way I want._

Naruto closed the distance between them, he ghosted his finger on her hair as he stared at her porcelain face which was glowing from the light of the full moon above them. Naruto with a loving voice asked her " Sakura…why did you act like this?" Naruto placed his hand on her chin and raised her face allowing her to meet his eyes.

Sakura was lost for a moment in his eyes, but then looked away as a slight blush formed on her cheeks "I…I…uhh…as a friend didn't like the way she was speaking to you…" Naruto gave her a puzzled look.

"I mean you're the hokage…and that's not a way to talk to the leader of the village, she should have shown some respect and choose her words carefully" Sakura cleared her throat, she felt tension and her body slighty quivered.

"That's all you're reasoning…" Naruto said to her with a low voice.

"y-yes"

Naruto came closer to her and whispered in her ears "you're lying…"

Sakura was shocked, she wanted to defend herself, she wanted to hide her feelings better and mask her expression to fool him but instead she was mesmerized. Naruto grabbed her hand "…but I will let it pass this time" he took her a nearby tree and both sat down leaned their backs to the tree log.

Naruto sat down and signaled for Sakura to sit down beside him, for few minutes they stayed like this without saying any word. Both shinobi just sat there enjoyed the warm evening and the view of the lake in front of them, but for Naruto it was more than just relishing the moment he is in. The young ninja remembered the old days, the old missions when he was thirteen years old. He remembered when Kakashi would announce a new mission and being the hyperactive Naruto is, he would make a fool out of himself until he would receive a punch from either Sakura or Sasuke. Streams of images carried the whole journey of his life until the moment he is in which brought a sad smile to his face, but suddenly his chain of thoughts stopped and a smirk formed on his face _Sasuke huh!... that will be fun._

Sakura, on the other hand, kept her gaze at the clear sky which was decorated by the glittering stars then after few seconds of watching the sky she glanced at her blond friend beside her. '_When I'm with I feel I can touch all these stars no matter how far they are'._

But her little world didn't last as she heard Naruto's voice, the young Hokage slightly shifted his body in order to have a better view of her face which was shining due to the full moon above them _'she's beautiful'._

Naruto was nervous at first but he wanted to ask her this, he wanted to relief himself from the doubt eating him from the inside "Sakura…I…wanted to…ask you something?" he carefully watched her eyes as it linked with his.

She had a faint smile on her face "mhm…" she shifted her upper body to give him her full attention waiting what kind of question it might be.

Naruto scratched the back of his had before he began the conversation "I was just thinking about the old days and how we would go into missions…the three of us" Sakura upon hearing the number three she quickly understood that he will ask something about the Uchiha which made her becomes a little disturbed.

She looked down at the grass as she kept playing with it to distract her tension "Sasuke" she managed to say his name but with a very low voice. Naruto looked at her and his eyes brow furrowed as he realized he had touched a delicate subject.

"I just wanted to confirm something…I needed to ask…" Naruto gulped he felt the blood rash to his head which didn't ease the situation; he took a deep breath and continued.

"I wanted to ask you…do you still have feelings for…" he closed his eyes as if trying to remove the pain but more he wanted to avoid her eyes that kept gazing into his. Sakura gasped as she heard him say those words, she expected him to ask her anytime but she is always unprepared for an answer to this question.

"Naruto…I…" she was silent yet again.

Naruto opened his eyes, the seriousness and pain in his face were fairly visible but he still didn't look at her, he only needed to hear her answer.

"Do you still love him…Sakura?"

_Silence_

_He waited for an answer _

…

…

_Nothing but the sound of the wind pushing the grass and the voices of the dancing leaves above them. _

Sakura was lost for a moment in her own world as dark memories and hurtful scenes yielded only regret and emptiness in her life.

Naruto touched grabbed her chin and raised her face to make contact with her emerald eyes, with a gentle and soft voice he repeated his question "Sakura…do you still love him?"

Sakura found some strength to talk; she moved his hand away from her face but in a gentle way for him not to get offended "why do you want to know?"

Sakura looked at him with a downcast expression "what will it accomplish to know my true feelings toward Sasuke?"

"I only ended up hurting you… from the moment we met years ago…I always ended up being in your way…I'm always the source of your despair and agony…why would you care for someone like me?"

It was Naruto's turn to be silent, he wanted to tell her the true reason why he wanted to know her answer, he wanted to confess to her…he doesn't know why he held back. Ever since he learned from his clone that she didn't hold a candle for Sasuke he didn't want anything but to hold her and tell her that he loved her before and he will continue to love until he part this world. Does it hurt his pride to tell her again after being rejected nine years ago? Or is he afraid she might have feelings for someone else that he didn't know anything about? The dilemma, the fear of what lies ahead is killing him.

He tried to elude her question "will it hurt to share what you feel with a close friend?" Naruto opened his mouth to say something but then halted whatever he wanted to say.

"I…I only want you to be happy… I don't want you to relieve the past" then he looked at her hoping that she would oblige and answer his original question.

"If it means to you that much…then…" Sakura's body tensed up, she wanted to leave, but she knew the moment she will leave him things will be more awkward between them. Sakura took a deep breath then looked again at the grass escaping his captivating and yet questioning eyes.

Naruto waited again for his love to free him from his burden, he was getting impatient but before anger could engulf him he got the answer he wanted.

"No"

He gasped, he was silent he only raised his head to look at her.

"I don't love him…it was a shadow of Sasuke that I used to love nothing more"

Naruto watched her, he wanted to detect any hint of a lie, he knows that she is good at it, yet he could feel that she was telling the truth and that everything he learned from his clone was true after all.

Sakura was a little angry but she tried to hide it "are you relieved" her expression changed to show pure hurt and weakness. She tightened her grip on the grass as she kept silent however as a single tear escaped her eyes it was quickly wiped of by Naruto.

"I know that you don't love him" he kept his gaze on her waiting for her to look at him.

Sakura was shocked; she was confused "What?! How did you…"

"my clone, the one I sent to protect you relayed the information to me…I must say it was against my will, actually I tried to force his info out of my mind, I actually made a seal to prevent myself from learning anything about your personal life but it just did"

Sakura who was still surprised and in denial _that conversation I had with that Tanzou…Naruto knows about it?…then he must know I have feelings for…No No…I'm sure I haven't said anything to Tanzou that day. _

Naruto can tell she is confused and shocked by the news, but he had to hear it from her, he wanted to remove any doubt he might have.

"Then why did you ask me…if you already know everything?" Sakura was slightly angry with him for hiding this from her.

Naruto had a faint smile on his face but it wasn't visible due to the dark "it's not my place to intrude in your personal life… that's why, as a I told you, I tried to block the information my clone gathered, yet I needed to know…" he remained silent because anything he will say after that will show his true feelings.

After few minutes of silence.

Sakura wanted him to speak, she wanted to know his feelings, she needed to know if he holds any affection for her, yet knowing him he won't reveal it that easy, so she went about it in another way.

Sakura grinned as if trying to get out of that gloomy mood "so…Mr. Hokage… since it's ok to share what you feel with your friend than I demand something in return" that caught Naruto from his Trans and he gave her a questionable look.

'_What is she getting at…I don't trust her when she talks like that'_

She came near to him and starts talking in a playful tone "I…want…to…know…what's between you and Hinata?"

Naruto raised an eye brow "what do you mean what's between me and Hinata?"

Sakura rolled her eyes "are you playing dull or are we blessed with a baka for a Hokage?" Naruto looked at her annoyed.

'_Baka…Baka she keeps telling me that even though I'm the Hokage. What's with that woman?!'_

"There is nothing going on between Hinata and I"

"lier"

"I'm telling the truth" Naruto said in defense.

"Lier…after we left the hospital you took her home and she told you something…I want to know what did she tell you?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I…I…just spill it?"

Naruto grinned devilishly "alright I will tell you, but in return I want something?"

"What do you want?" Sakura started to become impatient but she has to play along.

"During your little talk with my clone on your mission you mentioned something about having feelings for someone else…" Naruto smirked.

"Who is he?"

"I WON'T TELL YOU THAT!" Sakura closed her eyes from the anger and annoyance of that blond knucklehead "ughhh…fine I will tell you but you go first"

"Ok…" Naruto rested his back again against the tree log and started to speak.

"I guess by now almost everyone knows that Hinata has feelings for me, being a dense person I could be I didn't notice her feelings not until she confessed to me during Pain's invasion and that where everything start to get confusing and overwhelming for me…after the war I didn't have a chance to speak to her and **as you know** when I returned to Konoha…I didn't stay long to speak to her" he looked at Sakura when he mentioned his departure which made the pink haired Kunoichi closes her eyes from the hurt and embarrassment.

"When I returned…she wanted to speak to me to know where I stand…when I took her to her house I told her my true feelings"

Sakura was eager for him to continue "what did you tell her?" her eyes weren't blinking she wasn't in rest.

"I told her…I…" Naruto seemed disturbed as he remembered Hinata's crying as he left her, he could remember her tears.

"I told her I…" his mouth formed a weak but sincere smile "I love someone else" Naruto features suddenly changed as realized what he just said, he start getting nervous and his face practically turned into a red tomato.

Sakura's eye widened in surprise, and her face lit at the mention of this, she wanted to hide her excitement, but she tried to compose herself in front of him "who…who is she…come on…you have to tell me"

Naruto was silent for a moment; he had a weak smile on his face.

"A girl I met in Suna"

…..

Near Konoha where he first unraveled the secret of the reverse death god technique along with the slithering snake called Orchimarou. He found an abandoned temple, although the design of the structure was of old era, it sure was a small and simple one.

'_It might be made that way to not draw attention to its secrets I suppose' _the Uchiha thought to himself. Sasuke decided he will enter the temple alone while the rest of his team was to guard the area surrounding the building. He approached a large steel gate deep inside the sanctuary which was not oriented to Sasuke's culture or any of the Shinobi world. As he set his sharingan eyes upon it curiosity aroused within Sasuke's mind. While the Uchiha struggled to open the gate, the first thing came to his mind that it must be locked by a powerful seal, yet surprisingly it wasn't.

'_He must've known…no one would break into that abandoned temple…it's risky but it seems he was confident of what he was doing' _Sasuke smirked. After the gates uncovered its secrets, nothing in the room behind the gates caught Sasuke's attention except for the scroll that was placed in the middle of the room, yet his eyes saw a barrier surrounding the scroll and a message placed on a tablet before it.

He read it "it is sealed by my blood and by my blood it shell break" Sasuke halted for a moment.

'_This message is…it's a daring message and it might be a warning at the same time…I have to be careful'_

"If what is written on this tablet is true then I'm the only one who can remove the barrier…I have to try one way or the other" Sasuke bit his thumb and wiped the top of the tablet with his blood and waited.

It didn't take long only a few seconds, and he saw it, the barrier was gone and only a smile left on the Uchiha's face. He grabbed the scroll now free of the barrier and he placed his palm on the center of the now opened scroll and a guard appeared in front of him.

"Rikuodu's most powerful sealing guard" Sasuke smirked.

"Damn that Uchiha Madara he managed to seal the Jubi before his death, but after I capture the Kyuubi…I will seal its chakra along with the other filthy tailed beasts"

'_And then Naruto will be vulnerable'_

To be continued…

* * *

**I hope you liked it I know it's not the best, I wrote some of it a long time ago and I had to recapture the ideas again to complete the chapter, so I apologize if you find it not appealing and I apologize for grammar and bad writing structure.**

**i want to make this clear in order for me to continue this story i will need to know if you are interested in it because you are the main fuel that drives me to continue having ideas and you are the ones who will make me eager to finish this story so i'm waiting for your wonderful reviews both positive and negative i like all of them.**


	20. The flower that never wilt

**hi guys, thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts I thought you will never read it again but i'm thankful there are some who still have interest in this story and for that I will do my best to finish it. and i'm sorry for being late, I will try to upload the next chapter quicker...this story is coming to an end and interesting things is about to happened so keep reading I hope it will be better in your eyes.**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 20

The flower that never wilt

The atmosphere suddenly altered; as far as the young Hokage could feel a dark aura engulfed the area and the ground he was resting on. different scenarios ran through his mind, he shifted his eyes slowly toward the beast sitting ready to devour him any second _'this feeling….i'm going to be locked in a hospital for a month at least…no no no…this aura…killing intent'. _Although Naruto knew what lies ahead, a little smirk appeared on his face.

Sakura on the other hand didn't fathom what was said earlier, it only took her a moment to realize what the blond idiot spit out of his mouth '_a girl I met in Suna _…_I must've heard wrong…no no…what is this feeling I'm having?… why I'm that disturbed?'_

_A girl I met in Suna_

'_who's that girl?…what am I thinking…I don't care who is she…' _Sakura closed her eyes as rage starts radiating from her body.

Naruto realized the magnitude of what he has said and he slowly backed away from the enraged kuniochi.

'_That pervert…I will…'_

"**NARUTOOOOO!"**

He didn't have a chance as Sakura's fist made contact with his face, Naruto himself can't believe he didn't have time to dodge that or maybe he let himself be hit on purpose. However, the result is that the blond Hokage is in a big trouble and need some explaining to do, but he has to deal with that beast first.

"Naruto you pervert…" he dodged another fatal hit and made run for it but to no avail she was right behind him destroying everything in her path. Fear slowly managed to get hold of him, literally, as he knew that if he even glanced at her it will be the end for him. _'There is no reasoning with her I have to find a way out before she kills me' _He didn't think she would take it to that extant he thought she would yell and argue for a while but to think she would unleash all her anger like that.

'_That woman…I can't believe…' _

"**SHINAROOOOOO"**

Naruto nearly escaped the devastating attack, but suffered the impact of the hit and was thrown couple of feet away. Naruto moaned from the pain inflicted on him, he struggled to get up and maintain his composure.

"You pervert…taking that stupid habit of your master…" Naruto's eyes widened as he watched Sakura perform a familiar seal.

A diamond starts to appear on her forehead _'that's Baa chan jutsu…Sakura you…' _

'_I have to end this before we regret this further…'_

Sakura who was full of rage and hurt was about to lose her mind and hit him hard as she can, yet she never thought of killing him but the feelings she just had made her lose control over her body. She gathered enough chakra and ran into him fixating her mind on breaking his bones. Naruto kept calm and focused waiting for her attack, as she closed the distance between them, he ran into her.

Silence

All that could be seen and heard was dust and wind blowing through the two shinobi's hair and cloths, Sakura's eyes widened as couple of tears ran escaped her eyes. Naruto tighten his grip around her, her head buried under his chin, he could smell her adore which sent electricity through his body. Sakura couldn't release herself from his grip so she surrendered, she doesn't understand why she did all of that, does her anger controls her like that? Does her hurt feelings and jealousy make her lose all reasoning?

"Why are you doing this Sakura?" Naruto kept holding her never want to let go.

Sakura's body tensed a little "what do you mean why…how could you…"

"Sakura…I mean why did you do all of this? You didn't even give me a chance to explain anything"

Sakura mumbled to herself "what to explain…you hid it all that time from me…you had a lover and I don't know anything about"

Naruto had a sting feeling but he has to force it out of her one way or the other "Sakura are you listening to yourself…"

She raised her head and made contact with his eyes, but didn't answer him back "I want to know why you took it that far…" Naruto tried to remove some strands of her hair but she shoved his hand away.

"Don't touch me" she demanded but with no anger, just a look of hurt and despair. She backed away a little, Naruto knew he deserves all of this but she is very conservative when it comes to these kinds of subjects, and there was no other way to go about this.

Naruto kept his gaze on her, she was shivering a little "Sakura…" she didn't answer.

"Sakura look at me" she slowly shifted her head and again locked her eyes to his. Naruto took a deep breath, he wasn't sure if that the right thing to say but he has to take the risk and he is not willing to lose her anymore.

"I know of a person who acts the way you acted a few moments ago…" Sakura kept silent but anticipating his every word and feared her emotions had betrayed her.

Naruto closed the distance again between them but he didn't dare to touch her he doesn't want to provoke that beast inside her again. "Only someone who has the feeling of…" Naruto halted for a moment as he tried to gather his strength and smiled "the feeling of love… to have affection to another one…" Sakura gulped as she heard him saying that.

'_Nine years had passed since he opened up to me like this, he never mentioned that word ever since his return…wait…I can't submit that easily…he will not force it out of me…he will regret it and only hurt will be his company when I'm gone'_

"I can understand that feeling… to be betrayed by the one you love…" Naruto clenched his teeth but relaxed as it is a dead subject "Sakura…"

"Do you have that feeling…do you…" his tongue is tangled; he managed to restrain himself at the end from saying something he might regret again.

Sakura's eyes widened, she took a couple of breath, she was about to say something but her eyes brows furrowed.

"Sakura do you…" Naruto scratched the back of his head he felt both anxiety and embarrassment.

Sakura kept silent for a moment she wasn't sure what to say, she doesn't know the right answer, no she knows it by heart but she doesn't know when to say it or how. She tried to lie, she tried to fake a smile "Naruto what are you talking about?" she tried to fake her anxiety she wanted to act cool and faked a smile but that expression didn't met Naruto's.

"I was mad that's all…I wonder what that poor girl must've felt when you left her" she kept giggling but she knew it, he read through her and this is not a good way to end the subject.

Sakura continued "I must've hit you pretty hard for you to say such…"

"Her name is Yukata…"

"What?" she suddenly stopped her laughter.

"She's a friend of Matsuri one of Temari's subordinates…" Naruto looked away as he saw Sakura's painful expression.

Sakura opened her mouth as if trying to say something, she was hesitant, she can't say the word but she needs answers "did you…did you fell in love with her…back then?"

Naruto had a weak smile on his face "when I was in Suna few months after I left Konoha…I…I was lost, I wasn't myself back then. Nowhere to go, I had to endure the cold nights in the forests, and the pain of loneliness…if I hadn't have Kurama I would've been dead" Naruto remained silent and an angry expression engulfed him as he recall those painful days.

Sakura upon seeing his change in expression felt a slight fear creep up her body but it wasn't fear that Naruto would hurt her, it was a shameful feeling. She tried to distract him a little to not dwell on those feelings "so you headed to Suna first?"

Naruto came out of his temporary Trans and he looked surprisingly at Sakura "yes…I spent a year learning wind release jutsu since the sand shinobi are the best in this field"

"After weeks of my stay in the sand village, I began to be close to the ninja over there…and one in particular…Yukata she fought in the last war, I noticed her when I was fighting the Raikage…you don't remember her?"

Sakura's chest tightened and her body began tense; she tried to muster all the strength she has in order to tolerate this pain. She clenched her teeth "No…I had more important things to do other than improving public relations with other villages, which is something you're obviously good at" Naruto looked at her but didn't dare to object, she might break his arm in the process.

Naruto cleared his throat and continued "anyway…she was in charge of teaching me wind techniques"

"How delightful!" Sakura interrupted

Naruto gave her an annoyed expression and continued with his story "she began to have interest in me…as my jutsu improved…she actually used to call me Konoha's hero"

"So you magically fell in love with her after hearing those flattering words?!" Sakura crossed her arms and closed her eyes; she was on the verge of destroying the blond shinobi.

"Sakura…I…actually what happened is…" Naruto laughed sheepishly, he took a step back. "Actually what happened is that she was the one to confess to me…I never loved her" he then glanced at Sakura who had a shocked expression.

"What? You didn't…?" Sakura eyes' wide open but more from anger than surprise.

"You want to tell me that you didn't have any affection to that girl even the tiniest attraction towards her"

Naruto laughed a bit "she is sure pretty…and a guy like me should fall for her…but…" he gave Sakura a loving and radiant stare "she's not my type" he smiled sincerely reassuring Sakura nothing is going on between them.

She closed her eyes and held the bridge of her nose as a choleric expression never ceased to leave her face "then what the hell was that all about…why did you lie to me…what?!...What are you trying to accomplish by this?" she actually grabbed his collar, she knows he's the Hokage but he is still Naruto and that knuckle head could get under anyone's skin if he choose to and that irritates her. Naruto was strangely calm toward her attitude; it was like giving Sakura a free ticket to do whatever she wants with him. He gently grabbed her hand and pressed it close to his heart as he kept a loving smile plastered on his face "I only wanted to know what is in your heart…I want to know if what I see in those emerald eyes is true or…"

Sakura tensed body loosened up and her grip on his collar softens, she tried to show her rage and convey her afflicted feelings to him. Even though, she has a strong personality, whenever she looks in those captivating eyes her anger just magically fades away. She kept an alluring look as ready to receive more of those words "what do you see in my eyes…?"

Naruto's heart start beating faster _'Urgggh … I'm bad in these kind of situations'_ Naruto didn't say a word for a moment but his grasp on her hand became tighter, he feared he might lose her, he doesn't want her to leave.

"I see…"

"HOKAGE-SAMA"

"URGENT NEWS"

Naruto closed his eyes and shifted his head toward the source of the voice; one dark glance of Naruto made the poor ninja wants to wet his pants. '_Of all the times…what now?'_

"What's going on?" Naruto gave the shinobi a quizzical look.

"Godiame Hokage needs you immediately" the massager ninja awaited Naruto's response.

"I will head there as soon as possible" Naruto began to get worried, after the shinobi disappeared, Naruto looked at Sakura.

'_His face is unreadable, yet a haunted feeling hidden under that façade of his…what's wrong Naruto'_ Sakura pulled away her hand that was a captive to Naruto's, she smiled at him "well we won't have time to know what you see in my eyes, won't we?" she blushed a little after she said that bluntly. Naruto, on the other hand, kept his surprised eyes locked at her dazzling attitude. The blond grabbed her hand and teleported to the Hokage tower.

….

The Uchiha immersed in his perfect Susano; he had a hard time dealing with that guard, never have he known that it would be that difficult to overcome an opponent like that. '_I can't believe even a body like that is able to delay me…he implement part of the Gedo Mazo…well since its no longer a host of the bijuu it doesn't use natural energy and amatersu is effective against it._

Sasuke inside his Susano stood above the fallen body of the Gedo Mazo he gave him one last disgusting look before he passed him to the real purpose of his existence in this temple. The Uchiha looked upon the large gourd appeared immediately after the guard's defeat. Sasuke approached the gourd, he can sense the immense chakra radiating from it, he tried to touch it but he retreated for a second.

'_Since it's one of Rikodu's tools it should deplete my chakra…hmmm…I guess that shouldn't be a problem since I have that senju cells imbedded inside me'_

The Uchiha slowly touched the gourd; he kept his hand intact with its surface for a few seconds then a dark grin formed on his face.

'_At last'_

Karin whose keeping guard along with the rest of the Taka team suddenly felt a strange chakra emerges. Her body shivered a little as she felt the change in chakra signals and the increase of its level.

'_That's Sasuke's chakra…but It's more…darker…he's coming out'_

Karin turned her head toward the direction of the temple's gate; the doors opened and a dark figure came into the view. The body seems large and muted but not to the extent of what obito looked like when he was the Juubi's jinchuriki, all what can be said is that the old Sasuke is know a different being with a malevolence goal ahead.

Karin's eyes widened in fear and shock of what he had become "Sas…Sasuke…what have you done…I can't recognize you anymore" Karin spoke in a low voice as she believed her words would not reach the Uchiha's ears anyway.

Although, Sasuke heard her and he suddenly appeared before her and the other members of the Taka team, he was covering part of his face with his hand. He opened his eyes and a malice look on his face and a darkened smile overtook his features, he shifted his head and looked at Karin "yes Karin you won't recognize me I'm now a being transcended beyond your premature understanding…I'm no longer Uchiha Sasuke"

….

Hokage tower

Naruto walked through the corridor along with Sakura heading to the Hokage's office, Sakura kept watching the blond as they walked toward the office. The pink haired shinobi can't help but notice the downcast appearance yet calm head that the jinchuriki possess. She looked at him and realized his determination, his new goal but she wanted him to confirm it with her _that's not the old Naruto anymore…he's a grownup man…he is our Hokage…and I trust any decision he will make._

Naruto entered the office only to find Shikamaru and his dad participating in this meeting that Tsunade urgently assembled. Naruto upon seeing Shikamaru, glowered but not too noticeable only Sakura managed to spot it '_now Shikamaru will lecture me about Sasuke again…I don't have time for this'_

The lazy shinobi sensed a change in Naruto's features "hey Naruto…I mean Rokudaime-sama…sorry we didn't have time to celebrate your promotion properly, but as you can see our hands are full and things seem to unfold…I don't like what I see" Shikamaru kept his unreadable expression intact.

"Shikamaru since you're here I don't have anything to worry about…and…call me by my name" Naruto gave him a sincere smile which made the genius strategist smile in return.

'_That's the Naruto we know'_

Naruto turned to Tsunade who was already drown in her own world "hey Baa- chan…what's the situation?"

Tsunade looked at him with a worried face "the Tsuchikage mustered a large force few days ago he should be at the fire country's boarders by now…meaning it won't be long…he will be at our door steps faster than we thought" the Godaime gave a brief summary of the situation as she rested her chin on her hands leaning forward on her desk, she had a disturbed look on her face.

"konoha must prepare for war…as we speak…the medical ninja are preparing first aid supplies, mobile infirmary camps and the weaponry is being checked and ready, the army will be able and ready in two days" the way she said it didn't ease Naruto's anxiety, the grave yet sullen words came out of his beloved Hokage made him worried more and he had a hunch what is troubling her.

"What's wrong Baa chan?" Naruto tried to lighten the mood a bit "I think it's about time you give me that office…I mean I don't think I have to stand every time I enter the office" Naruto's words and muses didn't match his eyes and what they held but he had to distract her a little, that was the only way to formulate a strategy with a leveled head.

"As much as I want to beat the hell out of you…I don't have the luxury to even argue with you" although she said those words she had a weak smile on her face _'I guess in times like these the little things make difference'_

Tsunade's features altered to a more worried but serious expression, as she watched the new Hokage, shining like his old man. The sight of Naruto itself and the strength he gained over the years made her proud yet afraid she might lose someone special as that knucklehead.

Naruto looked back at Tsunade he copied her face as if knowing exactly what's running through her head. "I know what's troubling you Baa-chan…but I decided that I will…"

"Uchiha Sasuke must be dealt with" the Godaime finished Naruto's sentence or rather what she wants to hear at this moment of urgency. Naruto on the other hand, was shocked at her boldness; he never thought she would demand it openly disregarding his and Sakura's feelings for the sharingan traitor. Naruto's stun turned into a sad and serious face, he kept his mouth shut as he signaled for the old Hokage to continue.

Tsunade was grateful he didn't object yet; so she continued "what we know and believe at the moment, that Sasuke is nowhere to be found, the spies only spotted the Tuschikage and his army" she closed her eyes and bit her nails as her natural habit. Irritation is the only thing could describe her aura, the Uchiha as a clan is nothing but trouble and the funny thing is they can't be wiped out easily without causing damage.

"Baa-chan if you are worried about what I will do that's because you know where I'm coming from…but the fact that I spent nine years away from this village were enough for me to better sort my priorities…and now I have…" Naruto slightly shifted his head toward Sakura but only Tsunade caught that act "I have more important things I have to protect…I'm not the old Uzumaki Naruto" the blond shinobi tightened his fist, Sakura can only watch and hear what he is saying, she didn't say a single word since they entered the office.

'_Naruto…you're lying and I can tell…maybe you were good at it in the past, but know I can slightly read your heart…you want to save your friend and you're ready to die for it' _Sakura grabbed the fabric of her shirt and tightened her grip, hurt and despair only visible in her eyes.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru who was at that moment formulating a strategy to defend Konoha "Shikamaru, I need your council…what should we do?" the seriousness in Naruto's tone caught the present members of guard.

Shikamaru closed his eyes for a second and then looked at Naruto "what does the new Hokage wants to do in this case?" Naruto new Shikamaru wouldn't play with him yet he glared at him with anger covering his whole body. The blond didn't dwell on it too much, since it's not the time for such childish acts.

"Shikamaru…as Hokage I acknowledge the potentials and skills of the people around me and direct everyone to the field they are good at" then he pointed his finger at his lazy friend with a smile "as I said before…as long as you are with me I'm not worried, so please enlighten us with your plan"

Shikamaru can't help but grin at Naruto's strong words, no one seems to understand why the strategist is doing what he is doing but he is assessing Naruto in every possible way. Shikamaru unfolded a scroll which is in fact a map of the Konoha and the area around it. "Before I go into details of what should be done for the defenses…I must stress that we are facing a fierce army of rock users not to mention the ability of tsuchikage particle style..he I not a normal gekki genki he is Kekkei tota. We must make good use of our own rock users…and the other element that can beat this army is riton…I spoke with Kakashi-sensei about that issue and I'm stunned to learn that he already convinced the Raikage to reinforce us with some lighting users" the Nara shinobi still had a worried face, he wanted to look at that war from all perspectives, he doesn't want to leave out any small possibility for the enemy to slip through. However, all his plans would eventually be fruitless as his ignorance of Sasuke's power cloud his evaluation of the coming battle.

"Naruto…Uchiha Sasuke is what concerns me…the only way my skepticisms will ease if you assure me you will handle him as the Rokudaime" Shikamaru glared at Naruto he is watching every single move and feature Naruto makes, in the strategist head he can't be lenient even with his close friends when it comes to war.

"I don't repeat myself…I will deal with him, he will not lay a hand on Konoha" Naruto with strange determination silenced the doubts Shikamaru head earlier.

"Very well…Now we can focus on our defenses" Shikamaru shifted his head again toward the map beneath his hands.

"Three barriers should be enough to hold them off for three nights…it's not much but that what our barrier squad can do in this current battle" before Shikamaru can continue he was cut off by Naruto.

"Three?!…that won't hold them for an hour" Naruto annoyed.

"You weren't the only one training the past nine years" the Nara replied.

"The barrier squad is now better, thanks to the previous war they learned how to strengthen the barrier…which makes it ten times thicker and endurable…trust them, Hokage" Shikamaru kept his eyes locked on Naruto daring him to question any of his plan. To a stranger, it seems Naruto and Shikamaru relationship is on bad terms, yet the truth is that war is all about critical decisions and precision, those are the tools where soldiers sacrifice their lives upon.

Shikamaru continued "long range shinobi will be stationed on towers included in the first defensive barrier…our main forces will not attack the opposing forcing all their role will be to defend the medical team and the long range shinobi should the enemy breach the first barrier" Shikaku's son seemed disturbed but went on with his explanation "if the first barrier is to be broken…the long range ninja and the med-squad will be the first to retreat to the second defensive position until the body of the army secure their survival"

Even though Tsunade looked at that plan through Shikamaru's eyes, she had her own doubts "that how we will hold them off but what should we do to end the war?" Tsunade's concern is with the village's main walls, she doesn't want to see the days of Pain renewed.

"We will either tire them or keep them at bay temporarily" Naruto interrupted.

All turned to Naruto as he spoke those words, Tsunade was the first to ask "what do you mean?"

"Before I dispelled him, The clone I had stationed in Iwagakure managed to find some ninja who rebelled against old man Onoki's decision… among those shinobi Kitsuchi if you remember him he was one of the commanders in the previous war…he is leading a handful of rock ninja who didn't fall yet to that disturbing genjutsu"

Naruto looked at Tsunade as he continued "my clone spoke to them and both agreed that if war should break out they would support Konoha" Shikaku cut Naruto off.

"then who will inform them of the plan and the time they have to be here…if we send a messenger hawk he could be easily intercepted and the whole plan will be exposed to the enemy" Shikamaru's son looked suspiciously at Naruto as if reading his mind.

Naruto smiled a bit "you read me correct Shikaku oji-chan…I will head to iwagukure and rally the forces over there" Startled and shocked as she is, Sakura quickly looked at Naruto as her heart sank to her feet. The young Hokage noticed this, but he can't prioritize his personal feelings over his duty as the leader of the village. Naruto with a cool and collected attitude didn't let Sakura's pleading eyes get to him, he simply reinforced his assessment "I know I'm better off behind the walls and Kurama's chakra will be of good essence to the army here…but my decision is final"

Sakura can't hold her emotions any longer, with anger and anxiety she shouted at Naruto "why can't you send a clone instead you survived a long time after your return without dispelling that stupid clone you had watch over me" Sakura kept her eyes staring at him without blinking. Naruto can understand her feelings, but what he can only do is to smile at her as he rubbed the back of his head as his old habit "Sakura…I'm sorry about that clone…well this is different I can't afford anything wrong to happen… I have to be there…I have to…"

"You're not the only one good around here…there are others who can deliver this message without getting killed" Sakura neglected the attendees in the office and continued her argument with Naruto.

"Sakura calm down…" Naruto tried to ease her pain but to no avail.

"You don't order me around, I will not calm down…"

"Sakura!"

"You will always be the same…acting before thinking…don't you care about everyone's feelings when they hear you're behind the enemy lines…what…"

Naruto began to lose his cool but not to the extant to start a fight "I don't want anyone to get hurt…I and only I can stand against Sas…" he took a deep breath "I can't live with myself if I learned that he hurt anyone else when I can be there to stop him"

Sakura's brow furrowed "you don't know how you will hurt the people around you, how you will hurt your friends and how you will hurt m…" Sakura halted.

"Sakura my decision is final…I'm sorry"

"If you're trying to mimic him then I want to tell you this…" Sakura and Naruto locked eyes as the aura around them had a disturbing pressure.

"You are not Jiraya-sama"

Naruto's eyes widened, an arrow hit him, he couldn't move, he couldn't speak then only action he took is a complete silence as he kept his staggered eyes looking at Sakura who was at the verge of crying.

"He threw his life away when there were people waiting for him… wanted him to come back" Sakura looked at Tsunade then hugged her arms as she looked down, she didn't dare to look into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto felt his chest closing up at the mention of his late master, he struggled to speak "Ero-sennin…died to for the village…he died so you can live…he died so I can beat pain…if by any means you think I'm imitating him then so be it…it's an honor to into the foot-steps of one of the legendary sennins" although Naruto's voice was cracking down, as he was too on the verge of shedding tears, he raised his head in pride of his master's past deeds.

"Both of you, that's enough…this is not the time" Tsunade interfered "Naruto, are you sure you can handle yourself over there"

"Yes baa-chan"

"then it is done…in the mean time I want you to leave a clone just in case… we will try and make good use of him…you should set out tomorrow…because there is no time…" Tsunade looked at him with a loving and sincere features "come back alive you baka"

Naruto smiled back at her "I won't die that easily"

Sakura just kept silent, she didn't try to trigger another fight with Naruto, only a downcast attitude and a few tears did the job to let the blond shinobi notice that she's hurt. Naruto looked at Tsunade and the old Hokage immediately understood as she nodded her head to act upon Naruto's silent request.

The Godaime stood up acting tired from the long day "Shikaku and Shikamaru if we're finished here then I think everyone should have a good rest because tomorrow will be a tiring one…Shizune I'm leaving now…I guess should leave those two to say their good byes…please organize the paperwork here…this office is a mess" with that Hishirama's granddaughter left the office along with the other shinobi.

The room was quiet, a bit cold but the minds of the two ninja dwell in it are warming the atmosphere, Naruto tried to be the first to speak since he will be the one to leave the village. He came close to Sakura who still refuse to look at him; the hurt and sadness in her heart are sensed by the other person standing in front of her. Naruto raised his hand until in touched her chin and gently raised her face, she tried to struggle but slowly obliged while still keeping her eyes shut not wanting to add to her pain.

"Sakura…I know…it's stupid and dangerous but I have to do this…I…I know I might meet Sasuke on my way to Iwagakure…if that to happened then it is destined for me to fight him there…either way I won't let him hurt you or the village… that's a promise I intend to keep"

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at him "then take me with you…if anything happened to you I…I can heal you…I can help…I'm not significant to you but I can do anything to keep you alive" Sakura pleaded with a loving and sad eyes, she can sense Naruto's heart crave to her words.

"Then it will make me selfish…to take the best med-ninja in the world, is like taking away water from a thirsty person…you are needed here more…I can handle myself" he ghosted his finger on the strands of her hair.

He looked at the window and realized how late it is "Why don't I walk you to your house…it's getting late" Naruto grabbed her hand and left the office.

….

Although the drops of rain falling on them slowed their pace to their destination they walked slowly as if not wanting the night to end. Both wished they can walk like this holding each other hands, fingers intertwined nothing can break this bond. Should they admit their love to each other, the bond would've been sturdier, but that has to wait for the moment.

Although their appearance ruined by the heavy rain, the walk was beautiful. It came to an end as they stood at Sakura's door house; she stood there looking at Naruto never left his hand. She wanted to tell him many things, many feelings dwelled too long inside her hurt and it is unbearable for her chest to keep them, yet she kept silent only giving him a loving smile.

"Naruto…I'm sorry about what happened earlier…I shouldn't have said anything about your master…after all it's not my place to speak" she looked away as she continued " I only fear what could happen if you and Sasuke meet…" she suddenly looked at Naruto with a worried face, she surprisingly through herself in his arms and tightened her grasp around him which made the blond shinobi was speechless "Naruto…please promise me you will not fight him…please promise me you will not do anything stupid that would put your life in danger" she tightened her hug even harder as she continued with a begging voice.

"Through your eyes, you are battling your best friend…you want him back…and you will not kill him, yet I cannot guarantee he will possess the same eyes as you" Sakura looked down as she remembered the last fight both her teammates had "he will only view you as his enemy…an obstacle needed to be removed in order to achieve a malice goal"

Naruto formed a weak smile "I can get used to that hug…but don't worry…I will not kill your boyfriend" he then laughed hysterically.

"You baka…after all that…that what you can come up with" then he received a hurtful punch on his shoulder after she stepped back a little.

"ouch…_man she's strong_" Naruto kept rubbing his shoulder from the pain Sakura inflicted on him " I probably deserve this" she laughed back at his sight.

She looked at him he was all soaked "come inside it's raining crazy out here" Sakura invited him.

"I can't stay for too long I have to get up early" then he followed her inside.

As Naruto entered the house he felt something wrong, he felt he shouldn't be here, he feared being with Sakura to long would soften his heart and meddle with his decision. He stopped walking deeper in the house; Sakura noticed this and turned around waiting for him to speak.

"Sakura…I wanted to tell you something…I…umm…it's been bothering me for a while but I have to let it out of my chest" Sakura's eyes widened _'what? Is he going to…'_

"I wanted to tell you…it won't be like the last time I left the village… I will return and that's another promise I will keep…but…" he came closer to her "I won't give up until you tell me who's that man you are in love with"…Sakura tensed up at the mention of this, she didn't think he will take it serious but keeping this subject on put her under pressure and that something she doesn't like to live with.

"Do you want to know who is he?" loving but sorrowful features formed on her face as she looked and kept staring into his blue orbs.

"Only if you want to tell me…" he replied with a heartfelt tone.

"Then stay and I will tell you"

"Sakura I already told you I can't…"

Sakura was about to burst into tears she surely can't fathom the idea of losing him again _'I love you…I love so much I can't believe I can live a day without seeing you even for a moment…please don't make this hard on me I can't confess to you…I can't inflict further pain on you if you knew my condition you would understand…but…'_

"Sakura…don't let it bother you…" a doleful face Naruto had and a stern look, he tried to keep his cool for her sake.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts as she drove her attention to him "what did you say?"

"I said…what's inside you can be cured…I will not lose you" for a moment silence filled the house no single voice can be heard, Sakura on the other hand, had millions of voices inside her head doubts, fears and anxiety. She feared to speak; she feared to ask further, the terror and uneasiness of the subject she tried to hide before surfaced and seemed to be exposed.

"What do you mean what's inside me can be cured…what …"

"I know Sakura…although I promised I won't tell…but I know… about your illness"

Sakura put her hand on her mouth as she burst out into tears "I can't…I can't believe you knew…I…worked so hard so you wouldn't notice…I didn't want you to feel sorry for me…I didn't want you to view me as a crippled girl who has few days left to live…I don't want you to pity me"

"Sakura what are you saying?!" Naruto closed his eyes, he sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Aren't we friends? If you don' tell me…then what kind of friend am I?" Naruto formed a weak smile, he knew she has a serious illness but he has to act strong and give her courage.

"I'm going to di …." Sakura's desperate sound tried to reach to Naruto but he refused to show he failed.

"I will do all in my power to make you live everyday of your life in happiness" Naruto turned and headed to the door, but before he opened the door he was halted by Sakura's words.

"Naruto…"

He was about to open the door but stopped, he only kept his hand on the door knob and slightly shifted his head toward her.

Sakura's brow furrowed and she looked below her not wanting to make eye contact "remember the time when you were fighting pain?"

Naruto nodded.

Sakura took a deep breath and continued "if I were in Hinata's place and… I were the one to get struck down by Pain… would you have lost yourself to the Kyuubi?" as those words left her mouth, Sakura felt regret and stupidity _'what am I thinking…am I that_ distressed _to tell him this…am I that jealous of her…I bet he is laughing at me inside his head'_

Naruto tightened his grip on the knob as he replayed the scenes of that incident, he shifted his head back and faced the door, he closed his eyes and a sting of pain crept up his chest.

"No"

Sakura gulped, she thought he would say something that would help her, something that would make her feel closer to him, but he shoot her with a devastating arrow. She felt hurt, she was about to turn her pain into tears but she heard him speak again.

"If you were down there and if I had to watched you die then…there is no point in turning into the Kyuubi because…"

Naruto turned his whole body and looked deeply into Sakura's eyes, she looked back at him anticipating every word he is about to say "because at that moment I would be dead from the unbearable pain that will torture me…a flower will always wilt in the absence of the sun…and …you Sakura…are my sun" nothing can describe the thoughts Sakura is having right now, ecstatic was one of the many feelings rushing in her at that moment. All the pain, all the worries, all the fears just faded away like waves washing out the sand of the shores. With simple words her soul was cured, she felt she has reached and grabbed the farthest stars, she can only master a shocked expression on her face but in return Naruto gave her a loving smile and left her with those words.

To be continued….

* * *

**I hope you like it I know it's shorter than the previous chapters but I have many work to do at the moment and I tried very hard to finish this story so that you can keep up with the story and don't lose interest… please forgive my grammar mistakes and structural errors…I'm trying my best to convey my ideas to you…so bear with me.**

**Please read and review and remember that your reviews are what is driving me forward…until next time.**


End file.
